The Great Tournament
by Strife711
Summary: Complete. A sequal to FF7 taking place 2 years after the game. Cloud is once again called upon to protect the planet, only this time the mercenary isn't going to do it for free.
1. The Great Tournament

The Great Tournament  
  
Chapter 1 - Were the Turks not some dam pet patrol!  
  
2 years later.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Gold Saucers second annual 'Worlds Greatest Fighter' tournament." The announcer glanced up at the wild cheering audience. "This year we have over a seven hundred contestants brought from all across the planet, each with the intention of leaving with today with the famous Crystal Chocobo Cup and not to mention the fabulous grand prize!"  
  
The stadium was huge, big enough to hold 6 separate fights when it was split up and when it came to the more important semi finals and finals the 6 segments would join together to make one impressively large arena.  
  
"That prize is mine!" Said Yuffie, peering through the clear reinforced glass.  
  
On the other side a collection of one of each type of materia known from across globe. Maybe 'grand' was an understatement.  
  
With all of the Mako reactors being shut down after the Shinra incident materia was becoming a rear find. Such a collection would cost a fortune now days.  
  
Anyway she had to have it, as a professional materia hunter times were tough and this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.  
  
"Your gonna have to fight for it!" Cid walked up to the stand with a cocky grin on his face. "Your not the only one with an eye for that materia."  
  
She put her hands on her hips and returned the look. "HA! You think I can't beat an old geezer like you?" She walked up to meet him and stood on the tip of her toes coming up eye to eye. "I could take you down with one hand tied behind my back!"  
  
"WHAT? You little pest, you don't stand a chance against me. I'd have you down and out faster that you could light a cigarette." He took one out from the pack strapped to his head and lit it clicking his fingers as he did. "That easy."  
  
"Not a chance!" She argued.  
  
"I think so!"  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Will you two give it a rest? We can hear you from the other side of the arena." Cloud walked over with Red not too far behind. "You really are like a couple of children." He finished  
  
"He started it." Mumbled Yuffie, Cid gave her a sharp look but did not bother the return an insult. "Anyway since when are you interested in materia? It's not like you." She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"I'm not interested in the materia its self but I know some buyers who would pay a high price for it."  
  
"You want to sell it?" Red asked sitting down next to where Cloud was.  
  
"That's the idea. With no space budget coming in from Shinra I'm having trouble funding my new rocket."  
  
"I though some new companies were sponsoring you." Said Red.  
  
"They are, but its not enough. I'm building this one to last the whole trip and back plus since its not Mako powered its more expensive to fuel." Cid couldn't help but feel excited by just the thought of going out into space again, and who knows maybe he will reach the moon this time. The first man in space and then the first to take a step on the moon, now that would be something.  
  
Cid went off day dreaming, Red could tell he wasn't going to get through to him now, he'd seen that look before and knew it was pointless. He did not see the excitement of going into space like Cid, he preferred to keep his paws firmly on the ground.  
  
The bell went off signaling the start of the first round.  
  
"I can guess why you want it." Cloud turned to face Yuffie who looked back and gave him a big cheesy smile then turn to stare through the glass again.  
  
Normally she would try to steal it but even with her skills she doubted that she could get past the all security and then drag it all to the station with out anyone noticing. Oh well looks like she was going to have to fight for this one. Still she was a highly trained ninja one of the best in Wutai there was a good chance that she could win. 'Just think of what I could do with all that materia'.  
  
Cloud stood there watching the fight thinking he could easily beat the two contenders, even if they fought him together. He was a very good fighter. Not at first since he hadn't even made it into SOLDIER but thanks to Hojo's experiments on him infusing him with Jenova cells and Mako he had an advantage over most normal fighters. Plus with all the training from his experience with Avalanche that had turned him into a fighter as good as any 1st class SOLDIER.  
  
"So who do you think will win this round? My bets on the little guy, he's much faster than..." He trailed off when he looked round to see the others day dreaming not paying attention, even Red seemed fixed on something across the stadium.  
  
He shrugged and turned back to the game. Not really interested in the prize that much, more like a chance to test his skills as a fighter. He looked over at some of the other fighters trying to see who would be a challenge for him. Noticing that some were twice his size, some not even the same species as him. Maybe Tifa was right, this tournament could be interesting, after all it's been awhile since I've had any fun maybe this is just what the doctor ordered.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"This constant music is starting to bug me." Reno complained sitting down with the other Turks. "You would have thought they could put something new on once in awhile instead of the annoying tune, what do you think Rude?"  
  
"....." Rude added.  
  
"Yeah thanks great comment," Reno said sarcastically. "You know you're not the best person in the world to have conversation with when all you say is nothing."  
  
"....."  
  
"So you agree. Fine what number are we?" He turned towards Elena who was holding the fight listings.  
  
Elena looked down the sheet to find them both. "Well you are No.324 and Rude is No.325 and looking at your placing it looks like your fights won't be for awhile yet." She replied.  
  
"Great! That means I have time to have a few more drinks." Reno announced finishing of his.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about? Getting drunk isn't the only thing to do up here." She pointed to the various areas on the map.  
  
After 2 years the Gold Saucer had expanded and the owner Dio had built some new areas one of which was the new stadium used for various tournaments through out the year. Of all the tournaments though non-were even close to the size of todays.  
  
"Yeah but none of that junk can compare to a good drink." He argued. "There's nothing that alcohol can't beat, right Rude?"  
  
"....." Rude nodded his head not really listening to them.  
  
"See." He said with a smirk on his face  
  
"Ugh. Why do I put up with you?" She asked slightly raising her voice.  
  
"Aww come on, one more round then we can do something else."  
  
"Fine, whose round is it then?" She questioned.  
  
"Yours!" Reno answered smiling while holding up his empty glass.  
  
"Figures." With a sigh she stood up and walked to the bar trying to remember if it really was her turn, it wouldn't be the first time he tricked her into buying the drinks.  
  
"So did we have any calls after I left?" Reno asked turning back to Rude. "We haven't had a job in over four weeks."  
  
Since the fall of Shinra the Turks had to take up jobs from anyone that would pay them. Although it wasn't much different from working for Shinra there were times when there was just no work to do and no money coming in was a problem too. This for Reno was the worst time not just for the money problems, it meant he had to stay in the office and help out with the paper work instead. He hated that.  
  
"Just one." Rude replied simply. "I turned it down though."  
  
"Why?" Reno questioned  
  
"It was some kid who couldn't get his cat out of a tree, he offered 30 Gil if we could get it out."  
  
Reno's face what blank, he just stared wondering if Rude was joking, he must be, wasn't he?  
  
"30 Gil" He said slowly, Rude nodded. 30 Gil that's what the Turks had been reduced to, saving some kids stupid cat from a tree. "That's it nothing else? Just some dam kid?"  
  
"Just the kid." Rude repeated.  
  
"God dammit, this is ridiculous." He started. "Were the Turks not some dam pet patrol!" Reno looked down at his empty glass "Where the hell is Elena with that drink?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay I'll join you in bit." Tifa waved to Cloud as he started to walk over to meet Cid and Yuffie who even from this distance she could tell they were fighting over something.  
  
She had managed to talk him into coming to the tournament today after some constant nagging telling him he should do something a bit different from wandering round the bar all day. Since he was no longer in the Shinra army or a mercenary he wasn't sure what to do with him self. Tifa had offered him a job at her new bar but he refused saying he wasn't ready to settle down with a simple day job in the same place every day, although she couldn't understand that since all he did all day was stay at the bar wandering around breaking up the occasional bar fight. 'Anyway' she said mentally snapping her self out of her daydream, she should check to see who was her first opponent.  
  
"Let's see..." She said looking down the list. "Ah ha No.478 Tifa Lockheart verses No.......324. Reno!?" She read not sure if she was surprised or angry, maybe both. Reno that creep. He was one of those responsible for their trouble back in Midgar in the early days. The one who had set the release for the sector 7 pillar which had fallen and crushing everything and everyone who lived in the sector 7 slums, including Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. She clenched her fists ready to beat the hell out of him just at the though of what he'd done.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem uptight about something"  
  
She spun round startled to see Barret walking up to her with a concerned look on his face. "Oh I...well..Its nothing, just thinking about something." She final managed to get out.  
  
"You should think about taken a break, looked like you were ready to blow a fuse or something." He said grinning. He looked over at Cloud who was standing next to Red at the opposite end of the arena watching the fights. "So you managed to convince him to come." Pointing over at Cloud, Barret knew that he had become lazy over the months mostly from Tifa's complain over the phone, each time he called he could hear her yelling at him to get out and do something.  
  
Although Cloud wasn't entirely to blame. After defeating Sephiroth he had followed up every lead for a guy with a black cape and description matching the madman and even though the guy would never admit it always coming up with some excuse he followed up every lead that match the Ancient or Cetra whatever they were called, always hoping it would be her. None of them were true though and after some time it started to take it toll on him.  
  
"Yes it took some of my best nagging but I managed it." She said with a smile.  
  
"It'll do the guy good to get out a bit, maybe he can get past the whole Sephiroth thing."  
  
"I guess, he seems to be doing better lately." Looking over at him deciding she wanted to change the subject. "Have you seen the others?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah err lemme see, Vincent was over at the weapon shop stockin up on his ammo."  
  
"Not a supprise."  
  
"And Reeve buying his ticket for the fights."  
  
"He's not taking part?" She questioned.  
  
"No, the officials wouldn't let him enter with Cait Sith since it's a machine not an actual fighter."  
  
"That's too bad I thought he would do quite well."  
  
"Hey don't you think yur forgetting someone?" He pointing at him self to make it more obvious, like she needed any help guessing.  
  
She giggled walking up patting him on the head. "Aww don't worry I'm sure you'll do very well." She said sweetly.  
  
"Dam straight" Lifting up his gun arm. "Most of all I'm gonna give that spike head a good run for his money."  
  
"Hmm that's if you can get past me first." She said still smiling.  
  
"What? Haha, like I'm gonna fight a girl." He joked folding his arms.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She shouted, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a stare that could cut through steel. "I'm not good enough because I'm a girl?"  
  
"Well... I...what I mean is I..." Figuring the look on her face wasn't a good sign he though best to make his escape. "Hey look Clouds calling." Barret pointed behind her in Cloud's direction. "Hey I'm coming right over." He shouted waving his arm hoping Tifa wouldn't notice Cloud wasn't even looking, he quickly started to walk over to where Cloud was stood thinking he'd got away with it.  
  
"Hmph." Tifa continued to stare at Barret for a moment as he quickly made his escape. "Like that going to help you." She whispered following him deciding what would be the best way to make him pay for his little joke. 


	2. Tifa's chance to shine

Chapter 2  
  
Note: I know the first chapter was a little slow but like I said this is my first fic and I will try to get things moving a bit better. Anyway any reviews are welcome and I think that's about it. So on with the story.  
  
Cloud watched as the fights took place easily keeping up with the speed the fighters. They were good but he wasn't expecting either one of them to be a threat. Each one gave a series of combos but then rested a bit to let the other have their chance for an attack. That was their weak point from what Cloud could see, when he was in a battle and got his chance for an attack he wouldn't stop till they were down. That usually ended the fight rather quickly and was a good thing too, the longer a fight lasted the greater chance you had of losing.  
  
He gazed across the stands getting bored of the fight, trying to pick out any familiar faces. He could see Reeve taking a seat on the South stand looking quite happy to keep out of the actual fighting. Couldn't blame him really, he was a pencil pusher not a fighter when it came down to it.  
  
"So how ya doing there Cloud?"  
  
Recognizing Barret's voice he turned to see him making a quick walk over to where he was stood with Tifa following at the same speed looking quite annoyed. He smiled knowing Barret had done or said something wrong to get her mad and Tifa was usually one who would not leave the score uneven. Knowing that from his personal experiences of course.  
  
"I'm fine, you?" He asked glancing at Barret then nodding to Tifa.  
  
"Oh yeah never better I..Oww!" Finishing off with a cry and kneeling down to rub his ankle from where he'd just been kicked. He looked up to see Tifa starring down at him looking slightly less annoyed.  
  
"That'll teach you!" She said sharply. Then walking off to where the others were stood.  
  
Clouds smile was now from one side of his face to the other, he was trying desperately to keep himself from bursting out with laughter knowing if Tifa heard she would probably come back to do the same to him.  
  
"So...What you done to get her that mad?" He asked trying to hide his amusement. "I usually have to do something pretty big to get her to use violence."  
  
"Err well nothing really. I think she just needs to blow off some steam."  
  
"Hmm so anyway, how's life in Corel?" He questioned. "Its been what? Eight months since I last saw you."  
  
"Seems a long time huh. I would have come to visit but I never seemed to catch a break."  
  
"Oh yeah I heard they offered you the position of mayor." Cloud remembered the citizens of Corel were happy to welcome Barret back after he'd saved the planet not too mention the time he stopped Shinra from running a train straight through the town. Cid was always happy to state how great of a leader he was when Cloud was having his little breakdown.  
  
"They did but it's not for me. I'm just not the paper work type of guy." He replied pointing to his gun arm. "So instead they offered me the position head of security, its still a big job though."  
  
Since Mako power was no longer used it meant that all the other methods of creating power were put back to use and that included coal. This gave Corel a huge amount of business and in the past 2 years Corel had turned from a heap of tents a scrap metal into a small Midgar. Of course it wasn't a dump like Midgar was or rather use to be.  
  
After Meteor nearly hit, Midgar was still directly in its path and although many tried to rebuild the place it just kept falling apart. Eventually people just gave up and abandoned it, and then the plans to build a Neo Midgar were bought up. That's where Reeve came in, since he had designed most of the original Midgar it was though best that he should be in charge of designing the new one. Of course this one was a little different from its predecessor Neo Midgar was not reliant on Mako instead in place of the eight reactors that surrounded the old city there were eight solar panels which supplied the power. Also there were no slums this time he made sure of that, the city was still set high above the ground but everything below the actual city buildings were used for the subways and sewers. Each time someone even mentioned the city Reeve couldn't help but boast about its design.  
  
Barret didn't mind much though it was true that Neo Midgar was the most advance city on the planet and he was more than happy to see the Mako reactors shut down. To him that was all that he cared about when it came to the city, as long as Shinra and their Mako reactors were gone he would happily move on at get on with the rest of his life.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
'I hate them all.' The man kept thinking as he walked through the crowded corridor on his way to the stadium.  
  
'It's all their fault, who knew that they possessed such power?'  
  
He was a tall man, young with short red hair that was set forward. He wore a long brown coat with a white shirt a highly polished shoes all very expensive looking. He carried on walking with his hands in his pockets and a serious look on his face.  
  
'Especially that girl, I thought she was taken care off before Meteor was even called but it seems she still possessed the power to stop it even in the after life'  
  
'And him that useless vessel. Even with the power of the Lifestream it wasn't enough, he still couldn't destroy those fools.'  
  
He stood at the entrance to the stadium and gazed round. After a few second he saw them standing altogether. 'I could do it now' He thought. 'They are no match for me, I could simply walk up to them and kill them one by one' He smiled imagining the thought. 'Just think of the chaos, the pain, the blood and best off all the expressions of horror and fear on their faces as I tear their bodies apart knowing that they are helpless to stop me'. His smile was now a wide hideous grin on his face.  
  
"Hey why don't you stand aside so people can get through you moron?" The man behind him shouted impatiently.  
  
He tilted his head round to look at the man. 'Why do I put up with these creatures?' He took a few steps to the side and the man stomped by looking at him angrily. He looked back to the others watching the one with the long spiky hair blocking attacks from the young longhaired woman. 'No not yet, I have a plan and I'm going to stick to it. I'll make them pay and when I'm done they will wish I had just ripped them apart'.  
  
He walked along to one of the stands seeing there was room underneath it, there was no one there either, properly because everyone here wanted to watch the fights. It was the only dark place in the entire stadium thanks to all the blazing light cast down from above. He stood there for a moment enjoying the darkness when he felt someone else walk up to him.  
  
"Hand over your wallet." The man said pointing a gun equipped with a silencer at him. He looked up at the mugger not really threatened or even interested for that matter.  
  
"Oh it's you!" The mugger announced. "Maybe this will teach you to get in peoples way."  
  
He noticed it was the same man who had annoyed him earlier. "Can I help you with something." He asked already deciding the mugger's fate.  
  
"Yeah you can hand over you wallet and all your other valuables!"  
  
"Really? And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" He questioned with a more cocky tone in his voice.  
  
The mugger looked at him more angrily. "Cause if you don't I'm going to have to make a mess of that nice coat your wearing." He pressed the gun up to his chest.  
  
"So those are my choices then?" He asked taking a step back and cupping his chin tapping his finger on his cheek. "Hmm... Well then I guess my coats going to have get a bit dirty."  
  
The mugger looked at him surprised but then turned his face serious again. "Fine have it your way." He lifted the gun up and started to pull the trigger.  
  
But it never happened. There was no gun shot instead he felt a sharp pain on his arm and then it stopped as sudden as it had occurred. Not sure what happened the mugger looked down at his arm with a confused look on his face. That look off confusion quickly turned to a look of pure horror as he brought what was left off his arm up in front of him, his eyes widened and he watch the blood flow down his arm. Then the pain kicked in realising what had happened. He looked up at his 'victim' the calm look in his eyes as the red liquid sprayed onto his face.  
  
He felt another burst of pain as he looked down seeing the hideous claw that had puncture his stomach passing straight through his body and stuck out through his back. He felt himself being lifted up off the floor the pain becoming unbearable. He tried to cry out but his voice was lost under the cheering off the audience just a few meters above him. Another shot of pain ripped through his body, his vision turned to a blur. He managed to look down at his attacker unable to make out the features on his face although he could tell that what he was looking at wasn't the same calm, handsome, well groomed business man he just tried to mug. Instead the face in front of him looked like something you'd see in a horror movie. It just made no sense.  
  
A third blow to his chest, he coughed bringing up blood. Finally the mugger realised his fate he tried to bring up words but could only manage a gurgle. There was blood everywhere, his blood, it coated the walls the floor it was all over.  
  
"Why so upset?" That attacker asked. His voice not the cool unworried tone it was before, now with each word he spoke was like a screech it made his head fill with pain. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He looked at the creatures arm as it levelled its self at his face. "There's just no pleasing some people." The arm shot forward and then with a short moment of pain it all went dark.  
  
The body dropped to the floor and the young man just stood and look at it for a while smiling. He looked down at his clothes noticing they were covered with blood.  
  
"I guess he was right, he really did make a mess of my coat." He said grinning widely at his little joke. "Lets see if I can fit into something more comfortable."  
  
He took a step forward, his hair growing longer, his brown eyes changing to a soft glow of green. His figure changed from muscular to a more feminine style, the brown coat he wore closed and filled with pink changing to a long thin dress with the top changing to a stylish red jacket the blood disappeared as the transformation took place. The long red hair twisted round turning a light brown, a pink ribbon tied its self round the top holding the hair in place.  
  
She finished the step, the thick brown boots making a heavy thump as they touched the floor. She smiled to herself brushing her dress off. "Much better."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The fist shot through the air but Cloud easily dodged to the side grabbing hold of it and throwing her to the ground.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that." He taunted.  
  
"Just you wait, I'm going to wipe that smile right off your face." Tifa jumped back up swinging her leg round making contact with Cloud's hip. The blow knocked him off balance making him take a few steps back to recover. "Not laughing now are you?"  
  
"Ha I'm still gonna kick your ass." He exclaimed. He ran forwards throwing three punches while she easily dodged them all there was no room to counter. Cloud's technique was based on attacking continuously on his target until they made a mistake in their defence. But Tifa new this, she could predict most of the moves he was going to make but that still didn't make them easy to dodge of block.  
  
Cloud lunged at her again barely missing just catching the edge of her shoulder. But before she could return to her defence she was hit in the chest by Cloud's back kick, he put enough power behind it to knock her to the ground.  
  
"Hey come on you guys this is only suppose to be a warm up." Reminded Yuffie but both of them ignored her and carried on. The others watching them quite amazed by the speed of their attacks, even some of the audience stopped watching the real fights and turned to watch them sparing.  
  
Cloud leaped forward for the finishing blow but Tifa brought her legs up aiming for his chest. With a heavy push she lifted herself off the ground and hit Cloud dead centre in his chest causing him to stumble backward once again.  
  
She leapt forward striking out with her fist but Cloud recovered quickly and caught it, he countered by pushing her back bringing his fist straight up at her face at full speed.  
  
"Ahh!" Was Tifa's only response seeing the fist coming up to her face not having time to move, she closed her eyes waiting for the punch. After a few seconds of waiting she opened them again and saw Cloud's fist hovering an inch in front of her face. His finger flicked out hitting her straight on her nose.  
  
"Gotcha." Cloud stated grinning.  
  
The others took a sigh of relief that it was over. At the rate those two were going someone was going to get really hurt.  
  
Tifa rubbed her nose and looked at Cloud who was still grinning. She took a few steps up to him and punched him on the shoulder. "Don't act so cocky I nearly had you." She ran her fingers through her hair trying to straighten it.  
  
"So I see you are practicing, like that's going to help you." Reno's voice sent a chill down her back.  
  
She turned round to see him and the other Turks following closely.  
  
"What do you want jerk?" Tifa stepped up before anyone else had chance to open their mouth.  
  
"My somebody's happy to see me, what's wrong you missed this handsome face?" He said smugly.  
  
"In your dreams jerk. "Tifa crossed her arms trying purposely not to make eye contact.  
  
"Stop calling me a jerk." He asked getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"No! Jerk." Tifa's voice was raised to a yell.  
  
Reno's hand was gripping his nightstick tempted too give her a couple of volts to shut her up.  
  
"What do you want Reno?" Yuffie stepped in causing him to pull him hand away and concentrate on why he was here.  
  
"Didn't you know?" He turned to look at Yuffie. "I'm Tifa's first opponent."  
  
The others looked at him stunned for a moment except for Tifa.  
  
"Ha well you better get ready." Yuffie walked over to Tifa putting her arm round her. "Cause Teef's gonna kick your butt." She pulled Tifa closer and the two of them smiled widely. Tifa loved the thought of kicking Reno's butt all the way across the arena.  
  
"Yeah like that's going to happen." He said mocking them.  
  
"You can't beat the Turk's." Elena added.  
  
" *&%( What about all those other times we fought?" Cid said abruptly "We kick you asses then and you turned an ran away like a bunch of scared Chocobos."  
  
"Pure tactics." Reno answer calmly. "We only needed to slow you down not kill you."  
  
"$%£& Yeah right, that what a loser Turk would say."  
  
"Would you like to test your luck now old man?" He asked showing a slight amount of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Old who you calling old? And I don't need luck to take you out." Cid snapped gripping his spear tighter.  
  
Vincent and Rude seemed engaged in their own little battle. Both of them just stared at each other arms folded not saying a word. Cloud couldn't help but stare wondering how they could just stand there completely motionless. Finally Rude adjusted his sunglasses and Vincent nodded, the two of them then turned and walked away from each other. 'Did I just miss something?' Cloud shook his head not understanding what just happened.  
  
Tifa came up nudged him pointing to the man walking up to them. Cloud nodded knowing what she meant.  
  
"Will you guys give it a rest, it looks like the next fights about to start." Cloud pointed over to the man walking up to them. "And I don't think we want to get kick out for causing trouble."  
  
The man finally reached them, Cloud noticed the Gold Saucer insignia on his coat. "Excuse me, which one of you is the No.478 Tifa Lockheart?" He asked reading from the list in front of him.  
  
"I am." Tifa walked up to him.  
  
"Ok and No. 324 Reno.."  
  
"That me." Reno answered not giving the guy chance to finish.  
  
"Good your fight is up next, if you would like to follow me up to the reception you will be shown the rules and conditions before the fight begins." He walked off towards the small office.  
  
Tifa look round at everyone. "Wish me luck."  
  
Reno turned his head towards them. "Yeah cause your going to need it." He carried on walking to the office.  
  
"Don't worry Teef your gonna do great." Barret put his arms round her giving her one of his bear hugs.  
  
"He is no match for your skills." She turned to look at Vincent surprised that he spoke.  
  
"Thanks Vince." She said smiling.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine." Red added.  
  
"Yeah your gonna beat him into a pulp, notta problem." Yuffie shouted cheerfully.  
  
Cloud walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Just try not to hurt him too much." He winked.  
  
"I'll try." She winked back then turned to wave at the other and started to walk over to the reception.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
The two stood in the arena the announcer in the middle. Tifa looked round feeling slightly nervous, it was much different when you were inside the ring looking out. She could see most of the crowed had turn to watch her fight most likely because they'd seen her practicing with Cloud.  
  
"What's a matter?" Reno asked. "You look a little nervous."  
  
She could tell he was enjoying that fact she was intimidated by the crowed.  
  
"Why don't you just give up now and make it easy on your self?"  
  
Tifa snapped out of it and raised her fists. "In your dreams, I'm going to wipe the floor with you!"  
  
"It looks like these two are ready to go!" The announcer started to back of to the side. "Remember make this a clean fight and start when you hear the bell."  
  
Tifa readied herself knowing she couldn't lose to a guy like Reno.  
  
The bell rang and Reno wasted no time in waiting. He brought his nightstick up and set off a burst of electricity but Tifa managed to dodge to the side and kept on running towards him. He knew he couldn't let her have a full frontal attack on him as she would be too powerful to stop, Reno was cocky but he also knew how much power Tifa could put behind one of her punches.  
  
He let out another burst of electricity that hit her on the arm stunning her for a moment.  
  
"Give up you know you can't win babe." He taunted.  
  
Tifa didn't respond. She leapt forward and ducked down under his nightstick before he had chance to fire bringing her legs round sweeping along the floor. She made contact with the back of his legs knocking them out from beneath him. Reno landed hard on his back while she brought herself up ready to attack again.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" He shouted getting back on his feet.  
  
Tifa felt another surge of electricity whistle past her head, that little toy of his was getting annoying sooner or later he was going to get a lucky shot.  
  
Reno ran towards her his fist back ready to punch. 'What is he thinking he knows he'll never hit me.' She brought her hands up ready to block but as soon as he reached her he twisted round to her side missing her completely. Tifa dropped her guard from the front and started turn to meet him wondering what was the point of his little bluff.  
  
Reno expected her to block his attack and at the last moment he dropped his fist and spun round her reaching for his nightstick. 'Ha! She fell for it.' He rammed the stick straight into her side as she twisted round to meet him. She made out a yelp as he discharged the sticks full electric power straight into her side.  
  
"I told you to give up." He said jumping back. Tifa was still stunned from receiving the shock unable to reply. He waited a few seconds letting the nightstick charge up again and making sure it didn't overheat. That was one of the drawbacks when using this weapon.  
  
"Ugh." She finally made out rubbing her side. She didn't expect that Reno was such good tactician and it cost her a good deal, she shook her head trying to push the pain aside.  
  
"This is your last chance give up now and I'll go easy on you." He shouted pointing the stick at her.  
  
"Don't count on it." She brought herself back into stance.  
  
"Fine, let's finish this." He ran at her again at full speed, she didn't know what trick he had up his sleeve this time but it was obvious she couldn't withstand another full blast from his nightstick.  
  
She decided on her move and started running straight for Reno who didn't look too put off by her sudden change of tactics. They met each other with Reno bringing his nightstick upwards trying to slash her but as they met she dropped from her feet and pushed with her arms going right underneath Reno's body as he leapt. Tifa quickly stood up now behind Reno pleased she was now the one with the advantage.  
  
Reno watched Tifa disappear underneath him as his nightstick hit nothing but air, mentally kicking himself for trying to use the same trick as before. She'd learned what to do much quicker than he expected. Still it didn't matter, he turn round ready to give her a full blast a blank range.  
  
Tifa waited for him to turn, putting one hand on the ground and launching her foot in the air hoping she timed it right. Reno turned aim his weapon at where she just stood discharging the weapon before he could even see that she had dropped to the floor. Her leg came into contact with his arm sending the nightstick flying across to the other side of the arena. She grinned know that she had him.  
  
'Dammit' He thought gripping his arm trying to ignore the pain. His weapon landed on the other side of the arena and he knew he couldn't reach it in time.  
  
Now with that threat out of the way Tifa went on with a series of knockout blows with Reno just barely being able to block or dodge them. When she took a step back to bring herself on balance again Reno saw his chance to make a break for his weapon.  
  
He managed to reach it kneeling down to pick it up then spun round ready to fire. "Sorry babe, but your not going to beat me thi..." He was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest. He looked up seeing Tifa, she stood there with her leg straight out aimed at Reno's chest, he watched as she seemed to get further away.  
  
Tifa saw him pick his nightstick up but it was too late, she ran up to where he was and before he finished speaking she put all her effort into a roundhouse kick hitting him right in chest sending him straight into the arenas reinforced glass wall. Reno groaned as he slumped to the floor in a heap.  
  
The announcer walked up to Reno kneeling down putting his hand on Reno's head. After a few seconds he stood up again and walk over to Tifa.  
  
"And the winner of this exciting round by knockout is... Tifa Lockheart." He shouted into the mic holding up Tifa's arm.  
  
The audience cheered she could see she had most of the attention than any other fight that was still going on. She looked over to Cloud and the other who were all waving at her.  
  
She turned to look at Reno who was comming round. He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms. "Don't let it go to your head you just got lucky." He said trying to hide the fact that his body felt like it was just hit by a truck.  
  
"Aww what's wrong upset that you were beat by girl?" She taunted.  
  
"Hmph like I said you just got lucky." He managed to stand on his own and walked by her heading for the exit.  
  
"Nyaa" She stood there sticking her tongue out him enjoying every moment of her victory.  
  
Cloud and Red were stood at the other end of the ring watching Tifa enjoying Reno's defeat.  
  
"Do you think she's rubbing it in a little?" Red asked watching.  
  
Cloud looked over seeing Reno trying very hard to ignore Tifa.  
  
He shook his head. "Nah." He couldn't help but smile himself, watching Reno trying to hide his embarrassment while Tifa kept taunting him.  
  
He started to make his way over to Tifa to congratulate her hoping he could pry her away from teasing Reno for a while. He smiled again, this was turning out to be a good day. 


	3. An Unexpected End

Chapter 3 : %&$£! The hell's that suppose to mean? - Cid  
  
As the day went on the Tournament continued and Cloud continued to defeat his opponents one after the other. Cloud's first opponent, well if you could call him that didn't even put up a fight at all. As soon as the announcer said the he was the same Cloud Strife that had defeated Sephiroth with Avalanche he gave up faster than Cid did his nicorette patch. Still his other three fighters were a challenge, well sort off. The third one at least had lasted more than 5 minuets with him and managed to score a hit on Clouds leg.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" Whispered Cloud. So far he hadn't come across one decent opponent, all the contestants he fought were amateurs just trying their luck, it was sooo boring.  
  
Tifa had been lucky getting Reno at least he'd given her a good fight. Even though she was still rubbing it in every time she bumped into him and when Cloud saw him with Elena she seemed to be giving him a hard time over it too, he was taking it well though probably the best way possible, completely drunk at the bar.  
  
Cloud sighed, although it wasn't just the lack of a challenges from his opponents that was bothering him it was something much more important that was getting Cloud down, something that had been bothering him for a very long time now. It was starting to feel as if it was a normal daily thing that just happened. He had given up his searches that had kept him busy for the first year and told the others that he was over it, even though he wasn't, he just didn't want them worry about him anymore figuring he'd put them through enough already.  
  
"Cheer up Spike it can't be that bad." Barret put his arm on Clouds shoulder shaking him a little to try and get some life out of him.  
  
"Yeah I know I'm just... Well, it's nothing. I guess I'm just a little bored." He decided to keep his emotions to himself again and it wasn't like he was lying to Barret either, he was bored stiff.  
  
"Well ok then, can't blame ya really." He turned and pointed at some of the other fighters training. "Half these guys wouldn't know which end to hold a sword."  
  
Cloud allowed himself a little smile knowing Barret was trying to cheer him up. 'Strange.' He thought, when they had first met back in Midgar they both hated each other, it was Tifa who had kept them together. Cloud was the cold-hearted mercenary and in his eyes Barret was the 'save the planet tree hugger'. Although Cloud had never called him that to his face, he didn't have 'that' much of death wish.  
  
"Hey you two." Cloud and Barret turned to see Tifa waving at them. "Were going to that new restaurant on the next level you guys wanna come?"  
  
"Sure why not I'm starving, haven't eaten anything in ages." Barret glanced at Cloud. "What about you Spike, it's better than been stuck here bored."  
  
Cloud looked over at Tifa who was smiling blissfully. He loved it when she was happy, those soft brown eyes, during their quest she seemed to be able to brighten everyone's spirits by just smiling. 'Of course there was someone else who had that gift.' He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought, thinking of Aeris just made him depressed, he'd spent days upon days wondering what could have been if she was still alive. Right now he just wanted to forget about his troubles even if just for a while.  
  
"Cloud?" Tifa asked noticing he'd gone off into another one of his daydreams.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure lets go, feels like I haven't eaten in a ages."  
  
"You mean since this morning when you ate an entire '7th Heaven Breakfast' the biggest we serve I might add." She pointed out poking his stomach.  
  
"Um well yeah, but when your a hard working fighter like me you need a balanced diet."  
  
"I would hardly call that balanced." Tifa commented. "Come on then, best not keep the others waiting."  
  
Cloud shrugged and followed Tifa to the where everyone else was waiting.  
  
"Take your time don't ya." Cid was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.  
  
"Oh stop complaining, you didn't even want to go at first." Exclaimed Tifa.  
  
Cloud and Barret caught up with Tifa and walked over to the lift shoot.  
  
"Is that everyone?" Red asked. He glanced round checking for anyone missing.  
  
"Where's Reeve and Vincent?" Asked Cloud looking round.  
  
"They went on ahead to get us seats." Explained Red.  
  
"So that's it let get going." Before he had even finished Cid had jumped into the transport shoot to the next level leaving a thin trail of smoke through the tube.  
  
"You heard the man, let's mossey." Cloud followed.  
  
"Stop saying it like a girl!" Echoed back through the tube.  
  
They got about halfway to the new restaurant when Cloud noticed his arm bangle was missing. 'Dammit when did I loose that?' He stopped walking and started checking his pockets. 'Nope. Where is it?' He stood their thinking where he'd last seen it. 'On my arm of course so that doesn't help.'  
  
"Hey you coming or what?" Shouted Tifa waiting a little further on from where Cloud was stood. The rest of the gang hadn't noticed he'd stopped.  
  
"Um yeah you go on ahead and I'll catch up, I think I left something back in the stadium." He explained.  
  
"Ok then don't take to long." She waved.  
  
Cloud waved back and turned to run back to the lift wondering where he could have dropped it. He reached the shoot for the stadium level and jumped in, sliding down the multicolored tube he started to feel a bit dizzy and light headed. 'Dam motion sickness.'  
  
Cloud reached the floor and carried on running to where he had been stood before Tifa and Barret had come to meet him. He started to feel more and more dizzy as he ran further. 'What's up I don't get motion sickness from just running.' Cloud reached the second arena and had almost been slowed to a crawl. The fights were still going on and as he looked over to the one next to him it felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. 'This doesn't feel right, maybe I should just sit down for a second.'  
  
He reached the bench and sat down facing away from the fights, watching them seemed to make him feel worse. Slowly his mind cleared and it felt as if the pain was actually moving away from him. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Random thoughts and memories seemed to force there way into his mind, he couldn't make out what it was he was trying to remember. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate but instead felt the same strange conscience he had felt when he came in contact in the Lifestream back in Mideel.  
  
"Are you ok man, you look a little pale."  
  
Cloud looked up to see one of the Gold Saucer janitors watching him as he cleaned the floor. He was in his 50's with a large white mustache and was wearing the typical Gold Saucer uniform and cap.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a little dizzy, think I'm just a bit nervous." He hoped the janitor wouldn't recognize him, why would Cloud Strife be feeling nervous before a fight?  
  
"There's a water fountain over there if it helps." The janitor pointed over to where it was located. "Maybe you just need to cool down a bit."  
  
"Ok thanks." Cloud turned his head back down, he didn't feel like talking right now.  
  
The janitor walked on happy that the floor was clean enough in this area but gave Cloud a worried look as he moved on.  
  
Cloud sat there for a little longer trying to clear his head. Numerous thoughts kept forcing their way to his mind, he couldn't tell which were his thoughts and which were the intrusive ones. He couldn't find his way through his own mind, not been able to keep hold of any thoughts for longer than a second. Suddenly his mind went clear, he sat up unsure of what just happened. He sat there for a moment waiting to see if it happened again but there was only silence.  
  
Cloud stood up and turned to look at the fights in the arena. All normal everything was moving clearly now. 'Strange, now what was I doing anyway?' He looked round and saw the bangle laying on set of benches opposite him. 'Oh yeah that's it, I must have dropped it earlier when getting ready for one of the fights.' He walked over to it noticing there was something wrapped around it.  
  
'A ribbon?' What's that doing there? He reached down to pick up the bangle with the pink ribbon gently wrapped round it. 'It looks just like the one Aeris use to have tied round her hair. Strange.' As soon as he grasped the item in his hand his mind went blank, he was unable to bring any thought into his head. He stood there in silence even the music had faded into the dark, he could feel a presence near him but could not see in the pitch black that covered him. It felt as if time had completely stopped. The presence moved closer until Cloud could practically feel it on him. Silence still, he waited until it was broken by a clear voice close to him.  
  
"So how does it feel Cloud?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How does it feel to know you failed?"  
  
Cloud shot up immediately looking round for where the voices had come from. He did not know the first voice but he recognized the second easily, it was his own. 'But I never spoke.' There was no one even close to him, the surrounding were normal, the music carried on its usual tune. 'What the hell just happened?' That voice felt so close and clear but there was no one around. He looked down to his hands but the ribbon and bangle was gone, he was sat down on the bench with the arena behind him. 'This isn't right.' He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.  
  
"Are you ok man, you look a little pale."  
  
Cloud looked up to see one of the Gold Saucer janitors watching him as he cleaned the floor. He was in his 50's with a large white mustache and was wearing the typical Gold Saucer uniform and cap.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a little dizzy, think I'm just a bit nervous." He hoped the janitor wouldn't recognize him, why would Cloud Strife be feeling nervous before a fight?  
  
"There's a water fountain over there if it helps." The janitor pointed over to where it was located. "Maybe you just need to cool down."  
  
"Ok thanks." Cloud turned his head back down, he didn't feel like talking right now.  
  
The janitor walked on happy that the floor was clean enough in this area but gave Cloud a worried look as he moved on.  
  
"Wait a minuet." Cloud whispered. "Didn't I already do that?"  
  
He stood up and walked over to the benches opposite and saw his bangle lying on top of one. The same pink ribbon was wrapped around it. Cloud picked the bangle up and strapped it onto his arm. 'This is too strange.' He hesitated in picking up the ribbon hoping that the same thing that happened before didn't happen again now. Closing his eyes Cloud quickly reached out and grasped hold of hit, he held his breath waiting for a reaction. 'Nothing.' He shook his head realizing how foolish he was acting. 'I think I'm going crazy.'  
  
Cloud turn back and started to head back to the restaurant putting the ribbon in his pocket. 'Think I'll keep this to myself, at least for now, if I think I'm going crazy the others surely will.' He looked down at his watch. 'Great I've kept them waiting twenty minuets already, Tifa's going to kill me.' From then he started into a fast run back to the lift shoot. 'Maybe if she does think I'm going crazy she'll go easy on me.' Cloud smiled to himself. 'Doubtful.'  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"What's keeping him? It's been twenty minuets and he still aint back." Cid was getting impatient. Tifa had told them to wait until Cloud got back before they ordered but now even Red was getting tired of waiting.  
  
"He said he'd left something back in the stadium but it shouldn't take this long." Tifa was getting worried a trip to the stadium and back shouldn't take more than five minuets, something was wrong.  
  
"Come on Teef I'm starving." Yuffie moaned.  
  
Tifa sighed realizing Cloud was probably just got caught up watching one of the fights. It's just like him to wander off a do his own thing not thinking off anything else. "Ok it looks like he's not coming back lets just order."  
  
"Great it's about time." Barret signaled the waiter over.  
  
As he did Cloud came running up towards them looking out of breath. "H-Hey I'm not late am I?"  
  
"Late? We've been waiting twenty minuets for your spiky ass to show up." Replied Cid.  
  
"What kept you?" Asked Red.  
  
Cloud finally caught his breath and was trying to think of an excuse that didn't make him sound nuts. "Well you see I got caught up em yeah you see there was this well em and there was a..." 'Yeah great now you really sound like your sane.' He kicked himself mentally for not coming up with something on the way.  
  
"Hey what's this?" Yuffie pulled the pink object that was hanging out of Cloud's pocket. "A ribbon?"  
  
"It's nice Cloud but I don't think it's your colour." Cid commented.  
  
"Very funny but it's not mine." Cloud snatched the ribbon out of Yuffie's hands and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah yeah so who she then? I take it that's why you're late." Cid was enjoying this, it had been a while since he had been able to torment Cloud about something.  
  
"Yeah come on Cloud spill it." Demanded Yuffie.  
  
Tifa looked at him with a confused and slightly hurt expression on her face. 'What had he been doing back there?'  
  
"Cloud..." She started.  
  
"Look it's nothing! There is no she I just found it!" Cloud shouted. "Ok?"  
  
"Hey were just messin with ya Spike." Explained Cid. "It's just a bit strange you know."  
  
"Can we just drop it I really don't feel like talking right now." Cloud sat down next to Barret who had strangely kept quite.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Tifa whispered to Red.  
  
"I'm not sure but it doesn't look like Cloud wants to tell us right now so there's not much we can do." This didn't comfort Tifa in anyway but she new he was right, until Cloud wanted to talk they weren't going to find out what happened and knowing Cloud that could take awhile.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
'Pain in the ass Tifa.' Reno was slumped over the bar going through his eighth round of drinks. Usually even he wouldn't get this drunk but it was the only way so he could ignore Elena's moaning over him loosing. 'Even for her this was a new level of complaining. And it's not as if Rude did much better loosing to that freaky vampire ex-Turk.'  
  
'Pain in the ass Tifa.' I can't believe I lost to her, she saw that I was going for the nightstick at the end and managed to come up with a counterattack in an instant.' He rubbed his chest it was still sore from where she kicked him, could have been worse though a lot worse he'd seen Tifa put enough power into her attacks to break a person in half.  
  
"And another thing you haven't even found a job for us in over four weeks your becoming so lazy Reno." Elena continued to scold him.  
  
'Huh? I didn't even realize she was still talking.' Reno's eyes turned towards his drink. 'If it weren't for you I would have had to kill her years ago, its just not possible for someone to talk that much there must be and off switch somewhere.'  
  
"Hey! Are you listening to me? Reno?" Elena realized she wasn't getting through to Reno so she decided to move as close to his ear as possible and tried again. "RENO!"  
  
Reno leapt out of his seat nearly knocking off all the glasses on the counter and bumping into the waitress behind him. "AGH!?! Yes I'm listening." Apologizing to the waitress he sat back down and returned to his previous position.  
  
"Good now when are you going to go and find us a job I mean its not like were getting any younger here and you should really start working on your social skills with our clients it really could use some improvement also we should look at getting you a hair cut its really starting to look a mess and you should really start to wear a tie with that shirt you look so messy." Elena continued her rant while Reno decided to try and beat himself to death with his glass.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Huh? Oh sure sorry lady." The guy stepped to the side letting her through, she could tell he was staring at her beauty.  
  
"Thank you." She bowed her head and continued walking brushing her long chestnut hair back behind her shoulder.  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?" The guy walked along with her with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"No I'm sorry."  
  
"You sure your face looks so familiar...That's it your that Ancient from the Avalanche story err Aeris right?"  
  
"No I'm sorry that's not me, that bitc-h-a-ahh em sorry that person I'm afraid she died in that incident." She had told hold herself back say anything to draw attention.  
  
"Oh yes of course she was that spiky haired guys girl right, it's strange you look identical to her."  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I must be going." Before he could reply she turned and continued walking to her destination. 'Idiot! Perhaps walking around like this wasn't the best idea its brining too much attention.'  
  
She turned round the corner speeding up, it was bad enough Cloud didn't notice her when he picked up the ribbon but now she couldn't find him. 'What was that moron doing? He just picked it up and put it in his pocket not searching round for who put it there at all.' Cloud had walked into arena and sat down on one of the benches and then a few seconds later appeared to be having a headache and passed out. A few minuets later he awoke, walked directly to the ribbon hesitated for a second then picked it up and ran off.  
  
'It's as if he new exactly where it was when he awoke. But how could that be?' She had only just put it there when he passed out. 'How did he know?'  
  
Cloud was suppose to have seen the ribbon around the bangle and then looked round to see her, then she could lead him out of the Gold Saucer and then to the 'Pool'.  
  
Her original plan was to talk to Cloud and get him to follow her but after keeping an eye on him for a while she realized that Cloud would most likely be able to tell the difference between her and the real Cetra girl. 'All that matters now is just finding him after that I can worry about how I get him to where I want.' She noticed there was a bathroom a few meters away. 'But first I need something a little more low profile.'  
  
She walked into the men's bathroom and checked under the doors to make sure no one was around. 'Perfect.' She walked up to the mirror and concentrated closing her eyes. A few moments later the she opened them and starred at the reflection.  
  
"That's right." He straightened his tie and pulled a comb out of his pocket and straightened his short red hair unbuttoning his long brown coat. 'Now I just need to stay like this until I find Cloud and then I can come up with a new way to get him away.' Happy that his hair was neat enough he walked out of the bathroom and continued to the where the new restaurant was located, it was the only place he hadn't been yet.  
  
"Oh, Mister Tysall!" A voice shouted.  
  
'Great now what? Figures somebody would recognize me.'  
  
"What are you doing here?" The short, black haired, well-dressed businessman walked up to him.  
  
"Ah Stevens its you, I'm currently tying up some loose ends here, have you made the appointment with the pilot yet?" Tysall was annoyed that he hadn't gone five minuets with out been stopped again but then again he did need to talk to Stevens about getting into contact with the pilot.  
  
"Yes sir I just met him earlier this morning and have arranged an appointment for next week." Stevens took his work very seriously and didn't stop until he had the job done, even now the man had a pile of papers stacked in his hands. Although Tysall couldn't stand the mans personality he was still the most reliable staff he had and someone Tysall new could count on to get a task done.  
  
"Very good. All other preparations are going well?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir all the stages for the satellite are been checked over by me personally. We should be able to bring it online within a few weeks if not sooner." Again the businessman looked smug at his achievements straightening his tie and lifting up his chin.  
  
"Excellent but now if you'll excuse me I have other business to attended to." Tysall bowed his head and turned to leave, Stevens did the same nearly dropping all of his papers.  
  
'At this rate I'm never going to find Cloud.' Tysall walked over to the restaurant area figuring even if Cloud wasn't there he could at least get a drink, he was sure he overheard one of the staff back at the office talking about it. 'Getting a drink to relax? I'm becoming more like these Cetra everyday.' He shuddered at the thought.  
  
He entered the bar which was much bigger than he expected, all the furniture was very expensive and well kept and the usual drunken mobs were nowhere to be seen. 'Well except for the guy sat next to the noisy blond.' Tysall walked over to the end of the bar where no one was sat and took a seat ordering his drink from the barkeeper. 'Wait a minuet I recognize those two, Reno and Elena of the Turks I'd completely forgotten about them, perhaps they may come in handy later.' For the right price the Turks could be used incase anything didn't go to plan.  
  
"RENO!" The girl shouted bringing Tysall out of his thoughts. 'Annoying girl, on the other hand I doubt that this lot could help with anything and I'm sure that in a fight the three Turks couldn't match up to all the members of Avalanche.' He took a sip of his drink not very pleased with the way things were turning out today. By now he was suppose to have Cloud at the 'Pool' and be ready to proceed to stage 2 but at this rate even if he did find Cloud it wouldn't be until tomorrow until that could happen.  
  
He could still enter Cloud's mind like before but he seemed to be able to fight back now much stronger. Before he could control Cloud's movements and influence his mind. Now he was only able to enter his mind for a short time otherwise Cloud would realize and fight back. 'Oh well after tomorrow Cloud will have his wish and be free of the cells, and I will be whole again.' He glanced over at the two Turks again.  
  
'Maybe the Turks will come in handy, they have a knack of bumping into Cloud and the others in the past maybe if I just followed Reno for a while he might lead me straight to them.' It was better than walking around just guessing. He looked over at Reno who was face down on the table beating his head with an empty glass while the girl continued to talk.  
  
'Yes I'm not sure there is anything else this lot can do without messing it up.' Tysall continued to wait for the Turks to leave while sipping his drink.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"That was great!" Announced Barret pushing his plate away.  
  
"Yeah I don't think I could eat another bite." Yuffie added.  
  
"It feels good not to cook for once." Tifa usually had to make the meals her self and for the customers so it was nice for a change once in a while, although she wasn't alone Cloud would try to help but really that guy couldn't even use microwave to save his life. 'Speaking of Cloud.' She turned to look him.  
  
Cloud had been silent all through the meal sat there in deep thought. 'What I wouldn't give to be able to read his mind.' The countless times Cloud had stood there staring into space she couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind, or who for that matter.  
  
"So now what are we going to do?" Red asked.  
  
Everyone look to their former leader. Even after defeating Sephiroth everyone still kinda felt as Cloud as the leader although know one understood why especially Cloud.  
  
"I don't know, whose fight is coming up next?" Cloud asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Yours I think." Tifa pulled the list out of her pocket and checked it over. "Yup it's you."  
  
"Ok." Cloud said simply.  
  
Everyone sat there in silence expecting Cloud to say more but he folded his arms and returned to his thoughts. 'Who is that? First the incident back in the stadium and now I can feel someone trying to enter my thoughts.' Cloud knew of three minds that could enter his and all were dead thanks to him, Sephiroth, Jenova and Aeris. Even though he personally did not kill Aeris he still felt responsible for her death, he was her bodyguard and he let her down, he was suppose to protect her.  
  
Anyway it wasn't Aeris he was sure of that. When Aeris had entered his mind she did not try to hide her presence in fact she wanted to make it clear to Cloud why she was there and what she was going to do. Of coarse what she did ended up killing her. As for the other two Cloud doubted that even with their power they could not control him from beyond the grave. 'Look at me I'm doing it again, I'm suppose to be having fun here today.'  
  
"Do you think we should head back to the arena?" Vincent asked breaking the silence, he stood up not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah it seems a bit pointless waiting around here." Cid pointed out joining Vincent. Reeve put a substancial amount of Gil on the table and stood up too, the others got up and started to make there way to the lift, except for Cloud.  
  
"You coming Cloud?" Tifa put her hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. Cloud looked up at her and could tell by the expression on her face that she was worried by the way he was acting. 'Snap out of it Cloud, I can think about all this later right now I should just relax and have some fun.'  
  
"Yeah let's go." He smiled at her and stood up, she instantly returned the smile. "It's about time I won this competition, I mean it's not like anyone can beat me." Tifa could tell Cloud was feeling better simply because he was trying to tease her again.  
  
"You must be kidding, what about me I can kick your scrawny ass any day." Tifa protested. Even though she knew Cloud wouldn't tell her what was wrong she felt better now he was back to his normal cocky self.  
  
"Yeah sure you mean like the last time you tried." He pointed to her nose grinning. They slowly followed everyone to the lift both trying to keep from laughing while they playfully fought each other.  
  
"Looks like he's back to normal." Barret looked back noticing Tifa and Cloud playing.  
  
Cid looked back at them adjusting the cigarette in his mouth to talk. "Yeah I guess Tif managed to get through to him, sometimes I wonder why she puts up with him."  
  
"The same reason why Shera puts up with you." Barret explained.  
  
"%&$£! The hell's that suppose to mean?" Cid asked furiously.  
  
"Notta thing." Barret just grinned as he jumped into the lift shoot.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Where's Rude gone off to?" Asked Reno looking round for his shiny headed friend.  
  
Elena looked at him surprised that he was actually conscious. "He went down earlier to watch the fights."  
  
Reno stared down at his glass not sure how long he'd been asleep. "Well I guess I'll go join him." He put his hand on his head feeling the pain from his growing hangover. "I think I've had enough of this stuff for awhile." Putting the glass down he stood up and slowly made his way to the door feeling the full force of gravity as he walked along.  
  
Elena quickly paid the barkeeper and ran after Reno. 'Why do I put up with him?'  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
'There moving.' Tysall stood up noticing the two Turks heading out the door. He stood up putting enough Gil on the table for his drink and ran after them. 'It's about time I've been waiting here half an hour.'  
  
He followed them to the lift shoot where they proceeded to the Stadium level. He quickly followed making sure though that they didn't see him.  
  
Landing on his feet Tysall looked round to see where the two Turk's when ran off to. 'Where are they?'  
  
He walked along trying to pick them out of the crowd when his eyes fell on the arena next to him. 'That's him! It's Cloud.'  
  
Cloud was stood inside the arena his sword un-holstered, he was coldly staring at his opponent who didn't seem much of a challenge to him. 'Perfect.'  
  
Tysall disappeared under shadows of one of the stands, this was his chance Cloud was alone he could be lured away without his friends, and this made things even easier than he had hoped.  
  
"First however I think changing into something a little more appealing to my spiky haired friend is required." Grinning the feature on his body once again turn to the soft slender form of the once known flower girl.  
  
"Cloud you're the last piece of my puzzle." She said brushing her hair aside. "And once complete you and all your companions will pay for the pain you have caused me over the past 2000 years."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Cloud brought his sword up slashing his opponent's leg and jumping back so he didn't have chance to counter. 'This is a joke.'  
  
So far the guy has attacked 3 times and didn't once come even close to hitting Cloud. 'This kid can't be older than 17.'  
  
He jumped forward thrusting his club out at Cloud's chest but Cloud just spun his sword round slicing the weapon in half.  
  
"Aww f%$k." The fighter turned and ran back a few meters trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Give up kid your no match for me." Cloud lowered his sword knowing the kid had no other choice, he looked out amongst the crowed and saw Tifa and the others waving at him. His eyes gazed round the rest of the crowed when they suddenly stopped, his eyes widened at the sight unable to understand what he was seeing.  
  
"Aeris." He whispered.  
  
"It can't be." Cloud stood there completely still, petrified.  
  
His opponent kept looking at Cloud and then out at the crowd not understanding what he was staring at.  
  
Cloud just stared trying to think what to do. Aeris was stood in the crowd watching him, she just smiled back at him not moving.  
  
Cloud decided to exit the ring and run over to her but before he had chance to move he heard an ear-piercing scream which shook Cloud's brain.  
  
"Oh my god it Horrible!" A woman ran out from underneath one of the stands tears streaming down her face and her hands over her mouth. She ran up to another girl who put her arms around her trying to comfort the woman.  
  
Two of security guards ran over to the stand followed by a number of curious spectators. A few moments later they came running out with their hands over their mouths looking like they were trying to keep themselves from throwing up, all had a look of fear and horror on their faces. 'What's going on?'  
  
Panic soon spread throughout the crowd and a stampede of people quickly started to run towards the exits. Everyone was heading out of the stadium a number of security guards came in through the guard stations clearing everyone out, this tournament was over. 'Well this was an unexpected end.' Cloud turned back to Aeris who was just stood there smiling at him, she seemed oblivious to the chaos around her. She lifted her hand and motioned Cloud to come to her then slowly turned away and calmly walked towards the exit.  
  
"Wait!" Cloud shouted, he quickly ran out of the arena and headed towards the direction Aeris was stood. He wasn't going to loose her again.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Note: Took a little longer to update this time but this was a harder chapter to write than the others. I have noticed some of the reviews posted for various stories haven't shown up on the review table and it figures it would happen to mine too. So anyway any reviews I get that don't show up I'll just post them here instead.  
  
From: Incognito Ah! Don't stop!rnHehehe, this is really good! Oh mu God it's so funny.rnI LOVE your sense of humour!rnAnd the morphing thang? *claps* Very good. I like that!rnKeep it up!!  
  
Not bad for my first ever review eh? Many thanks to Incognito for the good review I'm glad that somebody does like this story so far. I'll update with chapter 4 as soon as possible. 


	4. Let's Split Up!

Chapter 4 : What!? I DON'T snore! Besides how could I sleep when I have your stinky feet in my face - Yuffie  
  
Cloud ran trying to make his way through the panicking crowd. 'What the hell is going on here?' He kept jumping up trying to spot a glimpse of pink but couldn't see anything in all the chaos.  
  
"Out the way!" He barged past the people in front of him. "Coming through."  
  
'Where would she go?' His mind was racing trying to understand everything that was happening. 'This place is huge finding her would be like finding a needle in hay stack.' He reached the lift shoot but hesitated for a moment trying to think where to go.  
  
'Ok hold on a sec I need to think this through.' Cloud read the titles of each shoot trying to decide which one Aeris would have gone in. 'This makes no sense, why did she run?' The Gold Saucer was huge but then again there were only three ways out, the Station, the Gateway and the new Airport. 'Ok then she wouldn't use the Gateway that's a death trap and the airport seems unlikely unless she has an airship.' Cloud walked in front of the Station shoot. 'So that means if she's going to leave this place then she's going to have to using the ropeway.'  
  
Cloud jumped into the shoot happy it was the right choice. As soon as he landed he shot off into a sprint towards the exit but was slowed down by the mass of people trying to push their way into the carriage. 'I need a better view.' Cloud looked round trying to find a high spot to look round, it seemed pointless to leave if Aeris wasn't even heading out this way. He turned back and headed for the ticket booth entrance and climbed up on to the roof, he stood on top of the 'Welcome' sign and looked down onto the crowed but he couldn't see her.  
  
'Maybe I was wrong, perhaps she wasn't coming here after all but then where would she go?' As he finished his thought Cloud managed to spot a glimpse of pink clothing amongst the crowed. 'Then again.' He studied it from a second trying to catch the owners face. 'It's her!' Aeris was near the front of the queue to the carriage looking quite calm despite the total chaos that was around her. "Aeris!" Cloud shouted half knowing it was pointless there was no way she could hear him.  
  
Cloud jumped off the roof and hit the floor rolling. 'Come on move faster.' He hit into the crowed pushing his way through not caring who was in his way. 'Come on get the f&%k out of my way.' He was nearing the front but it was too late, the propellers on the carriage started to turn and it started to make it's decent back down to Corel.  
  
'God dammit!' He reached the front of the crowed looking round but there was no sign of Aeris. 'She must have gotten on, this is just great it's going to take the car another twenty minutes to get back up here and in that time she could be long gone.'  
  
Cloud waited at the front frustrated making sure that he was going to be on the next trip but while he waited his mind started to question what was going on. 'What happened back there under the stands? Could it have been that bad? And why was Aeris here? How did she return from the otherworld, the Promised Land? Why did she run away?' Cloud put his hands over his face trying to come up with an answer to any of his minds questions. 'Well it's obvious that I'm not going to find out until I find her' He let out a heavy sigh. 'I wonder what happened to the others?'  
  
Realizing he had left the arena without his companions Cloud couldn't help but wonder if they had managed to follow him or if they were still back there confused as he was, did they see Aeris too? 'Ughh, too many questions.' He stood there continuing to wait impatiently for the carriage to return. 'Hurry up already!'  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"What the $%£&'s going on?" Shouted Cid.  
  
"I don't know, where's Cloud?" Tifa ran up to the arena realizing Cloud was nowhere to be seen. 'He's disappeared again.'  
  
"He ran off that way." Red nodded his head towards the exit which Cloud had run through. "It looked as if he was following someone."  
  
"Maybe the person who caused all this." Reeve added.  
  
"It's possible but now what do we do?" Asked Red.  
  
"We should go after Cloud." Tifa shouted thinking it was obvious.  
  
"What about the situation here? Someone should stay to help, we may even find a clue to where Cloud ran off to."  
  
"Red's got a point, maybe we should split up." Barret took a few steps over towards the exit. "There are two likely places Cloud's going to go, the Ropeway or the Airport."  
  
"Alright then I'll head for the Airport if he isn't there I can scout round with the Highwind in case he gets off." Cid headed off towards the lift shoots.  
  
"Cid wait up." Reeve ran up after him.  
  
"What's the hold up?" Cid turned round and waited for Reeve to catch.  
  
"Cait Sith's in the Highwind I can control him from in there otherwise I'm not going to be much use." He explained.  
  
"Fine just stop yur yammering and get moving." Cid started towards the lifts once again.  
  
"Right, now what about the rest of us?" Tifa turned round towards the rest.  
  
"I think it would be best if I were to stay here and find out what happened." Red explained.  
  
"Mm ok then so that means were going to have to split up in to two groups, one to head North from Corel to Costa de Sol if he plans to go off this continent then that's the fastest route and the second to go South to Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon just in case." Now that Cloud was gone it was up to Tifa to make the strategies. 'Not to shabby either. I mean I've watched Cloud enough times.'  
  
"Well I know this area better than anyone so I guess I'll check around Corel and the head down to Gongaga." Reasoned Barret.  
  
"Ok I'll head North to Costa de Sol and if need be cross over to Junon, Vincent do you want to come with me?" Tifa asked only getting a nod as a reply from Vincent.  
  
"Oh Gawd a boat ride? I'm sticking to dry land." Stated Yuffie.  
  
"So that means me and Vince will go North while Barret and Yuffie you guys go South after checking Corel." Happy with that sorted Tifa was already to go until she felts someone's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" She turned round to see Reno stood there. "Hey get the hell off!" She shouted slapping his hand off her.  
  
"Hey wait a minute I'm not attacking you ok?" Reno at least looked sincere. "If I was you'd be on the ground by now."  
  
"So what do you want? Not a re-match I hope since you would still get your butt kicked."  
  
Reno looked at her for a moment as if he was going to throw his own insult back but then decided against it. "Look I'm here cause I need your help."  
  
"Haha Yeah right why should we help you?" Asked Barret.  
  
"Not me Elena." He turned and pointed over to the other arena, Rude was kneeling down over Elena's body which didn't seem to be moving at all.  
  
Everyone ran over to where she was laid down, her eyes were closed.  
  
"What happened?" Red asked noticing the bruises on her face and hands.  
  
"She was trying to find out what happened when all this first started but when everyone started to panic she got knocked over and trampled when everyone made a run for the exit." Explained Rude.  
  
"So what do you want us to do about it?" Questioned Barret not understanding why it's their problem.  
  
"She needs to get to a hospital but we can't get her out of here very fast without an airship." Tifa understood what Reno was getting at.  
  
"So why should WE help? The amount of times you've tried to kill us and now you want a favor." Barret jumped in before Tifa could speak.  
  
"Look I wouldn't be asking you if there was another way but there isn't so are you going to help or what?" Reno was getting impatient.  
  
"Look we'll help, Barret you and Yuffie get going to Corel and we will take care of this." Tifa turned to help Rude bring Elena to her feet. "Now go!"  
  
"Oh all right I'm going, don't see why I have to get stuck with this little pest though." He glanced at Yuffie.  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean? I'm very charming and helpful to have around." Yuffie boasted following closely behind Barret.  
  
"Whatever just don't even think about trying to steal any of my materia."  
  
"Hey I resent that!" The young ninja shouted pulling her hand away from Barret's back pocket. 'Think I'll wait till later to get them.' Hey wait a minute what about the prize materia? Are we just gonna leave it?"  
  
"I'm not waiting around so that you can steal that materia!" He shouted already annoyed with the young ninja who had stopped to stare at he goal.  
  
"But, but we need it. We can't just leave it here I mean look at it there's so much and Hey!" She was cut off when Barret decided to pick her up and put the ninja over his shoulder carrying her to the exit kicking and screaming.  
  
Tifa shook her head happy to get rid of one problem but not on to the other. "Ok Red I need you to run ahead and keep Cid from leaving without us."  
  
"On my way." Red quickly sprinted to catch up with the pilot.  
  
"Now let's get moving." Tifa and Rude carried Elena off towards the lifts with Vincent and Reno following closely behind.  
  
Carrying Elena Tifa couldn't help but still think of Cloud and where he ran off too. 'I hope he's ok.'  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Cloud ran down the street as fast as he could hoping to catch up with Aeris, after finally getting off the Gold Saucer she had about a half hour head start in front of Cloud. Corel was a much bigger place than it use to be, in fact it had doubled in size since Cloud had been here last year and this didn't help at all when trying to find someone.  
  
He noticed a man tidying up his garden, surly he would have seen her if she had gone past. "Hey you."  
  
"Huh? Who me?" The middle-aged man stood up pointing to himself.  
  
"Yeah you." Cloud ran up to him. "Have you seen a girl come past here in the last half hour? She's about the same height as me, long pink dress, green eyes, cute face."  
  
The man stood there for a few seconds thinking. "Well em let me see." Cloud waited impatiently tapping his foot.  
  
"Mmm Oh yeah I remember her." The man said clipping a few twigs off his tree.  
  
"Well? Which way did she go?"  
  
The guy looked in both directions of the street slightly mumbling to him self. "Well em I think she, Oh no that was yeah haha silly me."  
  
Cloud was developing a nervous twitch in his eye. "Which Way?" He shouted. 'This guys as bad as the Chocobo Sage!'  
  
"Hmm Oh yes, she was heading up through town towards the train station." He pointed in the direction.  
  
'North huh I guess that means she's heading towards Costa de Sol, maybe trying to get off this continent. If I hurry I can catch her before she gets on a boat.'  
  
"She was in such a rush never stopped to say hello when she passed you know young people are getting more and more thoughtless these days always having to run off you know what I mean?" He looked round at where Cloud had been stood noticing he wasn't there anymore. "Young man?" He spotted Cloud already halfway down the next street. "Yep always in a rush."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Tifa reached the Highwind glad that Red had been able to keep Cid from taking off. "Looks like we made it."  
  
"I'm never going to get back into the air waiting for your sorry slow asses to catch up." Exclaimed Cid walking down the ramp to meet Tifa.  
  
"Aww Cid that's the sweetest thing you've said all day." Said Tifa sweetly.  
  
"Yeah yeah just hurry up will ya." Cid ran back up the ramp and went inside waiting for them to bring up Elena.  
  
"Come on then lets get her up." Rude and Tifa dragged Elena up the ramp while Reno and Vincent waited on the platform neither saying a word.  
  
They laid Elena down in the operation room when Cid walked in. "So explain to me why were helping this bunch of losers."  
  
"Because they asked us." Said Tifa simply.  
  
"Yeah and..." He questioned.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Oh well, as long as I know." He waved his hand and started to walk back to the cockpit. "So where to then?"  
  
"There's a hospital on the North end of Corel we need to get there." Tifa followed Cid to the front of the Highwind.  
  
"No problem, everyone aboard."  
  
Tifa turned to Red. "Hey can you call the others up, we'll set of in the Highwind while you stay here to check out what happened."  
  
Red nodded wondering why he'd been chosen as messenger boy, just cause he had four legs didn't mean he liked running back and forth. "Right I'll call you if I find anything." Red set off back to ramp.  
  
A minute later Reno and Vincent walked through the door. Vincent took his usual spot near the weapons control panel while Reno walked over to Rude and started talking.  
  
"Right that it? Can we go now?" Cid looked round for any objections and just before he flipped the switch to raise the ramp. Rude headed out the door while Reno walked over to him.  
  
"Rude's going to stay here to find out what happened." Reno turned to Tifa. "I don't think many people are going to be very cooperative to a talking cat."  
  
Cid cursed under his breath and lowered the ramp again waiting until he saw Rude exit on the monitor, another little extra Cid had installed.  
  
"Well that's it." Reno sat down on one of the seats. Tifa just nodded and gave Cid the signal to lift off but who glanced round just waiting for the next interruption.  
  
"Finally." He started the engine and the ship began to slowly shake while the thrusters deployed. The Highwind took off and left the Gold Saucers docks flying off towards Corel, Cid had to be careful not to get too close to the ropeway wires while flying he'd already been scolded by Dio three times for hitting them.  
  
Tifa walk up the stairs to open deck wanting some fresh air but was surprised to see Reno stood there looking over the side. Before standing out here it would be very hard to hear anything thanks to all the thrusters but now it calmly quite just the sound of the air been pushed aside could be heard. Since transforming the Highwind into its mark 3 form after Holy was launched Cid had played around with what he could attach and remodel for the past 2 years, now it was called the Highwind Mark. 7 although Tifa couldn't really see the difference.  
  
Her attention came back to Reno who hadn't noticed her entry. He was leaning over the side in heavy thought 'Or it could just be a hangover knowing Reno' She shook her head trying to be serious. 'He's probably just worried about Elena. I'm still not sure why I agreed to help them out myself but, I guess really it was the right thing to do.'  
  
"You gonna stand there forever?" Tifa jumped slightly not entirely sure how long Reno new she was there.  
  
"No I just came up for some air, didn't know anyone else would be up here." She walked over to the opposite side from Reno and leant on the railings. "So what brings you up here? I didn't see you as the 'sight seeing' type."  
  
Reno gave here a quick smile but then turned to the scenery again. "I don't like been cooped up, its too boring." He turned round and copied Tifa's slumped position on the railings. "And at least now up here there's a beautiful view."  
  
Tifa glanced over the side wondering why she was making small talk with a guy she couldn't stand. 'And did he just say that? Sounds more like something Aeris the flower girl would have said not Reno of the Turks.' "I guess so, this planet is quite beautiful when you take the time to look at it."  
  
Reno stood up straight and made his way over to the door. "Yeah, but I wasn't talking about the planet." He winked at her and then walked through the door still smiling.  
  
'What did he mean by that? Did he just make a pass at me?' Tifa shivered at the thought. 'Oh god I think I need to take a cold shower just thinking of that.'  
  
She looked over at the scenery deciding to think on ahead instead of just daydreaming. 'That's what Cloud would do, he would stand there at the front planning out his actions carefully deciding where to go next. But now it's my turn again I have to lead everyone... But what am I really doing? Cloud ran off, the Gold Saucers in chaos so what am I to do about it?' She hit her fists down on the metal rails.  
  
'Why couldn't he be more responsible? Was it that important that he had to run off without telling us? Sometimes he can be just like a child not thinking about anyone else but himself.'  
  
Corel was coming up on the horizon she could see the outskirts of the city. 'I wonder what he's thinking now? Even when we went out he never told me about his thoughts or feelings.' Tifa had finally worked up the nerve to ask Cloud on a date a few months after Meteor but things didn't go so well. Cloud was still convinced that he could still bring Aeris back from the dead, that he could find the Promised Land and that was constantly on his mind. Although he did try hard to make Tifa happy when they went out she could tell that there was something missing inside of him.  
  
After awhile Tifa gave up with her love for Cloud or rather better put changed the way she did. She still loved Cloud but after the years they had been in each other's company he had become more like a brother, always looking out for her when she was in trouble. Since both of them lost their family to Sephiroth neither of them had anyone left to turn to, both didn't want to go back to Nibelheim and after Tifa opened up her new bar in Neo Midgar Cloud decided to stay with her not really having anywhere else to go. After that Clouds journeys out to find the Promised Land slowly stopped and he started to become a normal person again.  
  
'Still I guess it would have been nice if he had found a way to bring her back. It's not as if I didn't like her when we first met but we were both after the same guy even though the thick headed dimwit didn't even realize it. I still miss her though, she was my first real girl friend I had since I left Nibelheim, I know we didn't get chance to have long talks over the phone about what happened with our day or go out shopping together but it was nice having another girl to talk to now and then.'  
  
Tifa looked over the side realizing that they were over the city now and Cid was getting close to the hospital. She turned and walked over to the door feeling a little bit better after relaxing in the cool wind.  
  
Reno and Vincent had Elena and were carrying her to the ramp when Tifa walked down the stairs. "Were almost there, I suggest you ask around if anyone has seen Cloud while we take Elena to the hospital." Said Vincent still with no real emotion in his voice. Tifa had tried to get him to have some fun when Vince dropped by the bar but he was still the same old 'I have yet to pay for my sins' Vincent.  
  
She nodded trying not to make eye contact with Reno who still had that smile on his face from before. 'What is he up to?' "I'll meet you at the hospital in 20 minutes then we can start our search for Cloud."  
  
"Heh where's spike boy run off to now?" Reno snickered.  
  
"Non of your business!" Shouted Tifa.  
  
"My aren't we touchy. I really don't know what you see in that guy."  
  
"That guy saved this planet! So maybe you should give him a little more respect." Tifa was getting more and more annoyed with Reno now but after she finished her last statement he just burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahaha give that brainless haha moron more respect haha stop you're killing me!" Reno was practically on the floor in hysterics holding his aching sides from laughing.  
  
Before Reno could continue to make fun of Cloud, Tifa decided to show him that he was annoying her. As Reno opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by Tifa's fist in his stomach. "Ughh." He dropped to his feet clutching his lower chest.  
  
"Hmm dejavu don't you think?" Tifa teased walking over to Vincent helping him with Elena.  
  
"I... ughh hate.. you." Reno managed to get out while scrambling to his feet.  
  
"You're just saying that." She smiled while Reno gave her an evil look and mouthed 'I'll get you' but Tifa just waved back at him smiling.  
  
The Highwind set down near the hospital and Vincent and Reno carried Elena who had stayed unconscious all the way. Tifa headed out while Cid waited in the Highwind planning out his air route, she turned and waved him off the gust of air blowing her hair around. "Right let's get to work."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Cloud made his way out of the Corel Mountains surprised by the lack of monsters he'd come across. After Holy most monsters had been destroyed but because it was weakened by Meteor not all monsters had been wiped out. 'That's good thing at least, I know Aeris can defend her self but on her own against a pack of monsters I'm not so sure.'  
  
The open grass plains appeared in front on him spreading for miles in all directions. 'At least some easy flat ground to cover traveling through mountains is a pain.' He headed out roughly in the direction of Costa de Sol. 'This would have been easier if I had thought to get a Chocobo first.'  
  
The sun was setting sending the sky into a soft orange glow, just looking at it made Cloud feel sleepy. 'Just a few miles then I'll rest, I should find some cover by then.' Cloud rubbed his eyes trying to ignore the thoughts of sleeping, it had been a while since he'd been out like this tracking out in the open with no clear destination in sight, just following his senses on where to go. In all reality he didn't even no if he was on the right track Aeris could have turned off at any point or maybe the old man was mistaken. Either way he wasn't going to find out right now so it's just best to keep going.  
  
Later the sun was almost gone and the last of the light faded over the horizon. Cloud kept going knowing it was not a good idea to camp out in the open, even if there was a lower amount of monsters it only takes one when your asleep.  
  
'Is it just me or did my head suddenly double in weight?' Cloud felt more and more tired with each step but in his mind he felt something more than just sleep calling him. The slight pain in his head started to grow causing Cloud to have to sit down or else he felt like he was going to faint. 'No I remember this pain.' He tried to stand up but his legs refused to move. 'It's the same like from the Stadium when I touched this.' Cloud pulled out the small pink ribbon, he'd almost forgot about it. 'What's going on?'  
  
Clouds vision blurred and his head fell back on to the grass. He looked up to the sky a few stars stared back glowing peacefully. The pain in his head seemed to cool and was replaced by a feeling he could not describe, it wasn't hurtful but not claiming either. Cloud felt his eyes grow heavier and he gave in to them wanting nothing more than to rest but he doubted that this feeling inside would let him. Slowly Cloud's thoughts left him sending him into darkness far away from his world.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we were here?"  
  
Cloud smiled and looked out of the small window. "Of course. How could I forget?"  
  
"Do you remember what I said?"  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with anything, why did you bring me here?" He looked back feeling annoyed that she was holding something back.  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
Cloud let out a sigh deciding to play along. "Yes I remember what you said, although I didn't understand."  
  
"I know. I guess it was too soon to ask, you didn't understand who you were then." She gazed out the window. "I new that the real you was been held back, this cover you seemed to have over your real self was always in the way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Before when you lied about your past in SOLDIER and Nibelheim."  
  
"You knew? How? Why didn't you say something?" Cloud couldn't understand how she new he lied. She was not there when Tifa had helped in find his true self again or when he explained it in the Highwind.  
  
"Remember when you and Zack left to become mercenaries?"  
  
"Just a bit, I wasn't really in a fit state back then."  
  
"Well he sent me a letter shortly after saying he was coming back, I was so surprised to hear from him. The last time was before he accepted that mission."  
  
Cloud heart sank hearing her say Zack's name again. "Go on." He dreaded the end of this story.  
  
"He explained everything that had happed but told me to keep quite about it until he returned but, he never did. Then I met you, at first I thought you were Zack, your hair was covered in black soot you looked just like him. But when I talked to you I realized you weren't but still I felt something special about you. Hmm" She giggled. "You looked so dirty that day your face covered in dirt and your clothes were pitch black."  
  
"Is there a point to all this?" Cloud didn't like to talk about the past, he didn't have too many good memories.  
  
"I can remember offering you a flower for only a Gil."  
  
"You mean they were more?" He asked surprised.  
  
She nodded her head. "Do you really think I could live selling them for a Gil each? Flowers were very rare in Midgar once I sold one for a thousand." She giggled.  
  
"So why the generous offer?"  
  
"Like I said you looked like you just came from fighting a war."  
  
"That's not far off." He remembered the bombing mission, his first even mercenary mission.  
  
"I didn't think you'd have much money but still I was curious about you and I wanted to see what type of person you was, I felt like I would meet you again someday."  
  
"I understand but you still haven't got to your point" He pressed.  
  
"After spending time with you and hearing your story back in Kalm it was like you really was Zack. You acted just like him in ways but then again you did things that Zack would never do. And then when we reached Nibelheim and Jenova in her Sephiroth form down in the basement, I then realized the connection. You were his friend he was caring for when he wrote the letter, it all made sense. I realized that Zack must have been killed otherwise he would have been with you."  
  
"So what does it matter? You have him again now right." Cloud hated this moment wishing it to be over, he just wanted to be left alone now.  
  
She shook her head. "Do you remember what I said the last time we were here?"  
  
"You asked me that already."  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
He gave her a quick look not wanting to make eye contact this was hard enough already. "Yes. You said you wanted to meet me."  
  
"Do you understand what I meant now?"  
  
Cloud shook his head, she leaned over to him taking his hand giving him a warm smile. "What I meant was I knew you were..."  
  
Cloud opened his eyes letting the morning light wake him. He sat up trying to realize where he was. The sun was high in the sky and he realized it was late morning.  
  
He stood up and looked around, the empty grass plains around him. 'A dream? I fell asleep.' Rubbing his eyes he tried to remember his dream. 'What I meant was I knew you were...' Cloud tapped his head. 'Were what? What was I? Aw man this is going to bug me.' He looked round noticing his sword on the ground.  
  
'That wasn't a memory, although it really felt like I was talking. It was much clearer unlike a dream too.' He picked up his sword and put it in its sheath. 'Aeris. It was Aeris talking to me. Was she here? What was she going to say? Why did I feel so angry when she mentioned Zack?' Cloud looked back and could just barely see the tips of the Corel mountains, from there he set back on his course to Costa de Sol. 'Great just what I needed. More questions and no answers. Wonderful.'  
  
With that Cloud started back into a run hoping to catch up the time he lost sleeping. If anything at all was good at least he was rested up, at this rate he'd reach Costa de Sol in a few hours.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Gawd! Why did I have to get stuck with you?"  
  
"Hey look I didn't ask ya to come with me or anything, you were the one who said you hated boat trips."  
  
Barret and Yuffie were about half way in between Corel and Gongaga traveling all the way through the night with Yuffie complaining all the way.  
  
"Can't we take a break? My legs are killing me and we haven't eaten since yesterday." Yuffie wined.  
  
"Look if we keep stopping were never going to make by sun set." Replied Barret.  
  
"What so important about sun set its just another time of day."  
  
"Yeah but I not going to share a tent with you ever again! I never new some body snore so much!" He stated. They had never thought about supplies when they left the Gold Saucer and with only one tent to share things hadn't put Barret in a good mood.  
  
"What!? I DON'T snore! Besides how could I sleep when I have your stinky feet in my face." She shouted running in front of Barret.  
  
"Yur jus making excuses, I don't think even Cid could make a noise like you did." He replied.  
  
"I am not making excuse! Gawd Why did I have to get stuck with you? This is no way to treat a lady."  
  
"Fine show me a lady and I'll be nice but you, you little pest are no lady. "Barret kept on trying to ignore her whining.  
  
"I am too! I'm the daughter of the high lord of Wutai and that makes me a very special lady." She stomped her feet on the ground.  
  
"Yeah sure your highness, I think it's getting past your nap time yur starting to have a tantrum."  
  
"I AM NOT!" She screamed.  
  
Barret tried to hide the fact he liked winding Yuffie up but after all trying to steal all his materia during the night he felt she deserved it. He looked ahead at the empty plains, the prison desert not too far to the left. 'Nothing so far there hasn't been any sign of Cloud. He could have gone anywhere.' He let out a sigh. 'I wonder if Teef's having any luck?"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Reno walked out of the hospital room with his hands in his pocket. "She'll recover but it's going to take some time."  
  
"Well I guess that's it then. We've done our bit so this is goodbye." Tifa headed out the door but Reno quickly followed.  
  
"Hey wait." He ran in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Reno suddenly looked shy as if he was actually going to be nice for once. "Look I know you didn't have to help us out here." He bit his lip.  
  
"And..." Tifa was wondering if this was another trick.  
  
"And its one of our rules not to leave to score uneven."  
  
"So what do you want?" She asked.  
  
"You said you were looking for the spiky headed jer.." He bit his tongue when Tifa raised her fist. "Well I'll help, that way were even for you helping Elena."  
  
"What? You're kidding? The High And Mighty Turks want to help us?" Tifa burst out laughing.  
  
"Look like I said its one of our rules." Reno repeated regretting saying anything.  
  
Tifa stood there trying to come up with a decent reason not to bring him along. 'He's one of the Turks that's good enough isn't it? But then again they do have a lot of experience finding people.' "(Sigh) Fine you can come, but don't get any ideas."  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Reno said with a smile. 'Heh this way at least I can get her back for earlier and not to mention the tournament."  
  
"Ok let's go, I met someone who said he talked to a guy fitting Cloud's description earlier and that he was heading North." They headed out of the hospital. The Highwind had disappeared from sight, Cid was patrolling the harder routes and was to call Tifa on the Phs if he found anything.  
  
'Something doesn't feel right.' Tifa had that thought in her mind for a while now but wasn't sure on how to feel about it. Something had caused havoc in the Gold Saucer, Cloud was missing and after his strange incident in the restaurant. 'Is it all just coincidence?'  
  
They made their way down the street Vincent kept silent while Reno whistled to him self cheerfully.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" Asked Tifa.  
  
"Nothing much, it just feels good to get out for once." He carried on whistling.  
  
"Uh huh so what's the real reason you wanted to tag along?" Tifa wasn't convinced that Reno was coming just because of some rule, its not like he follows any of the others.  
  
"Well if you must know I wanted to stay in your charming company a little longer." He smirked.  
  
"Of course you do." She smiled willing to play along. "Who wouldn't want to spend more time with a babe like me?"  
  
Reno gave her another smile while Vincent was wondering how he had been dragged into another trip with these children. 'Maybe having to spend time with this lot is my punishment.' He glanced over watching both of them sticking their tongues out at each other. 'How this bunch ever defeated Sephiroth is still a mystery to me.'  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Note: Think I'll leave it off there since the next chapter is going to be much bigger (Well I think so anyway) since I've finally decided on where this story's going 'What you didn't already know? Your writing it!' I hear you shout but meh it's not that bad so far. It's nice to see the reviews are working again but I think everyone out there must be dead since I've only got 2. Oh well enough from me like I said the next chapter will be a big one so it's probably going to take me a while to do. 


	5. The Race to Junon

Chapter 5 : Unless you have a death wish I suggest you leave here now - Vincent  
  
'Not much has changed here.' Cloud entered Costa de Sol heading straight for the docks. Apart from a few new hotels and bars the holiday resort hadn't really changed much, it was one of the few places on the planet that hadn't expanded much further. Nibelheim had done the same, only dozen new houses had been built but apart from that the village was the same as it had been 2 years ago. Everywhere else had at least doubled in size since no one had to pay for Mako power anymore each town was more wealthy and all the citizens who lived in Midgar had to move somewhere else, although most decided to move to Neo Midgar once it was complete.  
  
Cloud walked down the busy street making sure if Aeris was still around that he wouldn't miss her and walk straight by. 'It's so hot here. Why couldn't she have run off somewhere nice and cool?' Even during the winter the temperature in Costa de Sol would stay the same blistering heat. Still this was only a short visit once he got to the docks its off to Junon and beyond.  
  
'That's a thought. I wonder where she's going to go from there?' Cloud was sure that Aeris was going to cross the ocean but what after that? Junon was the worlds major travel city for sea and air, if you wanted to get somewhere Junon had a way. Fort Condor had turned into a small settlement but that's it nothing special there. There's the Chocobo farm. 'Seems a bit pointless.' And then Kalm which was now more famous as a pit stop for travelers, she may stop there for a night but nothing else. Finally the two Midgar's, Neo Midgar Cloud doubted Aeris even new that it existed and old Midgar. 'She could be going there I guess but what's there for her? There's the Shin-Ra building or what's left of it, the slums and... the church!'  
  
Cloud's eyes lit up. 'That must be it Aeris has her home near there and her flower garden inside the church, what else could it be? That must be it. Ok now I know where I'm going I just need to catch the next ship there.'  
  
'It still doesn't make sense why she's avoiding me. (Sigh) Maybe its not her, my heads been killing me plus those strange dreams perhaps it was just my imagination.' He walked down the stairs to the docks, a few extra ports had been built now and the Shin-Ra heliport had been converted into a tourist helicopter trip. 'I bet if Aeris was here she would be dragging me onto that thing. Heh seems quite funny now, she always wanted to see and do everything.' Cloud continued on to the ship, it was the only one left so if Aeris was still here and she wanted to cross the ocean then this would be the only way.  
  
A few places around the world had started development on airports like Rocket Town and Neo Midgar but only Junon right now had any planes and airships to use so Costa de Sol was still the only way to get off this continent.  
  
"Sir, are you wanting to board?" One of the ships crew was distributing tickets at the entrance.  
  
'Hmm guess I'm not going to be a stowaway this time.' Cloud pulled some Gil out of his pocket. "Yeah sure, when's it leaving?"  
  
"30 minutes sir, you don't have to board now but the ship will leave if you do not return in that time." The crewman gave Cloud a ticket and returned to his stance.  
  
'Great that will give me time to have a look around and check if Aeris is still here. That's if she was here at all.' Cloud took the ticket and put it in his pocket. "Ok I'll be back by then." He walked back up the stairs checking each person who walked passed him. 'Now I think I'll check the beach first.'  
  
The beach was huge, the sand shined gold as the sunlight hit the bay. The monsters that had populated most of the world had ruined all the other coasts, this was one of the few areas where people fought them off to protect it beauty.  
  
'Meaningless really, its only land, the same as anywhere else. I really don't see the point.' Cloud headed down the bay only half concentrating on where he was walking. 'I can remember the first time we came here, Red was playing with some kids over near the bar, Tifa was having fun swimming in her new outfit, Barret as usual was nervous keeping watch fro Shin-Ra gards, Yuffie was working for the materia seller and of course was stealing it off him as well and Aeris was here on the beach enjoying the sun.'  
  
He sat down on the wall watching the waves flow back and forth. 'And I was sat here in this very spot, its strange the things you remember.' Of the few memories Cloud had of the past too few were happy ones, this one however he liked a lot, everything was peaceful and calm.  
  
'And then HE ruined it. That freak with his pathetic dreams of becoming a god. He killed her.' Cloud's peaceful thoughts were shattered by just thinking of that day.  
  
Ever since then he couldn't set foot in the City of the Ancients without feeling sick. 'Even in death he still got the last laugh, or perhaps.' Cloud thought again of why he was here. 'Maybe not, perhaps there is such a thing as a happy ending.'  
  
Standing up Cloud noticed some girls waving at him. 'I guess been the only person in the world with long, blond, spiky hair and a huge Ultima weapon strapped to my back it's quite hard for someone 'not' to recognize me.' Cloud waved back to the girls and they all giggled running back to their group of friends across the beach bragging that they met the great Cloud Strife.  
  
'I always thought that's what I wanted through life, to have people recognize me in a crowd and know me for the great fighter I was. I spent years in the Shin-Ra army just because of that dream. But that's all it was, a dream. Now after actually achieving it I realized its not what I want at all, I'm not don't even know myself what I want from life now.' He looked down at his watch noticing the ship would leave in 10 minutes. 'Guess I should head back now, there's no sign of Aeris here, if she was here at all then it's most likely she already crossed over before I got here, either that or waiting on the ship I'm about to board.'  
  
Cloud headed back past the beach and carried on towards the docks once more. 'I can see the end of this, when I find out its just some girl in a pink dress who looks a bit like Aeris.' He reached the stairs and slowly walked down. 'Cid and the others are never going to let this one drop, I'm going to be hearing jokes at parties for years to come.'  
  
'It looks like the ships nearly full.' Cloud squinted his eyes as he looked up trying to keep out the sun while he glanced up at the others on the top deck of the ship.  
  
"Are you ready to board sir?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He gave the crewman the ticket still gazing up at the top of the ship.  
  
"Quite a picture isn't she sir?" The crewman asked picking up some box and carrying it over to the entrance.  
  
"It's much bigger than the last one I went on." Cloud looked back down feeling slightly dizzy from staring up at the sun too much.  
  
"Say, would your name happen to be Cloud?"  
  
'Great, figure someone else would recognize me. Maybe I should dye my hair a different colour I can't say I like yellow that much anyway' Cloud glanced down at the water and saw his reflection. 'I mean come on I look like a Super Saiyan.' He looked back to answer. "Yeah I'm Cloud."  
  
"Oh good." The crewman returned to the stack of create and picked up another. "Some lady was asking about whether you had boarded the ship yet."  
  
"Some lady? What does she look like?" Cloud was curious who it was. 'It could be Aeris, then again it could be Tifa or Yuffie perhaps they managed to follow me here.'  
  
"Well she wore a long pink dress with a red jacket and some thick brown boots which just didn't seem to fit her, she's on board now I think."  
  
'It's her.' Cloud ran aboard shouting a quick 'Thanks' back to the crewman.  
  
He ran up the ramp leading to the top deck. 'So she was looking for me. Maybe that's why she ran away, she wants me to follow her.' Cloud quickly made his way around the ship, inside and out checking everywhere a person could hide. It was true this ship looked large from the outside but from the inside it was massive. 'This is pointless. There are so many places to be and I could easily over look somewhere without noticing.'  
  
Cloud walked back up to the top deck. 'If I just stay in one place then I guess she might eventually come here or even better when the ship reaches Junon I can just wait at the exit until she leaves that way I cant miss here.' He smiled thinking it was the best way plus running around the ship had also started to make him feel sick again. Cloud walked over to the railings putting his head over the side. 'Ugh when I do find her I'm gonna make her pay for making me take another boat ride.'  
  
"Excuse me." A hand tapped on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Cloud half turned to look who it was.  
  
"Are you? Ah yes it is you."  
  
"It is?" Cloud looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes you are Mr. Strife, yes?" He held out his hand.  
  
Cloud just crossed his arms not sure of what to make of the guy. "Yeah that's me. What do you want?"  
  
"Ah excuse me." He pulled his hand back. "My name is Tysall, I know one of your friends Mr. Highwind."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes I have a meeting with him next week about a project I would like him to take up." Tysall straightened his tie, he was the typical businessman in Cloud eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember him saying something about that, but still what do you want with me?" Cloud just wanted to get to the point, he really didn't want to talk much until he got of this boat.  
  
"I heard about what happened at the Gold Saucer and wanted to make sure that mister Highwind was alright, I figured that you one of his companions would know." Cloud wasn't stupid, he could tell that this guy was lying but without knowing much about him or really caring at the moment he decided just to drop it.  
  
"He was fine the last time I saw him." Just as Cloud finished his sentence he felt the wind around him pick up substantially. The seawater blew in Cloud's face causing him to look away. "Speak of the devil." The Highwind flew overhead straight past the ship and then circled and made another pass. "That's him right there." Cloud turned back to Tysall but found that he had disappeared. "Whatever." It wasn't like Cloud really cared about what Tysall was hiding right now, it wasn't important.  
  
The Highwind flew out of sight back the way the ship had come. 'I guess he couldn't land.' If Cid had seen him it was unlikely that he could land on the ship and if the others were aboard it seemed pointless to risk a rope ladder. 'I wonder why he went back that way though.' Cloud looked back over the side of the ship, he could still make out Costa de Sol clearly. 'I feel like I've been on this tub for months already and were not even close to been half way there. Maybe I'll just go rest somewhere.'  
  
Cloud headed towards the stairs figuring that his trip would seem shorter asleep. He reached the door and tried to push it open but it didn't budge. "Locked eh?" He took a step back and someone walked in front of him pushing the door. "Don't bother its loc..." As Cloud spoke the crewman pushed the door open and half walked through looking back at Cloud.  
  
"You ok man? You don't look so well."  
  
"I'm fine just a little sea sick." Cloud replied.  
  
"You sure? Maybe you should go see the doctor on board." Cloud just shook his head and the crewman carried on through the door.  
  
'It's nothing just a little light headed.' Cloud reassured himself and pushed the door again but once more the door refused to move. 'Huh? It's not locked.' Cloud couldn't understand why but soon it was clear to him. 'That pain, it's there again.' Cloud realized the same pain in the back of his mind was there once again pushing its way through his mind. 'Why? Who's causing this?'  
  
Cloud dropped to his knees, his strength had left him, just keeping his eyes open was hard enough. 'Go away! Whatever you are just leave me alone.' He knew it was pointless the pain once again pushed all other thoughts out of his mind. Cloud let his body hit the floor unable to call the strength to keep it up and finally he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.  
  
"How can this be happening?"  
  
"I don't know there's just so many of them." Cloud ran down the corridor dragging Tifa behind him.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked trying to keep up with Cloud.  
  
"We need to reach the main office she's most likely waiting there." He burst through the next door out into the main hub of the building running down along the open corridor, shots were been fired at them from the lower levels. "F%£k they can sense where we are." A bullet grazed Cloud's head as he dropped to the floor.  
  
They both crawled along the floor the elevator was their only chance, the stairs were blocked off by the Soldiers it would be impossible to get past them all. The doors opened up behind them, Cloud turned and fired the gun hoping to by a few precious seconds. Tifa had called the lift and dragged Cloud inside while he was still firing. "Top floor!" He shouted. She punched the button and the doors slowly shut, bullets flying through the gap until it closed.  
  
The elevator shook and started to move up. Cloud could hear gunshots been fired below, the fight was still going on. Still sat on the floor he leaned against the side of the lift staring up at the ceiling. "Cloud."  
  
"What?" He rolled his head to face Tifa, blood was dripping down the side of his face from the bullet wound.  
  
"Do you think everything will turn out ok?" She was propped against the wall opposite the doors. The blood in her hair made it stick to her back and legs, her arms and legs were covered in bruises and cuts but she still managed to let out a simple smile.  
  
"Yeah." Cloud pushed on his legs lifting himself up. "Everything's going to work out in the end, it.. always does." The gash in his side split open a little more as he stretched his body out causing Cloud to feel dizzy from the pain.  
  
The elevator slowed to a halt as it reached the top floor. "Ok from here it's straight ahead down the corridor to the Mayor's office." Cloud pushed himself off the wall and began to walk to Tifa.  
  
"Ok on the count of three, you ready?" Tifa braced herself for the run while Cloud just nodded."  
  
"One,"  
  
"Two," He pressed one leg against the wall ready to push off but as Cloud began to say three a shot burst through the door forcing its way straight through the metal. Cloud fell to the side feeling droplets of warm blood hitting his face as he fell to the ground, the bullet had missed him but then where did the blood come from. 'Tifa!'  
  
Cloud shot up looking around the room. "Hey take it easy!"  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" He jumped of the table.  
  
"You shouldn't be up, you need to rest." A man looking like a doctor was the only other person in the room.  
  
"Where am I? Where's Tifa?" Cloud checked his body for the wounds he had just a minute ago.  
  
"You are onboard the transport ship heading for Junon, this is the medical bay." The doctor urged Cloud to sit back down on the table.  
  
"The ship. It was just dream." Cloud laid his head back down on the table. 'I'm really starting to hate them.' "How long was I out?"  
  
"You were brought here about an hour ago, it was strange you have been unconscious the whole time but I couldn't find anything wrong with you. The doctor looked at Cloud puzzled. "Has this happened before?"  
  
"No." He lied. "How far from shore are we?"  
  
"We will arrive in about hour. If I were you I would get some rest until then, when we get there I would recommend that you go to the hospital for a check up." Cloud just nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
'When I get to Junon I have something more important to do, these little dreams can wait.'  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"This shouldn't be so hard, all I gotta do is look for the yellow dot in all this green." Cid flew over the open grasslands across from Corel, still no sign of Cloud.  
  
"We should tie a leash around that guy that way none a this would keep happening." He had been flying around non-stop for the past 4 hours and had seen nothing.  
  
"Any sign of him?" Cait Sith walkup along side him.  
  
"Nope nothing." Cid took another cigarette out of his head strap lighting it on the one already in his mouth.  
  
"You know that really is a bad habit." Cait reminded him for the hundredth time.  
  
"Look if you remind me of that one more time I'm gonna set your fur on fire." Cid moved the cig up to Cait's fur singeing it a bit.  
  
"Hey hey Ok I won't." Cait franticly put out the small flame on his body. "You know these body's aren't cheap!"  
  
"All the more reason for you to shut yur trap." Cid adjusted the controls deciding he'd seen enough grass for one day.  
  
"Where are we going?" Cait asked.  
  
"It's worth checking out Costa de Sol again, I haven't heard anything from Tifa yet so I'm guessing he's in between the mountains and the beach." He turned to Cait. "What about you? Picking up anything?"  
  
"Nope Cloud hasn't used a phone or anything for me to pick up on," The Mog shut down after speaking and Reeve walked through the door. "Unless he uses something electronic I can't find him." He finished the toy's sentence.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uh so.. how are things." Reeve decided to break the silence after a few minutes.  
  
"Err fine."  
  
"Good.. Good." Reeve wished they could find Cloud just for something to do, he'd been stuck on this ship for the past day and he had nothing to do except his tarriot cards. "So um... how's Shera?"  
  
"Huh, oh she's doing good, I've had a lot of work with building the new rocket and all but she still manages to stick her nose in."  
  
"How's the baby?"  
  
"Heh you can tell she's a Highwind, does nothing but kick all through the night." After finally admitting his feelings for Shera, which Tifa had nudged him constantly into doing Cid had finally settled down to have a family. Although settled down was probably not the right word for Cid, he still continued on as usual been the worlds greatest pilot and the fact of having a baby didn't seem to deter him from his two favorite pass times, smoking and flying.  
  
"Have you thought of a name?"  
  
"Not yet, we were going to wait until the runt was born and then decide." Actually that was Shera's idea, if it was up to Cid the kid would be called Cid jr. or Sidney if it was a girl.  
  
"Oh." Another silence.  
  
"Is that Costa de Sol coming up?" Reeve was the first to break it again.  
  
"Yep, still no sign off Cloud though and I've been over this area twice." Cid was beginning to wonder if this was becoming a wild goose chase. 'We don't even know if Cloud left the Gold Saucer.'  
  
"Do you think he managed to get on a ship? If Cloud was heading this way the its most likely he's going to Junon too."  
  
"I guess so." Cid steered the Highwind towards the docks of the town and headed on a straight course. "If we don't spot him though I'm heading back to the Gold Saucer this is getting pointless."  
  
The Highwind lowered down to the ocean, the speed of the jet causing the water to part beneath it. After a few minutes Cid caught sight of a ship heading in the same direction. "Hey Reeve there's a ship coming up go see if you can spot Cloud on it."  
  
Reeve nodded and switched Cait Sith on. "If he's on that ship I'll be able to spot him." They both said at the same time and the two headed out the door up to the open deck.  
  
"I don't know why but that really freaks me out." Cid shook his head.  
  
Cait looked over the side trying to get a clear view of the ship. "You see him?" Cid voice came over the intercom, another one of his little add-ons.  
  
"Not yet try getting a little closer." The Highwind moved in causing the seawater to spray up at the ship.  
  
"I see him." Cait nearly feel off the side when he leaned closer to make sure it was him.  
  
"You sure?" Cid kept the jet steady so Cait could get a good look but just then his Phs went off. "Hold that thought."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
'I'm sooo comfy.' Tifa pulled the blanket around her a little tighter not wanting to face the day yet, she opened one eye to have a look round. 'The suns was already high in the sky but it just felt too early to get up.' She wrapped the warm blanket around her again. 'I bet Vincent's been up for hours already.'  
  
The Corel Mountains were freezing cold in the morning but in her tent under the thick blanket Tifa couldn't be happier. 'Just a little longer.' She closed her eyes again hearing a slight rustle from the tent behind. 'I guess that's Reno getting up.'  
  
She pulled her legs up to her chest keeping as warm as possible when an arm wrapped around her waist. 'Yeah that's much better.' Tifa laid there a little bit longer until she finally realized that it wasn't her arm around her waist. 'If that's not mine then...'  
  
"Morning honey." Reno leaned over and kissed her on the check "Last night was great." Tifa's eyes widened as she understood what was going on. 'Oh my God.' She jumped straight out from under the blanket and ran outside into the freezing cold not realizing she was just wearing her long T-shirt.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in my tent?" She screamed at Reno as he crawled out unable to stand up for laughing.  
  
"Haha tha-that was great hahaha you should have seen your face!" Reno pulled himself to his feet, his sides aching from laughing so hard.  
  
"Like I would EVER sleep with a jerk like you." She shouted.  
  
"Not a morning person are you?"  
  
"Go away!" She pushed him out the way to get back to the tent.  
  
"Aww come on I'm not that bad am I?" He walked up to her arms open but she took a step back. "Come on what's hug between friends?"  
  
"I'm not your friend remember?"  
  
Reno lowered his arms and sighed. "Look it was just a joke." For once he actually looked serious. "I know we were enemies before but, that's all in the past."  
  
"In the past? You killed three of my friends, kidnapped Aeris and not to mention the amount of times you tried to kill me and the rest of Avalanche."  
  
"Well... Yeah I guess but you got Aeris back and we never actually managed to kill you either doesn't that mean anything." Reno gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Yes it means you're an incompetent jerk." She turned round wondering where Vincent was in all this.  
  
"If you're looking for vampire boy he's trying to pick up Cloud's trail." Reno pointed off down the path. "He went down that way."  
  
"Well since were all up I guess we should head out." Tifa yawned and turned back to Reno. "You can pack up the tents while I go make sure Vincent is alright."  
  
Tifa got about a hundred meters down the path when she turned back round and headed back to her tent. "Did you forget something?" Reno tried hard not to start laughing again at the fact Tifa had nearly continued their journey wearing nothing but a T-shirt.  
  
"Shut up!" She stomped back into the tent resisting the urge to take her anger out on Reno again.  
  
Further down Vincent was tracking down Cloud making sure this was the way he went. 'He must have headed towards Costa de Sol, his tracks seem to lead in a straight line in that direction. He stood up following the trail with his eyes. 'I should head back to camp, hopefully we can catch up with Cloud when he reaches Costa de Sol.'  
  
Vincent turned back and started walking back the way he had come. After a few minutes he stopped and looked round path. "Whoever you are come out."  
  
Some footsteps could be heard but they seemed to becoming from both sides of the path. 'An ambush, I must be getting careless to fall for such a trap.' He un-holstered his gun and took a few steps forward listening for any movement. "Unless you have a death wish I suggest you leave here now." He heard some movement to his left and before his eyes even managed to look round he fired shot in its direction, something let out a scream and dived back behind cover, the bullet had missed but whatever was stalking Vincent had decided to take another approach.  
  
Vincent ran up to a near by bolder and jumped on top trying to see what was hiding behind the rocks, he saw something dark move around in the shadows but as he raised his gun to shoot at it something else jumped onto his back causing him to fall forward dropping the weapon. He hit the ground hard and grunted when he tried to stand up but whatever was clinging to his back decided to make that difficult. "Relese me!" Vincent swung his arms behind him trying to hit the creature but it only seemed to worsen things as it dug its claws deep into his back.  
  
"Aghh, get off!" Vincent pushed off the ground hitting the side of the bolder with his back, the creature been sandwiched in between. It let out a cry and loosened its grip on Vincent, but as it did its companion who had been hiding behind the rocks decided to join in.  
  
For a few seconds Vincent had a clear look at the creature, it resembled something between an over grown lizard and a monkey, it ran towards him on all fours and then pulled itself up waving its arms around in a frenzy screaming at him. 'What is this creature? It acts like its completely mad but they managed to work together perfectly to form a trap.' It was furless, its black skin was thick rubbery and the eyes were completely white. These features only seemed to aid Vincent's thought that the creatures were insane, its movements didn't seem to make sense it more like it was just moving its legs and arms at random.  
  
Vincent spotted his weapon on ground but before he could react the creature in front of him jumped at his face gripping its claws into his arms and biting into his neck. He slammed his back once more into the bolder causing the creature behind him cry out as it fell to the ground, the other was still tearing out chunks of his neck as Vincent tried to free his arms to grab at it.  
  
After a few seconds had gone by Vincent started to feel dizzy from the lack of blood, he tried again to bring his arms up to pull the creature off but each time he did the creature just dug its claws further into his skin. 'I can't keep this up much longer.'  
  
As Vincent closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable a huge bolt of lightning tore through the creatures back causing it to scream franticly and fall to the ground. It scurried off into the rocks leaving a thick trail of blood behind it, Vincent let out a slight grin as he new it wouldn't be long until it bled out and died. He dropped to his feet feeling light headed only barely a where of Tifa who was trying her hardest to patch up his neck wound.  
  
"Is he ok?" Reno walked into Vincent's vision strapping his nightstick back into its holder.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood, I don't heve enough supplies to cure him." Tifa continued to treat the wound, pouring a potion into the cut. "We need to get to a store."  
  
"That may not be too easy, it's just as far back to Corel as it is to Costa del Sol." From where he was stood Reno could easily make out the clearing that lead to the grass lands, going back to Corel would be quicker if they could use the train tracks but now they were in use again it would be a death trap to walk along them. The only way back to Corel would be back the way they came and that was a day's journey, plus now they would have to carry Vincent.  
  
Tifa finished with Vincent's wound and turned to Reno. "Well either way we better get moving I don't think he can last too long without something stronger than a potion."  
  
"What about Highwind?" Reno asked picking up Vincent's gun.  
  
"Cid? Of course!" Tifa kicked herself for not thinking of it earlier, she pulled out the Phs and dialed up Cid hoping he wasn't too far away.  
  
The device rang a few times before she heard a click and Cid's familiar voice. "Cid where are you?"  
  
"Err bout half way between sunny town and Junon, why?"  
  
"Vincent's been attacked." She explained. "He's lost a lot of blood I've tried to stop it but he needs help."  
  
"Ok I'm on my way back." Tifa could hear him already adjusting the controls over the phone.  
  
"Great meet us at the end of the mountain path to Corel." Tifa turned to Reno who was helping Vincent to his feet. When he was sure he could stand up on his own Reno used a cure materia on Vince to help, the wound mostly closed as the green light seeped into his neck but it was still only a quick fix. Vincent had still lost a lot of blood, Reno was surprised that he still managed to remain conscious.  
  
"I'll be there in a half hour." Tifa was about to switch the device off when Cid started again. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about Cloud."  
  
Tifa's eyes widened. "Did you see him? Is he ok?"  
  
"Yeah he looks fine, well maybe a little sea sick but what else is new."  
  
"He's with you?" Tifa asked a little confused.  
  
"No he's taking a ship, looks like it's heading towards Junon." Tifa's instincts had been right. 'So he was heading overseas, but why?'  
  
"Well there's not much we can do right now. Dammit by the time you get here and back out to sea Cloud will have reached Junon and then were back to square one." Tifa shot a look over at Vincent. 'It could be worse I guess, another few minutes and that.. thing would have finished him.'  
  
"Don't worry Tif, I'm sure Spike knows what he's doing he can take care of himself. We can patch Vince up on board the Highwind its got enough supplies." Cid could tell by the tone of her voice that she was worried, the sooner they got to Junon the better.  
  
"(Sigh) Your right Cid. Hurry up and get here."  
  
"Be there in a flash." Tifa heard a click as Cid turned off his Phs. 'Ok now all I have to do is get Vincent to the end off this path without anymore surprises.'  
  
"What's going on?" She half jumped remembering Reno was here.  
  
"Cid's found Cloud crossing the ocean." She walked over and helped him to lift Vincent who was still only half conscious. "He's heading back to pick us up at the end of this path."  
  
"Is Cloud with him?"  
  
"No he was on a ship heading to Junon but at this rate I doubt we will catch up with him." Tifa felt slightly annoyed that if they had just stayed aboard the Highwind in the first place none of this would have happened. 'Too late now.'  
  
Reno just nodded. Tifa still felt strange having Reno help her, she was use to fighting him every time they crossed paths. Two years ago if they had met, Reno would most likely been trying to put an end to Vincent's life not helping to save it. "Well then let's get a move on the sooner we get out off this dump the sooner we'll find your boyfriend."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." Even though Tifa had accepted that her and Cloud didn't belong together she still felt upset that it was never meant to be. After waiting a few seconds she was surprised that Reno had kept quite and didn't decide to start making fun of her, instead he just helped carry Vincent along the path while staring at the floor. 'What's up with him? He's acting so weird lately, strange.'  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"No nothing." Rude walked up to Red after searching the rest of the Stadium. "It seems this was the only incident."  
  
"But why? This man is just as normal as anyone else, he doesn't look wealthy by the clothes he wore and his wallet didn't hold much either." Red couldn't understand what the man was killed for. 'Its like this man was just killed for the fun of it.'  
  
"I questioned the woman who first saw the body but she just said she was trying to find a quite spot for a while and found him here well, what's left of him." Rude examined the pieces that were scattered around under the stand. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Red walked over to one of the bloodstains on the floor. "You see here the footprints."  
  
Rude examined the spot. "Looks like a normal footprint."  
  
"Yes but look here," Red moved his paw and taped the ground. "The footprints carry on but these are different, they look like boots."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They do not appear anywhere else, they just start here where the others end." Red pointed out.  
  
"...." Rude didn't know what happened here, he'd seen many things as a Turk but nothing like this. 'No attempt to cover up, no obvious reason to kill and no witnesses, what was the point?' He decided to go back outside, the smell was awful and making him feel light headed. Rude walked past the area where Red was examining quite fascinated by the puzzle when Rude heard a crack as he stepped on something.  
  
"...?" He kneeled down and picked up the object.  
  
"What's that?" Red had noticed the sound too.  
  
"I'm not sure, it looks like some kind of claw or part of one anyway." Rude walked out and held the object up in the light.  
  
"Maybe a creature found its way into the Stadium."  
  
"With out anyone noticing, I doubt it." The security at the Gold Saucer was very tight and the chances of a monster finding its way here would be next to zero.  
  
"It doesn't seem like there is anything else here." Red followed Rude out of the stands. "Perhaps we should take this piece to be examined."  
  
"Do you have such a laboratory at Cosmo Canyon?"  
  
"No but there is in Neo Midgar, what ever this piece is I'm sure the equipment there will help." He explained.  
  
"...." Rude adjusted his sunglasses and nodded, it was pointless to stay here. 'Also Reno hasn't called back since he dropped off Elena at the hospital, I wonder why he decided to stay with Tifa.' Before Elena had gotten her self hurt Rude had seen Reno talking with some smart looking businessman and for once he thought Reno was trying to get them a job but when he returned Reno just said it was nothing.  
  
Red headed over to the exit and Rude started to follow. 'When we reach Neo Midgar I should call him, if he knows how to do anything it's how to stir up trouble.'  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Sir... Sir,"  
  
Cloud rolled over not wanting to wake up.  
  
"Sir we have arrived at Junon."  
  
'Great I can finally get off this tub.' Cloud opened one eye still not happy about waking up. "How long till we dock."  
  
"We already have sir, you are the last aboard." The crewman was joined by another who was carrying in fresh supplies from shore.  
  
'Figures I'd be last out, now first I need to go to the top deck and make sure that Aeris doesn't get off before me.' He sat up off the bed rubbing his eyes. 'Wait a minute.' Cloud faced the crewman. "Did you say I was the last on board?"  
  
"Yes, everyone else has left."  
  
'F^£K!' Cloud fully awakened. "Aeris." He leapt out of the bed and ran up the stairs to the top deck, he reached the balcony and scanned the peer. 'I can't see her!'  
  
Cloud ran down the ramp and out on to the streets of Junon. 'I don't believe this.'  
  
"Oh it's you." Cloud turned and saw it was the same crewman who had helped him after he collapsed on board the ship. "You know you really should go visit the hospital here, I can make a quick call if you need an appointment."  
  
"No that's ok." Cloud didn't have time to be visiting anywhere right now.  
  
"Well ok then but if there's anyway I can help just let me know." The crewman headed back on board the ship.  
  
"Wait maybe there is," Cloud shouted back. "Did you see a girl in a pink dress and red jacket leave the ship?"  
  
The crewman stood there for a moment thinking. "I think I know who you mean, she waited behind for a while here but after everyone had gone she just left."  
  
'Great she was right there all the time waiting for me, I just had to fall asleep.' "Did you see which way she headed?" If Aeris had stayed behind then she couldn't have gotten too far away.  
  
"Over toward the middle section." He pointed towards to where the cannon had once sat.  
  
"Thanks." Cloud sprinted off in that direction hoping to catch up with her. 'If it wasn't for that stupid dream I would have met her back there and that would be it.' Cloud scanned the people who he passed by. The actual city of Junon hadn't grown that much it was just the airport and docks which had been expanded, this made things a bit easier for Cloud.  
  
After reaching the middle section Cloud slowed down checking each store he passed. When he entered the materia shop Cloud recognized some of the passengers form the ship. 'Great if they haven't gotten far maybe Aeris hasn't either.'  
  
Cloud looked down the street at how many stores were left. 'Weapons shop, Items store and the Dinner.' He walked up to third one just taking a quick look in the stores as he passed by. 'You know I haven't eaten since yesterday, I could really go for a burger or something.' Deciding taking another half hour grabbing a bite to eat Cloud walked into the dinner. 'If I rent a Chocobo once I'm finished I should be able to catch up to Aeris.'  
  
"What'll it be?" The waitress handed Cloud a menu as he sat down at the counter.  
  
"I'll just have a burger and fries." He propped his sword up against the counter and handed the menu back without even looking at it.  
  
"Ok that will be 50 Gil." Cloud gave her the money and returned to his thoughts. "It'll be ready in a few minutes." She turned and headed into the kitchen.  
  
After awhile the waitress returned and handed Cloud his food. 'Been awhile since I've been out alone, usually Tifa would be with me for lunch.' He took a bite of his burger. 'I know me and Tif never really hit it off on our dates but then again she's become one of my best friends.'  
  
Cloud watched a couple walk in from outside, he recognized them from the ship too. 'Strange if Aeris was waiting for me why did she run off in the first place.' He took another bit of his food. 'What will I say when we meet? Oh hi how you been? Have a nice trip from the afterlife? Wow you lost weight. Weathers nice isn't it?' Cloud had always wanted Aeris back but he never thought what he would say when he met her again. 'Why can't anything be easy?'  
  
"Hey look it's that nice lady we met onboard the ship." Cloud heard the couple that came in talking.  
  
"Where?" The man looked out the window. "Oh yeah I see her, she was very charming indeed."  
  
"Do you think she would like to join us for lunch?" The woman asked.  
  
"I don't know, what was her name again?" He sat trying to recall the name.  
  
"Oh I, I can't remember I'm usually so good with names to."  
  
"Air... it was like that, she said she was looking for someone." Cloud took interest in the couples conversation after hearing this.  
  
"Yes that's right, I wonder if she found him."  
  
"You think 'someone' is a him?" The man asked.  
  
"Oh of course! A girl as pretty and charming as her would surly have a boyfriend."  
  
"Erm excuse me." Cloud approached the couple. "Where is this girl you were talking about?"  
  
The woman turned and looked at Cloud for a moment and then pointed out the window. "Over there see? I wonder if she found who she was looking for." The woman turned and looked back at Cloud but found he had disappeared.  
  
Outside Cloud ran across the street as fast as he could. 'There she is!' Aeris was stood waiting near the T-junction which lead down to the under water reactor.  
  
"Aeris!" Cloud shouted. Aeris heard him and turned to look at who was calling her. When she spotted Cloud and smile formed on her lips and she started running down the street in the opposite direction of Cloud.  
  
'What's she doing?' Cloud ran faster trying to catch Aeris up. "Aeris wait!" She headed into the tunnel that lead down to the reactor. 'That's a dead end, what's she trying to do?'  
  
Aeris stopped out side the lift and pushed the button, she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the doors to open as Cloud approached. 'Hurry up!'  
  
Cloud was just a few meters away when the lift doors opened and Aeris stepped in. Cloud skidded to a halt as he reached the lift, he looked inside just as the doors closed and saw Aeris smiling as she waved at him. "Aeris!" Cloud punched the steel doors as he heard the lift going down. "What the hell is she doing?"  
  
Cloud franticly pressed the elevator button hoping that pressing it harder would some how make it return quicker. 'This is the second time I've been too late.' After what seemed hours the lift finally returned and Cloud leaped inside pushing the button for the lower level, there were only two floors the lift visited so Cloud could easily follow. As the door closed Cloud heard someone call his name from outside but by the time he realized the doors had already shut tight. 'Too late now.'  
  
The lift hummed softly as it descended down below sea level. 'This kinda reminds me of the dream I had aboard the ship.' Cloud tried to remember the scene in his head. 'What was going on? We were in Neo Midgar, the mayors building at the center of the city. Who was shooting at us? Who was in the Mayor's office?'  
  
The lift shook as it stopped and the doors slid open. Cloud stepped out and walked on ahead, the doors shut behind him and the lift headed back up. 'I guess someone wants to join me.' The reactor had just been left alone after been shut down, no one had any use for it and since the monsters down here hadn't been affected by Holy no one wanted to even come down to dismantle it.  
  
Cloud headed down the corridor, he looked through the clear walls out into the open water. A strange noise could be heard up ahead but Cloud didn't take notice he just looked out into the water as he walked along. The sound grew closer and Cloud faced forward, one of the Shin-Ra security bots approached him. The spiked ball below the machine spined round as the bulk of the android levitated above. Cloud unsheathed his sword and watched the machine carefully. 'No problem.'  
  
The machine charged forward at Cloud throwing a punch at him but Cloud rolled to the side causing it to miss totally. Before the machine could fully spin round Cloud brought his sword round cutting it clean in half. The two pieces fell to the floor sparks flying out of the holes, the ball below spun round pointlessly before smashing into the wall. Cloud withdrew his sword and started towards the reactor once more. 'Easy.'  
  
As he reached the elevator he heard a soft hum and then the door opened. 'Guess she went down.' Cloud walked in and pushed the button, the doors shut and he went deeper into the reactors center. 'Why is she down here?' Air flowed up the clear tubes in each corner of the lift as it descended, once it reached the bottom the water flooded each tube.  
  
"Aeris." Cloud called down the corridor hoping for an answer he but got nothing. As he carried on the air seemed to get warmer the further down he went. 'I don't remember it been this warm last time.'  
  
He reached the sub-marine bay, the temperature had risen up a few degrees but seemed to level off now. 'Where is she?' There were no subs in the bay all of them had been brought up to Junon and used else where, there was no other way out. Cloud looked round noticing some construction equipment on the floor near a set of heavy-duty doors. 'Strange, they all look brand new but no one has been down here in over a year.'  
  
Walking up to the doors Cloud felt the same sensation as he felt before his dreams. 'Not now!' He shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling and it seemed to work. 'I can't afford to loose it here, not when I'm this close.' He pushed the doors open and then was covered in a green light that flooded from inside the room. After standing in the light a few moments Cloud managed to open his eyes, he looked around the room and his mouth dropped in awe.  
  
"What is this place?" Cloud took a few steps forward, the room glowed in a soft green light. It was around 10 meters long and wide, the walls were covered with computers each seemed to be performing its own task. In the center was a round pool the source of the green light. "Lifestream." To each side of the pool was a set of stairs that came up and joined above the Lifestream. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Cloud stood at the edge of the pool watching his reflection sway about in the green liquid. 'This is Lifestream but... it looks different as if.. as if it was deeper than usual, as if it lead further away, strange.' He noticed something else's reflection in the liquid. To his right was a crystal formation that had grown out of the pool, in the center Cloud could see a materia orb glowing brightly. He walked up and examined the green orb before reaching out to hold it but as soon as his fingers touched it a burst of energy shot Cloud across the room slamming him into the wall.  
  
"Agh!!" He pulled himself to his feet. "What the hell was THAT?"  
  
"Hahaha."  
  
"Huh?" Cloud looked up at the ledge above the pool and saw Aeris giggling. "Aeris."  
  
"You took your time." She said smiling.  
  
He ran up the stairs ignoring the pain form the blast he just absorbed and took Aeris in his arms hugging her tightly while closing his eyes. "I can't believe your here." Cloud felt some sort of shuffling in his arms but he didn't care.  
  
"Why Cloud, I didn't know you felt this way about me."  
  
"Huh?" Cloud stepped back as he heard the voice, it was a voice that did not belong to Aeris but to someone who Cloud hated more that anyone or anything.  
  
"Y-y-you," Cloud's eyes widened in shock at who was stood before him. "H- how?"  
  
The man stood there in all black, behind him a long thin sword stretched out as he held it in one hand. The long silver hair flowed down his back, the evil grin on his face meant only for Cloud.  
  
"Sephiroth." _______________________________________  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No." Barret replied.  
  
"How much further?" Yuffie was complaining as usual.  
  
"Not long."  
  
"You keep saying that." She stomped ahead.  
  
"Well if you would quit yer complaining and kept up the pace maybe we would be there by now." For the past day Barret had put up with Yuffie's complaints but was now seriously tempted to just gag her and carry her the rest of the way just for some peace and quite. "Look you can just make out the town out now."  
  
Yuffie stared into the distance. "Aw gawd its 'that' far away." She kicked the ground in fury. "Why do we have to go to this stupid town anyway, its not like they have any decent stuff or materia.  
  
"We're looking for Cloud remember?" This was the fifth time Barret had to remind Yuffie that they were searching for Cloud and not new materia.  
  
"Oh, heh yeah of course, good old Cloud."  
  
After another hour of walking and listening to Yuffie complain Barret finally reached Gongaga.  
  
"Whoa this place has changed." Barret walked in through the gates. The small town had expanded quite a bit, new buildings could be seen in every direction either built new or still under construction. The destroyed reactor in the middle of town had been cleared away and in its place was now a memorial statue built to commemorate those kill by the explosion.  
  
Most of the buildings in the area were hotels or small gift shops, most likely because those who travel from Costa de Sol and the Gold Saucer down to Cosmo Canyon will want a place to stay for the night, now the town had turned into a tourist trap.  
  
Both Barret and Yuffie headed down the street keeping an eye out for Cloud. "So where do you think he'll be?"  
  
"Dunno, knowing him he could be anywhere." Barret shot a glance down each ally they passed.  
  
After a little while of searching and no Cloud, Barret was wondering if he came down here at all. "This could take a while to search the entire town, maybe we should get a room at the Inn over there just in case."  
  
"You mean we have to stay? But, but its soo boring here." Yuffie complained hoping it would be enough to change Barret's mind.  
  
"If we leave here today it means another night of camping out." Barret looked at her. "Do you really want that?"  
  
Yuffie recalled the last night they shared together. "Err good point I'll go get us a room." She ran across the street towards the Inn.  
  
"Yuffie." Barret called. She turned to look back at him. "Separate rooms." Barret threw and small bag of Gil at her.  
  
"Gotcha." She caught the bag and ran into the Inn.  
  
A few minutes later Yuffie returned from the Inn holding two keys. "No. 12 and No.18" She said handing Barret one of the keys. "Far enough apart?"  
  
"Yeah at least I won't be able to hear your snoring anymore." Barret chuckled and started back down the street.  
  
"Hey! I told you I DON'T snore." Yuffie yelled and chased him down the street.  
  
When they reached the outer section of the town Yuffie stopped in front of one of the buildings. "Global Corp." She looked at Barret. "What's this place?"  
  
Barret took a look at the building. "They're an electronics company, very high tech." The building was huge but not very impressive, the outside walls were a plain gray and through the glass they could see that inside things weren't much more interesting. "They have an office in Corel, this looks like it's their main building."  
  
"Doesn't look like much." Yuffie stated.  
  
"What ever it is it looks like they want to move in to some sort of space equipment." Yuffie gave Barret a weird look wondering how he new all this.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked.  
  
"Cid was talking yesterday but I suppose you weren't listening."  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes. 'Like who could listen to that old geezer talk?'  
  
"He said that the owner wants to have a meeting with him next week, some guy named Tysall owns the entire company and wants Cid to do a job for him." Barret finished.  
  
"Woo, hoo." Yuffie regretted asking about something so boring.  
  
They turned and carried on down the street, Barret wondered how things were going in Tifa's group and whether Red had managed to find anything back at the Gold Saucer. "Spike sure knows how to stir up some mayhem, heh just like old times."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The Highwind touched down on the ground at the base of the Corel Mountains. Tifa and Reno helped Vincent aboard moments later.  
  
"So how's he doing?" Reeve walked up and met the trio.  
  
"Ok." Tifa followed the arrows on the floor toward the conference room. "We need to fix up some of his wounds but it's the loss of blood that's the worst."  
  
They sat Vincent down in one of the chairs and Tifa stretched out her arms free from the load. "As long as he gets some rest he'll be back to normal within a few days."  
  
The room shook as the Highwind took off and Tifa ran off to meet Cid leaving Reno and Reeve in the conference room.  
  
"Well I never expected 'you' to join Avalanche." Reeve sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Me?" Reno pointed to himself. "Join Avalanche, ha don't make me laugh."  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Reeve asked. "I can't say I've ever heard of this rule you told Tifa about."  
  
"That's none of your business." Reno stated and then walked out he room.  
  
Meanwhile in the control room Cid filled Tifa in about Cloud been on the ship. "So why do you think he was heading for Junon?"  
  
"Dunno, Reeve said he look quite calm on the ship so I doubt it was anything serious." Cid explained.  
  
"How long until we get there?"  
  
The Highwind was one of the fastest ships ever built and Cid made sure that his ship was better than any other out there.  
  
"Bout another 2 hours." Cid set the ship on autopilot. "We shouldn't be too far behind the ship when it arrives."  
  
"Good, after we arrive I'll have Reeve take Vincent for a check up the rest of us will search the city." Tifa ordered.  
  
"Wow." Cid laughed.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Your really starting to sound like a leader."  
  
"You think so?" Cid nodded. "Huh well I learned from the best." Tifa turned and headed out the door.  
  
"Yeah. I'm am the best aren't I." Cid said proudly putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"I was talking about Cloud." She shouted back.  
  
"%^£$, Spike? Better than me." Cid laughed taking out another cigarette. "Yeah right."  
  
Tifa walked up to the open deck, when she opened the door she half expected Reno to be stood there again but this time he wasn't. She walked over and took her usual place leaning on the side railings. Looking over the side as the jet flew across the grasslands she let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. 'Wait a minute, did I just get upset that Reno wasn't up here. What is up with me?'  
  
The door behind slammed making Tifa jump. "Oh its you."  
  
"Were you expecting anyone else?" Reno walked over to the other side of the deck.  
  
"No not really."  
  
The two stood there awkwardly in silence.  
  
"So ahhhh... you going to be leaving us when we reach Junon?" Tifa spoke up. "Since you know, we found Cloud and all."  
  
"Maybe," He answered slowly. "But we haven't really found him yet and he might have moved on by the time we get there, sooo that means I haven't really finished yet."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Why? You gonna miss me when I go?" Reno grinned.  
  
"Ha yeah right, I just wanted to make sure I would get another chance to kick you butt." She laughed.  
  
"Really and what makes you think you would succeed?" He walked over to her acting cocky.  
  
"Well lets see, first there's the fact a beat you in the arena," She held up one finger.  
  
"Luck." Reno replied simply.  
  
"Second," She held up another finger. "Each time we fought when you worked for Shin-Ra we managed to wipe the floor with you."  
  
"You had help."  
  
"And third.." Before Tifa could finish the Highwind reached the ocean and lowered down just above the water causing the seawater to spray up from the jets totally soaking Tifa. "Ahh! Dammit!" She screamed. She tried to walk over to the middle of the platform but then slipped on the wet floor landing firmly on her rear end. "Oww."  
  
Reno ran over to her helping her up. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ow... I'm fine." She fully stood shaking her arm trying to shake off some of the water. "One joke and you dead." She said firmly.  
  
"What makes you think I would make a joke?" Reno smiled. "Come on let me help." Reno took his jacket off and wrapped it around Tifa's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." She pulled the jacket around tightly, her hair completely soaked through stuck to her body. Reno led her to the door making sure she didn't slip again.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Cid stared up at the two as they walked down the stairs.  
  
Tifa walk straight past and headed towards the conference room, Reno followed closer behind. "Don't ask." He smiled making sure Tifa didn't see.  
  
After spending a long time with a hair dryer and putting on a fresh set of clothes Tifa finally came out of the bathroom and headed over to the bridge.  
  
"Feel better?" Cid grinned as Tifa walked in, she shot a quick look at Reno, obviously he had told Cid what happened.  
  
"Fine, how long until we reach Junon?" She walked up to the window.  
  
"Bout 10 minutes." Cid estimated.  
  
Reno yawned board of been stuck in the same place for so long. "I feel like I've been in this thing for days."  
  
"Would you prefer to walk?" Cid asked pointing to the door.  
  
"Funny." Reno crossed his arms.  
  
"Well boys you better get ready for when we land." Tifa jumped in. "Reno you and Cid are with me, Reeve you take Vincent to the Hospital and call us when you get back, clear?" They all nodded. "Good." She smiled and headed over to the exit.  
  
"You heard the lady." Reno went with Reeve and helped Vincent to the exit while Cid brought the Highwind out of autopilot.  
  
The Highwind set down at Junon airport and Reeve walked out helping Vincent to the hospital while Tifa, Cid and Reno headed out into the city.  
  
"So where to first?" Cid asked.  
  
"Um well... I don't know." Tifa stopped walking. "Where should we start?"  
  
"If Cloud arrived here on a ship perhaps its best to start at the docks." Reno suggested.  
  
"Hmm not just a handsome face." Tifa winked and started to run towards the docks.  
  
Reno leaned over to Cid. "She wants me." He said smugly while Cid just rolled his eyes.  
  
Tifa ran down the sidewalk and was just about to reach the T-Junction when she skidded to a halt and froze. Cid and Reno caught up a few moments later wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Hey Tif you ok?" Cid tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"I-It can't be." Tifa pointed ahead at the girl stood at the T-Junction.  
  
"Holy ^%£% is that who I think it is." Cid shouted out.  
  
"...Aeris." Reno finished.  
  
Before any of them could react the girl turned and ran down the tunnel and if not to add to there surprise soon after Cloud shot out of the store opposite and sprinted down the tunnel after her.  
  
"Cloud." Tifa whispered, she shot off after him, Reno and Cid quickly followed.  
  
Tifa reached the corner and shot a glance down the tunnel, she saw Cloud stepping into the elevator that lead down to the under water reactor. "Cloud!" She shouted but he didn't seem to hear. Tifa ran up to the lift and pressed the button constantly until it returned back up a minute later.  
  
The three of them walked in and Cid pressed the button to go down. "You know I might be a little behind sometimes but I'm quite sure that Aeris was... well, you know."  
  
"Dead." Reno finished.  
  
Tifa stood there speechless. 'So that's why he came here. It all makes sense, well, apart from Aeris actually been alive and all.' The lift hummed softly as it descended down.  
  
The doors slid open and the trio ran out into the ocean view corridor. Tifa could tell Cloud had come this way as one of the security bots laid in two pieces along the floor. "Do you think he went further down?" She asked as they reached the next lift.  
  
"There are no other routes in this place, just this elevator. And after that there's just the sub-marine bay and the old reactor core." Reno stated.  
  
"Guess you would know." Cid added.  
  
Tifa ignored them both and waited for the lift to return. "Why would they be down here?"  
  
"As far as I know the entire place was shut down after Shin-Ra was finished, the place is just abandoned now." Reno answered.  
  
The doors opened as the lift arrived and they stepped in. "Well I guess were going to find out soon." Tifa pushed the button and the lift took them further into the reactor. When they reached the sub-marine level Reno lead the way towards the docking station.  
  
"There's no one here." Cid pointed out the obvious.  
  
Tifa turned to Reno. "Are you sure there's no other way out?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Agh!" The three turned in shock as someone cried out in pain.  
  
"What the $£^% was that?" Cid shouted.  
  
"It came from that room." Tifa pointed across the sub-marine bay.  
  
"Strange," Reno started. "I don't remember that room. This equipment wasn't here the last time I came either."  
  
"Do you think it was Cloud?" Cid asked looking at Tifa, she felt her stomach turn upside down at the thought.  
  
"Come on!" Reno was already in the lead when she shouted the order.  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Uurggk" Cloud tried to speak as Sephiroth held his throat tightly.  
  
"What's the matter Cloud?" He asked. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."  
  
Cloud pulled on Sephiroth's fingers trying to pull them back far enough to breath. "W-w-where..." He choked. "Where is.... A-Aeri..."  
  
"Oh her." Sephiroth brushed the hair out of his face. "She's right where I left her," He looked at Cloud puzzled. "You remember don't you Cloud?" Sephiroth waved his sword in front of Cloud's face.  
  
Cloud tried to speak again but he couldn't find the air to do so. "You remember right? When she was on the alter?" Cloud threw a punch but he couldn't reach Sephiroth's face. "You failed her didn't you." An evil grin formed on his face once again. "Just like you failed now.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa burst through the door and saw Cloud struggling to free himself from Sephiroth's grip. The two shot a glance at Tifa and the others as they ran in, Sephiroth's grip on Cloud's throat loosened for a second and Cloud quickly took advantage lifting his legs up and kicking him straight in the chest. Sephiroth staggered back and lost his grip while Cloud took a step back and drew his Ultima weapon.  
  
"Why are you giving me the dreams?" He shouted.  
  
"Dreams? What are you talking about?" Sephiroth recovered quickly and laughed at Cloud as he drew his sword. "What? Do you really think you can beat me?"  
  
"I did once before," Cloud leaped forward and preformed his Braver technique bringing the sword down as hard as he could. "And I'll do it ag..." The sword came down and Sephiroth just held his arm out to block the attack, suicide for any normal person. The sword hit dead on but to Cloud's horror the blade completely shattered as it hit Sephiroth arm, the force of the hit threw Cloud back into the wall.  
  
"What the hell?" Cloud gasped.  
  
Tifa and the other ran up the stairs to help Cloud but Sephiroth just held his hand out again casting Ultima. The spell hit all three of the fighters throwing them across the room.  
  
"Agh! The %$£^ is this, people pinball?" Cid growled as he tried to stand up.  
  
Cloud stood up once more, the shattered blade still in his hand. "Great now what?"  
  
Sephiroth turned his attention back to Cloud. "Not as easy as last time Strife." He walked up to Cloud holding his hand out again, the center glowed as the fire spell formed. Cloud could see Sephiroth had all the mastered materia attached and this didn't help one bit. The fireball launched hitting Cloud dead on causing him to fall to his feet.  
  
Down below Reno helped Tifa up, keeping his eyes on Sephiroth's moves. "How can he be 'that' powerful?"  
  
"I don't know he.. he wasn't this strong last time we fought him." Tifa tapped the Comet materia on her arm, the green orb glowed brightly ready to be cast. Sephiroth didn't notice he spell been cast but as the huge comet crashed into him from behind he just tilted his head and waved at Tifa, grinning evilly looking no worse for wear.  
  
Sephiroth cast another Ultima spell on Tifa and the others slamming them into the wall. While Cid fell unconscious Tifa and Reno could only watch the scene unfold before them, completely exhausted the two were powerless to help.  
  
Cloud ran forward throwing six continuous punches but each one missed as Sephiroth dodged to the side gracefully. "Come Cloud can't you see that you cannot win."  
  
Sephiroth reached out to grab Cloud by the throat once again but he barely managed to dodge to the side. "(Sigh) This doesn't have to be difficult." Sephiroth drew his sword.  
  
Cloud looked down at the shattered remains of his weapon and then back again at Sephiroth. "Oh yeah, this is going well."  
  
Sephiroth leaped forward without warning, his masamune pointed directly at Cloud's chest. Cloud tried to dodge to the side but Sephiroth's speed was too great and the sword ran straight threw Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"Agh! %$^£." Cloud grabbed the blade trying to pull it out.  
  
Sephiroth swung the sword round throwing Cloud to the other side of the platform. "Don't worry Cloud," He leaned over and picked him up by the neck. "You're not going to die just yet."  
  
Sephiroth walk over to the ledge with Cloud still in his grasp. "You always wanted to visit the Promised Land didn't you?" He held his arm out over the glowing pool, Cloud dangled over the side trying to put his feet on the ledge. "Well, now you get your wish." Sephiroth released his hold on Cloud's neck."Have a nice trip."  
  
Cloud swung his arms hoping for something to grab onto but he just fell further, his back hit the pool and a wash of green liquid covered his face.  
  
Cloud tried to keep his eyes open as he sank further down into the Lifestream, in the back of his mind he could feel the pain growing like before. 'Great just what I need.' Cloud concentrated, this pain felt different somehow, it felt stronger and clearer. 'F^£k it.' He just closed his eyes and let the inevitable happen.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Note: Yep like I said much bigger chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed I appreciate it. I have already started the next chapter since I couldn't post this one when I finished it so that will be along shortly. Don't forget to leave a review! 


	6. The Darkness Ahead

Chapter 6 : Which was the dream? Is any of this real? Why can't I wake up? - Cloud  
  
"Hey wake up!"  
  
Cloud sat up and looked round the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"This is no time to be taking a nap." Cid yelled at him.  
  
"What's going on?" Cloud repeated as he stood up.  
  
"Were nearly at Neo Midgar." Cid pointed out the small window and headed out of the room. "So hurry up and get ready."  
  
Cloud stood there for a moment realizing he was in the Highwind. 'Did Tifa and the others bring me aboard? What about the Lifestream?' He walked out of the operations room and headed towards the bridge. 'What happened to Sephiroth?'  
  
"Your awake." Tifa ran up to Cloud when he reached the bridge.  
  
"Yeah, why are we going to Neo Midgar?" He asked.  
  
"This is no time for jokes Spike." Barret grumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Cloud stood there confused.  
  
"We're nearly there so get ready." Cid took the Highwind off autopilot and steered it in.  
  
"Ok we've been over this before but lets make sure we all know," Tifa stood at the front of the bridge. "Team A, Vincent, Rude and Elena you are to sneak in through the subway system underneath Midgar, Cid will drop you off first." She handed Vincent a map of the underground.  
  
"Team A? What's going on?" Cloud whispered to himself. 'And what are the Turks doing here?'  
  
"Team C, Barret, Yuffie, Red and Cait are to attack from the opposite end of the highway from Team B which is Me, Cloud, Reno." She handed Barret the city map.  
  
"Huh, why do I get paired up with you again?" Barret stared and Yuffie who just replied by sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Cid and Reeve will stay aboard the Highwind and give us air support." Tifa handed the last map to Cid which had the main defenses ringed in red. "Just shoot the things in the red circles."  
  
"I know dammit," Cid snatched the map off Tifa. "I'm some dumb ass kid."  
  
"(Sigh) Any questions?" Tifa turned to everyone else but they all stayed silent happy knowing what to do. "Well then, lets get into position."  
  
Everyone headed out the exit except Cid who continued to pilot the jet and Cloud who stood there completely baffled by what was going on. "Hey Tifa." He ran after her into the engine room.  
  
"Hmm?" She stopped and looked at Cloud.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked for the third time now.  
  
"Cloud like Barret said this is no time for jokes."  
  
"I'm not joking what's going on?"  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" She walked up to him putting her hand on his forehead. "Your really warm."  
  
"Just tell me what's going on."  
  
"(Sigh) Ever since you fell in that Lifestream you haven't been well" Tifa took her hand away. "Is it affecting your memory?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "Memory? Look just tell me what happened to Sephiroth after he dropped me into that pool."  
  
"Pool?" Tifa stared at him puzzled and shocked. "You must be joking Cloud that was weeks ago."  
  
"Weeks ago?" Cloud couldn't believe he was been told this. 'How can it have happened weeks ago?' "Look just tell me what's going on, maybe it will jog my memory."  
  
Tifa didn't understand why Cloud wanted to know, she had told him twice already. "Ok... I'll try, when Sephiroth dropped you in the Lifestream he stood there and said something about becoming whole again but I didn't understand what he meant."  
  
"Whole?" Cloud didn't understand. 'What was missing?'  
  
"After a while something came back up and attached its self to Sephiroth, I'm not sure what it was though." She scratched her head. "It was kinda green and slimy."  
  
"What did he do after that?"  
  
"He just smiled at us and left." She shrugged.  
  
"That's it?" Cloud looked puzzled. "He didn't do or say anything?"  
  
"No nothing." Tifa was confused just thinking about, it was the first time she had really given it any thought since then. "It was like he'd already done everything he wanted."  
  
'What was it that came back up?' Cloud felt even more confused than before. 'Did it come from me?'  
  
"Shortly after you returned up from the Lifestream and we took you back to the Highwind to recover, do you remember anything after that?" She asked but Cloud just shook his head.  
  
"A few weeks later something happened in Neo Midgar, an army lead by some female commander stormed the city and took control." Tifa continued.  
  
"Female commander? Who is she? What does she want?"  
  
Tifa shook her head. "We don't no, anyone who has approached the city has been shot on sight. After a while the army that took control of Neo Midgar started to attack Junon."  
  
"Did they succeed?" Cloud was beginning to wonder if the Lifestream had messed his memory up, he couldn't remember any of this.  
  
"No, the Junon army held them off but now it's turned in to a full scale war between Junon and the army controlling Neo Midgar."  
  
"This isn't good." Cloud walked up to the small window and looked out towards Neo Midgar, small flashes of lights could be seen in the dark through out the city. "They're already fighting."  
  
"Junon staged a full scale attack an hour ago, they're loosing." Tifa walked up and joined Cloud. "The Turks were asked, well, paid by the Mayor of Junon to help take out the commander of this army."  
  
"And I take it we volunteered to help?" He asked.  
  
"It was your idea." She gave Cloud a worried look. "You still don't remember?"  
  
"What was the last thing I did before I met you all in on the bridge?"  
  
Tifa gave him another worried look. "You told everyone to get ready for the worst and to make sure everyone's equipment is in working order, after that you said you wanted to rest and you walked off to the operations room. You don't remember any of this?"  
  
"No nothing... Maybe you were right perhaps it's just the Lifestream playing around with my head." He shrugged.  
  
"Well," Tifa put her hand on his shoulder. "Get better soon ok?" Cloud nodded and the two headed out to meet the rest of the group.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Ok that's Vincent's group gone." Cid voice came over the intercom.  
  
Cloud and Tifa reached the docking bay.  
  
"What kept you?" Reno walked up to them.  
  
"Just filling Cloud in." Tifa explained, Reno gave her a confused look wondering what there was to fill him in about.  
  
"Team B get ready," Cid's voice came over the intercom once more. "I'm landing on the main highway so hurry up and move before we become a sitting target."  
  
The Highwind flew in and set down long enough for Cloud, Tifa and Reno to head down the ramp onto the highway. Once off Tifa gave the signal and Cid flew off to the other end of the city.  
  
"This army you told me about." Cloud turned to Tifa. "Where did they come from?"  
  
"We don't know." She shook her head. "It's like they just appeared out off know where."  
  
Cloud went back into his thoughts still confused about what was going on. He walked up to the edge of the highway and looked over into the city. The highway was set way above the actual city, there were two huge stretches of road that went to the No.1 and No.5 power plants, then a road went round the entire city joining the rest of the plants together, the two main roads though joined up at the middle to the Mayors building. The Mayors building it self was massive, similar to the Shin-Ra building of the old Midgar, Reeve had decided to copy quite a lot of it's design to make things easier.  
  
Cloud glanced over the edge of the highway, from here he could see most of the city below. The small flashes of light Cloud had see back on board the Highwind were still present and he could also see most of the buildings in the city were either destroyed or on fire. "What the hell is happening?" He muttered. Parts of Neo Midgar was still under construction and was around another two or three years away from been fully completed, but now it looked like everything would have to be started all over again.  
  
"It looks like the citizens tried to put up a resistance." Reno walked up beside Cloud. "It didn't do them much good."  
  
"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Cloud shook his head. 'I feel dizzy, after all I did trying to find Aeris and now this.' He felt his anger rising. 'After all that it turned out that it wasn't her after all, just some stupid joke by that freak Sephiroth.' Cloud griped the handle of his sword tightly, since his Ultima weapon had been destroyed he had to go back to his old buster sword. 'That's a though too, what's his role in all this?'  
  
"Let's get a move on." Cloud continued to stare at the riots below for a few more seconds and then started down the road, the highway was cluttered with abandoned cars and trucks.  
  
"Cid say's he just dropped off Team C." Tifa ran up beside Cloud and switched the Phs off. "We need to attack at both sides to catch them off guard."  
  
"How well are they defended?" Cloud continued running.  
  
"We don't know," Tifa glanced back to check that Reno was keeping up. "Like I said before, anyone who has come close to the city has been killed. The Junon army outside seems to be keeping them distracted though, enough to let us slip in anyway."  
  
"Wonderful." As Cloud spoke a burst of fire came from the direction of the mayors building.  
  
"They've spotted us." Tifa and Reno took cover behind an abandoned car while Cloud stepped behind a lamppost hoping it was big enough to cover him.  
  
Cloud closed his eyes. "I have a really 'bad' feeling about this."  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Hey keep up you two." Elena crept down the side off the tunnel keeping to the shadows while Rude and Vincent followed a little further behind.  
  
"Elena you shouldn't move too quickly," Vincent grabbed her arm. "If there are soldiers down here we don't want to rush into them."  
  
The three had managed to sneak in to the subway system after been dropped off from the Highwind. The subway was wide enough to have two trains pass through it and still have plenty of room to spare. The tracks led around the entire city in a ring and then cut through the middle and passed through the private subway station below the mayors building.  
  
"Look I'm a Turk so I know how to work on a covert operation." She replied.  
  
"Well I was a Turk too so take my advice and slow down." Vincent said firmly.  
  
"Look don't think you can just go round giving me orders, I'm not part of your stupid little club remember." She raised her voice.  
  
"Hey who's down there?" A voice echoed down the tunnel.  
  
Vincent gave her a cold look and Elena stopped talking.  
  
"...." Rude taped Vincent on the shoulder and pointed to some boxes across the tunnel.  
  
Vincent nodded and grabbed Elena's arm pulling her with him as they moved over to hide.  
  
"We should be safe here." Rude whispered.  
  
After a few moment's two soldiers walked by on patrol, luckily they didn't see the trio hiding. One thing that did interest Vincent were the eyes of the soldiers as they went by.  
  
"That was close." Elena whispered.  
  
Rude nodded. "We should leave before they come back." He and Elena stood up while Vincent remained still, lost in thought.  
  
"Hey what's up with him?" Elena asked.  
  
"Those were soldiers." Vincent announced.  
  
"Yeah no kidding, who do you think we came here to fight?" She snapped.  
  
"No I mean those were SOLDIER's, as in Mako infused SOLDIER's." He stood up.  
  
"You mean like the kind Shin-Ra use to make?" She looked at him puzzled. "But all Mako research is now illegal and all the reactors have been shut down."  
  
"Well either way those 'were' from SOLDIER." He stated.  
  
"This makes things much more difficult." Rude leaned against one of the boxes.  
  
"I know, if the entire army is made from these Mako improved fighters then we stand little chance of beating them." Vincent didn't even notice the approaching footsteps this time.  
  
"Hey you there!" A bright light shone on top of Vincent and the others as five SOLDIER's stepped out, their guns aimed straight at them. "Don't move!"  
  
Before Vincent even had his fingers around his weapon a rifle was pointed at him just a few centimeters away from his face, he had no choice put to slowly raise his hands in the air.  
  
The leader of the squad approached them. "Vincent of Avalanche, Elena and Rude of the Turks." He examined the three while his men took away their weapons,  
  
Vincent had no choice but to let them, he could probably take out 2 maybe 3 of the troops but the last 2 would kill him easily. "I was told that you would difficult to find, but it seems that the commander over estimated your abilities." He took out a Phs.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Elena whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Vincent could tell the SOLDIER's were watching his every move, making a quick one would most likely cost him his life.  
  
"No he's not here," The leader talked into the device. "Very well." He switched off the Phs.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Elena snapped. "Take us to her and be prisoners?"  
  
"Hahaha not at all." He laughed.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" She asked, a more worried tone in her voice.  
  
The Soldiers handcuffed them and stepped away to the other side of the tunnel. Three of them took out their rifles.  
  
"You three are not important, I have orders to kill you now before you become a problem." The squad leader took his position next to the three Soldiers. "On my command."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Elena screamed.  
  
"You're just going to kill us outright?" Vincent asked, if he was worried his face or voice didn't show it.  
  
The leader laughed again. "What do you think the entire point of this war was?"  
  
"I don't understand." Vincent replied.  
  
"This war on Neo Midgar and Junon was all just bait to get you and your followers out into the open." He smiled. "And now it seems that you have walked right into the trap. The only one the commander wants alive is a man named Cloud Strife." The three Soldiers raised their rifles and took aim at Vincent, Rude and Elena. "And since none of you are him, your time is up."  
  
Rude tried to get free from the cuffs but found no luck in doing so. 'This really is it, there's no way out.'  
  
The leader held out his hand. "Ready...Aim..."  
  
Vincent closed his eyes. 'I guess it is finally time for me to repent for my sins. I just hope everyone else figures this out before its too late.'  
  
"Fire!"  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"There are too many of them."  
  
Cloud and his group pushed their way forwards down the highway as they were covered by enemy fire, they took cover behind anything strong enough to withstand a bullet.  
  
"Did they know we were coming?" Cloud asked.  
  
"How could they? We only made our plans a few hours ago." Shouted Tifa, the gunfire was deafening.  
  
"Come on I see an opening." Reno grabbed Tifa's hand and pulled her to the side.  
  
Cloud followed and saw the gap between the cars, from there they could move in between the vehicles until they reached the mayors building. 'So this female commander is in charge of the army, taking her out should cause a break in the chain of command making it easier for Junon to take out the rest of her army.' Cloud dodged in between the cars, the odd bullet whistled past his head. 'How can they be so accurate, they can't see me.' Who ever these soldiers were, they were well trained and highly skilled.  
  
"That's strange..." Tifa shook the Phs.  
  
"What is?" Reno crouched down by her.  
  
"I can't seem to get hold off Vincent's group." She pushed the buttons on the device but only received static bursts.  
  
"Maybe its because they're in the tunnels." Cloud joined them and kneeled down.  
  
"But they should have reached the mayors building by now, it's not that far from their drop off point." She gave up and put the Phs back in her pocket.  
  
"Well anyway now all we have to do is reach those doors and head for the lift" Reno pointed to the large glass doors leading into the building. "Right?"  
  
"Yep, according to the Junon military they have been tracking transmissions from that area, so it's most likely that the commander is in one of the higher floors." Tifa confirmed.  
  
"Then lets go." Reno stood up.  
  
Tifa lead the way through the cars until they reached the last one, from there it was about fifty meters of open ground to the front doors.  
  
"We need a distraction." Cloud pointed to the soldiers who were still firing upon them. "Otherwise its gonna be impossible to get past them."  
  
Reno glanced round and what he could use. 'Just throwing a rock isn't going to work, I need something bigger.' He continued to look round. 'One of these cars going up in smoke would be useful but their too far away from the guards.  
  
Tifa tried the Phs again while Cloud was checking his materia to see if he had anything big enough. 'Fire, bolt, comet and cure. Its not enough.'  
  
"Hey help me out here." Reno started pushing on the car in front of him. "If we can get this close enough then send a spark down the fuel line it should give us a big enough distraction."  
  
Cloud and Tifa both nodded and ran up to help push. "On three," Reno shouted. "One, two, three!" They all pushed and the car slowly moved forwards towards the soldiers and as the wheels got moving it started to pick up speed.  
  
The soldiers noticed the movement instantly and started to fire at the vehicle. "Were nearly there, you two head for the doors I'll light things up here." Reno pulled out his nightstick and switched it on.  
  
"What about you?" Tifa refused to move. "You'll be killed."  
  
Reno smiled at her. "I knew you'd miss me,"  
  
She gave him a serious look.  
  
"Look I'm not going to die, as soon as this thing blows I'll be right behind you."  
  
"Tifa he's right, we have to go now," Cloud grabbed Tifa's arm and a pulled her. "If we don't none of us are going to make it."  
  
"You better be right behind me." She shouted.  
  
After that they both shot out from their cover and sprinted towards the doors, the soldiers all turned and focused their fire on the two.  
  
"Just a little closer..." Reno pushed the car as hard as he could and watched as the soldiers took notice of Cloud and Tifa. 'That'll have to do.' He opened the fuel tank and took a few steps away holding up the nightstick. A burst of electricity hit the car igniting the fuel and exploding the vehicle, Reno was thrown back from the explosion but he soon got back onto his feet. He ran as fast as he could towards the glass doors, he could see that both Cloud and Tifa had made it inside and were hiding behind the reception desk.  
  
The ground floor of the building was mainly only a reception area, again Reeve had copied a lot of the design from the old Shin-Ra building except this time the room stretched up hollowing out the building making it like a huge doughnut. In the middle of the room was a set of stairs that led up to the second floor of the reception area, up there was the lift that they needed to use. Around the back of the stairs was the back entrance that Barret's group was suppose to use. The lifts on the second floor went up to the top floor, one great big column was made to house them as it stretched up all the way to the top of the building and on each of the floors was a corridor that lead to the lift column, over the railings of each corridor you could see all the way down to the bottom of the reception, even from the 59th floor.  
  
"Here he comes." Cloud pointed at Reno. There were a few soldiers in the reception area but they hadn't seen Cloud or Tifa enter and now they were too busy watching the explosion from the car outside.  
  
"Come on hurry up." Tifa whispered.  
  
Reno reached the doors and pulled the handle to open it, but as he did one of the soldiers from outside had seen him run across to the building and he took aim at Reno's back. Reno stepped through the door and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"What took you so long." Tifa crawled over to him.  
  
"Hey, I'm here aren't..." He was cut off.  
  
Tifa's eyes widened as she saw the red stain form on Reno's shirt.  
  
"...I?" Reno dropped to his knees, his face turned white.  
  
Tifa made her way over to him as fast as she could but it was too late. "Oh god no!" Reno collapsed into her arms and closed his eyes.  
  
Cloud pulled out his cure materia and quickly followed Tifa. She laid him of his back and opened his shirt, blood poured out of the hole in Reno's chest as she tried to cover it with her hands. Cloud cast his magic on the wound but as soon as the green light faded the wound opened up again and the blood continued to flow out, he put his fingers against Reno's neck. "I can't find the pulse." He tried again but still found nothing.  
  
"It can't be..." Tifa's eyes filled with tears.  
  
The front doors shattered from gunfire causing Tifa's mourning to be cut short, Cloud pulled her back and took cover under the reception desk. "We have to go."  
  
"But, but we have to do something!" She tried to run back to Reno's body but Cloud kept a firm grip on her.  
  
"Tifa! In a few seconds this place is going to be over run and we will all die!" He shouted.  
  
Tifa clenched her fists not wanting to agree with him even thought he was right. She nodded and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Let's go."  
  
Cloud lead the way around the desk and headed over to the closest door, ducking behind anything that kept them out of sight of the trigger happy soldiers. They were just about to reach the door when two of the soldiers jumped out and blocked their way. Cloud drew his sword but hesitated as he looked at their eyes. "Mako?"  
  
The two took advantage of Cloud's shock and leapt forward knocking both Cloud and Tifa off their feet, Tifa recovered instantly and jumped back up running into one of the soldiers with her Beat rush, while Cloud swung his sword round and slicing into the other soldier's leg.  
  
"Aghh!" He fell to his knees and took aim at Cloud with is rifle.  
  
Cloud stood up quickly keeping out off the weapons aim but at point blank it wasn't going to be easy, the rifle fired but he managed to deflect the bullet with his huge sword. Cloud raised his weapon and thrust it into the fallen soldier ending the battle.  
  
"One down." Cloud looked round and saw Tifa perform a Somersault on the second Soldier, slamming him into the wall and then finishing him off with another Beat rush. The soldier collapsed on the floor, she had easily broken most of his ribs with that last combo.  
  
"Let's move." She pushed the door open and ran through, Cloud followed quickly behind.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Hey what's wrong with Cait?" Yuffie kicked the stuffed animal.  
  
"What's wrong?" Red sat down next to the motionless Cait Sith.  
  
"He's not moving." Yuffie continued to shake Cait. "Nothing."  
  
"What are we waitin for." Barret ran back when he realized the others had stopped following him.  
  
"Cait's not working." Yuffie scratched her head puzzled.  
  
"Try calling Reeve on the Phs, maybe he's having difficulties controlling him." Red suggested.  
  
Barret nodded and took out the device pressing the buttons, after a few moments a burst of static came through. "The hell?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Red asked.  
  
Barret pressed the buttons again but got the same response. "All I get is static." As they had reached the back entrance to the mayors building Cait Sith had shut down for some unknown reason and now Cid's Phs was on the fritz, Barret couldn't help but feel uneasy about this.  
  
"Try the other groups." Said Red, Barret tried to call Vincent's group but was once more greeted by static.  
  
"What the f^£k is going on?" He shook the device rapidly. "Piece a junk."  
  
"What about Cloud's team?" Red was becoming worried.  
  
Barret tried the last button and after a few rings he heard Tifa's voice. "Tif you there?"  
  
"Barely," He could hardly here her voice over the sound of gunfire. "This whole place is going to hell!"  
  
"Are you ok? We can't get a hold of Cid or Vincent."  
  
"Nether can I," Barret heard a cry as Tifa spoke and nothing came after.  
  
"Tif! Tifa you there?" Barret's heart jumped up to his throat. "Tif?"  
  
"Oh God, Cloud been hit. Barret were at the third floor, the stair's to the left of the reception desk, hurry up and get over here!" She shouted.  
  
Barret heard a click and the Phs once again threw out static. "What happened? Tif?"  
  
"What? What's going on?" Yuffie had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Tifa's in trouble, Cloud's been hit and we have no idea what's going on with Cid or Vincent's group." He explained. "We gotta hurry."  
  
"The guards don't seem to have noticed us this way," Red scanned the street. "What ever the Junon and the others are doing they seem to have the entire army's attention."  
  
"Then lets get going before they come after me!...err I mean us!" Yuffie tapped her foot nervously.  
  
"She's right." Red agreed. "We have to move while we have any advantage."  
  
"Awright, I say we bust on in there and attack head on." Barret raised his gun. "We get in there and save Cloud and Tifa."  
  
"And Reno." Red added.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Barret didn't really care about the Turk.  
  
"What!? Are you crazy?" Yuffie yelled. "Didn't you hear the amount of gunfire in there? We'd be dead in seconds!"  
  
"Fine what do you suppose we do?"  
  
"Err well..." She trailed off.  
  
"I think we should meet up with Tifa before we attack, from the sound of things they may need our help." Red explained.  
  
"Aaaah fine." Barret turned to face the mayors building. "We sneak in from the back and move round to the stairs, Tifa said she was on the third floor there."  
  
"Ok." Red confirmed. "But what about Cait Sith?"  
  
"We can't carry him," Said Barret. "He'll just have to stay here."  
  
Red nodded and they started to sprint down the highway as fast as possible, once closer to the actual building they could hear the gunfire inside.  
  
"Things sound bad in there." Yuffie put her back to the wall. "Their still alive, right?"  
  
"With this much gunfire it seems that someone is still alive." Red reassured her but even he was beginning to worry.  
  
"Has anyone ever been here?" She asked. "Which way is it to the stairs?"  
  
Barret kept his attention to the door. "There are a set of stairs in the middle of the room to the third floor but Tifa said the stairs we want are through a door to the left of the reception desk."  
  
"Ok, we ready?" Red looked at Barret who nodded and put his hand on the door. "On three."  
  
"One," Barret griped the handle tightly. "Two," Yuffie got ready to sprint straight to the back of the stairs not wanting to become a human target. "Three!"  
  
Barret threw the door open and the three charged through, the ground floor was completely over run with soldiers but their attention seemed to be on something outside the front doors.  
  
"What are they looking at?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Who cares its just what we need." Barret grabbed her arm and dragged Yuffie only with him and Red. They ran up behind the set of stairs that led to the lifts and took cover, the soldiers seemed to be heading outside. Yuffie's curiosity got the best of her and she crawled to the edge of the stairs.  
  
'What's so interesting outside?' Side poked her head around the corner and as soon as her eyes locked on to the flaming wreckage outside her eyes filled with tears. "It can't be!"  
  
Barret and Red turned round to see what Yuffie was doing.  
  
"What are you doin? Get back here!" Barret crawled over to Yuffie to grab her but he couldn't help peeking around the corner too. "We have to keep movi..." Barret's jaw dropped.  
  
Outside the soldiers were gathering round and searching a flaming wreckage, but when his saw the half burned side panel with Cid's female mascot on the side, the reason why Cait had stopped working and why they could get in touch with Cid had become more obvious.  
  
"It can't be." Red joined the two and looked round the corner.  
  
"The got Cid and Reeve." Yuffie pulled her self back, she couldn't look at it anymore without bursting into tears.  
  
"Aww man this is terrible." Barret lowered his head. 'The guy has a kid coming, Shera's gonna be heart broken.'  
  
"There's nothing we can do here..." Red shook his head. "We have to help Tifa and the others while we still can."  
  
Barret and Yuffie waited a moment and both nodded. "Yur right, we gotta help them."  
  
They made their way over to the stairway door, the soldiers were still watching the fire outside giving Barret and the others a good enough distraction, even if it was the death of two of their friends.  
  
As they reached the door Yuffie noticed two soldiers on the floor dead. "Looks like they came this way." She held her shuriken tighter, on the other side of the door gunfire could be heard.  
  
Barret stood up to the door and kicked it open, after taking a quick look he opened fire with his machine gun catching the soldiers off guard. Yuffie quickly followed and threw her shuriken at one of the soldiers hitting him in the chest, Red quickly followed and pounced on another biting at his throat.  
  
After a few seconds the skirmish was over and the three stood there in victory, Yuffie walked over and pulled her shuriken out of the fallen soldier. "Hey look at this." She kneeled now and examined the soldiers face.  
  
"What?" Barret clipped another magazine in his gun and stared at the soldier.  
  
"His eyes," She pointed to them. "They're glowing."  
  
"You mean they're infused with Mako?" Red walked over and studied him.  
  
"Mako? Don't you need a reactor to do that?" Barret growled. "All of those dam machines have been shut down."  
  
"Well one of them hasn't," Red confirmed that they were Mako eyes. "Either that or another one has been built."  
  
"Red is that you?" Tifa's voice echoed down the stairs.  
  
"Tif?" Barret ran up the stairs to the third floor, passing at least eight dead soldiers on the ways, each filled with countless bullet wounds. Cloud was propped up against the wall holding one of the soldier's guns, blood seeped out of a large cut in the side of his chest. Tifa sat at the top of the second flight of stairs and gave Barret a slight smile, her body was bruised and cut all over.  
  
"Oh gawd are you guys ok?" Yuffie ran past Barret and kneeled down beside Tifa.  
  
"Were fine, although if you guys hadn't come we would have been finished." Tifa stood up but nearly fell straight back down as the blood rushed to her head.  
  
"You look like you've been through hell." Barret helped Cloud stand up. "Where's Reno?"  
  
Tifa stared down at the floor unable to bring any words to her mouth, Barret nodded putting his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest and started sobbing.  
  
"Have you got in touch with the others?" Cloud asked.  
  
Red shook his head. "We haven't been able to get through to Vincent's team, Cid and Reeve though... they... didn't make it."  
  
Cloud nodded and limped over to the next set of stairs.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Tifa pushed away from Barret's chest and wiped her eyes. "What do we do now?"  
  
"More will be on their way soon." Red looked down at one of the fallen soldiers.  
  
"These are Mako SOLDIER's," Cloud kicked one of them. "They're even stronger than Shin-Ra's kind."  
  
"I noticed," Barret agreed. "They take a lot of firepower to bring down."  
  
"But where did they come from?" Yuffie sat on the steps above.  
  
"I don't know." He took the soldier's ammo and put it in his pocket, Cloud's sword rested in the chest of one of the soldiers below, after awhile he and Tifa had been over run and hand-to-hand combat was impossible.  
  
"So what's the plan then?" Tifa repeated. "If there are more coming it's going to be a bad idea staying here."  
  
"Tifa's right we have to move." Cloud agreed.  
  
"We should head up." Red suggested. "We came here to find the commander, she's most likely on the higher floors."  
  
"But if we all go up then we will be cornered by anyone who comes up after us." Cloud pointed out.  
  
"Your right Spike," Barret turned and took a few steps down the stairs "So me, Red and Yuffie will watch your back's, you two head up and find the commander."  
  
"It should work," Red followed Barret. "Most of the army seems to be outside fighting the civilians and Junon soldiers."  
  
"Yeah good plan." Yuffie agreed. 'I'd rather stay down here than go fight whoever's in charge of this bunch of freaks.'  
  
"Then it's settled." Cloud turned and stared to walk up the stairs. "We'll call you on the Phs if we need backup."  
  
The group split in two and Yuffie and Red headed down the stairs. "Hey Spike."  
  
Cloud turned and saw Barret looking up at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"You guys come back alive you hear me."  
  
Cloud smiled. "Yeah, you too."  
  
______________________________________  
  
Cloud waited for Tifa at the door to the 10th floor, so far the climb up had been uneventful.  
  
"Do you really think anyone's up here?" Tifa asked climbing the last set of stairs to reach Cloud. "It's so quite."  
  
"If only the commander is up here then I doubt she will be making much noise." He waited for Tifa to catch up and then continued to travel up the next flight of stairs.  
  
"Your right," She felt a chill go down her spine. "It's just so creepy you know, we came in here and there was no end to them, now... nothing."  
  
"I know what you mean." Although Cloud was confident that the commander was higher up in the building he couldn't shake the feeling that they were walking straight into a trap.  
  
They reached the 30th floor and Cloud looked back at Tifa who was struggling to keep up. "Perhaps we should rest here."  
  
Tifa just nodded and sat down next to him at the top of the stairs, she rested her head on Cloud's shoulder and closed her eyes. 'Cid, Reeve, Reno they're all gone.' She forced herself not to cry again. 'How could this be happening? We were smart, we had our plan. This all feels like some bad nightmare, I just want to wake up.'  
  
Cloud let Tifa rest on him as he thought about everything that had happened in such a short time. His memory of the time between fighting Sephiroth and waking up aboard the Highwind was still missing and now he had lost more than just that. 'After all we've been through, how can things end up like this?' The cut in his chest kept Cloud in a constant state of pain but he push it to the back of his mind making it bearable.  
  
The building was 60 floors high and Cloud doubted that they could climb another 30 floors and still be in top condition to fight. 'Hell I'd be surprised if we could put up a good fight even now.' "Perhaps we should take the elevator from here, if there are no soldiers above the ground floor then it should be safe to use it now."  
  
Tifa nodded and sat up. "Your right, I haven't heard anything from below so I guess Barret and the others haven't come into any trouble."  
  
They stood up and Cloud pushed the door open to the 30th floor. A long open corridor stretched out with many different doors, at the end though was the one that lead to the center of the building. Cloud walked along and opened the door at the end, normally this place would be full of noise from the work been done but right now everything was in silence. He stepped through the door and walked out onto the open corridor, he looked over the side of the railings at the ground floor and could see that there was no one around. 'This place was crawling with SOLDIER's when we came up here, where are they now?'  
  
They walk down heading for the lift, there didn't seem to be anyone in the building anymore. "What the hell is going on?" Cloud asked. "Where are all the soldiers?"  
  
Tifa felt the same way as Cloud. 'Its bad enough been chased by a bunch of Mako infused freaks but this is some how even worse.'  
  
Cloud was the first to reach the elevator but before he could push the button he heard it moving up on its own. 'Not good.' He took a few steps back and aimed the rifle at the metal doors, Tifa stood beside him and seemed to have the same idea. The lift stopped at the 30th floor and the doors slide open, inside Cloud counted six soldiers all fully armed, the one at the front held his arm up and smiled at Cloud.  
  
"Mister Strife," He took a few steps out of the lift and his men followed.  
  
Cloud heard some movement from below and he looked over the railings again, on the ground floor he could see at least 20 soldiers come out from hiding, their guns aimed him as soon as he look over the side. 'Oh f^£k.' They had walked straight into a trap.  
  
"Mister Strife," The soldier repeated, Cloud turned his attention back to him. "As you can see you are out manned and out gunned."  
  
Cloud could see by the look on his face that the SOLDIER was enjoying his victory.  
  
"Now if you wouldn't mind coming with us." He held his hand out. "The commander is waiting."  
  
Cloud took a few steps back towards the door, Tifa followed keeping her eyes fixed on the SOLDIER's weapons.  
  
"(Sigh) I wouldn't do that if I were you." The soldier looked disappointed at Cloud's decision. "My orders are to bring you alive, the commander is waiting above to meet you." He smiled. "But if you struggle I have permission to use force." The rest of the soldiers raised their guns.  
  
Tifa swallowed heavily. "What are we going to do?" She whispered.  
  
Cloud reached out and grabbed her arm. "We run." He spun and headed for the door as fast as he could, dragging Tifa behind him. He kicked the door open and ran through, a few bullets flew past him just barely missing.  
  
Tifa followed Cloud not asking any questions as he dragged her down the corridor and thought the door to the stairs. As they started to climb the next set, Tifa heard heavy footsteps running up after them, she shot a glance down the side of the stairs and saw another group of SOLDIER's coming up from below. 'Where did they come from? What happened to Barret and the others?'  
  
Cloud looked up ahead and saw more of them running down the stairs towards him, he glanced round and saw the corridor that lead to floor 32. "This way." He threw the door open and headed through.  
  
How can this be happening?"  
  
"I don't know there's just so many of them." Cloud ran down the corridor dragging Tifa behind him.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked trying to keep up with Cloud.  
  
"We need to reach the main office she's most likely waiting there." He burst through the next door out into the main hub of the building running down along the open corridor, shots were been fired at them from the lower levels. "F%£k they can sense where we are." A bullet grazed Cloud's head as he dropped to the floor.  
  
They both crawled along the floor the elevator was their only chance, the stairs were blocked off by the SOLDIER's it would be impossible to get past them all. The doors opened up behind them, Cloud turned and fired the gun hoping to by a few precious seconds. Tifa had called the lift and dragged Cloud inside while he was still firing. "Top floor!" He shouted. She punched the button and the doors slowly shut, bullets flying through the gap until it closed.  
  
The elevator shook and started to move up. Cloud could hear gunshots been fired below, the fight was still going on. Still sat on the floor he leaned against the side of the lift staring up at the ceiling. "Cloud."  
  
"What?" He rolled his head to face Tifa, blood was dripping down the side of his face from the bullet wound.  
  
"Do you think everything will turn out ok?" She was propped against the wall opposite the doors. The blood in her hair made it stick to her back and legs, her arms and legs were covered in bruises and cuts but she still managed to let out a simple smile.  
  
"Yeah." Cloud pushed on his legs lifting himself up. "Everything's going to work out in the end, it.. always does." The gash in his side split open a little more as he stretched his body out causing Cloud to feel dizzy from the pain.  
  
The elevator slowed to a halt as it reached the top floor. "Ok from here it's straight ahead down the corridor to the Mayor's office." Cloud pushed himself off the wall and began to walk to Tifa.  
  
"Ok on the count of three, you ready?" Tifa braced herself for the run while Cloud just nodded."  
  
"One,"  
  
"Two," He pressed one leg against the wall ready to push off but as Cloud began to say three a shot burst through the door forcing its way straight through the metal. Cloud fell to the side feeling droplets of warm blood hitting his face as he fell to the ground, the bullet had missed him but then where did the blood come from. 'Tifa!'  
  
Cloud hit the ground hard but he did not take notice of the pain, he quickly crawled over to Tifa but it was too late. The bullet had hit her in the heart, her eyelids were closed, Cloud press his head against her chest listening for a heart beat. '... Nothing.'  
  
He looked at her face, feeling the same pain he had 2 years ago on that terrible day. "This can't be... " He whispered. "It's not suppose to end like this, not after all we've done, all we've been through, all we've sacrificed." He lifted her up hugging Tifa's lifeless body tightly, his arm were shaking out of control. "I won't let it end this way. Not now!"  
  
"Do you have to act so pathetic?"  
  
Cloud looked out of the lift and stared at the figure stood in the middle of the room. She had no distinct features, her armor was like none Cloud had ever seen, her face showed no emotion.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Cloud said still shaking. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
The female laughed. "What you don't recognize me?"  
  
The mayor's office was mainly just a huge wide open room, it looked at lot like president Shin-Ra's office. "Who are you?" Cloud repeated, lowering Tifa's body back down to the floor, stood up and walked out of the lift into the office.  
  
She shook here head. "Perhaps I should change into something more familiar." The commanders body rippled as her clothes, face even her weapon began to change its form. The gun stretched out becoming a long thin sword, her clothes filled with black as if been consumed by some unseen darkness, her hair grew longer and changed to a light silver as her face changed to fit the new form of the body. "Is this better?"  
  
"Y-you? Sephiroth? But how." Cloud shouted. "How are you here?"  
  
"Don't act so surprised."  
  
"Why did you do this!?" Cloud shouted, his rage built up inside of him.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "You still understand nothing." Once again his body began to ripple and change, this time the body became smaller and slender, the clothes changed to a soft pink and the hair wrapped round and filled with a light brown colour, tying its self off with a pink ribbon. "How's this?"  
  
Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Aeris?"  
  
She shook her head again and began to walk up to Cloud. "How can you be so blind?" Her hand filled with a green glow. "You're always going to be a failure, aren't you Cloud." She brought her hand round and the Ultima spell hit Cloud dead on, throwing his body across the room.  
  
"You can't be her." Cloud choked ignoring the pain as he stood back up.  
  
Aeris walked up to Cloud again. "Why not? Why can't I be the very same Aeris you meet so long ago." She smiled and cupped his chin. "That's right. Its because of you." Another Ultima spell was cast on to Clouds chest but Aeris held on to his neck making him endure the full force of the spell.  
  
Cloud coughed brining up blood, his vision began to blur slightly. 'I-I can't take this much longer.'  
  
"You Cloud Strife failed to save her." Aeris smiled at him at let Cloud's body fall to the floor. "Your so weak, can you remember her face? The few moments before she died?" She kneeled down to be level with him. "You remember don't you, they were filled with trust, just before that cold, long, sharp blade cut straight through her body."  
  
Cloud shook his head as if trying to deny his past. "I-I..."  
  
"Oh it felt so good to be finally rid of the annoying brat." Aeris grinned and stood up. "The way the sword just slid through her like butter, I couldn't believe how easy it was. It left quite a scar." She pulled the dress open a little and showed Cloud the fatal wound on her chest.  
  
Cloud felt sick, he wanted it to just end. "Y-You, it was you."  
  
Aeris lifted Cloud up once again. "You're finally begging to understand." Her body began to ripple for the last time, only this time it took the shape of her real form.  
  
Cloud watched in horror, he knew who it was as last. 'Jenova, it was her all along, ever since the beginning, she was there.'  
  
"After all this time I finally get my revenge of you." Her limbs stretched out and took an alien form, the clothes dissolved into her body. "After two thousand years of waiting I will finally have my revenge on you."  
  
Jenova threw Cloud across the floor and walked over to the desk. Cloud got a good look at her, she looked different from when he had seen her back in the Nibelheim reactor, and every part of her body seemed to be... complete. "You held the last of my original cells in your body and because of that I thought I had no chance of becoming complete, but..."  
  
She picked up a small object off the desk. "Once you killed Sephiroth, his body returned to the Lifestream but my cells could not, they separated from his body and I could finally reabsorb them back into myself, I also gained all the power he had once possessed. After that the only cells missing from my body were in yours, and now I have them back." She smiled. "Now I'm whole once again, I'm stronger, faster and more powerful than you can even imagine, and you my dear Cloud, you are finished."  
  
'That's what came back up from the Lifestream, that's what Tifa saw.' Cloud struggled to stand up but he managed it. 'Those cells must have been from the original strain found by professor Gast, she needed them to be complete.'  
  
"You and this entire planet hold no purpose for me now." She held up the small object and clicked a button, a small light began to blink.  
  
"What do you mean?" He struggled to speak.  
  
Jenova walked out onto the balcony outside, her form was now like a dark angel, her every movement was a graceful as the next. "I came here a long time ago to take this planets Lifestream and to absorb it, but ever since that time I have been in hell because of you."  
  
Cloud followed Jenova outside, the city was in flames as her army continued to destroy everything in sight. "But now Cloud, I'm going to cut my losses and leave this pathetic world, but as for you," She turned and faced him. "You and this entire planet will be destroyed and I will make sure that your Lifestream never returns to the universe, I will destroy every last trace of you Strife! Your entire existence ends here!"  
  
"You can't... I wont let you." Cloud raised his gun and fired but the bullets just shattered as they hit Jenova's perfect form.  
  
"Fool." She laughed. "So how does it feel Cloud?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How does it feel to know you failed?" She grinned. "You failed that witch Aeris, you failed your pathetic friends and you failed this entire planet. And now your world will end from the same energy that created it." Jenova's body raised into the air and Cloud was helpless but to just watch. "Enjoy the show." She pointed into the sky before disappearing.  
  
Cloud fell to his knees. "It's all over, I was just too weak." He looked up into the sky and saw a thin green beam of light that was focused on the top of the building. The beam grew bigger and bigger until it swallowed the entire city, Cloud continued to stare up into the light and thought about all those he had failed. "I'm sorry."  
  
The light pulsated and hit the city, the buildings shattered into nothing and the city was destroyed but beam continued to force its way through, causing a final and fatal blow to the planet. The very Lifestream of the planet set fire erupting into flames and the planet let out its final cry as it lit up the void of space in one final explosion.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Cloud felt the warmth around him, he opened his eyes and saw nothing but the soft green glow of the Lifestream. In his hand was the shattered Ultima weapon, the wound in the side of shoulder was still fresh. 'What happened? I'm I really here or is this a dream?'  
  
He continued to fall through the green liquid moving further and further away from the physical world. 'Which was the dream? Is any of this real? Why can't I wake up?'  
  
Hours passed by and Cloud still fell further into the Lifestream, he felt as if it would never end. 'Maybe this is it, this is all that's left.' After some time his strength left him and Cloud could no longer stay awake, he closed his eyes once more and let the darkness take him.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Cloud's senses came back to him but his eyes remained closed, he no longer felt like he was drifting. His head rested on something soft and warm, after all the pain he had been through it felt so strange.  
  
Something brushed through his hair and rested on his head, Cloud dared himself to open his eyes, but he feared what would be there. He felt someone's warm breath on his face, his curiosity overpowered his fear and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Cloud just stared at the figure, his gaze was fixed on those soft green eyes. He tried to think of something to say but his thoughts flew around his mind too fast to keep hold of.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" She asked stroking Cloud's hair.  
  
"...Its ...its you." Cloud whispered. "Is... is it really you?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "You should rest."  
  
Cloud smiled realizing that his body was completely drained of energy. "Yeah." Cloud agreed but he still tried to keep his eyes open for as long as possible, just in case this was some cruel dream, he wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible before he woke up.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Note: This took me a little longer than expected but then again I didn't really expect it to be as long as it turned out to be. This is probably the strangest chapter in the story but everything will be explained in the next one. Thanks to silver-twilight for the review and I will have chapter 7 up hopefully a little faster. 


	7. The Promised Land

Chapter 7 : You kept it after all this time - Aeris  
  
'It's so quite.' Cloud rested listening to his surroundings, the peaceful setting felt so strange to him after all he had been through. He took a deep breath enjoying the moment. 'Flowers? I can smell flowers.'  
  
Cloud looked up and he was greeted by a pair of soft green eyes, he smiled at the sight and she smiled back.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah, you stayed here all the time while I slept?"  
  
She stroked his hair and nodded.  
  
Cloud sat up and looked around, he was in Midgar, the church in the sector 5 slums. "How did we get here?"  
  
"We can be anywhere, all you have to do is just think about where you want to be." She explained.  
  
"But where are we really?" Cloud felt tired of waking up and not knowing what was going on.  
  
"The Promised Land."  
  
Cloud slowly looked round until his gaze met hers again. "Aeris... its really you right? I mean, were really here."  
  
Aeris smiled at him. "Its really me, I was surprised to see you here though, I didn't think that you would be killed from falling in the Lifestream."  
  
"It killed me?" Cloud wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be, how else would he be in the Promised Land. "I died in the Lifestream, that was just before I fought Sephiroth in Junon right?"  
  
"Yes, though..." Aeris looked confused. "I'm not sure how he is there, I mean, Sephiroth has been here all the time."  
  
"He's here?" Cloud felt his heart beat faster.  
  
"Don't worry," She reassured him "Sephiroth... he is no longer under Jenova's control, you don't have to worry about him anymore."  
  
Cloud nodded, he new what it was like to be controlled by Jenova, at least now he was sure it would never happen again. "What was the last thing that happened to me, I mean before I arrived here."  
  
"You fell into the Lifestream, don't you remember?"  
  
Cloud thought back over everything that had happened. "I'm not really sure, nothing is making sense to me anymore." He stood up and looked around. "I've been having these dreams or at least I think there dreams, but they feel so real."  
  
"What happens in them?" Aeris stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress.  
  
"At first just small things, some words or a scene but the last one..." He remembered everything that happened. "It doesn't matter, it's probably just my imagination playing around with me."  
  
Aeris didn't buy it, but she decided to let Cloud calm down a little first before asking him about it. "Well none of that matter now I guess."  
  
He turned round to face her. "Your right." He took a deep breath. "So what happens now?"  
  
"What do you want to happen?" Aeris took his hand and lead him out of the church, as they stepped through the door the world changed into emptiness, they were surrounded by nothing. "Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do, all you have to do is concentrate and you'll be there."  
  
Cloud looked at her and tried to speak. 'All I want is to be here, with you.' He tried to say it put his fear kept the words back. 'Just say it.'  
  
"Are you ok?" Aeris stared at Cloud as he fought with his voice.  
  
"I... Aeris," Clouds face went red. 'Look its not hard, just move your lips and say the dam words!'  
  
"Yes?" She put her hands behind her back and leaned over to him trying to work out the expression on his face.  
  
'Just say it,' "All I want is..." He scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor. 'What was it Cid said to do when your making a speech? .... Oh yeah just imagine them in their underwear, that way its not so hard to speak.'  
  
"All I want is," He looked back up at Aeris and tried Cid's advice and at the same time his brain decided to shut down for a while so he wouldn't realize that this might not be the smartest idea he's ever had, especially if he was planning to talk to her. "To... to... to... to..."  
  
"Cloud?" Aeris had a puzzled expression as looked around behind her. "What are you staring at?"  
  
Cloud shook his head and once again stared down at the floor.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? Your face has gone bright red." Aeris placed her hand on Cloud's forehead. "Your a bit warm."  
  
'Ok never use Cid's advice again.' Cloud's face practically glowed red. 'But there was an upside, Ok just try again.'  
  
"Are you still tired? Cause we can go find you somewhere to rest." She ended Cloud's little struggle with himself.  
  
'Or that could work.' He smiled. "Sure but I didn't know that ghosts slept."  
  
Aeris giggled. "Were not ghosts, we have just ascended to a higher form of life."  
  
"Ascended?" Cloud didn't understand. "I though it was our Lifestream that traveled to the Promised Land."  
  
"That's true," She tried to explain it a simply as possible. "When a Cetra's Lifestream is created here, they are then sent to a planet to be born physically. Once they have joined in with that planets Lifestream they stay there to be reborn again and again, until they are ready to return here."  
  
"I get it." Cloud nodded.  
  
"When that Cetra has grown and learned from the planet as much as they can and they have completed their journey, their Lifestream returns here to the Promised Land."  
  
"Wait," He interrupted. "You mean that the Promised Land isn't on our planet right? So where is?"  
  
"When the very first Lifestream was created, the Promised Land was born." Aeris had only just learned all of this herself, and explaining it was harder than she thought it would be. "From there that Lifestream grew and more was made, eventually the Lifestream was split and sent all across the universe to seek knowledge of all that around it. And then the in some areas the Lifestream joined together and copied their surroundings and became planets."  
  
"So you mean not all planets have Lifestream?"  
  
"Nope just the one's that were created by us, after these planets were created, parts of the Lifestream separate and became single again, these then became the inhabitants on the planet, the Cetra." She explained.  
  
"So you mean that every species on the planet are really all the same? Then that means that the Cetra and Humans are just the same?"  
  
Aeris nodded. "Lifestream its self is our true self, the form that it takes, that we take is just the physical form of our Lifestream. Do you understand?"  
  
Cloud scratched his head trying to take all the information in. "Yeah I guess it all make sense, but after we die and become Lifestream again, when we are reborn shouldn't we be able to remember everything that happened in our previous life?"  
  
"No," She shook her head. "You are only reborn if you didn't finish what you were put on that planet to do in the first place. Otherwise you return here."  
  
'But what did I accomplish? I failed right? Wait that was a dream... forget it, this is too much.' Cloud though of something else "So that means that you accomplished what you were suppose to do."  
  
"Yes, I... I had to go, even though I knew it could cost me my life."  
  
'It could cost me my life.' Cloud had always wondered if Aeris had meant to sacrifice her life for the planet or if she was going to return once she had prayed for Holy. "Aeris... did you, were you going to come back? I mean after you decided to pray for Holy, were you going to come back?"  
  
She nodded. "I... I was going to return but, when you arrived at the alter I felt Jenova's presence. I decided not to run." She looked Cloud straight in the eyes. "I knew she was controlling you when you raised your sword but... I also felt your struggle to fight her, I wanted to make sure you would be free of her, and you won."  
  
"But..." Cloud waited.  
  
"But... I did not realize that she was prepared to kill me herself." Aeris still smiled even as she talked about her own death. "Even though, I felt happy that you had overcome her, I knew in the end you would win."  
  
"But I didn't, she still won!" He shouted. "I failed you."  
  
Aeris couldn't think about what to say, she felt she need something a little better than. 'Don't worry I'm sure you'll do better next time.' "Cloud you can't blame your self, it was my decision to go."  
  
"But I was suppose to protect you remember? I was your bodyguard."  
  
Aeris didn't think that Cloud would had take her so seriously when she had asked him to be her bodyguard, at the time it was just a way to stay with him a little longer, she didn't think that it would have led to this. "Look Cloud it doesn't matter anymore, its all over now."  
  
Cloud felt like he had more to say, more to apologize for but for now that was enough. He made a promise though that someday he would make it up to Aeris, somehow.  
  
______________________  
  
"What made you think of this place?"  
  
Cloud and Aeris stood in the Gold Saucer's Inn, Aeris had let Cloud try and take them to a place to rest.  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure, it just seemed to pop into my mind."  
  
Cloud looked around, if Aeris hadn't told him he wouldn't even be able to tell that this wasn't the real Gold Saucer. Everything was the same right down to the smallest detail, even the people seemed real.  
  
"Aeris?" He turned back to her.  
  
"What it is?"  
  
"These people," Cloud watched them. "Are they real?"  
  
"They are others who have decided to come here, just as if it was the real thing." She explained.  
  
Cloud examined the room some more. "So there isn't really much difference between here and the real world."  
  
Aeris shook her head. "Nope, except here there is no pain, no death."  
  
"No death? You mean we don't die ever?" Cloud was getting confused about all this.  
  
"Yes our bodies die but our Lifestream is eternal. That is why a Cetra must complete their journey in the physical world to earn this reward."  
  
"A Cetra, but I'm not a Cetra." This pushed Cloud's confusion on to a whole new level.  
  
"Perhaps we can talk about this later," Aeris suggested. "For now let's get you some rest."  
  
"Actually I don't feel tired anymore"  
  
"Oh, so what would you like to do?" She asked.  
  
"Well I'm not sure. I..." Cloud scratched his head. 'Don't start that again.' His brain woke up.  
  
"Hey look who's here!" Aeris pointed over to the door.  
  
Zack walked into the Inn and he immediately spotted Cloud and Aeris, he started to walk over to them but Aeris had already ran up to greet him. Cloud watched as Zack wrapped his arms around Aeris and whispered something into her ear, she giggled and punched him on the arm.  
  
'Aeris and Zack... I almost forgot they were a couple before Zack died, I guess they got back together after Aeris came here.' Cloud felt like beating the hell out of something but right now but that would be a bit difficult under the current circumstances. '(Sigh) I guess I should get this over with.' Cloud reluctantly walked over and greeted his old friend. 'This is not funny.'  
  
"Cloud," Zack looked over and smiled at him. "So you finally made it here huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well we all gotta go sometime right?" Zack said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." He repeated emotionlessly.  
  
"We were just about to decide what to do." Aeris notice Cloud's sudden mood change. 'I wonder what's bothering him?'  
  
"Really?" Zack turned back to Aeris. "Well I think there's a show going on at the event square. Why don't we all go there?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, what do you think Cloud?"  
  
"I... I don't really feel like it right now." Cloud felt like he just had to get away right now before his anger got the better of him. "I think I'll just head over to the battle square for a while." Beating the hell out of some monsters felt like the perfect way to relax.  
  
"Oh, well if that's what you want to do." Zack put his hand on Aeris shoulder. "Well I guess it's just me and you."  
  
Cloud headed out the door and walked down the stone steps to the lift shoots. 'I finally found Aeris again after all this time and she's already taken.' He kicked one of the tombstones. 'Dammit! Why is everything out of my reach.'  
  
The sounds of ghosts and goblins could be heard from the speakers outside, this was the only place where to Gold Saucers normal theme couldn't be heard. Cloud pushed the button on the tombstone for the battle square, but before he could jump into the shoot someone's grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey let go!" Cloud spun round. "Oh its you."  
  
Aeris stood gripping Cloud's arm, she had a serious look on her face. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cloud pulled his arm free.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago you were happy to go somewhere and now your acting all cold and miserable like usual."  
  
"No I'm not, I just don't want to go see some stupid play alright? There's nothing wrong."  
  
"Your a bad liar." Aeris put herself between him and the lift shoot 'Why is he acting like this?'. "Just tell me what's wrong, is it Zack? Don't you like him anymore."  
  
"No it's not that, it's..." The words once again left him.  
  
"Is it me?"  
  
"No of course not, it's nothing, I just want to be by myself for a while."  
  
As he finished Zack walked down the stairs to meet the two. "Hey so what's going on?"  
  
"Cloud come on lets all go togeth..." Aeris was interrupted.  
  
"Aeris, look just go with Zack, I have a few things I need to think about." Cloud stepped round Aeris. "I'll see you around." He jumped into the shoot and Aeris watched completely confused at what was wrong.  
  
"I don't get it," She looked back at Zack. "He was fine earlier."  
  
"Come on." Zack crossed his arms and gave her a skeptical look. "You can't tell me you don't know what's wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He sighed. "Aeris the guys crazy about you, I could see it in his eyes from the moment I stepped in."  
  
"Cloud? He feels that way about me?" She shook her head dismissing the thought. "He can't, I mean he and Tifa are together right?"  
  
"When was the last time you saw them together?"  
  
"A month ago, they even live in the same house." Even though in the Promised Land you could sometimes see into the physical world, it required a lot of energy so it could only be done every now and then.  
  
"(Sigh) Aeris didn't you see what happened when you died? He completely lost it," Zack though for a moment. "In fact that's the first time I have ever seen him cry, even on the battlefield when injured he never let out a single tear."  
  
"He really feels that way about me?" Aeris stared at the shoot that Cloud had jumped down.  
  
"He must do."  
  
"But what if he doesn't? I mean people cry when friends die."  
  
Zack sighed again. "Well that's what I'm putting my money on."  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to him." Aeris had known Cloud liked her from the moment they met but she didn't think that he would feel this strongly about her. 'Perhaps that's why he felt so bad about my death.' "I have to be sure." She stepped up to the shoot.  
  
"Hey one sec." Zack grabbed her arm. "I'm curious... do you feel the same way?"  
  
Aeris was shocked by his question. "I, I... I always felt that he was in love with Tifa, I just thought he went with me on that date because I asked him."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I, I'll see you later ok." Not letting Zack ask her again Aeris jumped into the lift shoot.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Cloud sat of the stairs to the battle arena, his head sunk low as he stared at the floor. 'I have to get out of here.' After finding out the person he had been searching for all these years had been taken, the only thing he wanted to do now was to be left alone, but that seems unlikely in a place where all you have to do is will yourself to be there.  
  
He stood up deciding to head in side when someone called his name.  
  
Aeris ran up to him and kicked him lightly on the leg. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?"  
  
Cloud sighed. "You don't give up do you."  
  
Aeris shook her head. "Nope, now tell me."  
  
"There's nothing to tell." Cloud shrugged and turned to walk away.  
  
Aeris was getting mad with him for hiding what it was, even if she thought she might know the answer, she ran in front of Cloud once more. "Look your not getting away that easily, now tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you."  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow at the thought of Aeris trying to beat him up and he couldn't stop the small smile appear on his lips. "Well you can try... but like I said there's nothing to tell." He pushed passed her and headed up the stairs again.  
  
Aeris thought of away to get through to Cloud but he was acting even colder than usual. 'I know, it worked last time, in fact it was the first time I saw Cloud actually enjoy himself.' "Cloud."  
  
"What." He stopped and twisted his head round a little.  
  
"Will you do one thing with me?"  
  
Cloud turned fully around to face her. "What?"  
  
"You don't have to act so cold you know." She put her hands on her hips. "Look if you want to be by yourself for a while then that's fine but, will you go on one ride with me first?"  
  
Cloud's face went blank. 'A ride? I don't get it but, I guess there's no harm.' "Fine, if that's what you want."  
  
He walked back down the steps and Aeris took his arm. "Don't sound to excited will you."  
  
Aeris led him to the Round Square and Cloud felt a strange sense that he knew what was going to happen, but he just couldn't seem to remember.  
  
The ride stopped and they walked into the gondola, Aeris sat down on the seat and immediately started to stare out of the window. Cloud sat on the other side and crossed his arms trying to think why he felt so strange. The ride started and the carriage headed up above the Gold Saucer.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we were here?"  
  
Cloud smiled and looked out of the small window, he remembered, it was the first time he had been really happy in such a long time. "Of course. How could I forget?"  
  
"Do you remember what I said?"  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with anything, why did you bring me here?" He looked back feeling annoyed that she was holding something back.  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
Cloud let out a sigh deciding to play along, Aeris wanted him to come here so she must have a reason. "Yes I remember what you said, although I didn't understand."  
  
"I know. I guess it was too soon to ask, you didn't understand who you were then." She gazed out the window. "I new that the real you was been held back, this cover you seemed to have over your real self was always in the way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Before, when you lied about your past in SOLDIER and Nibelheim."  
  
"You knew? How? Why didn't you say something?" Cloud couldn't understand how she new he lied. She was not there when Tifa had helped him find his true self again or when he explained it in the Highwind.  
  
"Remember when you and Zack left to become mercenaries?"  
  
"Just a bit, I wasn't really in a fit state back then."  
  
"Well he sent me a letter shortly after saying he was coming back, I was so surprised to hear from him. The last time was before he accepted that mission."  
  
Cloud heart sank hearing her say Zack's name again. "Go on." He dreaded the end of this story. 'Don't worry Cloud we can still be friends.'  
  
"He explained everything that had happed but told me to keep quite about it until he returned but, he never did. Then I met you, at first I thought you were Zack, your hair was covered in black soot you looked just like him. But when I talked to you I realized you weren't but still I felt something special about you. Hmm" She giggled. "You looked so dirty that day, your face covered in dirt and your clothes were pitch black."  
  
"Is there a point to all this?" Cloud didn't like to talk about the past, he didn't have too many good memories.  
  
"I can remember offering you a flower for only a Gil."  
  
"You mean they were more?" He asked surprised.  
  
She nodded her head. "Do you really think I could live selling them for a Gil each? Flowers were very rare in Midgar, once I sold one for a thousand." She giggled.  
  
"So why the generous offer?"  
  
"Like I said you looked like you just came from fighting a war."  
  
"That's not far off." He remembered the bombing mission, his first even mercenary mission.  
  
"I didn't think you'd have much money but still I was curious about you and I wanted to see what type of person you was, I felt like I would meet you again someday."  
  
"I understand but you still haven't got to your point" He pressed.  
  
"After spending time with you and hearing your story back in Kalm it was like you really was Zack. You acted just like him in ways but then again you did things that Zack would never do. And then when we reached Nibelheim and Jenova in her Sephiroth form down in the basement, I then realized the connection. You were his friend he was caring for when he wrote the letter, it all made sense. I realized that Zack must have been killed otherwise he would have been with you."  
  
"So what does it matter? You have him again now right." Cloud hated this moment wishing it to be over, he just wanted to be left alone now.  
  
She shook her head. "Do you remember what I said the last time we were here?"  
  
"You asked me that already."  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
He gave her a quick look not wanting to make eye contact this was hard enough already. "Yes. You said you wanted to meet me." 'Wait, I remember now, the dream...'  
  
"Do you understand what I meant now?"  
  
Cloud shook his head, she leaned over to him taking his hand giving him a warm smile. "What I meant was I knew you were hiding your true self, I wanted to meet the real you. I wanted to meet the person who actually wore a dress just to save one of his friends, the person who attacked the entire Shin-Ra army just to save a simple flower girl. I wanted to see you without your Zack disguise  
  
"But don't you... love Zack?" Cloud actually felt his cheeks go red this time, he continued to stare at the floor hoping she wouldn't notice.  
  
"I... I do but," Aeris tried to think of the best way to put it. "It's not in the way I use to."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Zack and I... we were never meant to be together like that. I realized that a long time ago." As Aeris said this Cloud felt like he had just been given another chance at life.  
  
"I think I know how you mean, I felt the same way about Tifa."  
  
Aeris was a bit shocked to find that Zack's prediction about the two childhood friends was right. "You mean... your not..."  
  
Before Aeris could finished the ride stopped and the whole place dissolved into nothing, leaving the two back in the darkness where Aeris had brought Cloud earlier.  
  
"What's going on?" Cloud looked around, already in his fighting stance.  
  
Aeris who was calmer, felt a stronger presence near by. "I think your been summoned."  
  
"Summoned? What do you mean?" Cloud was still looking around, he couldn't help but feel helpless in this situation.  
  
After a few moments a figure appeared in the darkness and headed towards the two.  
  
"Zack?" Cloud spotted him first.  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Zack was as confused as Cloud, but Aeris seemed to know what was happening.  
  
"I think Cloud is been summoned." Aeris repeated.  
  
"Summoned? Already?" Now Cloud seemed to be the only one with no idea what was happening.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Strife, all will be explained." A new voice emerged in the darkness, Cloud was the only one who seemed troubled about been watched.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Cloud this is the very first Cetra, he is the most wise and powerful among all our people." Aeris explained.  
  
"The first? So what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that I know quite a lot about the universe and all its secrets." A soft light lit up the darkness and Cloud was finally able to see this 'first'.  
  
"So what do you want with me?" Cloud asked.  
  
"So many questions," He laughed, the 'first' wasn't anything like he expected, he stood about as tall a Cloud or Zack, dark skin with short white hair, he wore an almost impossibly clean white suit. "Cloud I would like to speak to you about a something."  
  
"Something?" Cloud wasn't too sure how much he trusted the guy yet.  
  
"Yes, alone if you don't mind." He turned to Aeris.  
  
Aeris nodded and turned to Zack. "Lets go talk, there's something I want to ask you myself."  
  
Cloud watched as the both walked away, he was curious to what Aeris wanted to ask Zack, then again he was a bit curious why the first of all Cetra wanted to have a little chat with him.  
  
"Cloud, I have know you for a very long time. You have proven yourself over and over again, you are a true hero."  
  
Cloud stared shocked at what he was been told. "Hero? Yeah right, what have I ever done?"  
  
"Many things, you just don't remember them." A chair appeared and he sat down. "I'll start from the very beginning, it seems easier."  
  
"Fine." Cloud sat on the floor after failing to conjure a chair.  
  
"Miss Gainsborough has told you about us correct, how we first started here and then set out across the universe to gather knowledge."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What she didn't tell you or doesn't yet know herself is the story about how the kind you call Jenova have to play in our fate." Cloud felt a shiver go down his spin at just hearing that name.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"When the Lifestream took form of the planets there was another kind like us who wanted the same knowledge. Although they weren't willing to share it, they wanted to have total power over the universe, and that meant in their eyes we had to go." He explained.  
  
"Jenova? They are a rival species?"  
  
"Correct, they're goal is to destroy every last trace of the Cetra to become the highest form of life. Thousands of years ago a great battle was fought between the Cetra and Jenova all across the universe until finally the Cetra gained the upper hand and in one last struggle the Jenova were destroyed."  
  
Cloud listened in amazement, over the past hour he had learned more from Aeris and this guy than most scientists do in their entire lives.  
  
"And then there were only a few of the Jenova left, including their leader who, I believe you have met." The first stood up and the area around them changed, Cloud recognized it as the plains just south of Glea's Cliff except, the cliff wasn't there, it was just normal land, there was no snow around either. "These Jenova came to your planet disguised as allies, but what they really wanted was the Black materia. Jenova had devised away to absorb the Lifestream of our people, and the Black materia was the key to doing this."  
  
"You mean like Sephiroth tried to do?"  
  
"Correct, these allies after discovering the location of the Black materia released a virus among the Cetra of the planet killing most in a short time." The scene changed again, this time Meteor was placed over their heads and in the center where the northern creator now exists was the Jenova that Cloud knew. "The leader, about to absorb the Lifestream of this planet was our greatest threat. But in the darkest hour a group of Cetra met the creature head on in a final battle."  
  
Cloud watched as a group of warriors ran across the plain towards Jenova, they didn't seem to care that Meteor was just hovering above their heads.  
  
"These warriors fought to the last to defeat Jenova, and finally before the creature was able to absorb the Lifestream it was defeated by the very last of the warriors." The Jenova and the final warrior seemed to fight with incredible speed and power until the fatal blow was struck onto Jenova. "These Cetra died protecting the planet and our entire species, the battle as you can see left a permanent scar on your planet."  
  
"The northern creator." Cloud finished.  
  
"What you don't know is that the Lifestream of these warriors is the same as yours."  
  
"What?" Cloud stared at the last fighter. "You mean that's me?"  
  
"That's right, you and all your friends have already met here." He laughed. "Did you really think it was coincidence that a group of complete strangers banded together and defeated the most powerful being on the planet. You have already fought together before, here in this battle."  
  
Cloud glanced at the other fallen warriors. "You mean me, Tifa, Barret everyone... this is them 2000 years ago."  
  
He nodded. "Unfortunately the battle was fatal for both sides and you were defeated along with Jenova by Meteor. But instead of returning here your Lifestream stayed with the planet incase Jenova was to return, and it did."  
  
'After all this time I finally get my revenge of you, after 2000 years. That what Jenova said in my dream, does this mean that the two incidents a related?'  
  
"If you are wondering about the visions you have been receiving then I must tell you that they are my doing."  
  
"What? Yours, so that's it. Why, what are they?" Cloud shouted.  
  
"As the most powerful source of all knowledge I have learned a few techniques, this is one of them. The vision I showed you is that of the future, after the events of that vision come to pass Jenova will continue to spread across the universe and succeed in wiping out the Cetra once and for all."  
  
"What a minute. I dead correct, so that can't happen anymore since I'm not there." He stated.  
  
The area around them returned to the darkness with only the soft green light as decoration. "You are here because I brought you here. I showed you this future because it must change, and you are the one to change it."  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "Who me?"  
  
"You defeated Jenova once before, and now you know what your up against you can do it again."  
  
"But, but how? I'm dead, and, and why me? Surly there are Cetra out there who are more powerful than me." Cloud couldn't understand why he was the only one who could perform such a task.  
  
"I brought you here to explain this, soon you will return to your planets Lifestream and emerge to complete this task. It is true there are others who are more powerful but only those who are apart of the Lifestream can be sent to a different planet, so by the time they were to grow and become strong it would be too late. So Cloud when were dropped into the Lifestream I took my chance."  
  
"Who was it that dropped me into the Lifestream? In my dream Jenova said it was her, and she did it to become complete. Is that true?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yes, now Jenova is as strong as she was 2000 years ago. Now you must go and stop her."  
  
"So that's it? This is what's going to happen, change it, save the universe?" Cloud didn't look impressed.  
  
"I know I'm asking a lot but the very survival of our race rests in your hands, be victorious and this war will finally be ended, fail and Jenova will absorb the Lifestream of your planet and slowly but surly destroy us all."  
  
"Cloud crossed his arms and though about what he was been asked. After a few minutes of thinking he smiled and decided what to do. "Fine I'll do it, but..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"But don't forget. I'm a mercenary, and for a mission like this the price is going to be high." Cloud tried to look uninterested in the Cetra's proposal.  
  
"I am asking a lot of you so I guess you should be rewarded, very well what do you desire?"  
  
Cloud looked round for a moment until he found them. "You see those two?" He pointed towards Aeris and Zack in the distance. "I want them to return with me."  
  
"I'm afraid that cannot be done. That would change to order of things here, you must understand that I cannot send them back."  
  
"Change the order? You brought me here to show me the future and how to change it. Are you telling me that, that doesn't change the order of things?" He shouted.  
  
"This is different, this is to ensure the survival of our race, it must be done."  
  
"Well then," Cloud turned and began to walk to Zack and Aeris. "You have my price, take it or leave it."  
  
"You would really place your own wants over that of your entire race?" The Cetra asked half curious and half furious at Cloud's decision. "I don't think you would just stand by and watch it all end, you owe it to your people to do this."  
  
Cloud stopped and spun back round, his temper flared. "Owe it to you? I have defeated Jenova once before, I have saved the planet and all its inhabitants, I have lost everything and more because of all this and now your telling me I owe it to you? You have my terms, accept them or not, its your choice."  
  
The first looked over at the two in question. "Why those two?"  
  
"Because of me they lost their lives, if I owe anything it's to them." He turned and continued to walk away back to Aeris and Zack.  
  
"Such a strange character, its strange that the fate of all of us rests with him."  
  
___________________________________  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"It's the only thing I can think of." Zack answered. "Speak of the devil."  
  
Cloud met up with the two, the surrounding was still the dark open plains with the single green light that he could not seem to figure out where it came from.  
  
"So what happened?" Zack asked.  
  
"Nothing special," Cloud ran his fingers though his hair. "He just had something he wanted to tell me."  
  
"Nothing special?" Aeris repeated. "That is the first Cetra. It took me over a year to be able to meet him, he is the one who told me about the Cetra and all those secrets, he must have told you something important if 'he' wanted to meet with you on your first day of been here."  
  
"Nope." Cloud smiled. "So now what shall we do."  
  
Before Zack or Aeris could speak a fourth person joined them. "Cloud." The first stepped up to the three. "You were brought here because of me and now you shall return to your planet shortly." He looked at Zack and Aeris. "If you decide to then the two of you may join him."  
  
Aeris stared shocked. "Us? How come? I thought know one ever returns."  
  
"That is correct but this is a special occasion, I will let Mr. Strife explain to you later. Good luck." Without warning he disappeared and the surroundings changed back to those of the Gold Saucer Inn.  
  
"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Zack asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
Cloud smiled. "I have to go back, are you coming?"  
  
Aeris gave him a curious look. "Cloud? What did you do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Cloud, somebody returning to the physical world is unheard off." She explained. "It's just never happened."  
  
"Well it has now." He crossed his arms. "So... do you want to come with me?"  
  
The two looked at each other and then returned their attention back to Cloud. "You bet we will." Zack grinned.  
  
Aeris smiled and walked up to Cloud. "I guess your gonna have to put up with me for a little longer."  
  
Cloud smiled for a second and then reached behind his back and took out what was left of his Ultima weapon.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
He took something out of one of the materia slots and placed it in Aeris hand and closed her fingers around it. "This is yours."  
  
Aeris opened her hand and stared at the orb. "You kept it after all this time." She looked back up at Cloud. "The white materia."  
  
Cloud smiled. "I just felt safe having it with me."  
  
"I, I..." She stuttered. "...Thank you."  
  
Zack stepped in. "So what happens now."  
  
"I guess we wait until we return to the planet. After that I'll explain what we have to do."  
  
"I'm really going back." Aeris stared at the materia. "I can't wait to see everybody."  
  
"It's been so long." Zack thought out loud.  
  
The floor shook and a hole formed in the center of the reception area, Cloud was the first to look into the hole and in it he could see their planet, it was just the same as the time he had seen it in the old Shin-Ra rocket.  
  
"I think we jump in." Cloud kneeled down next to the pool.  
  
"Well I guess this is it, if we're going then I guess its time to decide now." Zack looked at Aeris. "You ready."  
  
Aeris smiled and looked at Cloud. "I'm not sure how but I know there's something your not telling me, you have something to do with us going back."  
  
Cloud gave her an innocent look. "Who me?"  
  
"Well it's now or never." Zack stepped up to the pool and grinned. "I'll see you in there." He bent his knees and jump straight in.  
  
Aeris and Cloud stepped up. "You scared?" Cloud asked.  
  
Aeris shook her head and took hold of Cloud's hand. "Not as long as I have my bodyguard, right?"  
  
"Right." Cloud smiled and at the same time the two jumped in ready to face what lied ahead.  
  
______________________________  
  
Well that was quick, makes up for the other chapter taking so long. Lots of talking and explaining in this chapter so I hope it wasn't too boring, and at last since this is a Cloud/Aeris fic, Aeris has finaly made a real appearence. Well enough from me, don't forget to leave a quick review. 


	8. Note

Note: This isn't really a chapter just me explaining some of the points mostly brought up by HyperShadow100. I know that everyone has a slightly different view of the FF7 story so I'll explain my view of what happens and this should clear out any mistakes in my story.  
  
First I know that Bugenhagen tells you that all life on the planet is made from spirit energy and this spirit energy is what is used to create people, trees etc... and when these people or trees die they're spirit energy returns to the planets Lifestream. He says the 'Lifestream... in other words, a path of energy of the souls roaming the planet.' This could mean that Lifestream is just a whole collective of spirit energy within the planet, making them technically the same thing, spirit energy just been the separated parts of the Lifestream for a person or whatever to become physical.  
  
The Promised Land is never fully explained in the game, if you ask the people in Cosmo Canyon about it on disc 1 they will say the Promised Land is a place of eternal happiness for a Cetra once they reach it, others say its a place where the Cetra merge with their planet, no one truly knows what the Promised Land is and it must only be able to be reached by the dead since no one could ever find it on the planet. The northern creator is not the Promised Land either it is just a place where the Lifestream has gathered to repair it's self from the Meteor injury, this also causes the Mako to form and crystallize becoming Shin-Ra's version of the Promised Land. I'm saying that the Promised Land is the birthplace for all Spirit energy/Lifestream and it is just the collective point in the universe where a Cetra will return to once they have for filled their journey. There isn't a great deal in the game that supports this idea but then again there is nothing that says it is not true either.  
  
Also when I say a person is reborn I mean not the same person is created it is just the same spirit energy/Lifestream that is used to create them.  
  
When I said other planets don't have Lifestream I mean that they don't all have the same type as Cetra planets. The Lifestream is like the blood of the planet and so I mean that there are different blood types, such as the Jenova species Lifestream and Cetra's Lifestream would be completely different from each other and so they would not be able to merge.  
  
Through the FF7 story you chase Sephiroth down to the northern creator (Early disc 2), then during the Nibelheim flash back Cloud figures out it is actually Jenova they have been chasing not Sephiroth. After Cloud gives the Black materia to either Barret or Red XIII, Tifa later comes along and tells them that Cloud is waiting further along, she then flashes and changes into Sephiroth. This however is not Sephiroth it is actually Jenova since the real Sephiroth is further up suspended in the air in a huge blob of Mako. This is how I decided Jenova could change forms since so far she has changed into both Tifa and Sephiroth, also both of them talked so I take it Jenova can talk as well. Also this technically means that you only ever see the real Sephiroth in Cloud's story, the northern creator and the final battle.  
  
As for Jenova been killed by Cloud and the others, during the game you have to fight Jenova and kill her, but then she will return later in a different, more powerful form. So I take this that you must destroy all of Jenova's cells to fully kill her.  
  
As for the end of chapter 6, you find out who 'she' is in the very begging of chapter 7, this was just meant for a small cliffhanger for the end of the chapter.  
  
You can find out about Zack and Aeris been a couple when she tells Cloud that her first boyfriend was also in Soldier 1st class. Later (Disc 1) when you first reach Gongaga, if you have Aeris and Tifa in your group, visit the small house in the lower right of the town and there will be a couple who says that they have a son who was in Soldier called Zack but haven't heard from him, both Tifa and Aeris will be upset about this and run out of the house and if you ask Aeris about it she will explain a little more. Also if you want a little more proof just read any other stories about Aeris as most will include something about Zack and Aeris's relationship.  
  
I know that some people may disagree with my version of the FF7 story but this is just how I see it. If there is anything I have missed out just ask and I will explain what I meant or said. If you dont agree with my version then I don't really need hundreds of reviews telling me I'm wrong this is just how its going to stay. 


	9. Let's Split up! Again!

Chapter 8 : But R comes before T - Tifa  
  
'Hmm, two big soldiers and they both suck their thumbs while they sleep.'  
  
Aeris sat of the beach next to Cloud and Zack, who hadn't woken up since they had returned from the Promised Land. Aeris had been up for an hour or so already, she thought about how quickly everything had changed once again in her life.  
  
'Because of you.'  
  
She stared at Cloud who was sleeping peacefully, the last she watched him sleep was the day before they entered the Temple of the Ancients but he wasn't like this, Jenova was influencing his mind turning his dreams to nightmares.  
  
'But now your different, now your free from her control. You won, you defeated Sephiroth and saved the planet, I'm just sorry I wasn't there with you.'  
  
Across the horizon she watched as the sun made it's appearance over the ocean, the light made the water set a blaze with a fiery orange glow. Aeris breathed in deeply enjoying the moment, it had been so long since she had felt this way, and even though she could come here in the Promised Land it just wasn't the same as the real thing.  
  
'And now I'm back, but... why?' She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she stared out to the sea. 'What did Cloud do to let me be allowed back?'  
  
In both directions along the beach all that could be seen was sand for miles and miles, earlier she had wondered if they had been stranded on a deserted island but then again why would the first Cetra leave them like that?  
  
'(Sigh)... ok stop thinking already, I'm sure Cloud will explain everything soon.' She glanced over at him and smiled. 'That's if he ever takes his thumb out of his mouth.'  
  
She took another deep breath, for now all she had to do was wait and enjoy the sunrise, but even so she couldn't get one thought out of her mind.  
  
'Aeris the guys crazy about you, I could see it in his eyes from the moment I stepped in.' She couldn't help but wonder if Zack was right, does Cloud feel that way about her?  
  
Aeris had been sure that Cloud was in love with Tifa after she found out the truth about his story and about how he rescued her and Zack and defeated Sephiroth the first time, but back in the Promised Land he admitted that the two of them weren't together, if Zack is right about that then does that mean...  
  
'I have to know. And at least, I have to let him know.'  
  
_______________________  
  
"Come on Lockheart its not going to..."  
  
Another huge burst of energy exploded and Tifa was once again thrown across the room. Reno was sat on the stairs watching, he sighed and raised his hand casting another cure spell on her.  
  
Tifa jumped back up and brushed her self off. "You know you could actually help me instead of just sitting there."  
  
Reno grinned. "Why? It's fun just watching. Besides didn't you say you could handle this your self?"  
  
It has been two days since Cloud had been dropped into the pool of Lifestream by Sephiroth and as Tifa waited for him to hopefully come back up, she had tried continuously to obtain the materia that had grown out of the pool. Unfortunately each time anyone got close to it they were sent across the room, and it seemed to be getting powerful.  
  
"Look just help me out here, I'm not leaving until I get this materia."  
  
Reno stood up and walked down the stairs to join her. "You know your starting to sound like that Yuffie brat."  
  
"I am not!" Tifa yelled then quickly covering her mouth when she thought that's just how Yuffie would react. "Look just help me get this thing, if the materia's this powerful by just touching it, imagine how powerful it is when someone casts it."  
  
Reno yawned. "Yeah yeah," He walked up to her and crossed his arms. "So what's in it for me if I help? I don't work for free you know."  
  
"What happened to paying us back for helping Elena?" Tifa copied his actions.  
  
"I already did remember? I said I would help you find Cloud, and I did. It's not my fault that you lost him again."  
  
"Hmph... So why are you still here then?"  
  
"Well... there are two reasons actually." Reno dropped his hands to his waist. "First I want to know where Aeris came from... and disappeared to again."  
  
Tifa pushed Reno back. "Why so you can have her taken to some research facility? Your pathetic."  
  
"Hey hey, It's not like that," He straightened his jacket. "Just because I was always after Aeris doesn't mean I didn't like her,"  
  
Tifa's rage calmed as she saw Reno actually been sincere.  
  
"After joining the Turk's it became my job to capture her after awhile. But how could I? I know I've done a lot of dark things in my past but she was just a kid... and I knew the type of research the freak Hojo did on people. After a while it became my only job to capture her, a few excuses about her slipping away each time and I was on easy street. Eventually I got to know her a bit by seeing her around the streets each day, but then the higher ups got fed up and sent me out to obtain her or else there would be hell to pay, no excuses, but that happened to be the day that your annoying spiky friend became friends with her and she got away for real."  
  
Reno took a deep breath and let it out. "And the rest I'm sure you know. Just because she was on the other team didn't mean I wanted her to get hurt," He smiled and gave her a cocky look. "I'm not all bad."  
  
Tifa stared at the floor embarrassed about blowing up at him before, after a few seconds of waiting she looked back up at him. "So what's the second reason?"  
  
He smiled. "Sorry, can't tell you that one."  
  
"Fine." Tifa sighed and rubbed the bruise on her arm, she had developed many since her goal of obtaining the new materia started. "So now what?"  
  
Reno looked down at his watch. "I don't know about you but I need a drink, all this hard works making me too sober." He turned and headed out the door.  
  
"Hard work?" Tifa followed. "What do you mean hard work? All you've done is watch me work."  
  
"So why don't you join me?" He called back.  
  
Tifa ran and caught up with him, she thought about it for a second and then agreed. "Fine, I guess I should take a break."  
  
"Great." Reno smiled. "And guess what."  
  
"What?" She asked curiously.  
  
He stopped at the lift and pushed the button. "It's your turn to buy the next round."  
  
Tifa stared at him with a blank face. "How can it be my round? Its the first time we've gone drinking together." She yelled.  
  
"So?"  
  
She glared at him angrily and then gave in. "Fine, but does this mean your going to help me?"  
  
The lift stopped and they both stepped in. "Depends, how much you gonna pay me?"  
  
"Pay you!?" Tifa kept herself from beating the hell out of him, she checked her pockets to found a few gil. 'Wait. I have an idea, it did work for Aeris after all.' "Fine I know."  
  
"Hmm?" Reno gave her a curious look.  
  
"How about I go out with you once, even right now, we can go somewhere nice."  
  
Reno look stunned for a second, this was something he obviously wasn't expecting. He returned to his cool, calm look and thought about it for a moment. "A date..? Sure why not."  
  
Tifa smiled and walked up to him, placing a finger on his lips and moved her mouth up to his ear. "Great, you know what that means then?"  
  
Reno swallowed hard. "What?"  
  
"Since this is a romantic date... you can be a gentleman and buy the drinks." She jumped back and smiled innocently.  
  
Reno pouted and leaned against the wall. "I can't believe I fell for that." __________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Cloud and Zack had both awakened and discussed with Aeris what to do next. Zack had recognized the area they were at as the long beach the leads from the Corel area down to the Gongaga River, they were roughly in the middle.  
  
Cloud suggested it would be best to head towards the Gold Saucer and ask Dio to help them get in touch with Cid since his Phs had been damaged by getting wet. Zack however decided he wanted to head to Gongaga, mostly because he felt he should visit his parents but also as he told Aeris before he left, he wanted to let her see for herself how Cloud felt about her.  
  
Eventually they agreed that Cloud and Aeris would head up to the Gold Saucer and once back on the Highwind they could come and pick Zack up. Later once all of Avalanche was together again he would explain what was going on.  
  
Since then Cloud and Aeris had headed off towards Corel hoping that they would reach it before nightfall, out in the open with no supplies or weapons was something neither of them wanted, especially at night. For now the two had mostly been silent, Cloud seemed to be deep in thought and as usual was keeping his thoughts to himself, and for once so was Aeris.  
  
Hours passed since they parted with Zack, since then Cloud had managed to find an old train line that headed north, most likely lead to Corel. Aeris had mostly been enjoying the trip, it was nice to be walking out through countryside with Cloud, but then again she was constantly trying to find away to ask Cloud about his feelings. But Cloud sharing his feelings with someone was more rare than a red and white stripy Chocobo.  
  
'I can't wait any longer. I just have to know.'  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah?" Cloud turned round and waited until Aeris caught up the few meters she had dropped behind.  
  
"I, I don't know how to ask this."  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, yesterday when we was on the gondola." She looked straight into his eyes. "You said that you and Tifa were like me and Zack."  
  
Cloud thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "That's right... were just friends. That's what you meant right?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled and took a step closer to him. "Cloud, I'm just going to have to say this and hope Zack is right."  
  
'Hope Zack is right? Did I miss something? What dose she mean.' Cloud stayed silent waiting for Aeris to reveal to him what was on her mind until he saw something approaching Aeris from behind.  
  
"Cloud I..." She was cut off in mid sentence as Cloud jumped at her and threw her to the ground.  
  
She hit the ground and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as it crashed into the floor, she ignored it and instantly pushed herself up. 'Why did he do that? Is something wrong?'  
  
Her questions were soon answered as she saw Cloud pinned down on the floor by some type of creature, its arms flailing about slashing Clouds arms as he tried to keep it at bay. (Note: This is the same type of creature that attacked Vincent earlier.)  
  
Aeris ran up to Cloud and tried to pull the creature off him but soon she was hit in the side by another force. A second creature pinned her down in the same way as Clouds attacker, each time Aeris tried to push the creature away it took a bite deep into her arms causes blood to gush out of the wounds.  
  
Cloud managed to grab both of the creatures arms keeping it from attacking him with them, though this only seemed to enrage the creature even further as it started digging the claws on its feet in to his sides. Cloud grit his teeth and tried hard to push the thing away but it managed to break free one of its arms from his grip and slashed him across the face.  
  
Cloud felt the sting of the cut as he turned his face away, but as he did he saw Aeris struggling just as much with her attacker. The creatures teeth were getting closer and closer to her neck, when finally they reached their target and bit in deep into Aeris's flesh. Cloud panicked as he saw this and quickly let go of the creature on top of him and took hold of its head in both his hands. The skin of the thing felt like rotting leather but twice as thick, with one strong push Cloud twisted the fiend's head until he heard a sickly crack as its neck snapped in two.  
  
Ignoring the fact that for some reason there were two cracks as the neck finally gave way, Cloud placed his leg under its chest and kicked the creature off himself as hard as he could.  
  
Aeris on the other hand was not doing so well, the brief moments that she could keep the creatures teeth away from her were becoming shorter and her strength was decreasing fast. Then for some reason the creature pushed away from her and started to wave its claws around behind its back, then somehow it managed to start floating backwards. Aeris crawled back and soon saw the full picture and she could see that Cloud had grabbed the creature from behind and it now could do nothing as he held it in the air except wave its arms and legs around franticly.  
  
Cloud turned his face away making sure that the creatures claws didn't hit his face, he raised it as high as he could and then threw the small monster head first into the ground. Before it even had the chance of standing back up Cloud stomped his foot on top of its neck, once again two cracks could be heard as its neck snapped in two.  
  
Giving him self little time to enjoy his victory Cloud ran over to Aeris and studied the wound on her neck.  
  
"It's ok." Aeris answered before Cloud could even ask, she placed her hand over it and pushed down hard. "It probably looks worse than it is."  
  
This didn't reassure him at all. "Maybe you should rest a little, Corel isn't too far from here and we have plenty of time until nightfall."  
  
"No, I'm fine really," She stood up only to fall back to the ground a second later.  
  
Cloud caught her before she hit the floor and held his arms around her making sure she wouldn't try again. "Stubborn."  
  
"I am not." She smiled and stared up at him, he still had his worried look. "I'm sure I can get up in a minu..."  
  
Before she even finished Aeris closed her eyes and her body went limp. Cloud panicked for a second and quickly he placed his hand under her mouth, but soon once he felt her warm breath brushing against his wrist he relaxed. 'She's just asleep. Guess she's exhausted, I surprised she managed to hold off that thing as long as she did, even Barret would have trouble with one of those monsters.'  
  
He wiped away the blood on her neck, luckily the wound was small and it had already stopped bleeding. Cloud sighed in relief and picker her up, her head rested on his shoulder. He felt a stinging pain around his body, until now Cloud hadn't even noticed the countless cuts and scratches he had all over him. 'Those can wait, and as long as we don't run into anymore of those 'things' on the way we'll be in the clear.' Up ahead he could make out the Corel Mountains. 'It's not far now.'  
  
_____________________________  
  
'I hate him so much.'  
  
In his office Tysall stared out the window and watched the last of the day light fall below the horizon. He had been here most of the day, ever since he felt Cloud's presence return.  
  
He faced away from the window and sat back down in his chair, the office was quite large, and mostly filled with strange artifacts which no one but him self knew what they were. But apart from that and the oversized desk the office was pretty much empty and unused.  
  
'I knew it was possible that he could reach the Promised Land by using the Lifestream but even in the worst outcome I never thought that he would bring 'her' back too.'  
  
He stood up and hit the desk as hard as possible causing the solid wood the crack and split open.  
  
'Dam him! How can he screw up my plans so much without even knowing he's doing it?'  
  
He heard a light knock at the door. "Umm Sir? Is everything ok in there?"  
  
"Get lost!" He spat, this was one time Tysall wasn't in the mood to listen to his cowardly staff.  
  
"(Gulp) Y-yes s-s-sir." Footsteps could be heard running away.  
  
He sighed and sat back down, staring blankly at the door at the other side of the room. 'Strife... I'm going to make you pay for this. No doubt you have been shown most of my plans, this changes much, but don't think you can now win. I've made sure your fate is sealed, there's no way you can change it now.'  
  
A smiled formed across his face. 'Even though now you will probably know you defeated me 2000 years ago, it will only make my revenge more sweet.'  
  
He spun round in his chair and stared out the window. 'Although, the Cetra girl, she wont make it easy. Now I wont be able to let the materia grow and increase its power, she too will be able to touch it. And she will also be able to sense my presence as well as I can sense hers, meaning I can't disguise myself from them anymore either. When will she stop interfering with my plans?'  
  
Tysall stood up and looked down onto the street below, he loved the way these people continued on with their lives unknowing that soon nothing of them with even exist. 'A weapon powerful enough to destroy the Lifestream its self', that's what he had dreamed off, and now it was within his reach.  
  
'But what if the girl gets to the materia... she will have to be eliminated again. Unfortunately I doubt Strife will leave her unguarded for any length of time, this is going to be more difficult. Unless... perhaps someone else can do the job for me, and I think I have the perfect one for the job.'  
  
He was about to reach for the phone when a certain spiky haired Ex-Soldier as he made his way down the street. 'So you're back as well, no problem, I have a purpose for you too.' He grinned. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.'  
  
__________________________  
  
Note: I had to split this chapter in two just so I could get something posted for now since its been along time since I have posted anything at all. The second half wont take too long (I hope) so I should expect another update soon, and also thanks to Kim for the review. 


	10. A Sleepless Night

Chapter 9 : Hey! Am I invisible here? - Cid  
  
"So does anyone know what's actually going on?" Red XIII and Rude had been that last to join the group, just arriving back from Neo Midgar.  
  
"Nope." Said Barret simply.  
  
"Nothing." Added Vincent.  
  
"Yep £%&$ all." Cid leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Since the new Turk's office was in Junon, Reno had suggested that everyone should stay there until something came up, much to the disliking of Barret but Tifa had eventually managed to talk him into it.  
  
Elena was still in the hospital back at Corel and according to the doctors it would be another week or so until she would be allowed out which, didn't seem to upset Reno at all.  
  
Cid had decided to bring Shera over from Rocket Town so he could look after her, although he wouldn't admit been worried about her when asked.  
  
Tifa and Reno spent most of the day trying to remove the materia from down in the reactor and sometimes Shera came down to try and figure out how to operate all of the computer equipment that had been set up there, so far though no one seemed to be getting any anywhere.  
  
Yuffie decide to use this time to try and collect any other materia that was around. The fact of a new type of materia had been found in the reactor had given the little ninja a new hope and now she wanted to find others like it.  
  
Vincent had recovered quickly from his attack back in the Corel Mountains and was usually helping Barret asked around the city to see if anyone had come across someone matching Sephiroth's description.  
  
And finally Reeve had been keeping an eye on the news, lately there had been quite a few earthquakes in the Northern Creator area, the island where the Temple of the Ancients had been located, the mountains south of Wutai and the City of the Ancients. With all that's happened lately it was thought that the appearance of Sephiroth and these quakes there might be a connection.  
  
"Well what do we know so far?" Reeve asked.  
  
"I know that one." Cid boasted. "First we chased Cloud over here and found he'd arrived at the docks, then we saw someone who looked like Aeris and then Cloud chased her down the tunnel which leads to the reactor."  
  
"Someone who looks like Aeris?" Red repeated.  
  
"Yeah just like her, but she can't be the real deal. Right?" Cid questioned himself.  
  
Around the room everyone had the same face, they all wanted it to be Aeris but, how could it be?  
  
Cid gave up thinking and continued. "Well then we caught up to Cloud down inside the reactor and that long haired freak was there too, after beating the livin day lights out of us he then dropped Spike into that huge pool of Liferiver."  
  
"Stream." Vincent corrected.  
  
"Whatever, and now we're all sat here doing nothing."  
  
"And no ones seen Sephiroth, Cloud or this Aeris look alike since?" Red wasn't convinced that the fact someone who looked like Aeris just happened to show up when Sephiroth was around too was just a coincidence.  
  
"Nope, Tif's been down there each day but she's seen no sign of him." Cid returned his attention back to the ceiling.  
  
"Well it looks like Reno's right," Reeve yawned and sat down on one of the desks. "Until something new happens we can't do anything."  
  
Red nodded "Unfortunately your right."  
  
A few moments later the phone began to ring, and Cid lazily reached over the desk and picked it up. __________________________  
  
"Okay, meet you back here in a minute."  
  
Cloud turned round and walked up to the receptionist to get the rooms while Aeris went to the store to buy a few potions. She had woken up a few miles from Corel and seemed fine but Cloud still wanted her to get something to heal her neck injury.  
  
Aeris entered the store and picked up a few potions off the shelf making sure she had enough for Cloud too. 'I really don't like these, they taste awful. But then again there's nothing else, I don't have any cure materia and I'm too tired to use my powers.' She placed the bottles on the counter and paid using the gil Cloud had given her when she noticed something on the counter.  
  
"Em excuse me."  
  
"Hm? Is something wrong?" The attendant asked.  
  
"What's a Class 2 Elixir?" She picked up the bottle and studied the contents.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard of them? Where have you been for the past year?" He gave her a curious look.  
  
Aeris suddenly realized that things will have change on the planet while she's been away, even things as simple as this. 'To things like Cloud and Tifa.' She put the bottle down and collected the potions.  
  
"Is everything ok Miss?" The attendant asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Aeris looked up and realized that she had drifted off for a while. "Oh yes, sorry, I've just been thinking a lot lately."  
  
"I see, maybe you should get some rest, by the look of things you could really use." He pointed to the cut on her neck.  
  
Aeris covered it with her hand. "Yes perhaps your right." She bowed her head and walked back to the reception area where Cloud was already waiting for her.  
  
"Did you get them?" He pointed to the bag.  
  
"Yep," She smiled and lifted one out. "And some for you too."  
  
"Oh Great." Cloud's face went green. '...Ughhh I hate those things, they taste worst than Cid's cooking, if that's even possible.'  
  
"Did you get the rooms?"  
  
"Ah," Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Well you see, since it's so late they only have one room left."  
  
"Oh..." Aeris put the bottle back in the bag. "Well it could be worse, we might have had to go back down to Corel."  
  
"Good point," Cloud was nervous that she wouldn't even want to stay in the same room but Aeris didn't seem to mind at all. "Well its only about ten o'clock, are you hungry?"  
  
Aeris yawned, she was tempted by the offer but she doubted she would be able to stay awake long enough to even find somewhere to eat. "You know, I think the only thing I could do right now is sleep for a week."  
  
Cloud smiled, he searched around his pocket for a moment and pulled out a key. "Not a problem."  
  
_____________________  
  
"Oh I give up."  
  
Tifa kicked the crystal around the materia out of frustration, it was early in the next morning and still she was no closer to obtaining it.  
  
The light from the pool and the crystals seemed to grow brighter as the night settled in, the walls and ceiling were covered in swaying green shades of colour. "I told you it was pointless." Reno was laid down at the top of the stairs as his stared at the ceiling, watching the light show.  
  
"Don't start!" She put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "I'm still not talking to you."  
  
"Come on, are you still mad about that?" He sat up and smiled at her. "It was only one kiss."  
  
Tifa's face went red. "So what, why did you even do it."  
  
"We were on a date, right?" He replied simply.  
  
"But, but..." She sighed realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Just forget it."  
  
"Look I'm sorry ok? I didn't know you would react that way." Reno laid back down.  
  
Tifa tried to calm herself down. 'Why am I been like this? Normally if a guy kissed me on a date like that I wouldn't mind. So what's wrong?"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Tifa nodded. "Yeah I, I just don't feel like myself lately. Look it wasn't the kiss, it's just..."  
  
"Maybe you have feeling for someone else." Reno sat up once again and stared at her.  
  
"Someone else?" She thought about it for a moment. "But, there isn't anyone else."  
  
"What about Strife?"  
  
"I told you already, were just friends."  
  
Reno didn't look convinced. "But you still live together right?"  
  
"Yeah so?" She stared at the floor, for some reason she felt shy about the subject.  
  
"So maybe you do feel 'that' way about him, you just don't realize it anymore."  
  
"Hey," Tifa looked up at Reno and gave him a cocky smile. "Since when did you become an expert in relationships, or actually cared about someone else's for that matter?"  
  
"Do I really come over that cold?" He stood up and straightened out his jacket. "Hmm well anyway, I think you're jealous."  
  
"Jealous? How can I be jealous? And off who?"  
  
"Aeris." Reno walked down the stairs until he was right in front of her. "You've only been acting this way since we saw Cloud chase Aeris. Before that you were fine."  
  
"Come on that's ridiculous." She crossed her arms and refused to look at him.  
  
"Really? I bet your scared that if it really was Aeris then Spike boy will want her, and that means you two wont be together anymore. This relationship you're 'not' in wont be anymore."  
  
Tifa felt her eyes start to water. "That's not true."  
  
Reno sighed and shook his head. "You know I'm right, if they get together then Strife will move out. And you'll be alone again."  
  
Tifa finally broke down and started to cry, she didn't want to be left alone again. Ever since Sephiroth destroyed her home and murdered her father, she had no one else to go to. For months she had traveled on the roads alone, not really sure of where to go, there was nothing left for her. Since Cloud wasn't around she thought he had been killed back in Nibelheim along with everyone else.  
  
Eventually though she came to Cosmo Canyon and met Barret, his plans of destroying Shin-Ra seemed unlikely but at the time the thought getting revenge on them was the only thing that kept her going.  
  
And now Cloud really was her only link to her home and past, and if he left, she would be alone again.  
  
Reno put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you but, at some point your going to have to move on."  
  
Tifa snapped herself out of it and wiped her eyes. "That's easy for you to say. Cloud's the only person left, there is no one else."  
  
Reno looked round the room and then pointed to himself. "Hey! Am I invisible here?"  
  
Tifa looked up confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... What's Strife got that I don't"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Reno shook his head and kneeled down. "And I heard Cloud was suppose to be slow."  
  
"You mean?" Tifa was as shocked but then again it seemed to make sense, their meeting on the Highwind, the time they spent together and the way he was actually been sincere with her unlike there previous encounters. "I, I... "  
  
Reno leaned forward and kissed her, this time however she didn't get angry or shout at him, instead she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
  
________________________  
  
Aeris opened her eyes and sat up, her body was covered in sweat. 'So much for sleeping for a week.' She knew it was a nightmare that had woken her up, a few images flashed in her mind but not enough to remember what happened.  
  
She pulled the sheets closer feeling the cold air, her hair which was no longer tied back and it stuck to her body making her feeling even more uncomfortable. Aeris looked to her side at where Cloud was sleeping but was surprised to find that he wasn't there.  
  
When they first entered the room and found out there was only one bed, Clouds first action was to kick together two chairs and sleep in them, letting her take the bed. But after nearly breaking his back several times, Aeris had managed to convince him to use the bed.  
  
'But where is he?' On the floor was Cloud's armor and equipment so he hadn't left for good.  
  
Aeris got out of bed and slipped on her boots leaving her jacket behind, she glanced at the clock which flashed 3:34am. 'Well I doubt I'm going to get anymore sleep, I might as well go for a walk, maybe that what Cloud's done too.'  
  
In the corridor outside everything was quite, even the Gold Saucers constant tune was turned off at this time of night. She walked down the stairs when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell me the £$%ing room number."  
  
Aeris ran down the stairs and saw Cid yelling at the receptionist and manager behind the counter.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we cannot reveal that information without the occupants permission." The manager explained.  
  
"Then wake them up and tell them I'm here!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we cannot do that either."  
  
"What!? Then what the hell am I suppose to do?" Cid shouted, a moment later he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Huh? Hey I'm busy here..."  
  
"Hi." Aeris smiled as the pilot stared open mouthed.  
  
"God dammit girl." He wrapped his arms round Aeris and hugged her. "You know when that show off Dio called and said the two of you were here I couldn't believe him but," Cid released her from his grip. "Here you are in the flesh."  
  
"I glad your happy to see me." Aeris looked bashful.  
  
"You kidding? You should wait till everyone else sees you, and if you thought that hug was tight just wait until Barret's gets hold of ya, hell I bet you'll even get Vincent to smile." Cid grinned.  
  
"You think so." She smiled remembering how Vincent was.  
  
"So where's Cloud?" Cid looked up the stairs. "He's with you right?"  
  
Aeris shook her head. "I was hoping he was down here, his stuff is in the room but I'm not sure where he's gone."  
  
"Huh, well can't say I'm not use to it. He does that type of thing back at Tifa's, she plays hell with him in the morning though."  
  
"At Tifa's? Cid, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What are Cloud and Tifa like? I mean," She tried to think if the right words. "Are they together?"  
  
Cid scratched his head for a moment and then grinned. "Ah I get it, you got the hot's for em right?  
  
Aeris's face went red. "Ah well,"  
  
"Look I know Spike doesn't talk much about what he thinking or his feeling or hell pretty much anything but trust me, the guys crazy about you."  
  
"H-he is?"  
  
"Of course I mean the guys never said but it kinda obvious." Cid put his are around her shoulder and lowed his voice. "Listen for a few months after we took out Sephiroth, Cloud, well he was a total wreck. Everyday he would sit in that mansion back in Nibelheim and just read books about the Ancients, Cetra or anything to do with the planet."  
  
Aeris didn't know, the first time she had been able to see Cloud after Meteor hit was a year later, but he seemed fine.  
  
"Then after finishing every book there he went out and tried every single way mentioned to try and bring you back, he went with out sleep for days performing these weird ancient rituals, but then somehow he got worse."  
  
"Worse? How?"  
  
"After he realized it was impossible he just went lost it, saying how it was all his fault. If he hadn't met you that day you'd still be alive, how weak he was when Sephiroth made him do those things back at that Temple and the City."  
  
"I, I didn't know, but he did get better right?" Aeris felt awful, she didn't realize that Cloud felt so responsible about her death. "I mean look at him now."  
  
"Yeah but that was only after we had no choice but to step in, Tifa even had to put anti-depressants in his food to get him out of it, we thought he might even go suicidal if it kept up." Cid sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "But don't worry about it kid, your back now right?"  
  
Aeris nodded. "Yes somehow, I have a feeling though that Cloud had something to do with it."  
  
Cid laughed. "No doubt there. Look I have something's I need to pick up from my house, I'll head there tonight and you can go talk to him."  
  
"Thanks Cid."  
  
Cid walked Aeris to the station and told her when he would be back in the morning before heading back to the landing pad. Left alone Aeris then studied each of the lift shoots thinking where Cloud would go. 'Well he wanted to eat something earlier."  
  
She stepped in front of the restaurant shoot. "Its a long shot but maybe he went there.'  
  
_____________________  
  
"Yeah don't worry I'll be back soon."  
  
Zack closed the door behind him as he left his parents house. 'Geez your disappear for a few years and they start to act all protective again.'  
  
He started down the street and headed towards the store, even thought he doubted it would be open at this time of night it would at least give him time to think how to answer the 'where have you been all this time' questions.  
  
It wasn't like he could just tell them that he spent years been experimented on by Hojo along with Cloud, then was shot to death on the outskirts of Midgar after becoming a mercenary and have now just come back from the Promised Land to dropped in to say 'hi'.  
  
Zack laughed to himself and carried on when he heard someone walking up behind him, but for now he just ignored it.  
  
After a while the stranger hadn't stopped following him and Zack was getting annoyed. "Look, I know your following me so you might as well try what ever your going to do."  
  
The man laughed. "Ahh so I see the talents of a Soldier 1st class are true."  
  
Zack spun round and faced him. "How did you know I was in Solider?" He looked the man over. "I've never seen you before in my life." 'Or afterlife for that matter.'  
  
"My name is Tysall," He handed over a business card. "I own one of the company's based in this town."  
  
"I'm happy for you really," He put the card in his pocket without even looking at it. "But you never answered my question."  
  
Tysall laughed. "Now is not the time for questions, come to that address in the morning and I will explain everything."  
  
Zack gave him a curious look. 'Explain everything? What's to explain? I don't trust this guy."  
  
"I see by the look on your face you don't understand, very well I will explain a little," Tysall leaned over and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You have just returned form the Promised Land, correct?"  
  
Zack took a step back, for some reason he trusted the guy even less now. "How did you know that?"  
  
Tysall straightened up and laughed. "Because my friend I have been sent to help you, just come to the address on that card in the morning and all will be explained."  
  
With that he turned round and walked back to the ally he had appeared from. Zack took out the card and looked at it. 'Global Corp? Hmm, well he 'did' know about me coming from the Promised Land, maybe I should go.'  
  
He looked up and saw that Tysall had already disappeared out of sight. 'Hmm whether I do or not though... there's just something about that guy I don't like.'  
  
_______________________  
  
Aeris first guess was right, Cloud was sat out side the restaurant alone, and on his table were about a dozen empty cups of coffee.  
  
"Couldn't sleep too huh?" Aeris startled him, which was strange, usually he would notice someone trying to sneak up on him a mile off.  
  
Cloud shook his head. "I've just been thinking about things,"  
  
"I can see." Aeris sat down and pushed a few of the cups out the way. "I met Cid on the way here, he said he would pick us up in the morning."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Cloud? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No... It's nothing, just a bad dream."  
  
Aeris took hold of her hair and tried to straighten it out. "You too huh? Well guess we can't blame it on something we ate."  
  
Cloud smiled but it didn't last very long.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but then realized what the words would be. "It was nothing, really."  
  
"It can't have been nothing if it made you stay up in the middle of the night."  
  
He stayed silent.  
  
"Was it about someone you know?"  
  
He sighed and decided it would be easier just to tell her, eventually she would guess it anyway. "It was about you... back at that city."  
  
"Oh," Aeris new exactly what he meant. "Cloud look, Cid told me some things earlier, about what you did after Meteor. The things you did to try and bring me back."  
  
Cloud lifted and eyebrow "... I was hoping you wouldn't find out about that."  
  
Aeris leaned over and took hold his hand. "Cloud, you can't blame yourself, it was my fault what happened."  
  
"But I was suppose to..."  
  
"No Cloud!" Aeris stood up and hit the table. "It's not just your job to protect me ok? I've spent most of my life living in the Slums so I know how to take care of myself."  
  
As shocked as he was by Aeris's sudden out burst Cloud didn't look up, he didn't want her to see how weak he was. "I'm... Sorry."  
  
Aeris walk round the side of the table and forced him to look at her. "Stop been sorry! Don't you see what thinking like this has done to you?"  
  
Cloud continued to look away.  
  
"What ever happened to that cocky Ex-Soldier I met on that night so long ago?" Aeris tried to get him to look at her. "The one who attacked the headquarters of the most powerful company on the planet, just to rescue me. The hero who saved an entire planet from destruction. What happened to him?"  
  
Cloud stood up and grabbed her by shoulders tightly. "He failed that's what!"  
  
Aeris froze, shocked by his sudden change.  
  
"If I'm so great, if I'm the guy that can save the planet, if I'm a hero that saves the day," He paused and looked deep into her eyes, lowering his voice. "Then how come I couldn't even protect the person I loved and cared about most?"  
  
Aeris felt a tear run down her cheek, she was lost for words.  
  
"I don't understand you." Cloud sighed heavily. "How could you ever forgive me after what happened, even if it wasn't my job, I should have protected you Aeris."  
  
Aeris smiled slightly, she placed her hand on his cheek. "If there was anything at all to forgive," She began to lean forward. "Then I would because, I love you." Her lips finally met his.  
  
Cloud's grip on her shoulders loosened and his hands fell to her waist, Aeris pulled back breaking the kiss, for a moment the two just stared at each other.  
  
"Now do you understand?"  
  
___________________________ 


	11. A Change of Plans

Chapter 10 : This isn't time for bedtime stories Strife - Reno  
  
Aeris opened her eyes and lazily looked around the room, the sun was shining in through the window and outside the Gold Saucers theme could barely be heard in the distance.  
  
Although Cid would be arriving soon she couldn't find the effort to get up. She smiled knowing where Cloud was this time, still asleep his warm breath brushed over the back of her neck. 'I could stay here forever.'  
  
Cloud slowly opened his eyes and saw Aeris in front of him. Her back was pressed up against his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. He leaned closer and gently kissed the back of her neck.  
  
Aeris giggled and turned round. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Best nights sleep I've had in ages. What time is it?"  
  
Aeris leaned over him and looked at the clock.  
  
"Umm... 10:32."  
  
"Figures." Cloud rubbed his eyes. "I guess Cid will be here soon."  
  
Aeris smiled and rested her head on Cloud's chest. "We really should get up."  
  
Cloud put his arm around her. "Your right we should."  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
"Yep right now."  
  
"Were getting up."  
  
"Ready to go."  
  
The two looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Another 10 minutes."  
  
"Yeah, then we get up." Aeris agreed.  
  
"Latest 15."  
  
"Latest."  
  
They looked at each other again and laughed.  
  
"You think it can wait till tomorrow?"  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Hahaha."  
  
Tysall couldn't contain his happiness, since his meeting with Zack he had formed a new plan.  
  
'So Strife thinks he knows what's going to happen, the Soldier army which will attack Neo Midgar, the weapon which will destroy his planet. He thinks he can stop it, well... let him.'  
  
He turned away from the window and sat down at his desk.  
  
'I am tired of fighting these Cetra planet by planet. It's time to take them all out.'  
  
Tysall opened the laptop on his desk and began to open up a group of files, strange formulas began to appear across the screen.  
  
'Once a Cetra dies their Lifestream returns to the planet, then they are reborn as someone or something else, once their task is completed that Lifestream returns to the Promised Land. So no matter how many times I kill them here, they don't actually die.'  
  
More complicated formulas came up on the screen.  
  
'I've built a device which can destroy the very Lifestream of the planet but, it must first have an incredible power source which is where the materia comes in, but even then it is only one planets worth of Lifestream, its only one small blow to them. So what can I do to deal a critical blow.'  
  
The laptop struggled to keep up with how fast Tysall was working.  
  
'Simple.'  
  
He pressed a final key on the keyboard and the program started up.  
  
'The Promised Land is the door, and that girl is the key. If this goes to plan, Strife 'will' be the one who ends this war, just not the way he intends.'  
  
He heard a hard knock at the door.  
  
'While they think they are saving their planet from my Soldier army, they will actually be opening the door for me to destroy their whole existence.'  
  
Tysall smiled and stood up. 'And here's the first pawn ready to be placed.'  
  
____________________________  
  
Zack walked around the corner hoping that this was the right one. So far he had managed to get lost three times, every corridor in the huge office building looked exactly the same.  
  
'This place is starting to bug me.'  
  
He reached the end of the corridor where a set of double doors was located. At the side of the doors was a golden plaque.  
  
'Tysall eh? Guess this is the place.'  
  
He knocked on the door a waited.  
  
'Why am I here? I don't trust this guy. This whole thing just feels creepy.'  
  
After waiting a few moments the door clicked and opened. On the other side Tysall greeted him.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you showed up." He smiled and fully opened the door. "Please come in."  
  
"Thanks." Zack nodded and walked inside.  
  
Tysall closed the door and walked around to his desk.  
  
"Well I'm sure your just full of questions, but let me begin." He motioned for Zack to take the seat opposite the desk but Zack stayed standing where he was. "Has Mr. Strife informed you of your task here?"  
  
"No not yet."  
  
"I see, no problem. Well at this point we are at a critical point in a war between the Cetra and the kind you have called Jenova. And now we have decided to start the final assault against them."  
  
"And this involves me how?"  
  
"You are one of the few that we can trust to help with this war, not many are willing to participate with such a task, or even believe that such a thing was happening."  
  
"Ok, so tell me what's your part in all this."  
  
"Better yet." Tysall stood up and pushed a button on his desk. "I'll show you."  
  
The doors to the office opened and short, black haired man walked through. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Steven's take this gentleman down to the laboratory."  
  
"T-the laboratory? Err yes sir." Steven's held the door open and gestured for Zack to go through.  
  
'Laboratory?' Zack didn't like labs at all, not since the Nibelheim mission. "What's there?"  
  
"It will be much easier to explain once there. Please, just follow Steven's and I shall arrive shortly."  
  
Zack nodded and followed Tysall's assistant outside. 'This better be good.'  
  
Tysall picked up the phone and dialed out.  
  
"Yes this is Tysall, I have another task for you to perform, this one however will require the darker points of your skills... Not a problem, you can name your price... I'm sure that by now you have heard about Miss Gainsborough."  
  
He pressed another button on the laptop and a printer started up.  
  
"Good, come to my office in Gongaga, talk to my assistant Steven's he will give you a small container with a chemical in it... Yes, yes don't worry. Once you have it you are then to bring the substance into contact with Miss Gainsborough, this means actual physical contact with her skin... Oh and one last thing, this is strictly confidential understood? Good, do not let me down."  
  
Tysall grinned and pushed yet another button on his desk.  
  
"Yes sir?" A crackling voice came over the intercom.  
  
"I'm going to be leaving for an unknown amount of time, I want you too make sure that preparations for the satellite are ready for my return."  
  
"T-the satellite? But the dead line is not for weeks, also the pilot hasn't even agreed to build the ships required for crew launch."  
  
"Forget about Highwind, the satellite will be launched on minimal crew, I want it done now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Also, I'm going to be leaving a set of ingredients on my desk. Make sure this is sent to the Chemical Lab and created. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm sending someone right now."  
  
Tysall then released the button and headed out the door. 'I've waited long enough, it's time to end this.'  
  
_________________________  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
Reno took another sip of the drink. "Hmm not bad, the last one was better though."  
  
So far for the past few hours, Tifa had been taking advantage of Reno's alcoholic nature. Using his 'small' stash of drinks he kept in the Turk's office.  
  
"Hmm let's see..."  
  
She picked up to bottles and studied them for a moment. After making up her mind she poured one into the mixer.  
  
"This should liven it up."  
  
Reno grinned as she shook the mixer.  
  
"You know I could get use to this."  
  
"What? You're personal bar tender?" Tifa smiled and poured the contents into a glass. "I'm sure you would."  
  
Reno took a sip and gave her the thumbs up. "Perfect."  
  
Tifa smiled and wrote the ingredients down. "That's three new drinks and it's only lunch time."  
  
"Lunch?" Reno glanced at his watch. "Great, after all this hard work I could use a bite to eat."  
  
Tifa put the bottles back in the fridge. As she stood up she noticed the view outside the window, from here she could see the entire bay of Junon.  
  
Since Shin-Ra was no longer in control of Junon, the citizens had decided to rebuild its beauty. The beaches had been cleaned up and the machines that pumped the toxins into the ocean had been dismantled. The airport that had cast a permanent shadow over the small town below had been dismantled and then re-built on the other side. This time though it was much bigger, capable of holding the newer commercial planes that were still under construction.  
  
"Not a bad view is it." Reno picked his jacket up.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"You know maybe later we..." Reno was interrupted as his cell phone started to ring. "(Sigh) one sec."  
  
Tifa nodded as Reno walked out the door and answered the phone.  
  
"This is Reno... You again? Well I should tell you that those skills cost more... Really? Well what do you want? You mean Aeris Gainborough... Yeah I hear that she's around these days..."  
  
"Chemical? It's safe right, there's no danger to me right? Direct contact, I get it... Alright I understand... you've got a deal."  
  
The phone clicked and the line went dead. Reno continued to stare at the phone for a few moments, after the thoughts in his mind slowed down he walked back into the office.  
  
Tifa was sat on the desk, still looking out the window. "Anything good?"  
  
Reno put the phone back in his pocket. "I think I just found out something."  
  
"Huh? Found what?"  
  
"Look there's something that I should tell you."  
  
She swiveled round on the desk to face him. "What have you done this time?"  
  
Reno threw his jacket over one of the chairs. "Remember back in the Gold Saucer when I told you about having to repay you guys for helping Elena."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Well that wasn't entirely true. A few minutes before it happened I met a new client, he asked me to follow you guys around and tell him what was going on."  
  
"You mean you were spying on us?"  
  
Reno could see by the look on her face and her white knuckles that Tifa wasn't happy with his new truth. "Well yes, but I was only suppose to until we found Strife, after that I stayed because... well you know."  
  
She nodded. "So why are you telling me now?"  
  
"Well that call was from him. He seems to believe that Aeris is alive."  
  
"Him too? I though it was just Dio. Well maybe it is true, I mean Cid hasn't called back yet."  
  
"Hmm well, there's something he wants me to pick up from his office in Gongaga. Some sort of chemical, he wants me to get her to touch it."  
  
"Chemical? What does it do?"  
  
"I don't know but, I'm guessing its not some new sun tan lotion."  
  
"So what did you say?"  
  
"I said I'll do it?"  
  
"What!?" Tifa jumped up and pinned Reno to the ground. "How could you?" She shouted.  
  
"Hey I ack.. only said it to ack... get him to trust me."  
  
Tifa loosened her grip on his neck. "You mean your not going to do it."  
  
He grabbed her arms and pried them of his neck as gasped for breath. " Hah hah would hah I have told you if I was really going to do it?"  
  
"Good point." She stood up and sat back down on the desk.  
  
"You gonna help me up?"  
  
"Nope. Finish what you were saying."  
  
Reno crawled to his feet. "I'm starting to wonder how Strife copes with you. Look, the guy that asked me to do this is call Tysall, I'm sure you've heard of him."  
  
Tifa's eyes lit up. "Yeah that's the guy that wants to meet Cid. He was bragging about it days ago..."  
  
"Well I think he can cancel his appointment."  
  
"So he wants you to put this stuff on Aeris who is suppose to be alive and well."  
  
"I think our friend Mr. Tysall may have something to do with what's been happening."  
  
"No kidding, well I'll call everyone and tell them to get back here. Hopefully Cid will be back soon with Cloud and well I guess..."  
  
"...Aeris."  
  
_________________________  
  
Cloud and Aeris were sat on a bench just to the side of the landing bay. Surprisingly this was the most quite spot in the entire Gold Saucer, the occasional supply chopper that came in was little inconvenience.  
  
Over the desert they could see the Highwind make its appearance, slowly it grew in size as it came closer and within a few minutes Cid was landing it on the bay. The sand that had been blown scattered as the powerful jet entered, in the main window they could see Cid carefully setting the jet down.  
  
"This will be your first time on the Highwind won't it?"  
  
Aeris watched in awe as the Highwind landed. "Yeah... what's it like?"  
  
"It's cool, not many guys have their own jet you know."  
  
"You trying to show off?"  
  
Cloud smiled and put his arm around her. "A little."  
  
A few moments later the landing bay opened and Cid walked out.  
  
"You two ready to go?"  
  
"Yep." Aeris stood up and continued to stare at the jet.  
  
"Not bad is she?" Cid noticed Aeris's attention to his ship. "No body builds em like me." He crossed his arms and looked smug.  
  
Aeris smiled and cocked her head. "You two are just a bunch off show offs aren't you?"  
  
"Dam straight, now lets get moving."  
  
Cloud stood up and walked onto the landing bay ramp. "Any word from the others?"  
  
Cid waited for Aeris to step on board before hitting a switch, the ramp began to rise up until it met the lower hull.  
  
"Yeah Tifa called just before I got here, said she and Reno have some important news."  
  
"Tifa and Reno?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, those two seem to be spending a lot of time together lately. You know I think they might be getting quite close."  
  
Aeris smiled. "Aww that's so sweet."  
  
"Yeah yeah, its all lovey lovey here."  
  
Aeris and Cloud then followed Cid up to the bridge, Cloud took his usual spot at the front of the ship and Cid took the controls. Aeris stood looking around for a moment and then walked up near Cloud.  
  
"H-how fast does this ship go?"  
  
"Hmm? You scared of flying?"  
  
"Not really, but the last time I went on a plane it ended up in the ocean, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the Tiny Bronco. Heh don't worry, this things built like a rock." Cid started up the engine and the jet began to shake.  
  
Cloud couldn't help but smirk as one of the side panels from the navigation computer shook off and dropped to the floor. Cid cursed under his breath and kicked it to the side.  
  
"So where we going?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Junon, were all stopping at the Turk's headquarters thanks to Reno." Cid scratched his head. "Huh, never thought I'd say that."  
  
Aeris hoped up and sat on the railings. "And when we get there your going to explain everything right Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah, like where the hell you been for the past few days?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry," Cloud turned to the window and scratched his head. "Still a few things I need to figure out myself."  
  
________________________  
  
"So the earthquakes haven't stopped?"  
  
Reeve shook his head. "No, they don't seem to be as bad as before but they are constantly going on. Its strange there's just no reason for them."  
  
Barret turned to Vincent and Yuffie.  
  
"What about you guys?"  
  
"Nothing." Replied Vincent.  
  
"Yup, nobody's seen anyone who looks like Sephiroth, or any more of the really cool materia." Yuffie jumped on the table and opened a bag with her current stash of materia.  
  
At that point Tifa and Reno walked through the door.  
  
"Ah I see the whole Scooby gangs back." Reno walked over to his desk and through his jacket over the chair. "Find anything?"  
  
"Shut it." Barret grunted.  
  
"My we're happy today."  
  
"Children behave." Tifa walked between the two and sat down next to Yuffie. "Has Cid arrived back yet?"  
  
"He's due any minute." Red was looking out the window, he was tired from studying the claw he and Rude found earlier.  
  
A few moments passed by in silence.  
  
"So... do you think it's true?" Yuffie looked around the room at all the blank faces.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see." Replied Red.  
  
At that point the door clicked and was pushed open. Cid marched through smiling.  
  
"Didn't keep ya waiting did we?"  
  
Tifa ran up to him. "Is everything ok? How's Cloud?"  
  
"Heh his fine, they're..." He looked behind and saw no one was there. "Just behind me?"  
  
Tifa looked over his shoulder and saw no one. "You feeling ok Cid?"  
  
"I'm telling you they were right behind me."  
  
Meanwhile in the corridor.  
  
"What are you worried about?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just..." Aeris couldn't think how to finish the sentence.  
  
"Don't tell me your shy." Cloud smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
Her face went a little more red. "Your going to make this difficult aren't you?"  
  
Cloud pointed to himself . "Who me?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've lost Strife again." Reno laughed.  
  
Tifa punched him on the arm. "You know you could be a little more supportive."  
  
"Who could?" Cloud asked as he stood at the door.  
  
Tifa and the other attention turn to straight Cloud as soon as he spoke.  
  
"There see, I didn't loose him."  
  
"Cloud where the hell have you been?" Barret asked.  
  
"Well... I've been around." Cloud stepped forwards and behind him a shy looking Aeris entered the room holding his hand. Everyone's mouth dropped as she walked in, nobody could think of what to say, even Reno was lost for words.  
  
Aeris smiled and waved. "Umm, Hi."  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Zack impatiently.  
  
This was the third elevator he had been taken into while in the same building. By now he was quite sure he was underground.  
  
"To the laboratory." Replied Steven's.  
  
"Sounds fun." He yawned.  
  
The lift slowed to a halt and the doors opened. Before him a seemingly endless room opened up, the place was filled row after row with some strange egg shaped containers.  
  
Zack stared for a moment, shocked by the mere sight. He stepped out and walked up to one of them.  
  
"I know these."  
  
Steven's chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I highly doubt that, this lab is one of the most secret places on the planet."  
  
"No, I've seen these before."  
  
He looked through the small window.  
  
"... Nibelheim."  
  
"You have a good memory." Tysall entered from a second elevator.  
  
Zack spun round furious. "What are these doing here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Tysall walked up to one of the containers. "Were building an army."  
  
"But were these created the same way as Sephiroth?"  
  
"Yes, but not as powerful. The requirements for such a project were too far out of our reach."  
  
"The that means these have Jenova cells in them."  
  
"No, that was the ingredient we couldn't use. But it doesn't matter, they will no longer be needed."  
  
Zack raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean they won't be needed."  
  
Tysall turned round and smiled. "Don't worry, you will understand soon."  
  
His arm shot out and grabbed Zack by the neck. Effortlessly he lifted the ex-Soldier up, Zack struggled to free him self from Tysall's grip but it was useless.  
  
"Steven's go to the Chemical Lab, they should have something to give you."  
  
"Yes sir." He bowed and left the room.  
  
Zack kicked Tysall in the chest as hard as he could but it seemed to have no effect.  
  
"Stop struggling, this won't take long."  
  
He raised his other hand up to Zack's chest, the arm rippled and changed into its original shape. A slender hand took form, Zack recognized it as the same he saw long ago. 'Jenova, oh f^£k this is bad.'  
  
"Figured it out yet?"  
  
The voice felt like it was splitting his mind in two, the pain was unbearable. Jenova move her hand closer to his chest, the sharp claw pierced his skin.  
  
"Now this may hurt a bit."  
  
_______________________________  
  
"So where do we begin?" Cloud leaned against Rude's desk.  
  
After everyone calmed down from seeing Aeris, Cloud decided it would be best to catch up on everything that had happened. Everyone sat around the office and waited for Cloud to start.  
  
Cid was sat in Elena's chair with his feet up on the table. "How about from the Gold Saucer? Remember when you ran off and left us hanging."  
  
"Well that's the strangest part. I left because when everyone started to panic I saw Aeris."  
  
"Me?" Aeris pointed to herself. "But I wasn't there."  
  
"Well I chased her, you err, Aeris 2 all the way to Costa del Sol port."  
  
"Right, I saw you on the ship on the way to Junon the next day." Cid added.  
  
"Yeah well on the way there I had this dream."  
  
Reno sighed. "This isn't time for bed time stories Strife."  
  
Tifa leaned round. "Do I have to hurt you?"  
  
He leaned forwards and grinned. "Think you could?"  
  
"Ahem!" Reeve interrupted. "I think we have bigger this to discuss than this."  
  
Cloud sighed and continued. "It had me and Tifa in it, we were been chased by Soldiers into an elevator. When the doors opened a shot was fired and the dream ended."  
  
"So, people have nightmares what so special about that?" Asked Reno.  
  
"It wasn't the only time, I had more of them as I carried on, up until I reached Junon. Once there I saw Aeris 2 again and I chased her to the reactor."  
  
"That's right we saw her, then you ran after her and we couldn't keep up."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Well from there I found Aeris 2 in a room we didn't see the first time we visited the reactor."  
  
"That room was built recently, there's no record of it in the Shin-Ra file." Confirmed Rude.  
  
"Well inside the Aeris impersonator changed into Sephiroth, although his strength was even greater than before."  
  
"I'll say." Cid lifted up the sleeve of his shirt revealing the scars left behind from the Ultima spells.  
  
"Then he dropped me into the Lifestream pool."  
  
"And that's when I found you, right?"  
  
Cloud turned to Aeris and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, after spending sometime there with Aeris I met the first Cetra who gave me a small job."  
  
"How small?" Asked Tifa.  
  
Cloud shrugged. "Put simply... save our entire race from destruction."  
  
Reno nearly spat his drink out. "Oh good I thought it would be something small." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah well, I made a deal with him and accepted. He told me that the Aeris/Sephiroth character I had been chasing was actually Jenova."  
  
"Jenova?" Repeated Barret. "You mean that things still alive?"  
  
"Yeah say Tif, after I was thrown in the Lifestream something came back up right?"  
  
"Uhh yeah, some weird green blob but how did you know?"  
  
"Then it's happening, the first showed me what would happen, the rest of the dreams that I was having. And let's just say. it doesn't end well."  
  
"And this is where we come in, right."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Yeah, we have to kill Jenova once and for all. In a few weeks from now an army will attack and overthrow Neo Midgar, at that point we try to help and..."  
  
"Get ourselves killed right?" Cid took another cigarette out of his headband but Shera soon confiscated it.  
  
"So what are we to do?" Shera questioned.  
  
"I think we should try to find this army, Jenova was using Soldier troops so I'm guessing they must be created somewhere."  
  
Red sat up and looked at Cloud. "So we should find this place before the Soldiers are completed."  
  
"Exactly. After I made the deal me, Aeris and Zack were sent back here."  
  
"Zack?" Barret searched his memory. "That's the guy you thought you were before right?"  
  
"Yeah, well then me and Aeris headed for the Gold Saucer and Zack wanted to visit Gongaga." Cloud scratched his head shrugged. "And that's about it."  
  
Reno put his feet up on the table. "Great, who's next."  
  
"Have you been able to remove that materia yet?" Asked Red.  
  
Tifa shook her head. "No, we just can't touch it."  
  
Cloud turned to face her. "Your talking about the one near the pool right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Umm can I see it?" Asked Aeris.  
  
Tifa shrugged. "Sure, but I'm not sure why, its just materia."  
  
"Since we arrived in Junon I've felt something strange, if this materia is as powerful as you say it might be it."  
  
"Okay then, we can go now." Tifa stood up and opened the door, after Aeris went through she turned back to the group. "And Reno, I think you have something to tell everyone."  
  
"Fine," He sighed and stood up. "I'm Reno... and I'm an alcoholic."  
  
"Duh." Cid cocked his head.  
  
"Reno!" Tifa yelled already halfway down the corridor.  
  
"Fine, fine." He sat back down and took some papers out of the desk draw. "(Sigh) Right, back at the Gold Saucer I took a job to follow you guys round. The guys name was Tysall."  
  
"Hey I know him." Cid suddenly took interest again.  
  
"Me too." Cloud thought back to the ship. "I met him on my way to Junon."  
  
"Why did this person want you to follow us?" Asked Red, ignoring the fact that Reno had been spying on them.  
  
"Beats me, but earlier today I got another call from him, this time it was a more... unpleasant job."  
  
"Such as." Cloud glared at him.  
  
"There's some chemical he wants me to pick up from his office, after I collect it I'm suppose to get it on to Aeris somehow."  
  
Cloud clenched his fists. "I take it you said no, right?"  
  
"Reno held his hands up and shook his head. "Don't worry I'm not going to do it, I'm not that stupid."  
  
Yuffie leaned over to Cid and whispered. "Coulda fooled me." Cid grinned and nodded.  
  
"So you think that this Tysall might have something to do with all this." Vincent spoke up.  
  
Reno leaned over and handed him one of the papers. "Yeah, this is the address of the office in Gongaga, it's a start at least."  
  
"Well we have to go there anyway to pick up Zack, I suggest we get set up and head over there tomorrow." Cloud pushed off of the wall and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna go check on the Tifa and Aeris."  
  
"Wait." Reno jumped out of his chair and followed Cloud. "I'll go to."  
  
"...?" Cloud remembered when Cid said about Reno and Tifa. "Fine, lets go."  
  
After they had gone Cid sat up and looked around the room. "So what the &%£ we suppose to do?"  
  
Reeve rummaged round in his pocket, after a few second he pulled out a pack of cards. "Anyone one know how to play?"  
  
Yuffie's eyes lit up. "Hmm time for some easy money."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
On the way to the reactor both had been quite, when they reached the second lift Cloud decided to break the silence.  
  
"So Cid tells me that you and Tifa have been getting close."  
  
Reno glanced at him. "Yeah, so."  
  
Cloud crossed his arms. "Just asking."  
  
Reno laughed and shook his head. "Is this going to be the 'If you dare hurt her I'll kill you speech.'"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Don't worry Spike," The lift stopped and they both walked out. "Seriously, I think she could do more damage to me than you could."  
  
Cloud smiled. "Sounds about right."  
  
Reno lead the way to the submarine bay and opened the doors.  
  
"So you know, and then he, oh." Tifa suddenly stopped talking, the two glanced over at Cloud and Reno and then turned back and giggled to each other.  
  
"Oh no." Cloud stared.  
  
Reno shook his head. "They've been talking about us."  
  
"This is bad."  
  
"Are you two coming over here or what?" Aeris couldn't hide the smile on her face.  
  
Cloud and Reno quietly made their way over.  
  
"So guys have you finished up there?" Asked Tifa  
  
Cloud walked up to the materia. "Yeah, we're leaving in the morning for Gongaga. Oh yeah," He turned round to Aeris. "Do you know someone called Tysall."  
  
"Tysall? Umm nope, never heard of him. Why?"  
  
"We think he wants you out of the picture." Explained Reno. "Although, how did he know that you were back? We only found out a few hours ago."  
  
"Maybe he more to do with this than we thought." Added Tifa.  
  
"Uh huh," Aeris was more curious about the materia than anything else though, she couldn't help but reach out to touch it.  
  
"Hey wait!" Tifa leapt forwards to stop her but it was to late, she reached out and took hold of the materia.  
  
Aeris leaned back with the materia in hand and stared blankly at her. "Hmm? What's wrong."  
  
"....?"  
  
Tifa blinked a few times. "You can hold it." She leaned over and held out her finger, as soon as it touched the orb it shot a burst of energy at her. "Yeeouch!"  
  
"That's strange." Aeris examined the materia that seemed so peaceful in her hands.  
  
Cloud stared at it. "Can you tell what type of materia it is."  
  
"No... Its, strange. It feels like, its so powerful, this makes the white or black materia feel like basic stuff."  
  
"That powerful eh?" Reno grinned. "Can you cast it."  
  
Aeris closed her eyes and concentrated. The orb glowed a bright green for a few seconds and then faded back to normal.  
  
Aeris dropped to her knees out of breath. "Hah hah, It's so... its too much, I'm too tired to cast."  
  
Cloud kneeled down and helped her to her feet. "It must be really powerful if you can't even cast it once."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll try again once I rest up."  
  
"Don't worry, come on we should go. I don't like it down here anyway." Cloud lead the way back to the elevator.  
  
A little behind Aeris, Tifa and Reno followed.  
  
"So Reno..." Tifa gave him an evil grin. "I hear you actually tried to ask Aeris out once." The two girls laughed.  
  
Reno put is hand over his face. "Oh god no."  
  
"Had something to do with flowers and a song."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Aww come on, don't I get a song too?"  
  
Reno cursed under his breath. "Maybe I 'should' take Tysall up on that job."  
  
____________________  
  
"Ahh!" Zack shot up.  
  
Around him a few people were staring.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
  
"Hey pal." Someone kneeled down and put his hand on Zack's shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
  
Zack glanced around, he was outside on the streets somewhere. Behind him was the Global Corp building.  
  
"What's going on? Who are you?"  
  
The stranger stood up.  
  
"Are you on drugs?"  
  
"What? Of course not." Zack jumped to his feet. "Ugh my head." As soon as he stood up he felt dizzy and sick.  
  
"Uh huh, you know you people need help." The guy shook his head and walked away.  
  
"Dumb ass." Zack staggered forwards until his face met the floor. 'Y'know I think I'll just stay down here for awhile.'  
  
After the dizziness left him he rolled over and looked up at the sky, the sun was looking down on him. 'Afternoon? But it was morning when I got here.'  
  
He sat up puzzled and noticed that his shirt was ripped. 'Huh?'  
  
Opening his shirt Zack saw the thick scar that was now left on his chest.  
  
'Now how the hell did that happen?'  
  
_________________________  
  
Later that night everyone had decided to visit the bar in Junon.  
  
Yuffie, Reeve and Barret were sat at the bar playing cards in the middle of the bar, and to Yuffie's surprise even when she cheated Reeve still won. So far she owed him 6000 gil and 3 HP plus materias.  
  
Vincent was sat near the fire in the corner, he was staring endlessly into the flames saying nothing. Red was laid down next to the fire asleep, after giving up thinking about the claw he decided to get some rest and prepare for tomorrow.  
  
Tifa had fallen asleep on Reno shoulder, who didn't seem mind at all. After convincing her that he only wrote that song when he was drunk and out of his mind she finally gave in.  
  
Cid and Shera were sat at the bar deciding over names for the baby, so far Cid had still been stuck on Cid Junior or Sydney.  
  
Finally Aeris and Cloud had been sat at one of the table playing every game that they could think of just to avoid falling asleep.  
  
"Ok I last one."  
  
Aeris looked around the table.  
  
"Okay then," She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "An arm wrestle."  
  
"...? You want to arm wrestle me?"  
  
"Yep, the winner buys the next drinks."  
  
Cloud laughed and shook his head. "I guess it's you choice." He held his arm out.  
  
Aeris counted down and they started. Cloud was quite happy to let her push his arm down a bit but they both new that Cloud was stronger.  
  
"Come on you know you can't win."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Cloud pushed down on her arm a bit more and Aeris struggled to hold him back.  
  
"Come on give up, you can't wmph.." Aeris leaned forward and kiss him passionately, for a few moments he forgot everything around him.  
  
"I win." She sat down and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Huh?" Cloud looked down and saw that her arm had pushed his onto the table. "He-hey wait a sec, you cheated."  
  
"Oh really? Well you weren't complaining a few seconds ago."  
  
Cloud face went red. "Heh..."  
  
Aeris smiled again and held up her empty glass. "Coke please."  
  
Cloud cursed under his breath and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Wow you really are that dumb." Laughed Cid.  
  
"Like you wouldn't have fallen for it."  
  
"Well, I guess if your gonna lose then that's not a bad way to do it."  
  
Cloud smiled and ordered the drinks. "I guess not."  
  
"So do you think that this Tysall guys behind any of this?"  
  
"I have my suspicions."  
  
"You gonna share."  
  
He grabbed the drinks and turned around. "Tysall is Jenova."  
  
Cid thought about it for a moment after Cloud left. "Huh, figures. I finally get a decent job and it turns out the guys actually an alien chick."  
  
After a while Rude entered the bar and walked over to Reno. He leaned over and whispered something, Reno nodded and woke Tifa up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What?" Asked Cloud.  
  
Aeris pointed behind him towards Reno.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
Reno walked over with Rude and Tifa behind. "Those quakes we've been having, well it seems we just found out why they were happening."  
  
__________________________  
  
Note: Well I guess now that FF7:Advent Children is announced it makes these fictions a little more pointless. But then again on the bright side I guess it will give us some new stuff to write these fics about. Thanks for those who reviewed, I think something went wrong with one review though since I have about 10 copies of it. 


	12. Freezing Cold

Chapter 11: Well, who says this bodyguard stuff only works one way? - Aeris  
  
"Will you look at the size of that thing?"  
  
Everyone stared in disbelief at the sight on the TV.  
  
"And there are four of them?" Red asked.  
  
Rude nodded. "All four awoke in the center of the earthquakes, they now seem to be heading in a straight line to a meeting point."  
  
Everyone had followed Rude back to the Turk's office, after arriving he switched the TV on and on each channel was the same thing.  
  
Cloud turned to Rude. "Do we know where it is yet?"  
  
Rude walked over to his desk and spread out a map, four areas were circled each with a straight line that pointed to one point.  
  
"If they keep heading the same direction then they will arrive at this point." He pointed his finger at the center of the ocean that lied between Junon and Costa de Sol.  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked Yuffie nervously. "I mean your not thinking of fighting those things."  
  
"We have no choice," Cloud shook his head. "Have they attacked anyone yet?"  
  
"Rude turned back to the TV. "No, they are just walking to this destination."  
  
"These monsters." Aeris kneeled down by the TV. "They are called Weapon, right?"  
  
"Yeah but, these just seem different." Cloud kneeled down beside her and pointed to one that was passing by the dig site below the City of the Ancients. "The Weapon's we fought would be attacking those people, this one is just ignoring them."  
  
Vincent pointed to the map. "What is located at this point?"  
  
Reeve studied at the map and shrugged. "Nothing, its just ocean."  
  
Red shook his head confused. "So why head there?"  
  
Cid stood up and walked to the door. "Well we ain't going to find out sittin here on our ass's, I say we get out there before those things get together."  
  
"Cid's right, fighting those creatures one by one will be a lot easier than letting them get together." Agreed Cloud.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Yuffie shook her hands and head repeatedly. "You expect me to go fight those thing? Nuh uh, not happening."  
  
"Fine, I don't want everyone to go anyway."  
  
Yuffie raised an eyebrow, she didn't expect him to agree with her. "You don't?"  
  
Cloud stared at the TV screen. "No, I still want to check out this Tysall guy. If he has something to do with this then I want to find him first before he can get away. And since Yuffie has already made it clear she doesn't want to go fight weapon she can come with me."  
  
Reno who was sat in his chair took out his nightstick and 9mm from his desk. "I guess your going to need our help on this so me and Rude will help take one of those things out."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Ok, Cid you drop me, Yuffie and Aeris off at Gongaga. After that the rest of you should try and at least stall those things."  
  
Aeris glanced at Cloud. "You trying to protect me again?"  
  
"I knew you'd say that," He grinned and nodded towards the materia on Elena's desk. "But the reason I want you with us is so you don't use up your strength. If the worst comes to past and those things get together maybe that materia will be able to at least damage them in one blow."  
  
"He's got a point." Agreed Red.  
  
"Fine." Aeris walked over and picked the materia up. "I guess I am a little curious to what this thing can do."  
  
"Good." Cloud headed over to the door and stood next to Cid. "After dropping everyone off I think it would be a good idea to check out the destination of those monsters."  
  
"No problem," Cid gave him the thumbs up and then nodded at the TV. "Two of em are already in the water so the rest of you guys split into two groups and we'll attack the ones still on land."  
  
After that Cid took off and headed towards the airport. Cloud gave Tifa the rest of his materia since he wouldn't need it as much, much to the disliking of Yuffie.  
  
"Ok," He sheathed his sword behind his back and stepped over to the door. "Lets go."  
  
____________________________  
  
On board the Highwind a little later everyone was preparing for the oncoming battles.  
  
Red walked up the steps to the front of the bridge where Cloud and Aeris were stood.  
  
"Do you think these Weapons were created for the same purpose?"  
  
Cloud continued to stare out the window into the pitch-black night. "You mean to destroy Jenova? It's possible, but then why head into the middle of the ocean?"  
  
"Good point, do you think that this Tysall person is Jenova?"  
  
"Either that or working for her. I guess soon we will find out."  
  
Red watched the water beneath them pass by and let out a deep breath. "Then it looks like this is it."  
  
Cloud grinned. "Payback time."  
  
Since she boarded Aeris had been examining the new materia, trying to work out how to cast it with out draining all her strength. 'It's like its made of the purest of Lifestream, so much power.'  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
She looked up to see Cloud smiling at her.  
  
"Fraid not, I would have to be at full strength to just cast a small amount of its power."  
  
"Hey," Cid shouted, the two turned round to face him. "We're coming up to Gongaga, should be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Good, after we pick up Zack we will head straight to Tysall's office, Barret already told me where it is."  
  
Aeris put the materia in her pocket and turned to Cloud. "Well, you ready?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, but..." Cloud glanced round the bridge. "Where's Yuffie run off to?"  
  
"She's up on deck." Said Cid. "Think she went to spy on Reno and Tifa, either that or grab their materia."  
  
"Wonderful." He sighed and turned back to Aeris. "I'll go get her, meet me at the landing bay ok?"  
  
She nodded and picked up her staff. "Ok, just don't be too hard on her."  
  
Cloud nodded and turned round heading towards the door. As he reached the stairs to the top deck he could feel the Highwind descending towards the ground, floor tilted a bit forcing him to hold on to the railings. 'Red was right.' After the jet leveled out Cloud was still holding on to the railings. 'This really is it, so why do I feel I'm missing something?'  
  
He let go and began to walk up the steps. 'We run in, find out if this Tysall really Jenova and then force him or her to show us where the Soldier army is located, and destroy it. Simple.'  
  
He opened the door and a cold rush of air swept over him, a few spots of rain managed to get through as the wind forced the door open.  
  
"Yuffie?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"You just missed her." Said Tifa. She and Reno were stood next to the railings watching the town a few hundred meters ahead.  
  
"Yeah, once she couldn't con us out of our materia she left."  
  
"Figures." Cloud stepped forwards and joined the two as they continued to stare out into the darkness.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Tifa leaned back to look at Cloud.  
  
"Yeah," He put his hands on the railings, the wind picked up a little speeding up the rain. "Once we're done here we'll come help you guys."  
  
"If your going to take on Jenova, I think you're the one that will need back up."  
  
The Highwind finally settled down on the ground, the jets died down to a small blue flame. They heard the landing bay door open and Yuffie soon came running out.  
  
"Hey you gonna stay up there forever?" She shouted up at Cloud. "It's freezing out here."  
  
Cloud grinned and stood back. "Well, good luck guys."  
  
"Yeah," Reno crossed his arms. "Trying to take out four of those monsters, I think were gonna need all the luck we can get."  
  
________________________  
  
"Geez it's freezing out here!"  
  
Aeris rubbed her arms to try and keep warm. Even under the thick white coat Shera had given her, the wind still managed to force its way through.  
  
She walked down the ramp and stood outside, up ahead she could see Yuffie taking a good look at the town from way up in a tree. 'How did she even get up there?'  
  
Behind her someone ran down the ramp, she spun round and saw Cloud running up to meet her, still carrying half his equipment in his arms.  
  
"Hmm nice look." She smiled although her words were half lost in the wind.  
  
"You think so?" He finished putting on the long black leather coat and sheathed his sword behind his back. "You don't look to bad your self."  
  
Up ahead Yuffie came running back still in her usually outfit. "Hey! Come on are we going or not?"  
  
Cloud stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why the rush? I thought you didn't want to come."  
  
"Well I really want to hurry up so we can go stop the Weapon monsters."  
  
The two gave her an unconvinced look. "Uh huh, try again."  
  
"Fine, since this guys suppose to be so important I thought he might have some fancy stuff."  
  
"Fancy stuff? As in new materia?"  
  
"Yup, that stuff."  
  
Cloud grinned and shook his head. "Well I guess any motivation is better than none."  
  
"Yep! So are we going or not."  
  
"First we have to pick up Zack remember?" Reminded Aeris.  
  
"Yeah, we'll head there now." He looked over at the town ahead. "Although I'm not sure where it is now."  
  
As the Highwind lifted off behind they could see Tifa and Reno waving them off before heading back inside the ship. Once the lights from the ship had gone the three were then left in total darkness.  
  
"Let's go," Cloud started forwards heading for the center of the town. "And keep a look out, he might know were coming."  
  
Aeris and Yuffie follow him closely behind trying to keep watch for any monsters but in the darkness and increasing rain its was becoming harder to see anything at all.  
  
After slowly making there way through the open plains they reached the town and took cover. The surrounding buildings slowed down the wind and rain making it easier to hear and see.  
  
"So where to?" Yuffie shivered as she ran on the spot and rubbed her arms to keep warm.  
  
"Just keep heading towards the center of town, we might get lucky and find Zack on the way." As Cloud finished something ran up and knocked him down.  
  
In a flash the creature ran in to the darkness and disappeared.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Shouted Yuffie, she pulled out her shuriken and spun round to where the creature had disappeared too.  
  
Cloud stood back of and pulled out his sword. "Where the hell did it go?" He backed up to a wall and glanced around.  
  
Aeris pulled out a fire materia and cast it in the air. The area around them lit up and 3 of the creatures scurried around to find the darkness once more.  
  
"It's them!" Cloud shouted. "The ones we fought before."  
  
"Your right." Aeris swapped the materia for lightning, before one of the creatures could find its way back to the dark it was hit by a powerful bolt 3 spell. The bolt ripped through its hard, thick skin and forced its way through its body. It fell to the floor in a spasm before dieing.  
  
One of the others turned round and screamed at Cloud, it jump in the air at his face. Cloud took a step back and spun round with his buster sword, the impact sliced the monster in half instantly.  
  
He looked round to see Yuffie pulling her shuriken out of the last one.  
  
"That all of them?" She looked around but nothing else came.  
  
Cloud scowled and stared into the darkness. "We should move before more of them show up."  
  
Aeris and Yuffie nodded and then started towards the town center, after and few moments of waiting Cloud turned and followed.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Will ya look at the size of that thing!"  
  
Barret leaned over the side of the railings as the huge monster called Weapon passed by under the Highwind, each of its monstrous steps shook the earth like an earthquake.  
  
"So any volunteers to go first?" Reno leaned over not looking particularly bothered.  
  
Tifa laughed. "Yeah sure, those who have a death wish please stand forward."  
  
Red shook his head. "I don't think we will be able to attack two of these monsters at the same time." Weapon took another step past the Highwind shaking the earth while doing so. "This one is twice the size of those we fought before, even together I doubt we can stop even one."  
  
"Great that's Cloud's idea down the tube," Barret grumbled. "So what are we gonna do?"  
  
Vincent loaded his Death Penalty and took aim. "Tell Cid to move closer in, we should attack from the Highwind."  
  
"He's right, it will be much safer from this height." Agreed Red. "I'll go tell him."  
  
"Well it's better than nothing I guess." Reno pulled out his nightstick and charged it up.  
  
Tifa took out the materia Cloud had given her, picking the most powerful one she had. "Comet 2, no point in using anything smaller."  
  
The Highwind shook and began to descend and leveled up the Weapon's head, Cid circled it round Weapon until they were flying in the same direction as the monster. "All right, let him have it!" His voice started on the intercom. "But hold on, if that thing manages to hit the ship then it's all over."  
  
A barrage of fire opened up from Vincent, Barret and Rude as they concentrated their fire on Weapon's head. Vincent switched on his laser sight and a thin red beam lined up with the monster eye, he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit with pinpoint accuracy but the impact seemed to have no effect.  
  
Reno finished charging his nightstick and held it out aimed at the monsters kneecap. A huge burst of electricity was fired, it flew through the air with great speed until it made contact with its target.  
  
Tifa, Red and Reeve were all lined up behind the others, Tifa looked down the line and they all nodded at her.  
  
"Ok, on the count of three," They all held out their materia and concentrated. "1... 2... 3!"  
  
The sky that was already black darkened even further as wave after wave of comets replaced the rain in the air. Each one hit its target, after a few second it was impossible to even see the monstrous creature.  
  
On the bridge Cid struggled to fly the ship, the mass of firepower hitting the monster was starting to affect the Highwind too.  
  
Back outside Barret and Vincent eased up on their fire, the dust made it impossible to take aim at anything.  
  
"Did we win?"  
  
Vincent leaned over the railings and peered through the dust and darkness. "I cannot see through."  
  
They all waited anxiously until another step shook the earth, from within the dust Weapon emerged and continued on its path.  
  
"What the hell?" Barret stood in disbelief. "There's not even a scratch on that thing."  
  
All everyone could do was stand and watch as the monster continued on.  
  
"It's not even taking notice of us." Red shook his head. "I don't think it even cares."  
  
"Hey! Yeah you!" Reno leaned over the side shouting. "I teach you to ignore a Turk." He switched the nightstick on to full power, the rod shook violently unable to hold at such a high power, Reno fired, the gigantic blast of electricity hit Weapon directly in the face. But once again the monster took no notice and carried on unscarred.  
  
"How can we beat this thing?" Tifa stared as the last of the electricity dissipated. "No creature on the planet could have survived what we just through at it."  
  
"And yet this one doesn't even have a scratch." Reeve lowed his head. "We don't have a chance of winning do we?"  
  
Everyone stayed silent, the answer was obvious.  
  
"So now what?" Rude put his gun back in his jacket and shifted his glasses.  
  
"There's nothing we can do here." Red turned away from the monster. "Perhaps we should just head for their destination, there maybe something there that will give us a clue on what to do."  
  
Tifa bit her lip feeling helpless to do anything, it was a feeling she hated most. "Fine, I guess your right. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"Don't worry." Reno walked up and patted her on the shoulder. "Maybe we'll find someway to stop them, and if not there's always the materia Aeris has."  
  
Tifa nodded and smiled. "Your right, we not out just yet."  
  
"All right, tell Highwind to step on it. We have to get there now." He glanced at Weapon. "Who knows what will happen if all these creatures meet up."  
  
After they managed to stop staring at the monster everyone turned to the door and headed back inside, only Vincent stayed behind.  
  
He stared at Weapon for a little long, his face expressionless. After a few moments he holstered his weapon and sighed. 'If one of these creatures is so powerful, what hope do we have of destroying all four?'  
  
____________________________  
  
"You two alright?"  
  
Cloud walked up to Aeris and Yuffie, the two were sat at the side of the fountain in the center of town. They were huddled together trying to keep warm.  
  
The rain had turned to snow in the last hour from the cold. The water fountain behind them had frozen solid, icicles ran down from each of the openings.  
  
Aeris tried to stop her teeth chattering as she answered. "Y, y, yeahh we, we're fine."  
  
"S, s, sssuperrr."  
  
"Any s, s, sign of ZZZack?"  
  
"No, just a couple of those creatures running around." He held his hand out. "Maybe we should head to the Global Corp building."  
  
Aeris took his hand and Cloud pulled her up, along with Yuffie who refused to let go of her.  
  
He smiled. "I'm sure it will be warmer there too."  
  
The two girls looked at each other shivering and grinned "Lets go!"  
  
Cloud spun round and pointed down one of the streets. "Well, its right down there. Let's whoa.."  
  
The girls sprinted past and headed down the street, knocking Cloud of his feet in the process. "Come on Cloud, hurry up!"  
  
"H-hey wait a sec." He jumped to his feet and chased after them. "Hey come on wait for me."  
  
When he reached the Global Corp building Aeris and Yuffie were already in side stood next to one of the heaters in the reception area.  
  
"You could have waited you know."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Yuffie was practically hugging the portable heater. "We've been sat out there for the past hour freezing our butts off while you've been running around."  
  
The doors behind them then flew open, a chilling breeze swept through out the room. A dark figure ran in and closed them behind him.  
  
"H-Hey, wait for me will ya?" Zack bent over and put his hands on his knees while gasping for breath.  
  
"Zack?" Cloud look stunned. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Looking for you guys, I guessed you where here when this huge jet flew over town."  
  
"So we've just been out there in the freezing cloud looking for you and you've been doing the same." Yuffie's face went red. "Who knows how many times we just missed each other."  
  
"Well we're here now aren't we?" Aeris reasoned. "There's no point in worrying about it anymore."  
  
"So now what do we do?" Asked Yuffie.  
  
Cloud looked over to the receptionist and shrugged.  
  
She watched him walk over and smiled. "Can I help you?"  
  
Cloud shrugged once again. "Err yeah, we're here to see Tysall."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Tysall has left earlier today so I'm afraid a meeting won't be possible."  
  
"Where's he gone?"  
  
The receptionist smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can not reveal that information. Is there anything else I can help you with."  
  
Cloud scratched his head and though for a moment. 'He's not here? Now what? Wait, there might be something useful in his office, maybe something that proves what he's up to."  
  
"Yeah where's your bathroom?"  
  
She leaned over the desk and pointed down a corridor. "Straight down that corridor and second on the right."  
  
"Great." Cloud waved the others over to him. "Ok, straight down this corridor."  
  
Everybody nodded and began to follow Cloud when he looked at the receptionist who had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Umm, we all have to go. Err... It's been a really long day traveling."  
  
She nodded her head slightly not looking convinced but she went back to her work anyway.  
  
After passing the corner Cloud looked around for any signs to Tysall's office.  
  
"Do you know where we're going." Asked Zack.  
  
"Not really, the receptionist said Tysall's not here so I guess the best thing we can do is try and find his office." He noticed an elevator a little further down the corridor. "Then we can try and find anything useful."  
  
"Not here?" Aeris said to know one in particular. "Maybe he knew we were coming."  
  
"It's possible, but how would he know? Who could have told him?"  
  
"I guess your right." She crossed her arms and thought about it.  
  
The group followed Cloud down the corridor to where the lift was located, after waiting for it to return to the ground floor they all entered.  
  
"Huh..." Zack shook his head as the doors closed behind them.  
  
"What?" Asked Cloud, everyone looked at Zack.  
  
"I have this really weird sense of dejavu, I could swear that I've been in this lift before."  
  
"I don't see how." Cloud shrugged. "It's the first time any of us has been here."  
  
"Yeah I guess, ah never mind." Zack crossed his arms and stared at the floor. "Think I'm loosing my mind."  
  
"Not another one." Yuffie grinned. "It was bad enough when Cloud lost his. You know for awhile he actual thought he was you."  
  
Zack grinned and looked smug. "Well, I guess you can't blame him. Who wouldn't want to be me?"  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes and pushed the button for the top floor.  
  
"How do you know it's that one?" Aeris asked him.  
  
He shrugged. "It's always the top floor."  
  
"That's our brilliant leader." Said Yuffie. "Master of strategies."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
After a long slow ride up the lift reached the top floor and Aeris was the first one out, she unzipped her coat and held it over one arm as it was much warmer in side. Cloud came out second and did the same with his.  
  
After running round the top floor for a few minutes they managed to find the room with the golden plaque at the side, strangely there didn't seem to be anyone else around.  
  
"Tysall." Cloud read. "This is the place."  
  
"What gave it away?" Yuffie opened the door and ran in. "Geez this place is boring."  
  
"What are these?" Aeris followed the hyper active ninja and examined one of Tysall strange antiques. "They don't even look like they're from this planet."  
  
"I wouldn't touch anything, who know what security systems that guy has." Cloud walk straight up to Tysall's desk and looked around for anything interesting.  
  
"What are we looking for exactly?" Zack joined him and began to check the draws.  
  
"I'm not sure," He shook his head. "Anything that connects him to Jenova."  
  
"Check his computer." Aeris suggested.  
  
"Umm anyone know how?" Cloud leaned over the laptop and scratched his head.  
  
"You don't know how?" Yuffie grinned. "Didn't Tifa try to teach you?"  
  
"Yeah, but the key word there is 'try' and 'failed' would probably come after."  
  
"Useless aren't you." She pushed him out of the way and sat down. "Now lets see." She switched it on and began to open files at random.  
  
"Try looking for a map of this place." Zack sat on top of the table a stared at the screen. "Maybe there's and archive of all the work done here."  
  
After a few minutes of looked Yuffie smiled in triumph. "Woohoo! I found it."  
  
"A map?" Cloud and Aeris had begun to examine the strange artifacts after a while of waiting, although they still couldn't figure out what they were for.  
  
"Even better, how does the location of the laboratory sound?"  
  
Cloud grinned and walked over. "Perfect."  
  
"Then that's our next destination." Zack announced.  
  
"If there's anything to link Jenova to Tysall," Aeris turned away from the artifact she was studying. "Then I guess we'll find it there."  
  
Yuffie taped a few keys and the printer started up.  
  
Zack stood up off the table and began to shake his head, he brought his hands and held them over his eyes. "Ughhh..."  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Cloud walked up and put his hand on Zack's shoulder.  
  
"Haha," Zack swung his arm round and hit Cloud in the face knocking him down to the floor.  
  
"£$%&! What the hell are you playing at?" He held his now bloody nose and stumbled as he tried to stand up.  
  
Zack just grinned and walked over to the door. "Haha, catch me if you can." He swung the door open and ran out down the corridor."  
  
"Are you alright?" Aeris kneeled down next to Cloud and pulled his hand away from his nose, a trickle of blood ran down. "Oh, here let me help."  
  
Cloud shook his head and pushed her hand away. "We don't have time, go after him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm fine just go."  
  
Yuffie grabbed the print out and headed after him. "Come on Aeris he's fine."  
  
Aeris hesitated for a moment and then followed Yuffie. Down the corridor Yuffie caught a glimpse of Zack as he turned the corner, he was fast but not as fast as the young ninja and soon she was gaining up of him. Zack glanced over his shoulder and grinned, he reached another elevator and ran in, calmly he turned round and pushed the button and as the doors began to close he just waved at Yuffie as she arrived to late.  
  
"Dammit!" She pounded her fists on the doors. "Open up you stupid thing!"  
  
A few seconds later Aeris ran round the corner, she walked up and stood next to Yuffie who staring at the doors. "Did he..."  
  
"Yeah, I just missed him."  
  
Cloud was last to appear from around the corner, a few drops of blood dripped down onto his coat. "Elevator?"  
  
The two girls nodded.  
  
"Wonderful," He sighed. "What the hells wrong with him?"  
  
Yuffie just shrugged and continued to push the call button for the lift. Aeris searched her pockets realizing she left her coat back in the office with her potions in it, after searching for a few moments she pulled out a small cloth and shrugged. 'This will do.' She stepped over to Cloud and held it up to his face and gently wiped away the blood that had run down to his chin.  
  
"There, good as new." She pulled the cloth away.  
  
Cloud smiled and taped it with his finger. "Ouch."  
  
"Well, maybe not new."  
  
Behind them the lift arrived and Yuffie stepped in. "Hey you two are you coming or what?"  
  
"Do you even know where he went?" Aeris then Cloud stepped in.  
  
"Try that one." Cloud read down the list of floors. "B1, that wasn't on the last one."  
  
Yuffie nodded and pushed the button. The lift moved down quickly and the doors soon opened again. Before them a long corridor stretched out, instead of the white painted walls as the floors above this one had solid metal ones with very few doors. At the end of the corridor was another lift, the light at the top flashed indicating it just returned.  
  
Yuffie walk straight down towards the elevator. "Do you think Jenova's controlling him?" She turned to Aeris.  
  
"I don't know, it's possible I guess but I didn't think she could unless the person had Jenova cell in them."  
  
"Your right." Said Cloud. "Plus if she could then why just control Zack?"  
  
"I can't feel her either."  
  
Cloud looked puzzled at her. "What do you mean."  
  
"Before when Jenova came close to us, even though she was disguised as Sephiroth I could sense she was there. Although at first I though it was just Sephiroth I was sensing."  
  
The lift doors open and they entered again.  
  
"Hey where are we going?"  
  
Yuffie pulled out the map and checked it. "Ummm it looks like we're heading down the elevator so, huh, the laboratory."  
  
"That's where Zack's heading." Cloud went into his thoughts again.  
  
After a minute the lift slowed to a halt, the doors opened and all the three could do was stare at what lied before them. The row after row of the egg shape containers seemed endless.  
  
"It can't be." Whispered Cloud.  
  
Yuffie and Aeris walked up to the closest ones and looked into the small windows.  
  
"Hey there's a guy in there."  
  
"And in this one too." Said Aeris.  
  
Cloud stepped out of the lift and stared. "It's really happening."  
  
"Huh?" Yuffie gave him a confused look. "What's happening."  
  
"This is it, this is them, the Soldier army that will attack Neo Midgar."  
  
Aeris stepped back and shivered. "So that means Jenova is here."  
  
"That's right." The voice from behind startled them. Zack stood calmly with his arms crossed, a satisfied grin across his face.  
  
"Jenova." Cloud glared at him.  
  
Zack laughed. "That's right, your friend Zack here was kind enough to lend me his body."  
  
"Let him go." Yelled Aeris.  
  
"Sure," He smiled at her. "Would you like to volunteer to change places with him?"  
  
"I..." Her voice left her.  
  
Cloud drew his sword and step in front of Aeris. "Let him go!"  
  
"Hmm, brawn over brains again huh Strife?" Zack took a few steps back towards a heavy-duty steel door. "It seems that Reno has informed you of my plans, but it does not matter, eventually you would have come here."  
  
A short man walked through the steel doors and handed a remote to Zack.  
  
"Steven's forget about Reno, he has betrayed us" Zack took a few steps closer to Aeris but Cloud took one forward to meet him. "Meet me at the satellite instead."  
  
Running from around one of the pods, another of the strange creatures that had attacked the group on many occasions started screaming and waving its arms in the air. Steven's took out a 9mm and executed it on the spot.  
  
"Such annoying things aren't they?" Zack shook his head. "They are a by product of our special methods for creating Soldiers, at first I thought they could be useful but when discovered that they have two minds which are constantly fighting for control over the body, the risk was just too great."  
  
The creature squirmed around until finally dieing.  
  
"I'm sure you have already encountered them. One brain is quite intelligent, planning attacks, working in groups, the other however is more of a crazed animal, this causes the creature to be too unpredictable to use."  
  
"So you just free them on to innocent people." Aeris scowled at him.  
  
"Why not?" He shrugged. "It's not the only side affect however, this winter weather is a new as well. The increasing amount of Lifestream used to power these machines seems to be causing the same effect as the northern creator, just not on such a grand scale."  
  
"Stop wasting time." Cloud gripped his sword a little tighter.  
  
"Very well, Steven's you can leave now."  
  
Steven's nodded and walked back through the door he entered through.  
  
"Well Strife," Zack held the remote out and pushed a button. "Let's make thing a little more interesting."  
  
Behind them a few of the containers opened, liquid Mako poured out of them. For the few seconds that Cloud was distracted, Zack ran up and pushed him out of the way. He took hold of Aeris and grabbed her staff.  
  
Cloud regained his balance a turned his sword to Zack.  
  
"Back off." He brought the staff up to Aeris's throat and applied enough presser to it difficult for her the breath.  
  
Cloud gritted his teeth, he hesitated before stepping back.  
  
"You don't seem to be doing so well Strife." Zack grinned as ran his hand down the staff until it reached the special materia Aeris had been carrying. On his hand a deep cut opened up and strange substance began to leak out, the substance soon took shape of another alien like hand and it reached out to take the materia. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking this."  
  
"What have you done to him?" Yuffie felt sick from the sight.  
  
"I'm using Zack here as a host, a little trick to stop Cetra girl here from sensing where I was."  
  
Cloud was growing impatient and shuffled forwards.  
  
"Ah ah," Zack held the staff tighter up to Aeris neck. "Unless you want to loose her again I suggest you stay right where you are."  
  
Cloud gripped his sword even tighter. "If you kill her, then there will be nothing stopping me from cutting you to pieces."  
  
"My we are sure of our self aren't we?" He lifted Aeris up of the floor, but as her feet left the ground she stomped the heel of her boot as hard as possible into Zack's shin. "Agh! You little bitch." He lifted Aeris up further and threw her at Cloud knocking him down too.  
  
Cloud quickly rolled over her and shielded her body incase Zack tried to attack them again. "You ok?" Aeris nodded and coughed as she gasped for air she could now have.  
  
"Well this has been fun but I'm afraid I have to go." Zack turned and limped over to the steel door. "I'm sure my friends will keep you company." He pointed to the now awake Soldiers behind them before running through the door.  
  
"Hey wait this isn't over!" Cloud swung his sword behind him and chased after Zack.  
  
"Hey! What about these guys." Yuffie backed up closer to the door as the Soldiers advanced on them, their clothes still dripping with Mako. "Cloud?"  
  
Aeris grabbed her shoulder and spun her round. "Yuffie hurry up, we don't have time to worry about them."  
  
"Err right." The ninja glanced once more at the small army and then ran for the door. "Wait for us Cloud!"  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Will you look at that."  
  
Cid stood at the controls of the Highwind and stared at the structure in front of him. They had arrived at the apparent meeting point of the weapons to find it wasn't just water that was there.  
  
"What is that thing?" Tifa walked up to the front of the ship where Cloud normally stood and stared out of the window.  
  
In front of them was a huge disc shaped structure that rested on top of the water, it was about the size of a Mako reactor but not as tall as one. All around it movement could be seen, pulsating lights and machinery were busy performing different tasks.  
  
"So this is where Weapon is heading." Said Vincent, not really as a question.  
  
"They must be coming to destroy this place." Red walked up closer to the window. "The last time Weapon was created it was to destroy Jenova. It's possible that these are here to perform the same task."  
  
"Destroy Jenova?" Reno repeated. "Then how come it attacked all those city's?"  
  
"I'm not sure, perhaps Jenova found a way to control them, or maybe they just weren't built as well as these new models."  
  
"You mean these invincible models." He added.  
  
Cid brought the Highwind in closer to the ocean structure for a closer look, as the ship passed over he could make out people on top of it.  
  
"Hey who are they?" Tifa squinted her eyes to try and make out the uniforms they were wearing when something else on top of the structure took her attention. "What is that?"  
  
"What?" Reno asked.  
  
"Come on, I want to get a closer look." She took hold of Reno's hand and dragged him up to the open deck. Outside it was still dark, the lights on top of the structure providing the only light in the area.  
  
"Is that what it think it is?" Reno leaned over the railings and pointed to the middle of the structure where and large turret was taking aim at them.  
  
"%$£$& Brace for impact!" Cid's voice came over the intercom, Tifa and Reno gripped onto the railings and watched as a stream of light was cast onto the ship.  
  
The turret opened fire and a bright light lit up the darkness, the first round scored a direct hit on the Highwind sending it out of control, inside the group struggled to keep standing. Another blast hit the wing and black smoke started to pour out of the engine.  
  
"Do you think you could at least dodge one bullet?!" Barret shouted.  
  
"Hey! I'm doing the best I can here! It's able to anticipate every move I make."  
  
A third blast hit and parts of the control room equipment exploded, fires started up and Reeve, Barret and Rude quickly ran over to put them out.  
  
"We have to land!" Cid struggled to keep the ship level. "One or two more hits and were toast."  
  
Tifa gripped on to the railings even tighter as she saw the water below them draw ever closer, there wasn't time to reach for the door.  
  
"Hold on to your ass!" Cid pulled back on the controls and the Highwind's nose lifted up slightly, a few moments later the ship hit the ocean and a wave of water came crashing down over them.  
  
After a few moments the ship settled and rested on the surface of the water.  
  
"Is every one ok?" Reeve glanced around and saw everyone crawling to their feet. "Well that was fun."  
  
"Ugh," Cid stood up and looked around. "My ship, why my ship? What did it ever do to them?"  
  
"Can you fix it?" Asked Vincent.  
  
Cid walked around and examined the damage. "I don't know, on land it wouldn't to too difficult but on water its twice as hard."  
  
"The cannons stop shooting us at least." Reeve sighed.  
  
"That's probably because were too low for it to hit us." He walked up to the front and looked up out of the window. "It can't see us from down here."  
  
Next to the downed ship a few hundred meters away was the floating structure.  
  
"Hey Tifa, Reno you guys ok?" Cid switched on the intercom.  
  
A moment of silence passed.  
  
"Hey you there?"  
  
"They were outside when we hit the water." Red ran up to the window and began to scan the surface.  
  
Reeve walked over to the door. "I'll go check the upper deck."  
  
"This is just great." Barret grumbled. "We're stranded in the middle of the ocean right next to a base that wants to blow us up and now Tifa and the Turk's gone missin too."  
  
"Not to mention Weapon will be approaching soon too." Added Vincent.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is great." Cid rolled his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile outside, the water splashed and a dark hair figure appeared on the surface. Tifa pushed her soaking wet hair out of her face and gasped for air, a few meters away Reno appeared from the water too.  
  
"You ok?" He swam closer.  
  
"Yeah, where's the ship?" She swam round in a circle.  
  
"We were passing over this place when we were hit, maybe it's on the other side."  
  
"Wonderful, so now what are we going to do?" Another wave washed over them.  
  
Reno swan up and gasped for breath. "We... we should head for that thing." He pointed to the metal structure next to them, the lights lit up the black water.  
  
"What?" Tifa yelled. "They just tried to kill us!"  
  
"I know, but what happens when we can't swim anymore?"  
  
She stared at the water, her dark reflection staring back. "Uhh fine, but if I get shot I'm blaming you."  
  
They began to swim towards the base, and after a hundred or so meters their feet touched solid ground underneath the water.  
  
"What's this?" Tifa tried to see through the water to see the surface they were stood on.  
  
Reno kneeled down and brushed his hand over it. "It feels like metal." Looking up it seemed that the ramp ended up at the base of the structure. "Come on, it looks like we can get in up there."  
  
They waded through the water up the ramp until they reached a heavy-duty steel door, the water had now fallen below they're ankles.  
  
"Now what?" Tifa grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as she could but the door didn't budge one bit. "It's locked."  
  
"Unless you have a key."  
  
"Key? What key?"  
  
He grinned pulled out a contain materia.  
  
"Oh, that one." Tifa smiled and took a few steps back.  
  
Reno concentrated and a huge flare hit the door lighting up the whole area, after a few seconds the solid metal began to melt and drip down to the water. After the flames died down and the metal cooled a large hole was left in the middle of the door.  
  
Reno leaned over and peeked inside, after a few moments he stood up and looked at Tifa. "Well, ladies first."  
  
______________________________  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
Cloud ran up the stairs as fast a he could, Zack was only a little further ahead. Behind him Aeris and Yuffie were trying to catch up, the few Soldiers that Zack had released were not too far behind either.  
  
After reaching the top of the 40th floor Zack stopped and open the door at the top of the stairs, he glanced down to see Cloud gaining on him. "Come on Strife, you can do better than this."  
  
Cloud looked up and stared coldly at his prey.  
  
Zack grinned and stepped through the door. Now just below ground level they were in the underground vehicle storage area, the huge parking garage type room was filled with army jeeps, small tanks and other military vehicles, quite a few were Shin-Ra made.  
  
Zack ran over to one over the motorbikes and jumped on, one of the jeeps next to him had gone, most likely taken by Steven's. A few seconds later Cloud appeared at the entrance and spotted him.  
  
"How about a change of scenery?" He grinned at started up the bike.  
  
Cloud ignored everything else in the room and head for the other set of bikes but by the time he started it up Zack had already opened the large metal shutters at the main entrance to the storeroom. Through the shutters opened a long tunnel that dipped down and traveled too far for him to see the end of.  
  
Finally reaching the top of the stairs Yuffie and Aeris ran into the storeroom to see Cloud already setting chase on Zack.  
  
"Hey wait for us!" Aeris waved her are in the air.  
  
Cloud squeezed the breaks and skidded to a halt just in front of the two. "Come on, let's go!" He unsheathed his sword and placed it on the bikes weapon rack.  
  
Aeris nodded and climbed on the back, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Yuffie ran up to the bike.  
  
Cloud pointed to the jeep next to them. "You know how to drive right?"  
  
"Of course." She ran up to the jeep and jumped in. "Heh, now this is fun."  
  
At the door the Soldiers appeared and headed towards them but before they even got close the three had already passed through the shutters.  
  
"You sure you didn't want to take the jeep?" Cloud looked in the side mirror at Aeris, her head was rested on his back and her grip on his waist had gotten tighter.  
  
"Maybe, but I took the car last time remember? This time I wanted to ride with you."  
  
Cloud took one hand off the bike and placed it over hers holding it tightly, up a head in the tunnel he could just make out Zack's bike. "He's making sure we follow."  
  
Aeris leaned over a little to catch a glimpse of Zack. "Just remember, you can't kill Jenova yet Cloud."  
  
"I know, I know. There must be someway to get that parasite out of Zack."  
  
The huge tunnel stretched along, florescent lights shone from above lighting up the entire passage. The walls and ceiling were made from solid concrete and metal, though the tunnel was only built wide enough for only one vehicle to travel through.  
  
"Where do you think this place leads?" Aeris wondered.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think we're heading east now." He thought about it for a moment. "Out to sea? But that doesn't make any..." Cloud stopped as his thoughts reminded him of Weapons destination.  
  
"Maybe it does." Aeris had the same idea.  
  
Catching up in the Jeep Yuffie looked quite happy driving along.  
  
Cloud grinned. "Huh, never seen her smile like that unless she's stolen something."  
  
Aeris giggled but tried to stop. "That's not very nice you know."  
  
"Yeah, but its still true though."  
  
"Say, Cloud."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Aeris bit her lip not sure whether to ask. "Before when you chased Zack or Jenova I mean, you looked so determined to stop her. I know we're trying to save the planet and all but, there was something more than that, I could see it in your eyes the way you looked at him."  
  
Cloud sighed and shook his head. "I know, your right. It's just, I know what it's like to be controlled by her, been able to see everything before you but do nothing to stop it. It's worse than anything I could imagine." He grinned and squeezed her hand a little. "But don't worry, I promise I'm going to stop her."  
  
Up ahead the tunnel began to curve up slightly, a few hundred meters in front Cloud could make out Zack on his bike.  
  
"We're nearing the end." Cloud signaled Yuffie to speed up, the tunnel leveled off again as the ceiling changed from thick metal to a clear type of glass. They were under water thought not too deep now, up ahead above the water Cloud could make out some sort of strange structure.  
  
"What is that?" Aeris asked before he could.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems that is where we're going."  
  
As they got closer the size of the structure grew, even in the still pitch- black night they could see everything that was illuminated by the huge lights. Finally reaching the end of the tunnel they reached the entrance, in front of the door was the bike Zack had ridden and beside that was Zack.  
  
Aeris quickly jumped off the bike to run to his aid but Cloud stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"Wait! It could be a trick."  
  
Aeris glanced back and forth from Cloud to Zack's motionless body.  
  
"Your right, but what are we going to do?"  
  
"Wait here." Cloud stepped off the bike and took his sword swinging it over his shoulder, he slowly walked over to Zack's body. "Hey, can you here me?"  
  
Zack remained still, his chest facing the floor.  
  
Cloud kneeled down next to him and rolled him over, keeping a tight grip on his sword. Across Zack's chest was a large gash although there was no blood seeping out, it was just empty.  
  
"Hey, you alright?"  
  
"Unghh."  
  
Cloud leaned back and looked at Aeris and Yuffie. "She's gone, Aeris think you can help him?"  
  
She nodded and walked over. "Why do you think she left him?"  
  
"Maybe because we're 'here'" He looked at the structure in front of them. "Where ever here is."  
  
Aeris kneeled down and placed her hands over Zack's chest, a soft green light glowed over him and in a few seconds the wound had closed and healed.  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Yuffie leaned over and stared at his blank face.  
  
"I'll be fine." Zack opened one eye, his voice was dry but he still managed a slight smile.  
  
"What happened?" Aeris asked.  
  
Zack sat up rubbed his eyes and sat up. "I'm not really sure. I can remember everything clearly up until yesterday, then I can only remember a few images of things happening. And then I heard Yuffie's voice just now."  
  
"Did you see what happened to Jenova?" Cloud held his hand out and pulled Zack to his feet.  
  
"Jenova..? No, just a few images but nothing I can put together."  
  
Down the tunnel the faint sound of motor engines could be heard growing nearer.  
  
"What's that sound?" Yuffie squinted her eyes to see.  
  
"The Soldier's, they're still after us." Cloud stood up and drew his buster sword. "Get inside, I'll hold them off."  
  
Aeris ran over to the thick steel door and tried to open it. "Nghhh... it's no use it's locked."  
  
He looked at Zack and Yuffie. "Help her, I'll hold these guys off." They nodded and ran over to the door, Zack held out his sword and Aeris step out the way as he began to slash at the handle.  
  
Meanwhile the few Soldier's had reached Cloud, as they step out of there vehicles he saw that they still had no weapons.  
  
'Makes it easier for me at least.' He counted 6 in total that had arrived now but more could be coming on the way. The first two ran up on a straightforward attack but Cloud dodged to the side hitting the first one down with the flat side of the sword. The second skidded and spun round only to meet Cloud's second swiped of the blade.  
  
Another three joined the fight, surrounding Cloud they closed in and attacked simultaneously. Cloud parried the first blow but the second hit his back knocking him to the ground, the third ran up kicking him in the chest repeatedly.  
  
Cloud managed to grab his foot and pull him to the ground but one of the two still standing took the buster sword and raised it over his head.  
  
'Oh f"£k!' He rolled to the side, the blade just missing his head, the other two Soldier's however grabbed both of Cloud's arms and pinned him to the ground while the third lifted the sword up once again.  
  
"Ha, too easy." The Soldier grinned and began to lower the sword down onto Cloud's neck, as the blade touched his throat and a drip of red ran down his neck the Soldier dropped to his knees and dropped the sword to the side, the look on his face couldn't understand what happened.  
  
Cloud glanced over to see Aeris holding her staff, she swung round hitting the next Soldier along the side of the head. Cloud grinned and used his now free arm to punch the last Soldier straight in the face breaking his nose.  
  
"Thanks." He grinned and stood up over the Soldier who was cradling his wounded nose and took back his weapon. "I own you one."  
  
"Well, who says this bodyguard stuff only works one way?" Aeris smiled tied the staff back to her dress.  
  
"Hey guys its open!" Zack shouted. "Hurry up it looks like more of those guys are coming."  
  
Cloud and Aeris glanced behind them to see the rest of the Soldier's approaching the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Ok time to leave." They exchange looks and ran for the door.  
  
________________________  
  
"Steven's are we ready?"  
  
Tysall walked onto the bridge, the Soldier's immediately stood up and saluted.  
  
"Yes sir, preparations for launch have been completed, but..."  
  
"But?" He didn't like that word.  
  
"But I'm afraid that the large monsters that have been sighted seem to be heading in the direction."  
  
Tysall sat down in his chair and stared out the huge window that over looked the black ocean. 'Weapon, so this is the planets last resort. Not bad, but its going to take a lot more than that.' "Is the primary weapon fully charged yet?"  
  
Steven's check the control panel. "Not yet, it seems the materia is not a powerful as predicted."  
  
"I know," 'Dam Cetra girl, she took it and the materia is only half grown.' what is its current level?"  
  
"37% sir."  
  
'37% that's not enough to destroy this planet but, it should be enough to rid myself of those dam creatures.' "It will have to do."  
  
Another Soldier walked up to Tysall and saluted. "Sir, we have discovered two sets of intruders, one from the access tunnel and another from the outside."  
  
'The access tunnel that's Strife but, from the outside?' Tysall stood up and followed the Soldier to his control panel. "Lockheart and Reno? Where did they come from?"  
  
"An hour ago the Highwind was caught flying over the station, after shooting it down we believe they swam on board."  
  
"No problem, Steven's take a team and eliminate them, leave Strife and the Cetra alive though." He held up the small container and grinned. "They still have a purpose."  
  
"Yes sir." He pointed to the four guards stood next to the doors. "You come with me."  
  
After they left Tysall sat back down in his chair. 'So this is it, if this fails it will all be for nothing. Let's just hope Strife is as predictable as I assume he is.'  
  
The Soldier's still left in the room stood waiting for his command.  
  
"It's time." Tysall nodded.  
  
________________________  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"How should I know?" Reno shrugged.  
  
After walked through countless corridors, dodging the occasional guard they had managed to get lost inside the huge base. Each corridor looked the same metal, plain, boring type and it only made it harder to figure out where to go.  
  
"I'm sure we've been down here before."  
  
"How can you tell?" Reno leaned up against the corner and glanced around, after seeing there was no guard he started down the next corridor. "This whole place looks the same."  
  
A large tremor ran through the base, Tifa knelt down to keep her balance.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. You think Weapon is here yet?" Reno spotted a window on the other side of the corridor.  
  
Another tremor passed through, this time stronger, it continued on shaking the entire base.  
  
Tifa clung to the wall as she followed Reno down the corridor towards the window. As she reached it Reno was just stood there staring, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"You must be joking."  
  
_________________________  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Aeris held onto one of the tables as the tremors began. They had just arrived at sort of canteen when the whole place began to shake.  
  
"Are we been attacked?" Zack looked around but saw no one else in the room.  
  
Yuffie ran and hid under the table Aeris was clinging to. "Maybe it's Weapon."  
  
Cloud made his way over to the large window that over looked part of the ocean. "What the?" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Hey guys, is it just me or..."  
  
"... Is the water getting lower?" Aeris finished.  
  
Another large tremor shook the room throwing everyone to the floor, the floor tilted and Cloud slid along until he hit the far wall, quickly followed by Aeris and Zack. Yuffie still clinged on to the table legs until the floor leveled out again.  
  
Cloud shuffled over to Aeris. "Hold on, I have a really bad feeling."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think I just figured out what this place is." He leaded over and glanced out the window. 'This just got a lot harder.'  
  
______________________________  
  
Note: Ok it was time for a big chapter so there you go. Much thanks to those who reviewed, it's always good to know that other readers like the story so far. 


	13. A Promise

Chapter 12 : A Promise That's my promise to you - Cloud  
  
"So, what's going on?" Zack yelled as he struggled to keep his balance, the entire room was shaking violently.  
  
Aeris was sat down against the oversized window that over looked the water, as she turn round to face it she realized that the water was slowly getting further away. She quickly spun her head back round feeling dizzy from the sight and instead looked over at Cloud.  
  
"We're taking off." He shouted as he tried to make his way over to the window where Aeris was sat.  
  
"What??"  
  
"This place, it's taking off into the air. This base must contain the satellite that Tysall keeps talking about."  
  
A sudden burst of speed forced everyone to the floor, Cloud guessed they had just broken through the atmosphere since the same happened back on the Shin-Ra rocket.  
  
"Not again, not again, not again..." Underneath one of the tables Yuffie was clinging to one of its legs with her eyes closed and constantly repeating her self as if she was trying to wake from a dream.  
  
Zack remembered Tysall saying something about it but it still didn't make much sense. "How do you know? What is this satellite?"  
  
Cloud finally reached the window in time to see the first parts of black space grow around the frame, now he could easily see the two main continents from this height. He fell to the floor as the room tilted and soon felt Aeris hand take his as she tried to pull him to her.  
  
"In my dreams, visions, whatever they were Jenova used some sort of beam to attack the planet. This satellite must be where the beam comes from."  
  
Aeris took a sharp deep breath. "We can't let that happen!" As soon as she said it she realized how obvious that was.  
  
"We won't." Cloud finally settled with his back to the window. Slowly the shaking began to soften.  
  
"It's stopped." Yuffie poked her head out from underneath her table.  
  
Aeris turned to the window once again, a perfect view of the entire planet could be seen. If under any other conditions she would have loved to sit and stare at it but right now the only thing she could concentrate was Cloud's prediction of the satellite. Beside her Cloud was also staring outside, it was the second time he had seen this view and once again he couldn't enjoy it.  
  
For the next few minutes everyone fell silent, they suddenly found the time to stop and actually think about what was happening. Aeris glanced around the room to see everyone staring out the window at the peaceful planet, she turn back and felt her eyes fill with water. It took some effort to make sure that tears didn't follow as she tried to hold back, it was the first time she had actually thought about this since coming back with Cloud, she was even sure why it entered her mind even now.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Zack... everyone, they are all fighters, each one was capable of defending themselves in a battle. 'But me? I'm... a flower girl. That's all. This life isn't for me, I can't keep this up anymore.' She looked at the few scars already inflicted on her body since returning, even after such a short time she had already faced death again.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Aeris stiffened up and stared ahead at Clouds face, he had a worried look.  
  
"You ok? You drifting off?"  
  
She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as Cloud watched her, she hoped that her attempt to hold the tears back had succeeded. "Ahh no, I mean I'm..."  
  
Cloud's worried look grew even further. "What's wrong."  
  
Aeris stared at him for a few second before giving in. "Cloud, I can't do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Cloud I... I'm a flower girl. Look at me, I'm just a flower girl from the slums of Midgar, I'm not a great warrior like you. I can't keep doing this I mean, I've already died once and now..."  
  
"Aeris..." Cloud sighed.  
  
"I know its sounds selfish but this just isn't right, I don't want to be chased by Soldier's or monsters anymore, I don't want Jenova to keep coming up with plans on how to get rid of me. I just want a normal life where I wake up and don't have to worry about who's going to try and kill me today. I, I just want to go home, is that too much to ask?"  
  
Everybody stayed silent for a while, the only sound was the occasional sniffs coming from Aeris.  
  
Zack crossed his arms and leaned against one of the tables, even for him this was the first time he had actually seen Aeris cry like this. No matter what happened in her life she would always put on a smile and carry on.  
  
Yuffie still sat under one of the tables, she too had never seen Aeris like this, she had always been the optimistic one, the one that said everything's will be ok. But now that it was Aeris who was having doubts who could she turn too?  
  
Cloud glanced back and forth from Aeris and the window, he understood what she was talking about but at the same time he new there was nothing he could do about it. That was a feeling he hated most, when he new that he couldn't help. 'Wait, this time maybe I can.' A thought passed through his mind, something he had thought about quite a few times but he never actually thought it would happen. 'Maybe, I have wanted to tell her a while now, maybe 'this' is the right time.'  
  
Cloud stood up and took Aeris's hand pulling her over to one side of the room so the others wouldn't here. "Aeris.."  
  
"Cloud I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that it's not fair to you. If anyone deserves a normal life it's you and everyone else... after all Avalanche saved the world didn't they?" She wiped her eyes but more tears replaced the ones wiped away. "Lets just decide where we're going to go next."  
  
"Wait." Before she could turn to walk away Cloud put his hands on her shoulders to stop her, he had a mixed expression on his face one that Aeris could quite figure out. "I know how you feel and your right, but right now at this moment I can't change anything..."  
  
"Look Cloud its ok, I'm ok. It's not your fault, I'll take care of it."  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed slightly trying to get the words out. Aeris watch his expression, becoming more curious by the second at what he had to say.  
  
"...Look, the other night at the Gold Saucer, when you told me you .. ah... when you said you l-lo.."  
  
"...I love you." Aeris finished his sentence with out hesitation.  
  
She saw a slight smile form on his lips and he nodded.  
  
Across the room Yuffie leaned over to Zack puzzled. "What's he doing?"  
  
Zack shrugged tried to concentrate his hearing. "I don't know, looks like... I don't know."  
  
"Aww man what are they saying??" Yuffie edged closer a little but she still couldn't hear what Cloud was now saying since now his voice was lowered to a whisper.  
  
"I don't know, looks like it's having an effect though." Zack watched as the look on Aeris face changed, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as Cloud pulled away a little from their hug.  
  
"Y-you, your serious? You really mean that?" She gasped as Cloud stood in front of her still lightly holding her waist.  
  
"That's my promise to you."  
  
Zack and Yuffie watched as Aeris jumped at Cloud and hugged him as tight as she possibly could.  
  
"You know I hate it when I miss something important."  
  
"What do you think he said?" Said Yuffie as she scratched her head.  
  
"I have no idea, but whatever it was it seems to have been the right thing."  
  
______________________  
  
"This can't be happening." Reeve repeated for the sixth time.  
  
"I'm afraid it is happening." Said Vincent.  
  
They both stood at the front of the bridge on board the Highwind and stared out of the window. Outside where the huge ocean base had once been now stood all of the monstrous Weapon creatures. After the base took off the Highwind began to rise and after Cid confirmed he had nothing do with it they noticed that one of the Weapons had risen up right underneath the ship.  
  
Outside Cid and Barret were busy fixing the ship, the creature they stood upon didn't seem to take notice of its new headgear.  
  
"This is jus too much." Barret looked around at the other three monsters. "How do we end up like this?"  
  
"The %"&£ should I know?" Cid's voice came out of the small hole in the side of the ship. "As long as this thing doesn't decide to nod its head we're fine."  
  
A few sparks shot out of the hole along with a few colorful words by Cid and soon the soft hum of machinery started up.  
  
"You fixed it?"  
  
"I think so." Cid climbed down from the hole and wiped his hand clean of oil on his clothes. "It should be enough to get us to Junon at least, I can repair it properly there."  
  
"Then let's get out'er here." Barret glanced around at the creatures. "This things are giving me the chills."  
  
The Weapon's stood around in a circle where the base had once stood, each one held out its hands and in the center a small glow began to form. Back inside the Highwind Reeve continued to watch the events outside unfold when Rude and Red walked onto the bridge.  
  
"Did you see them?"  
  
"..." Rude shook his head.  
  
Red sat down and copied Rude's action. "There was no sign of Reno or Tifa in the water, I'm guessing that they either somehow managed to get on board that base while it was still here or if they didn't its most likely they were caught in the thrusters range when it took off into the sky."  
  
"Then let's pray they made it on board." Reeve sighed.  
  
___________________________  
  
Tysall stood in front of the oversized monitor in the command center, he watched as the satellite was detached from the primary base, only a few cables now connected it. He smiled to himself pleased that things were now moving smoothly after a few 'hiccups', Cloud and the Ancient were on board and all he had to do was wait until they reached him.  
  
The command center was a large circular room filled mostly with computer equipment. The monitor took up a 1/5th of the circular wall and the rest was covered in various electrical panels and equipment. In center of the room was four terminals one for weapons control, one for life support, one for surveillance and one for the satellite. They were all fixed together in a circle so from above the room looked like a giant doughnut.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?"  
  
He turned his attention to the female voice and scowled at her. "With you? Nothing, your useless to me."  
  
"So you're just going to kill us?" The male next to her returned Tysall scowl.  
  
"Oh Reno, if you had only done your job you wouldn't be in this predicament and this would all be over but to answer your question, no." Tysall walked over to him, his hand linked behind his back. "Any moment now I'm sure Cloud will come running thought that door thinking he is at the end of this and in some stupid attempt he will try to kill me which will result in his unfortunate death upon failing."  
  
"I'm sure you'd be heartbroken by that."  
  
"Yes I would," Tysall stepped over in front of the brunette. "He has a more important role in this than death, and upon seeing you here I'm sure he will think twice before endangering his friends life's."  
  
"Sir!" One of the Soldiers shouted to Tysall. "Cloud and his party have just passed through corridor 12b."  
  
"Good, lock down all doors except those that lead to the command center, also pull back and troops who block their path."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What are you planning?" Reno asked.  
  
Tysall smiled and walked back towards the monitor. "Put simply, I'm going to kill you entire species."  
  
Reno swallowed hard and glanced at Tifa. "Wonderful, I'm sorry I asked." _________________________  
  
"Do you know which way were suppose to be going?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Cloud opened another door and headed through, this one leading him into yet another corridor.  
  
"So how do you know we're going the right way?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Zack grinned and shook his head. "Don't you think it would be wise for someone to scout ahead and check out the area first instead of all of us wandering around."  
  
Cloud shrugged not thinking of anything better. "Not a bad idea, any volunteers."  
  
After looking at each other everyone turned to him and smiled.  
  
Cloud pouted and sighed, he turn round and continued along through the next door. "It's always me, let the spiky one do the hard work."  
  
Zack casually leaned against the wall next to Aeris. "So... you seem better now." He said casually.  
  
"Yeah." Yuffie agreed. "What was it that Cloudy told you?"  
  
Aeris smiled and glanced at them both. "Ahh so that's why you sent him off, well I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait."  
  
"But, but... you have to tell us." Yuffie pleaded.  
  
"Yeah come on, one minute your completely upset and then the next your as happy as ever. It must have been something really important." Zack crossed him arms and gave her one of Vincent's stares. "You have to tell us."  
  
Aeris crossed her arms too and shook her head. "Sorry, nope."  
  
"Come on give us a hint at least."  
  
"(Sigh) A hint..." Aeris put her hands behind her back and leaned against the wall. "Well... it's something you wouldn't expect Cloud to say with out having someone to give him a push first. A real big push."  
  
Both Zack and Yuffie stared wide-eyed. "That's it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
A few minutes later Cloud appeared through the same door he left through and as soon as he closed it he was pounced upon by Yuffie and pinned down.  
  
"All right spill it, what's the promise?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Zack kneeled down next to them. "Yeah come man Aeris wont tell us unless you will so what's the deal?"  
  
Cloud tilted his head to look past Yuffie and saw Aeris standing behind, she put her finger in front of her lips and smiled. He returned his look to Yuffie and smiled himself. "Sorry, I can't say."  
  
"Grrr, dam you why not."  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not a good reason!"  
  
"It is if you try."  
  
Yuffie stared at him and pouted. "Hmph, I'm going to find out sooner or later you can count on it."  
  
She released him and stood up still pouting. "So did you find anything?"  
  
"Yeah," Cloud stood up and kept his eye on her just incase she was going to jump him again. "All the doors ahead are locked except one in every corridor, so I believe we're been lead some where."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Jenova I think, so far she's wanted us to follow her to this base, she left Zack behind and now she wants us to carry on straight ahead."  
  
"Straight into a trap more like." Zack corrected.  
  
"True, but its not like we have a choice. We're here to stop her."  
  
"So we're going to head straight into a trap knowing it's a trap." Yuffie didn't sound convinced. "Is it just me or dose that sound a bit dumb."  
  
"Well we have the advantage of knowing its a trap first so be prepared."  
  
"Oh good." Yuffie said still unconvinced. 'I would rather have the advantage of a small army like she does.'  
  
___________________  
  
"Are we ready to go now?"  
  
Cid kicked the control panel and the little bulbs lit up in different colors. "There, all you got to do is show it some love."  
  
Reeve nodded nervously and glanced at Vincent who seemed to have the same thought going through his mind.  
  
"Now lets get out of here before this thing realizes it's got an airship for head gear." Cid pulled back on one of the levers and the ship began to rise into the air at a steady pace.  
  
Barret watch outside as the Weapon's continued on the work they started half an hour ago. The small glow that floated above the water had now grown into a large ball of energy, it cracked as streaks of lightning constantly shot off of it.  
  
He turned to Red. "What do you think that's for?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but if we stick around longer I'm worried we might find out."  
  
"Good point. Cid can we speed things up here?"  
  
"Do you want to drive?" Cid spun the wheel and the Highwind turned away from the monsters and began to head for Junon at a stead speed. Everyone silently hoped that Reno and Tifa were ok, not to mention Cloud and the others who hadn't called in yet.  
  
"Have you had any word from Cloud?" Red asked Vincent.  
  
"No." He took out the Phs. "I do not receive any signal from him at all, I think it's out of range."  
  
"Out of range?" Cid scoffed. "But he's suppose to be at Gongaga, that should be within range."  
  
"Perhaps he left there."  
  
Reeve looked up at the sky and scratched his head. "You don't think they were on board that structure that attacked us."  
  
Barret laughed and stared up at the sky too. "That wouldn't surprise me knowing what Spikes like, he always manages to get into most trouble possible."  
  
__________________________  
  
"This is as far as I went." Cloud stopped in front of the large steel double doors.  
  
Zack leaned up against it and press her ear on to the metal. "Any idea what's on the other side?"  
  
He shook his head "Not really."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Aeris asked.  
  
Cloud taped on Zack's should and motioned him to move, next he push his back against the door and pushed gently until it opened slightly. Inside he saw a few Soldier's working at various control panels along with a large monitor which he could partly see.  
  
"You see anything?" Zack whispered.  
  
"This is it, the command center." He slowly let the door slide back into place and then stepped away.  
  
Zack drew his sword and readied himself. "So what's the plan? Do we just attack?"  
  
"I could only see part of the room and I could only count five Soldiers, there could be more including Jenova."  
  
"Well, what else can we do?"  
  
"Good point." Cloud drew his sword too and stared at the door. "Ok, if this is how we're doing this lets get it right."  
  
"I can cast a large spell to catch them off guard, that should at least stun them." Aeris said as she pulled out the small green orb out of her pocket.  
  
"Good, me and Zack will then run in and quickly take out the near by guards, Aeris you keep hitting them with magic and Yuffie you watch our backs and make sure they don't bring in reinforcements." Cloud looked round as everybody nodded.  
  
"Ok, lead the way Cloud." Zack stood next to one side of the double doors and Cloud to the other.  
  
They both nodded to each other and in a split second they pushed the door open and ran inside only to stop straight in their tracks a few steps in.  
  
Tysall stood a few meters into the room, a grin was spread across his face as next to him Tifa and Reno were forced onto their knees and held at gunpoint.  
  
"Well it's about time you arrived."  
  
"What the hell?" Cloud whispered.  
  
"We've been waiting for you to arrive, Tifa here was getting worried isn't that right?" He turned to Tifa who just glared back at him.  
  
Aeris and Yuffie slowly crept in behind Zack and Cloud. They counted nine Soldiers in the room plus Jenova, if a fight was to break out it would be very difficult to win.  
  
"So, this is a bit tense isn't it?" Tysall leaned back against one of the consoles. "Are you going to attack or be wise and lower your weapons?"  
  
Clouds glanced from Tifa and Reno to Aeris and Yuffie then back to Zack. He nodded slightly and the lowered he his weapon.  
  
"Alright, so what's your plan? Kill us?"  
  
"Haha, no not that simple, if I wanted you dead I would have given that order from the moment you boarded this vessel. I have other plans for you but first there seems to be a little problem I need to deal with."  
  
One of the Soldiers walked up to him and handed over a few sheets of paper. "Sir the creatures we're last spotted at the same position we left from, they appear to be charging some sort of attack."  
  
"Really, prepare to fire the satellite at these coordinates, destroy the dam things."  
  
"Yes sir." He saluted. "The weapon will be ready to fire in six minutes."  
  
Tysall turned his attention back to Cloud and the others. "You managed to stop my initial plans with out even realizing it, the pure materia that was growing in the chamber back in Junon was suppose to be left alone for another 3 weeks and this not been a problem since no one else except me was able to touch it."  
  
"Until I brought back Aeris." Cloud grinned.  
  
"Correct. This causing my new weapon to only be 37% as powerful as it should have been." He sighed. "No where near as powerful enough to produce the results I needed."  
  
"You mean destroying the planet and its Lifestream?"  
  
"Correct again. But at this point that doesn't matter, even now you are doing exactly as I planned and with out even realizing you Cloud Strife are going to help me wipe out every last Lifestream base creature in existence."  
  
"Really? I how did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
Tysall smiled shaking his head. "I'm afraid that's all I can say for now, but rest assured you will be the first to know."  
  
"Oh good, I hate been left out."  
  
Tysall walked over to another man who entered the room, Cloud recognized him as the same they met back in the Gongaga laboratory. After they whispered for a few minutes Tysall turned away and headed over to Cloud's direction again.  
  
Yuffie crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "That your boyfriend?"  
  
"Silence child." Tysall ignored her and walked straight by towards Aeris only to blocked by Cloud.  
  
"Don't think your going any closer."  
  
"Hmm, or what? For once use your head, if I wanted any of you dead I would simply have you shot."  
  
Cloud glanced around the room and for some reason he only just noticed that every Soldier in the room that was not busy had their weapons aimed at him and the others.  
  
Tysall just smiled and walked past Cloud, he knew that there was nothing he could do but then again Tysall's logic made sense.  
  
"So Cetra, I'm curious do you still hold the scar I gave you even with your new body?"  
  
Aeris just gritted her teeth and held back the temptation to return the 'favor' Jenova had once given her. "Yes, perhaps you would like me to give you a matching one?"  
  
"Heh heh, maybe another time." He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Just remember this girl, I've always been ahead two moves, so don't think you can ever win."  
  
While talking Aeris felt a sharp pain in her arm but strangely it left as quick as it came, she look down to see but there was nothing there. 'Huh? What was that?'  
  
Tysall backed up still grinning. "Well, as fun as this has been I'm afraid its time to come to an end."  
  
Cloud's hand automatically began to reach for his sword when the room began to flash in a red light and on the monitor screen the word 'Emergency' began to flash on and off.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Sir." One of the Soldiers ran up to Tysall. "We're picking up something coming from the planet."  
  
"Well..." Tysall shouted impatiently. "Show me."  
  
The monitor flashed and changed from the emergency screen to a camera view of the planet, it zoomed in to an area near the center of the ocean.  
  
Tifa and Reno instantly recognized the area as the place the base had once been located. But instead where it stood the Weapon creatures were now stood in a circle each with its arms stretched out towards the center.  
  
"What is that?" Tysall asked no one in particular as he pointed to the center of the circle where now a sphere of energy was growing larger and larger.  
  
Before anyone could answer the ball flashed and began to rise into the sky.  
  
"It appears to be a large materia spell, one more powerful than ever recorded." Said the same Soldier. "It was completed much earlier than expected."  
  
'These creatures can cast magic?' He stared at the screen for a moment. "Where's it heading?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"If it keeps its current course... us sir."  
  
Tysall knew instantly that there was nothing he could do, the station had been launched to early and the ability to move the station while in space hadn't been completed yet. "Fine, come and get me." He whispered before turning towards the Soldier in command of the satellite. "Is it ready yet?"  
  
"The weapon will be ready in ten seconds."  
  
"Then target those creatures and fire."  
  
"Yes sir." He saluted and turned to the consol. "Target is locked and confirmed, firing now."  
  
Cloud watched as if he was in a trance as the monitor flicked once again to a view of the space station and then again to what he guessed was the satellite. The thing that stood out the most were the large cables that connected it to the station, they began to glow an incredible bright green. This glow soon spread through the entire machine.  
  
The screen flicked again back to the view of the Weapon's, Zack watched unsure what to do. He looked over towards Tysall who now had a large grin spread across his face.  
  
A large tremor shook the station hard enough to bring everyone to their knees. In this time Cloud notice a familiar glow coming from one of the panels in the room, he slowly made his way over to Aeris to avoid been noticed and taped her shoulder.  
  
"Over there." He pointed to the panel with the glow. "You see it?"  
  
Aeris followed Cloud's finger and saw it. "Yeah, I can feel it, it's the materia from before. It must be powering that thing from here."  
  
"We have to get it somehow."  
  
Another tremor hit and the two returned their attention to the monitor. A thin beam of light hit the center of the circle created by the Weapon's, slowly it began to grow until it was about a hundred meters in diameter, then the cause of the second tremor hit and the beam increased in size and power ten fold. The creatures were engulfed in green light and disappeared from sight.  
  
Everyone watching had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the beam, the pure power it was incredible. Aeris briefly remembered Tysall saying the beam was only at 37% full power and for the first time she was able to understand the description that Cloud gave from his visions, it must have been terrifying to see it at 100%."  
  
After a few seconds the beam died down, once gone the monitor flicked again to view the ocean area. Everyone stared in amazement at the sight now, where the creatures had been was now a gigantic circular waterfall, the blast not only destroyed the Weapons with ease but also manage to take an huge sized chunk out of the planet. The water from around poured into the hole trying to fill it up but even now they could see at the center of the creator the glow from underneath the water, the blast had managed to reach all the way down to the Lifestream.  
  
"Fuck me." Reno stared open mouthed.  
  
"They're gone," Tifa stated. "We couldn't even put a scratch on them and that thing just, turned them to dust."  
  
Tysall sighed. "37%, just think of the beauty of 100%."  
  
"Your sick." Aeris snapped.  
  
With out giving Tysall chance to speak one of the Soldiers called him over.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sir, the energy sphere the creatures fired earlier, its still heading towards us."  
  
"Still? Why didn't it get destroyed in the blast?"  
  
"I-I don't know sir."  
  
He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Dammit! How long until it hits?"  
  
"Eleven minutes sir." The Soldier began to show his nervousness. "Should I start procedure for evacuation?"  
  
Tysall sighed heavily and looked over to Cloud. "Whatever. We're done here anyway."  
  
The Soldier nodded and pressed and number of buttons on the consol, soon after an automated voice started on the speakers giving repeated advice to reach an escape pod.  
  
Tysall nodded to the other Soldiers in the room and they began to leave. "Well Strife, guess we will have to finish this some other time."  
  
He began to leave along with the other troops only to have Cloud's sword stop right in front of him.  
  
"No, everyone get out now, I take care of this."  
  
Tifa noticing Cloud's tone stood up, she nodded at Reno and they headed towards the door. "Cloud just don't take too long." Yuffie stayed to watch Cloud for a few seconds more before following Tifa outside.  
  
Aeris ran over to the panel Cloud had pointed out earlier and tried to pry it open with her staff, after a few moments Zack patted her on the shoulder and motioned for her to step to the side while he cut through the metal lock with his sword, the panel fell off crashing to the floor and Aeris reached in obtaining her prize. 'It's still full of power? Even after powering a blast like that.'  
  
"What's wrong?" Zack taped her on the shoulder once again.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." She looked round to see Cloud still holding his sword out in front of Tysall. "Cloud come on! You heard that thing is going to hit us in under eleven minutes!"  
  
"Actually its more like nine now." Tysall grinned.  
  
"I told you, get to an escape pod now. I'll follow shortly." He voice was even more solid.  
  
Aeris convinced her self she was going to stay but Zack soon grabbed onto her arm and began to pull her towards the door. "Come on girl you heard him, if you stay you'll just distract him."  
  
"But, but.."  
  
"Hey Cloud, don't cut it too close." Zack shouted before dragging Aeris fully out the door.  
  
After everyone had left Cloud raised his sword onto his shoulder. A few moments pass while the two stared at each other coldly.  
  
"So Strife, what's the plan? Defeat me, run out at the last second and escape in the last remaining pod?" Tysall laughed and shook his head. "Your too obvious."  
  
Cloud showed no sigh that he cared for what Tysall had to say.  
  
"Come on, what's it going to be? A duel to the end? I think you know how that will turn out." He circled Cloud like a hawk. "You're so sure of confident aren't you, perhaps the only thing I admire about you, you persistence that you believe you will always be victorious."  
  
"I'm not letting you carry on, I won't let you destroy another life."  
  
"Is that so? Another life? Don't you mean her life?"  
  
Tysall smiled seeing he caused a reaction on Clouds face.  
  
"That's it isn't it. Your true self, you don't really care about the planet do you? All the time you were hunting Sephiroth, you couldn't careless about the planet. You just wanted revenge." He laughed again. "Me, me, me that's all you think about."  
  
A few of the consoles began to spark as the energy sphere drifted closer, the pure power of it sending the electrics insane. The lights began to flicker and a few of the bulbs began to burst sending shattered glass in each direction.  
  
"Hmm, not long now. Are we staying for the show?"  
  
Cloud stepped back and readied his sword. "Enough. I've had enough of you."  
  
Tysall smiled and shook his head. "Yes, and I must say I've had enough of you too." He positioned himself in a fighting stance and grinned.  
  
The two stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move. The lights began to flicker rapidly until they all burst sending the room into total darkness, even the screen that up until now had been displaying static shattered onto the floor.  
  
Cloud felt movement in front of him and he swung his sword with lightning speed only to hit nothing, a breeze of air hit his face and he spun round to the other side. 'Where are you?'  
  
He slowly began to walk forwards hoping to sense his opponent's movements.  
  
"Too late Cloud."  
  
He spun round towards the voice only to be hit by a tremendous force in the back. The blow knocked him off of his feet, and an incredible surge of pain ran up through his back.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Cloud spat as he jumped back up. "Come out and fight!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Jenova!"  
  
Only the faint hum of the still working machinery replied.  
  
"Fuck!" He realized that Jenova must have run off hoping he would stay searching and inevitably be destroyed by the sphere.  
  
After a few more seconds Cloud decided he would have to retreat before it was too late. He ran out of the room and headed down the corridor, along the route was a constant red optic cable that lit the way through each door. He hoped that this was a way to find the escape pods.  
  
'I can't believe I let her get away. Cowardly creature.'  
  
He carried on following the cable until it lead him to what he guessed was the outer layer of the station. Along the walls were a load of empty spaces where the escape pods use to be, he ran along hoping that there would be at least one left.  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
"Huh? Aeris? What the hell are you still doing here?"  
  
"This is the last one." She pointed to the pod to her right. "I had to make sure you'd be on it."  
  
"And if I didn't come?" He said slightly annoyed that she had ignored what he had told her to do at put herself in danger for no reason.  
  
"Well, that's why I crossed my fingers."  
  
Cloud couldn't help letting the smile escape on to his lips. "Fine, lets just get out of here while we still can."  
  
He ran up to her noticing Stevens laying unconscious on the floor. It looked like he was trying to reach the same pod.  
  
"That was Zack." Aeris answered his question before he even asked. "He said he would stay to make sure nobody else took the pod."  
  
"Zack did? So then why are you here?"  
  
She smiled twirling his staff in her fingers. "I had a very good argument. And like hell I would leave you."  
  
Still annoyed Cloud couldn't help another smile knowing she waited.  
  
They entered the pod and closed the door, once sealed it automatically locked and began to detach its self from the station. A set of thrusters pushed it away and soon the two was able to see the entire station as they descended back towards the planet.  
  
"What happened to Jenova?"  
  
Cloud reluctantly shook his head. "She escaped. Wait a second... didn't you say this was the last pod?"  
  
"Yes the Soldiers took most of them, Tifa and Reno took one then Yuffie and Zack took the other. This was the last one we could find, the rest were still incomplete."  
  
"So that means that Jenova has no way off of the station." He looked out of the window and saw the sphere as it came into contact with the base. 'I hope you're on there.' Even as he thought it Cloud felt something wrong, as if he heard Jenova saying she did.  
  
"It looks that way." Aeris smiled. "Its as much as she deserves."  
  
Cloud smiled and continued to watch as the sphere forced its way through the solid metal, something on board ignited causing the station to explode into millions of fiery fragments.  
  
"It seems unreal."  
  
"Hm?" He turned towards her. "What do you mean."  
  
"That its over."  
  
Cloud thought about it for a moment. 'She's right, no Sephiroth, no Shin- ra, no Hojo, no Jenova... nothing' He felt his chest relax, it felt as if he had been holding his breath for the past seven years and now finally he could breath out.  
  
"Your right," He stood up and swapped seats to sit next to her. As soon as he did Aeris rested her head on to Cloud's shoulder, he smiled and took hold of her hand squeezing it gently. "It's strange, you expect something to happen for so long and when it does, it just feels strange."  
  
Aeris squeezed his hand back. "I know, so strange..." She barely managed to say the words before falling asleep.  
  
Cloud closed his eyes after staring out the window for a few moments longer, it was going to be a long ride back, so he might as well enjoy it.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Wow I'm finished, well the chapter not the story. I never thought I would ever reach the end of this one but at last chapter 12 is done. I know its been ages since I last updated this and there's no one reason but the main been this is the second version of this chapter since I just really didn't like the original. Thanks to those who keep reviewing, I am determined to finish this story and I would take a guess at there been another 3-4 chapters to come. So far I am still thinking over the ending, I have two so far the happy ending and the sad ending and for some reason I keep switching between them. Oh well enough of this, until chapter 13. Oh and to Nevea Valentine if you want more Aeris/Cloud fics take a look at my favourite fics, most of those of cloris. 


	14. Just the Flu

Chapter 13 : Just the Flu  
  
3 Weeks later.  
  
Aeris sat up in her bed so she could see out of the window, outside it was a beautiful sunny day. She could see children playing in the street and in the park next to it, the small pond there glistened as the sun light reflected off it.  
  
Sighing she fell back into the pillows feeling frustrated that she couldn't take part in this happy day.  
  
A week after returning from the space station incident everyone had returned to what they were doing before this all happened. Barret had returned to Corel, Cid to rocket town and Red to Cosmo canyon. Everyone else was staying in Neo Midgar for now, Reeve returned to his work and hired the Turks full time to help protect the city. Yuffie and Vincent decided to stay too, while Yuffie wanted a longer break from her father, Vincent wanted to stay to join the Turks once again now that they were involved in 'clean' work.  
  
Reeve helped Zack to get a placement in the Neo Midgar army, with his experience in Soldier he was offered a very high position. Along with Zack after the computer equipment had been shut down in the Gongaga Laboratory the Soldier's under Jenova's control had been released from their mind control, it so happened that many travelers and towns people from all over the planet had gone missing over the past year and Jenova had used them to create her army. After the process many had lost most or all of their memory and after Reeve offered them a place in the Midgar army most took up the opportunity.  
  
Tifa returned to the 7th Heaven along with Yuffie who decided to stay with her, although Tifa decided to make Yuffie work as long as she was staying.  
  
Finally Cloud returned to Neo Midgar too along with Aeris, for the time been he decided to stay at his place in the 7th Heaven and return to his work there. Aeris had plans to open a flower shop near by but before she could start work on it she caught the flu. Under much protest from Aeris at first Cloud had decided to keep her at the 7th Heaven until she got better.  
  
"Ughhhhh, if I don't do something interesting soon I'm going to go nuts." Looking around the room there wasn't anything new, it was just one of the guest rooms. On the side of her bed was a small clock that ticked quietly with each second. 'It's nearly one o'clock, I guess Cloud will be coming up soon.'  
  
Aeris felt better thinking of been able to talk to someone, everyone had been so busy lately with things. Tifa came up every now and then to keep her company but she had a bar to run too, Aeris had asked constantly if she could help out but Cloud just kept saying the doctors' orders were bed rest and nothing else.  
  
Down the corridor the sound of footsteps could be heard and soon enough Cloud came walking through the door with a tray of food. "You're up."  
  
"Mmmm." The flower girl stretched her arms into the air yawning. "Have I missed anything?"  
  
Cloud walked around the bed and sat down next to her. "Nope, just the usual." He handed her the tray and put a mug of hot chocolate on the side.  
  
"Are these what I think they are?" Aeris grinned happily rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Yep, Tifa made pancakes earlier. A few customers wanted them for breakfast so I asked her to save some for you." He said proudly.  
  
"Thank you." Aeris leaned over and kissed him as a reward before tucking into the late breakfast.  
  
"Well it looks like you've got your appetite back so I guess your feeling better."  
  
"mmhmm, say, do you think we can go out later on?"  
  
"You know your suppose to stay in bed."  
  
"But, but look outside." She pointed out the window. "It's a beautiful day and I'm stuck in here."  
  
Cloud stood up and walked over to the window, it was quite warm outside and this was one of the more quite areas of the city. "Well, I guess it won't do any harm to go for a small walk."  
  
"Hey Aeris!" Yuffie came running into the room and jumped on the bed nearly throwing her breakfast everywhere.  
  
Aeris quickly lifted the tray off the bed before the ninja nearly sat in it. "What?"  
  
"Tifa gave me these, she forgot to give them to Cloud on his way up."  
  
"Oh right, the medicine." Cloud confirmed.  
  
Aeris quickly backed up away from the younger girl. "Don't you dare come near me with those."  
  
"Huh? Why what's wrong with them?"  
  
Cloud grinned walking back to the bed. "Apparently they don't taste very nice."  
  
"Nice?" She repeated. "I nearly threw up the last time."  
  
"They can't be that bad." Cloud reached his hand out. "Give them to me and I'll make sure she takes them."  
  
Yuffie nodded and unhooked and small pouch from her belt and poured the contents out into his hand. "Wait a sec? It's not suppose to be a powder..."  
  
Cloud studied the powder before he noticed what the substance was. "Wait a minute... that's.." He was cut off as a cloud of smoke covered him from head to toe.  
  
The two girls leaned over the bed as the cloud disappeared along with the actual Cloud. Once it cleared they saw a miniature sized version of Cloud who was staring back looking fairly annoyed.  
  
"...Shrivel." He finished in a smaller voice.  
  
"Awww he looks so cute." Aeris smiled happily as she picked him up and pulled him too the bed.  
  
"Urk... Yuffie. Antidote. Now." Cloud just managed to get out as Aeris smothered him.  
  
"Ummm..." Yuffie rummaged round in the little bag on her belt. "Sorry Cloud, I only have one left."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, what if this happens to me?"  
  
"Yuffie, give it to me now."  
  
"Do you have to take it now?" Aeris lifted him on to her knees and began to mess up his hair.  
  
"Yes. Now." He stared coldly at Yuffie.  
  
"Sorry Cloud." The ninja hopped of off the bed and headed towards the door. "Maybe if I get some more later."  
  
"Yuffie!" Cloud jumped out of Aeris' arms and sprinted after the girl.  
  
Yuffie yelped and ran down the corridor away from he miniature attacker. "Come on Cloud I only have one left."  
  
Cloud continued to run as fast as his much smaller legs would take him before out of no where he ran into some sort of wall, then he collapsed into a small pile on the floor.  
  
Reno looked down at the small spiky haired person, after walking out of his room something had run into his leg. And after a few moments a seriously annoyed looking chibi Cloud stared back up at him.  
  
"You know, I would ask but, I'm actually afraid I would get an answer..."  
  
Cloud continued to stare up. "Yuffie. Where is Yuffie?"  
  
Reno just shook his head and pointed down the corridor towards the stairs, behind the corner they could just see and pair of eyes creeping from behind.  
  
"You." Cloud sprinted ahead but after a few steps he was suddenly lifted into the air. "Huh?"  
  
Aeris smiled happily as she lifted the tiny Cloud up into her arms. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"Huh? Hey come of Aeris put me down." Cloud struggled to free himself from the Cetra's arms.  
  
"Nope, its time to go outside like you promised." She turned round and held Cloud so his head was on her shoulder.  
  
Around the corner at the end of the corridor Cloud could see the ninjas head poking round with a victorious grin on her face. Cloud just continued to stare coldly at her and promised his revenge while Aeris carried him off.  
  
______________________  
  
Tifa locked the door and walked over to the counter. After putting the key in the cash register she collapsed over the counter and sighed.  
  
"This is too much." Lifting her head a little she could see all the tables in the room, each was covered in an assortment of plates and empty glasses. The brunette continued to stare at them for a while longer hoping they would just disappear if she concentrated hard enough. 'Go away, go away.'  
  
After a few moments of trying to make them vanish she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Reno soon appeared from around the corner with his usual grin.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
He shrugged and sat on the counter next to her. "Nothing really. It's just amusing watching Strife be tormented by everyone."  
  
Tifa looked at him curiously. "Eh? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Well from what I got Strife managed to shrink himself, Yuffie has something to do with causing it, and then Aeris went and kidnapped him."  
  
Tifa just smiled and shook her head. "And I thought I was the one having an off day."  
  
____________________  
  
A while later. Aeris leaned back against the bench, she let the cool breeze blow against her face enjoying the fresh air. The sun was in the middle of the sky now and it was in the perfect position to light up the small park they were sat in.  
  
"Oh stop pouting." She gave Cloud a push as they sat on the park bench. "I bought you a cure didn't I?"  
  
Cloud sat at the other side of the park bench. "I'm not pouting, I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He crossed his arms and smiled. "Just something's I need to do."  
  
"Such as?" Aeris shifted along the bench closer to him.  
  
"I never realized how nosey you are."  
  
The flower girl leaned back pointing to herself. "Me? I'm not nosey, just.. curious."  
  
"Uh huh, well I'm afraid that your gonna have to wait."  
  
"Fine." She sat back on the bench and crossed her arms.  
  
Cloud grinned and how childish she was at times but then at the same time he was curious to something about her face.  
  
"What?" Aeris asked noticing Cloud staring.  
  
"Your face, its.. really red."  
  
"...?" She reached up and put her fingers on her cheeks. "I am?"  
  
Cloud leaned over and cupped her cheek in his hand, he instantly felt his palm heat up. "You're burning up."  
  
"But I don't feel anything.." Aeris felt her face again feeling nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Let's get you back, I want the doctor to have another look at you."  
  
"But, but.." She panicked not wanting to go back to her boring temporary bedroom. "You said we could stay outside for a while." She stared up at him trying to look her most innocent.  
  
Cloud tried to resist the look but failed in doing so. "(Sigh) Ok fine I'll make you a deal, come back with me now and if everything's ok we'll spend the whole day tomorrow outside."  
  
Aeris eyed his curiously. "You promise?" The blond nodded and Aeris cautiously accepted his deal. "Fine, but if you trick me I'll make sure Yuffie shrinks you for a whole week."  
  
Cloud smiled knowing she was probably serious, and the it would mean a week of been used as the flower girls cuddly toy. "No tricks."  
  
_______________________  
  
A few hours later Cloud had managed to bring a doctor around. Been friends with the city mayor gave him a few advantages when it came to these things.  
  
The blond watched as the doctor ran a few more tests as the flower girl slept. After leaving the park Aeris had collapsed half way back and needed to be carried. Since then she has been asleep and all the usual methods of waking someone had failed.  
  
A few minutes later the doctor stood up and began to put his equipment back in his case.  
  
"Well?" Cloud walked up to him.  
  
"I don't know." He shook his head. "I can't find anything wrong with her, the first time I was here it looked like the flu that has been going round but now..."  
  
"Now? Will she be ok?"  
  
The doctor looked down at the sleeping Aeris and rubbed his forehead. "Again I don't know. She doesn't have any illness at all, the only thing I can find is a raised body temperature. But even that doesn't seem serious."  
  
"So what should we do?"  
  
He picked up his case and looked at Cloud. "All I can recommend is you keep her cool try to keep her temperature down, maybe a few ice packs."  
  
"That it?" Cloud wasn't exactly happy with his answers so far.  
  
"With out any symptoms to diagnose I can't recommend anything. When she wakes up or if anything else changes call me. Apart from that we'll just have to wait."  
  
Cloud looked back down at Aeris, she looked so peaceful sleeping. A cold thought passed through his mind, he remembered the last time he'd seen her like this. 'I won't let that happen again.'  
  
_________________________  
  
Smaller chapter than the others but I'm cutting them down now since I prefer them small, a lot easier to proof read and spell check. It's been a long time since I updated this story but I'm still getting to the end even if it's slowly. Thanks to those who reviewed and are still reading I should hopefully have the next chapter up much sooner. 


	15. Mission for the Turks

Chapter 14 : Mission for the Turks  
  
Another week later.  
  
Cloud stood at the door watching Aeris as she slept, his patience had nearly run out. So far after 3 more visits from the doctor they were still clueless to what was wrong with the Cetra. Aeris had been asleep nearly all week, she was only awake for a few hours a day at most.  
  
Her symptoms still didn't tell them much, just a temperature raise and a slight red glow on her skin from the heat in her body.  
  
"No change then."  
  
Cloud looked behind him as Red approached.  
  
"No."  
  
"I wish I could help but medicine isn't my specialty." He sighed sitting down next to Cloud.  
  
The blond just nodded understanding but at the same time disappointed. He had hoped Red would have known something with his intelligence of the Ancients, but he guessed it was too much of a long shot.  
  
Red looked up at Cloud, he had his usual blank expression making it hard to tell what he was thinking of. "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Cloud looked down at him, he stared for a moment before looking back up at Aeris. "I'm not sure, there's something on edge of my mind but," He rubbed his forehead. "I just can't reach it."  
  
"How do you mean?" Red looked at him curiously.  
  
"It's like I know the answer, but I just can't reach it." He shook his head. "Or perhaps I'm just loosing it."  
  
"Maybe you just need some rest, I'll stay here and keep and eye on Aeris for a while." Red sugested. "Having a rested mind may help."  
  
Cloud stared for a moment longer before nodding. "It's worth a shot." He turned to leave realizing this would be the first time he'd sleep in the past thirty odd hours.  
  
After he left Red turned to look at Aeris, she slept peacefully not moving at all. He frowned thinking again what it could be, he had never seen this illness ever before with anyone else. Also if it was flu or virus how come nobody else had caught it? Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie had spent a lot of time around her before and after she got sick so it would make sense that they would have it to. 'Unless they can't catch it.'  
  
Red shook his head feeling confused. 'There must be something I'm not seeing."  
  
_________________________  
  
"Well it's about time you arrived."  
  
"What the hell?" Cloud whispered.  
  
"We've been waiting for you to arrive, Tifa here was getting worried isn't that right?" He turned to Tifa who just glared back at him.  
  
Aeris and Yuffie slowly crept in behind Zack and Cloud. They counted nine Soldiers in the room plus Jenova, if a fight was to break out it would be very difficult to win.  
  
"So, this is a bit tense isn't it?" Tysall leaned back against one of the consoles. "Are you going to attack or be wise and lower your weapons?"  
  
Cloud glanced from Tifa and Reno to Aeris and Yuffie then back to Zack. He nodded slightly and the lowered he his weapon.  
  
*****  
  
Cloud opened his eyes and looked up, the plain white ceiling of his room was all the looked back. After leaving Aeris and Red, he had returned to his room, within moments of placing his head on the pillow he had fallen asleep.  
  
'Great, just a stupid dream.' Sitting up form the bed he looked around the room until his eyes settled on the clock, he'd only been a sleep for a half hour. He fall back on the pillow and placed his hands over his face, wondering how a dream that lasted only a minute could take up that much time in real life.  
  
After a while he closed his eyes again and slowly drifted off once more.  
  
*****  
  
"Until I brought back Aeris." Cloud grinned.  
  
"Correct. This causing my new weapon to only be 37% as powerful as it should have been." He sighed. "No where near as powerful enough to produce the results I needed."  
  
"You mean destroying the planet and its Lifestream?"  
  
"Correct again. But at this point that doesn't matter, even now you are doing exactly as I planned and with out even realizing you Cloud Strife are going to help me wipe out every last Lifestream base creature in existence."  
  
"Really? And how did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
*****  
  
Cloud shot up again off of the pillow, he breath was quick and deep. It took him a few moments to realize where he was again.  
  
'Another dream?' He looked down at the bed he was sat up on. "Screw it!" He punched the pillow and jumped up off of the bed. The 'rest' he was suppose to be having now only made him feel even more agitated.  
  
Unconsciously he walked towards Aeris room, passing by he saw that Yuffie had taken over from Red. Cloud stood at the doorway for a moment before deciding to move on, he didn't want to spend another few hours sat by her bed doing nothing.  
  
Down in the bar Tifa was once again clean up the mess from the days work, when she opened the bar she wanted it to be a nice small place like she had back in Midgar. Only problem with that is when the customers find out the staff are the same people who were a part of Avalanche, business picks up just a little bit.  
  
A few steps could be heard coming down the stairs and soon enough a Cloud's yellow spikes stuck out from the corner followed by the rest of his body. She smiled and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, so how you doing?"  
  
"Not bad I guess." He tried to force a smile. "I can't sleep so I thought I might as well do something here."  
  
Tifa looked round the room and shrugged. "Well, you can help me clean up, got plenty of pots that need doing." She grinned seeing his face drop even further.  
  
"On second thoughts I think I'll go for a walk."  
  
"Thought you would," Tifa stepped up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "And don't worry about Aeris, she'll be fine I'm sure of it."  
  
Cloud nodded hoping she was right, but either way he didn't like just waiting around for things to worsen or get better. "Have you seen Red anywhere?"  
  
The brunette stepped back and rubbed her chin. "Err come to think of it I haven't, last I saw him was about an hour ago when he was talking to him self about viruses and stuff." She smiled and shrugged. "I really didn't want to bother him."  
  
"Think he might be on to anything?"  
  
"Might be, why don't you go find him, I'm sure he'll be around here somewhere. Plus it's something for you to do instead of wandering around here all day."  
  
"Good point." He scratched the back of his head. "Okay, you know what to do if anything changes."  
  
Tifa rolled her eyes before picking up the Phs. "Yes yes, you told me about a hundred times. Now get out of here and get some fresh air, I'm starting to wondering if there are cobwebs growing in that head of yours."  
  
Cloud gave her a funny look before nodding and heading towards the front door. Within minutes he was already walking around the various streets of Neo Midgar searching for the fiery red creature.  
  
________________________  
  
"Come on Rude you can do it!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hey Reno why don't you get your ass up here too?" Elena shouted at him from up in the tree.  
  
Reno grinned and crossed his arm. "Because, somebody's got to supervise this operation and I'm just the man for the job."  
  
"What about Vincent? Where the hell did he run off to?"  
  
"He said this assignment didn't really require his expertise." The red head circled the tree while keeping an eye on the two. "Now come on what's taking so long?"  
  
Elena growled and snapped off a small branch then throwing it at Reno on the ground.  
  
"Hey watch it!"  
  
"Next one will be twice as big if you don't shut up." She snapped before climbing up another branch.  
  
Rude grunted as he lifted him self up to the next level, he was only a few meters from the top now.  
  
"Yeah come on Rude nearly there."  
  
Rude looked down at Reno and griped the branch even tighter as he realized how high up he really was.  
  
Elena was a few branches below him but was soon catching up. "Hey Rude can you reach it yet?"  
  
The bald Turk reached out with his hand still a few feet away from his target. "Not yet."  
  
"Well keep going your closer than I am."  
  
He nodded and lifted himself up on to the next branch. The wood bent as he put his weight on to it, but since it was the only branch he could reach he didn't have much choice.  
  
Reno shielded his eyes from the sun as he stared up at Rude. "That's it. I bet you can reach it now."  
  
Rude shakily held out his hand as the branch swayed about under his feet. He kept one arm firmly wrapped around the trunk of the tree.  
  
"That's it nearly there."  
  
He leaned up on the tips of his shoes to reach and finally he managed to get his hand under the target and lift it up off the small branch. Rude grinned slightly as he pulled his arm back to his chest and then let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Elena wiped her brow and sighed her self. "Bout time."  
  
"Alright man that's it, now just come back down and the missions over."  
  
Rude nodded and leaned down with his foot trying to reach the branch below. He froze instantly as he heard a small snap beneath his feet.  
  
Elena looked up hearing the same sound. "Uhh Rude..?"  
  
Before he could speak the branch beneath him snapped at the base and the Turk started his rapid decent towards the ground, hitting about four other branches on the way before collapsing in a small pile on the grass.  
  
Reno ran over to where he landed and leaned over clicking his fingers in the Turks face. "Hey, hey, you ok? Snap out of it."  
  
Rude let out a small groan before nodding, he leaned up making sure his objective was still in one piece.  
  
The red head smiled and squatted down. "Excellent work," He reached out and took the target out of Rude's hands. "I think there's gonna be a promotion for you in this."  
  
"...." Rude just nodded slightly before collapsing back on the ground.  
  
Reno stood up and walked over to the young girl who was stood on the side of the street. "Okay, here you go kid." The girl smiled and took the cat out of Reno's hands, she thanked him before running off towards her house.  
  
Elena dropped down from the tree and cross her arms, giving Reno a cold look.  
  
"What?" He shrugged.  
  
"There are times when I really hate you." She pulled out a small mirror and removed the small twigs and leaves from her hair before snapping it shut again. "And then there are times like these."  
  
"Hey a jobs a job. Right Rude?" He looked over towards the half conscious Turk.  
  
"...."  
  
_______________________  
  
Cloud fell back onto his pillow, after spending a few hours wondering the city he finally found Red at the park he and Aeris had been in when this first started. He told him he had been thinking over some various possibilities, each one Cloud hated.  
  
The one Red thought was the most likely was that Aeris had caught a virus or similar, the only problem is that it is something that affects Ancient's only. That would explain the reason the doctor couldn't find anything. Who knows the difference between a physical Cetra and a human?  
  
He hoped that it wasn't true, that all this was is just some new type of flu that would cure it's self in time. 'Not likely.'  
  
It was still early but so far the day had been a total waste in his eyes, he hadn't found out anything to help. The only thing left to do was sleep and hope that tomorrow something better would happen. Slowly he closed his eyes, forcing his mind to clear so he could sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Yuffie crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "That your boyfriend?"  
  
"Silence child." Tysall ignored her and walked straight by towards Aeris only to be blocked by Cloud.  
  
"Don't think your going any closer."  
  
"Hmm, or what? For once use your head, if I wanted any of you dead I would simply have you shot."  
  
Cloud glanced around the room and for some reason he only just noticed that every Soldier in the room that was not busy had their weapons aimed at him and the others.  
  
*****  
  
Stirring in his sleep a cold shiver ran down Cloud's spine. The air was still and silent, the only light in the room came from a lamp down the hall. Unknowing to him he had been asleep for hours, and everyone else had gone to sleep long ago.  
  
He rolled around under the covers griping on to the pillow beneath his head as he slept.  
  
*****  
  
"So Cetra, I'm curious do you still hold the scar I gave you even with your new body?"  
  
Aeris just gritted her teeth and held back the temptation to return the 'favor' Jenova had once given her. "Yes, perhaps you would like me to give you a matching one?"  
  
"Heh heh, maybe another time." He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Just remember this girl, I've always been ahead two moves, so don't think you can ever win."  
  
While talking Aeris felt a sharp pain in her arm but strangely it left as quick as it came, she look down to see but there was nothing there.  
  
Tysall backed up still grinning. "Well, as fun as this has been I'm afraid its time to come to an end."  
  
*****  
  
Cloud shot up as the dream released him from his sleep. His entire body felt like it was on fire as he realized what had happened, it took all his effort to keep himself from punching a hole straight through the wall.  
  
"That bitch, she did it!" He leapt out of the bed and ran out of his room. He ignored the fact that his sprinting down the corridor would wake up everyone else on the same floor.  
  
"I can't believe I missed it." Once in Aeris' bedroom he ran over to her bed and pulled back the cover. The Ancient stirred a little in her sleep but otherwise she didn't seen to take much notice.  
  
Cloud switched on the small lamp next to the bed and the leaned over Aeris' body. He pulled her over towards the light and lifted up the short sleeve on her arm.  
  
"Cloud what are you doing?" Tifa asked rubbing her eyes as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"I know what it is." He said as he lifted Aeris' arm. As the light crept over her skin he spotted a small red dot, it could have easily been over looked as a simple freckle but when he looked closer he could see the small hole from the needle that still hadn't healed.  
  
"What?" Tifa walked over towards him and leaned over.  
  
"This is it." Cloud stated. "Jenova, she did this back on that station."  
  
"Cloud you lost me.." She rubbed her eyes again. "Jenova did what?"  
  
Cloud took a few breaths trying to keep him self calm. "Back on bored that station, Jenova walked up to Aeris and whispered something in her ear about been ahead two steps while she stabbed her with some sort of needle."  
  
Tifa kneeled down next to him and looked at the small dot. "But how do you know? You were stood further away from them than I was."  
  
"I.. I don't know..." He thought about it. 'How did I know what he said to her? I never heard it the first time.' Cloud shook it off not really bothered at this point. "It doesn't matter anyway." He looked at Aeris. "Now we know who did this."  
  
___________________  
  
"So what do you suggest?" Reno leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table.  
  
Around it sat Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent and the rest of the Turks.  
  
"I want you to go to the building in Gongaga," Cloud started. "find anything that Tysall was working on to do with chemicals or viruses."  
  
"You believe the injection Jenova gave Aeris is the cause of her illness?" Vincent added.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. It seems the most likly answer."  
  
"The laboratory in the lower levels, it could have been created there."  
  
Reno scratched the back of his head. "You know I think your right."  
  
Everyone looked at Reno surprised he was actually agreeing with Cloud about something.  
  
"What? You don't remember?" He sighed shaking his head. "I was given orders to use some sort of chemical on Aeris but never did. This could be the same one."  
  
"The one you told us about when Tysall contacted you in the office." Tifa remembered.  
  
"The same one."  
  
Cloud felt a small amount of relief as they were getting closer to a solution. "If so then there must be some sort of records stored in that building about it."  
  
"Which is going to be our job to search and find." Elena finished.  
  
"Well this does sound more like a job for the Turks." Said Tifa.  
  
"Beats climbing trees for a while eh Rude?"  
  
"...." Rude just turned to Reno and adjusted his sunglasses.  
  
"Then it's decided." Cloud stood up. "Tear that place to pieces until you find something."  
  
_____________________  
  
Finally a quick up date like I said. Thanks to my reviewers, I know there aren't many for this fic which is why I concentrated in my other one more but I'm still going to finish this one. 


	16. Global Corp

Chapter 15 : Global Corp.  
  
"Alright now just head back when you done."  
  
Cid lowered the ramp on the Highwind letting the group off.  
  
"Will do Cid." Tifa waved at the pilot and then ran to meet Reno and the rest of the Turk's. After a brief walk following the directions Cloud and Yuffie gave them the group found themsleves stood infront of the Global Corp. Building.  
  
"You think the stuffs all there?"  
  
Reno tried the front door finding it wasn't locked. "Won't know until we get inside." He pushed the door open and stepped in, Tifa and the rest of the Turks soon followed.  
  
The place had been striped down, all the reception area had gone. Tifa figured it was most likely thugs and thieves, nobody else came here. After Tysall 'disappeared' the company closed down and no one took responsibility for the property.  
  
While the Turks gathered round to figure out the best way to search the place, Vincent walked straight on ahead and down the first hall.  
  
"He still hasn't changed." Tifa smiled.  
  
Reno looked over and saw what she meant. "He's like that all the time, can't really complain tho, he gets the job done."  
  
Vincent carried along down the hall, across the walls were various spray painted graffiti. All the offices on this floor had been broken into and ransacked, he hoped silently that the information they were searching for hadn't been stolen too.  
  
After passing by a few more broken doors he reached the lift. The problem been was when he pushed the call button nothing happened, it seemed that the lifts had been shut down.  
  
"Hey wait up."  
  
Vincent turned to see Reno and Tifa running down the corridor.  
  
"Where's Rude and Elena?"  
  
The two stopped just in front of him, slightly out of breath. "I sent them to search around the town, this place has been cleared out so I want them to find out who did it."  
  
"Just incase the data we want is missing." Vincent finished.  
  
"Yeah, so find anything here?"  
  
"All this floor has been cleared out." He turned to the lift again and tried the button once more. "And the elevators don't appear to be working."  
  
"The power must have been turned off. And I haven't seen any stairs around here either." Tifa sighed crossing her arms.  
  
"What about that door?" Reno pointed to the end of the corridor.  
  
The three walked up to it trying to figure out where it went. It was a sturdy looking metal door with no handles or key lock. The only way to get through seemed to be the number keypad to the side of the door.  
  
Tifa stepped in front of the electronic device and tried punching in some random codes. After every fourth digit she received an error message along with an annoying buzz to tell her she got it wrong.  
  
"This could take a while to crack."  
  
Reno laughed and stood next to her. "A bit of advice I learned from been a Turk." He pulled out his rod and switched it on to a low setting. "There's always an easier way." He taped the rod against the keypad, a few sparks shot out as the system over loaded and soon enough the electrics began to smoke.  
  
Above the door a red light flickered and changed to green, from inside the door they could hear a thick lock been undone.  
  
"My hero." Tifa said in a high sarcastic breath while hugging the red head.  
  
"Yeah yeah, now lets see what's behind door number one."  
  
Vincent ignored the twos shenanigans and stepped up to the door. Automatically it slid open granting him access to its contents. The lights flickered on and off before switching fully on, inside it turned out that the room was actually another elevator.  
  
"Well that was lucky." Reno grinned.  
  
"It looks like a executive model, perhaps it has a sepearate power supply to the rest of the builidng" Explained Tifa.  
  
"That wouldn't supprise me, Tysall, Jevova probably has a backup supple to all the important areas just incase."  
  
They stepped in side and examined the choices of floors. There were the typical choices of floors along with some special gold ones at the bottom.  
  
"Laboratory, Service road and Storage." Tifa read the list.  
  
"Looks like they wanted to limit access to those floors."  
  
Reno grinned and pushed the button for the laboratory. "Well, then that's a good reason to start with them."  
  
The lift started up and began to descend down towards the laboratory.  
  
"So Tif, how about after this mission we head back to me place for a little fun." He winked at the brunette.  
  
Tifa stared blankly for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. "That's you big chat up line?!"  
  
Reno straightened up and crossed his arms. "What?"  
  
The brunette shook her head while wipeing a tear from her eye. "Don't let the skirt fool you, your gonna have to do a lot better than that."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well don't worry, no girls ever been able to resist my charm."  
  
"What about that time with Aeris? She managed to resist."  
  
Reno's face dropped again. "That was," He sighed in frustration. "I told you, I was drunk, it had been a long day, let it go." He continued to mutter under his breath. "I could have got her if I wanted, I just didn't want to..."  
  
Tifa leaned over trying to hear what the red head was mumbling about, her smiled grew as she noticed the first ever smirk to appear on Vincent's face, even though he was trying very hard to hide it.  
  
Before she could have time to tease him about it she felt something wet on her feet. All three noticed it and looked down, a small layer of water now drowned their ankles.  
  
"What the?" Reno started.  
  
Before Tifa could ask any other question she noticed that the water was rising as quickly as the elevator was descending. "It's getting higher!"  
  
Reno was about to suggest finding a way out but the water filled the compartment in seconds.  
  
Vincent took a deep breath before been submerged, as soon as his eyes adjusted to the water he began to look for a way out. Tifa panicked as the water covered her head, once she was able to see again she headed towards Vincent who was trying to open a panel on the roof.  
  
Reno swum over towards Vincent and helped him pull the panel off. As soon as it was out the way they quickly swam through..  
  
Tifa saw the two escape through the hatch and followed, her panic level grew even further as she began to run out of air. The small opening in the roof seemed to be getting more difficult to reach, even when it was right above her it seemed a million miles away. A salty taste entered her mouth as she swallowed some of the water.  
  
Within a few moments she felt herself going light headed and was on the verge of blacking out when something grabbed the back of her t-shirt and pulled her up. Once through the small opening Tifa spun round to see Vincent pulling her up towards the surface.  
  
A few seconds later the water dropped below her head and she was able to take a well needed breath of air. Reno swam over towards Tifa and helped keeping her above the water.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She coughed trying to rid herself of the water she swallow. "Y-yeah I, I just couldn't see, it all went black." She put her arms around Reno afraid to go back under.  
  
Vincent grabbed onto the side of the shaft and watched the elevator descended further into the water. "Cloud said there was an underwater service tunnel that lead to the station, perhaps once the station took off it flooded the lower levels with sea water."  
  
Reno looked down into the water. "Well one way or another we ain't getting down there." He looked round the shaft and found a service ladder that ran up along the wall.  
  
"Where do you think it leads?" Tifa noticed the same ladder and pushed back off of Reno.  
  
"Any where's better than here."  
  
___________________________  
  
Vincent dug his claw into the metal and pulled back the lift door. After climbing the ladder for a while the three decided it would be best to check out Tysall's office, it seemed the only other place useful apart from the lab.  
  
Reno stepped out into the corridor and stretched his arms, his clothes still soaking wet. "Well that was fun."  
  
Tifa stood next to him and began to drain her hair from all the water it soaked in. "Uhhg do you know which one is the right one?"  
  
"Not a clue. Spike just told me it was on the top floor." He began walking down the hall opening each door that he passed. "Wow."  
  
"What?" Tifa and Vincent both asked at the same time.  
  
"These offices make mine look like a dump."  
  
Tifa sighed and shook her head. "That's because it is a dump, when was the last time you clean that place?"  
  
Reno turned to her with a confused look.  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
After a little longer searching they found the office with the gold plaque. Reno was prepared for another keypad trick when Tifa just pushed the door open.  
  
"Think they were expecting us?"  
  
"Who's they? Everyone's gone."  
  
Reno scratched his head and step inside. "Good point. So where should we start?"  
  
"You can try those books on the shelf's, Cloud already told me where to look."  
  
"Huh?" He watched Tifa walk over to Tysall's desk and sit down in his chair, after getting comfy she began to tap various keys on the keyboard on the desk. "Yeah sure, you get the easy job."  
  
Tifa looked up at him while raising her eyebrow. "Do you always complain about everything?"  
  
Reno walked over to the bookshelf and picked a book at random. "Not really, I just try that bit harder for you."  
  
Vincent turned away from the two, knowing the incoming argument that was about to start. He walked over to a small cabinet and opened it finding a few printouts and a book. The book looked unlike any other he'd seen before, the paper looked and felt crudely made. On the cover was some unknown title written in a language he didn't recognize, below it written in pen was the word '(Cetra)'.  
  
Flipping through the first few pages he saw a pattern. An unknown language was written on the pages and just below each line was what he guessed was the translation written in pen. He figured it was a recent translation as the foreign language was faded in most areas while the pen looked fairly fresh.  
  
While Tifa and Reno were busy yelling at each other Vincent continued to flip through the pages. After a while he realized it must have been a medical book for the Ancients based on the various formulas and spells found on each page. Closing the book and turning to the few loose pages he saw a similarity between the two. On the pages was a formula for some sort of chemical, the complex calculations for the substance were too much for him to understand though something at the bottom of the page caught his eye. 'Reference - CSGO/7859.' He turned toward Tifa who was busy on the computer and shouting at Reno at the same time.  
  
"What you got there?" Reno turned away from his fight noticing Vincent been even quieter than usual.  
  
"I'm not sure." He shook his head and walked over to Tifa. "Is there a reference code on that."  
  
"Huh?" Tifa looked up at him and the back at the screen. "You mean this?" She pointed to the top left of the screen. "It looks like a quick search tool."  
  
Vincent handed her the paper and pointed to the code at the bottom. Without asking Tifa nodded and typed the code into the search tool and pressed enter, after a few moments a page came up titled CSGO/7859. "This what you want?"  
  
Vincent hopped over the desk and looked at the screen and then back to the pages. "Do you understand what its about."  
  
Tifa read a few lines and shook her head. "It looks like some formula, but I don't understand anymore than that it."  
  
"Let me see." Reno happily dropped the book he was 'reading' and walked over to the desk. He read down the list and then stopped at the image at the end. "Hey this is it."  
  
The other two looked at him curiously. "You understand all this?"  
  
"Of course not." He leaned over Tifa shoulder and pointed to the image of a small container with an odd looking substance inside. "But I've seen that before."  
  
Again the two looked at him blankly.  
  
"(Sigh) This, I saw this on that huge station. That little nerdy twerp Steven's was carrying it when we were captured."  
  
"Then it could be the same one Tysall used on Aeris." Tifa scrolled down the screen a little more but then sighed in annoyance. "But if that's true then what are we going to do about it? The cure could be right in front of us and we wouldn't even be able to read it."  
  
Vincent skimmed the page understanding what the brunette was so frustrated about until he noticed a bunch of symbols towards the end he recognized. He picked up the book again and turned to the cover, the symbol of the computer matched the same on the cover, next to them was what he hoped was a page number.  
  
"Found something again?" Reno leaned over his shoulder trying to see what Vincent was reading.  
  
"Vincent?" Tifa looked up at him.  
  
"This is it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He handed Tifa the book and pointed to a point half way down the page. After a few moments of reading a small grin grew on her lips.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ok, not the most action packed chapter I've ever written but I couldnt avoid it. From here I can predict there been two more chapter in this story, yet I'm still unsure with a few details about the ending. If you do read this story then don't forget to leave a review, or anything really, I'm actualy just a bit curious to how many people read this one. 


	17. The Altar

Chapter 16 : The Altar  
  
"Do you understand it?" Cloud asked for the third time as Red finished reading the text.  
  
The Turk's and the entire Avalanche group were sat round in Tifa's bar waiting.  
  
"I'm not an expert on this you know, it would be better to ask some of the elders back at the canyon." He shook his head. "But unfortunately I don't think we have time to do that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.  
  
"The virus Aeris has is fatal, I'm unsure but the text says it takes about a month to kill. This depends slightly on the strength of the infected."  
  
"There is a cure right?" Cloud turned to Red, even though he didn't want to ask, fearful of the answer.  
  
Red turned back to the book and read a little more. "Not exactly." He quickly moved on to explain, seeing Cloud's expression turning worse. "The virus doesn't effect the physical body, it effect the soul of a person or rather a Cetra. This is why there aren't any physical symptoms to find it by, and why no one else has caught it."  
  
"The soul?" Barret repeated. "It infects a persons spirit energy?"  
  
"Yes. That is why there is no cure as such." He read a few lines from the text. "But it says here that there is a ritual to perform that will remove the virus."  
  
"Figures." Zack said. "In the entire time I've know her, Aeris has never gotten sick, not even a cold."  
  
"So what are we wait'in for?" Cid stood up. "Let's go do this ritual and cure her."  
  
"It's not that simple, the ritual must be preformed by Aeris."  
  
Reno yawned and leaned back in his chair. "What's this ritual do then?"  
  
Red turned to the book again and read it out loud. "The infected must begin the ritual in a place rich of natural spirit energy. Once started they must establish a connection with the Promised Land, becoming one with the energy there. The force of the spirit energy will then overwhelm the virus and it will dissipate."  
  
As he looked up from the book he met everyone's blank faces.  
  
"So the cure is to go to the Promised Land?" Reeve asked.  
  
"Not exactly, just to connect to it using this planets Lifestream. It is done in a similar way to using the black or white materia."  
  
"Sephiroth used the black materia in the heart of the planet." Cloud said. "The only other place is where Aeris prayed for Holy."  
  
"The City of the Ancients." Tifa added.  
  
Cloud nodded saying nothing further. Given the choice he would go down into the depths of the planet instead of that place.  
  
"So all we need is one book of magic junk, one Cetra girl and a place to do it." Reno stood up and walked over to Cid. "Like the pilot said, lets get this show on the road."  
  
"Is there anything else? Does Aeris even know how to do this thing?"  
  
Red nodded. "It looks simple enough. I should be able to teacher her how it goes on the way."  
  
"Then lets not waste anymore time." Cloud stood up. "I'll get Aeris, Cid you get the Highwind ready." He turned to leave but stopped next to Reno. "You guys come as well, there's something I need you to do."  
  
Reno just nodded a little confused but he didn't really mind. He was already planning on going anyway.  
  
After a few moments everyone split up and began to get ready for the trip. The only two left in the bar was Vincent and Red.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Red asked him.  
  
"This. Why did Jenova go through all the trouble to use this virus to kill Aeris?"  
  
"I don't know, perhaps to hurt Cloud more. This way he would have to watch her die, if Jenova was still alive then we wouldn't have been able to find a cure."  
  
Vincent stood up still unconvinced. "Perhaps."  
  
Red followed him out of the bar outside. "Well either way we're going to fix it."  
  
_________________  
  
On board the Highwind things were going fairly smoothly. Cloud had managed to wake up Aeris though all the time she was fighting trying to keeps herself from falling back to sleep.  
  
Red had begun explaining the ritual to her, hoping that they still had enough time to perform it. Everyone else on the ship kept themselves busy while waiting to arrive at their destination.  
  
Tifa and Reno were up on the open deck talking. Barret, Vincent, Reeve, Zack and Yuffie were on the bridge with Cid. Elena and Rude had kept to themselves mostly in the briefing room while Cloud and Red tried to keep Aeris awake.  
  
The trip was uneventful really. Cid had made a straight course to the city taking Red's words of urgency to heart, he made sure every engine was going at a hundred and ten percent.  
  
Cloud sat down next to Aeris and leaned down trying to see her face.  
  
She sleepily looked over to him and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm still awake."  
  
"Do you think you can do this?" He asked.  
  
Aeris nodded and looked down at the book Red had given her. "It's very similar to using the white materia, it's just the prayer that's different."  
  
"Well, just make sure you don't fall a sleep while praying."  
  
"No promises there." She smiled and leaned to the side feeling Cloud's hands stopping her from falling off the chair.  
  
Cloud looked more concerned, he knew her strength was been used up. "We'll be there soon. Then this will all be over."  
  
___________________  
  
Reno leaned against the railings and crossed his arms. He watched as Tifa paced back and forth in front of him.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
She looked up at him as if just been woken from a dream. "Uhh oh yeah, fine."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You seem nervous about something."  
  
Tifa stopped walking for a second and put her hands on her hips. "I just don't feel right."  
  
"Your not well?"  
  
"No, not like that." She sighed trying to find the right words. "Don't you feel this was a waste of time? Why go to all the trouble of finding a virus from centuries ago to kill someone when all she need to do was pull a gun out or something."  
  
Reno shrugged. "You know how it is. The bad guys always got to have some over dramatic way of killing the hero's."  
  
Tifa looked at him unconvinced. "I don't think Jenova was it to drama that much."  
  
The red head shrugged again. "Does it really matter? We have the answer, we're on our way to the city and in a few hours we'll have our strange ditsy flower girl back to normal doing her usual thing."  
  
"I guess your right." She smiled at him. "But I'm sure it will be fun when I tell Aeris you called her a 'strange ditsy flower girl'."  
  
Reno's face dropped. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Tifa slowly walked up to him and ran her finger down his chest. "Why? You gonna give me an alternative?"  
  
"Hmm maybe?" He grinned. "How about a weekend trip to my room?"  
  
The brunette smiled again and leaned up to his ear whispering something. "You saying what I think you are?"  
  
Reno matched her smile and nodded. "You bet."  
  
"Well in that case." Tifa pushed back and crossed her arms. "I think I'll stick to telling Aeris and letting her beat the hell out of you."  
  
Reno's face matched the colour of his hair. "You know some day I'm going to pay you back for all the things you've done to me."  
  
Tifa smiled innocently and pointed to herself. "Me?"  
  
"Yeah you."  
  
She stepped to him once more putting her arms around is neck. "Well, I guess I'll have to do some nice things to you." She smiled before leaning closer and pressing her lips against his.  
  
______________________  
  
"All clear." Zack, Rude and Vincent walked back up to the ship where Cloud and the others were waiting. "Not a creature in sight."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Good. The last thing I want to do right now is get into a fight."  
  
Zack turned round and took a good look at the city. "You know, I was expecting a lot more from the City of the Ancient's."  
  
Tifa was sat leaning against one of the large boulders. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I just thought it would be a bit more interesting than a bunch of oversized shells."  
  
"Well that's not the full city, where we're going is main part."  
  
"Oh yeah the altar." He saw Cloud expression drop as he talked about.  
  
The blond turned away and walked back onto the ship."  
  
"He's not too thrilled about been here is he?" Zack watched Cloud leave.  
  
Tifa looked up at him. "Would you?"  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Cid walked down the ramp mumbling something. "Alright we're here, now lets get on with it."  
  
Tifa stood up brushing the dust off of her skirt. "Calm down, we're going now." She turned to Reno. "You go on ahead and I'll catch up with Cloud."  
  
Reno nodded and signaled the rest of the Turks to follow.  
  
______________________  
  
Cloud walked into the briefing room and kneeled down next to the chair Aeris was sat in. In front of her was the old book, and on top of that was Aeris' sleeping figure. Smiling a little he picked up the book and lifted her up out of the chair and began to head back towards the ramp.  
  
Aeris felt herself been moved and half opened her eyes to see what was going on. "Cloud?"  
  
Cloud looked down surprised she was awake again. "Yeah?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We're here." He smiled at her. "You ready to do this?"  
  
She looked at him in deep though. "The prayer... it's getting difficult to remember."  
  
Cloud speeded up his walking pace. 'The virus must be getting stronger. But we're here now, things are going to work.'  
  
Outside on the ramp Red and Tifa waited for him, the others had gone on ahead to the underground city. The air outside was cool yet still, the sun provided enough heat to provide the desire for shade.  
  
Cloud stepped off the ramp and took a deep breath. He realized inside he didn't want to go further, he hated this place more than anything. But his feelings didn't matter in this case, he had to ignore them and carry on, whether he liked it or not this place was his only hope.  
  
_____________________  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Elena looked at Reno curiously.  
  
The Red head just smiled at her and said nothing.  
  
"Come on what is it?"  
  
From around the lake Tifa walked by followed by Cloud and Red, before entering the over sides shell she winked at him. Reno's grin grew wider as he stood on guard.  
  
"Oh geez." Elena rolled her eyes. "It's typical with you."  
  
"Uh huh, like you never have those days."  
  
The blonds face brightened red. "What? You don't know anything about my personal life."  
  
Reno stared at her, his hands placed behind his back. "Yeah, like I don't know about the hour long lunch breaks you and Rude conveniently take together."  
  
Elena's face grew redder. "You, you...."  
  
"What about it Rude got anything to share?" He leaned past Elena.  
  
"...." Rude just looked uncomftable and adjusted his sunglasses.  
  
Elena continued to stare at Reno trying to think up some horrible revenge. "Hmph, so what are we doing here anyway? Not like there are any monsters around."  
  
"I know but, well Strife explained what happened the last time they were all here. To be honest I can't blame him been a bit over protective."  
  
The blond looked at him oddly. "You're agreeing with Cloud? Huh you must be in a good mood."  
  
______________________  
  
Cloud took his first step onto the crystal stairway. It had been over two years since the last time he walked down these stairs.  
  
Looking down at Aeris she didn't seem to bothered, her usual cheery smile was present even at a time like this. She looked up at him and her expression changed to concern, he seemed really troubled by been here.  
  
'Just get this over with as quick as possible and then we can go.' Red had talked her through the prayer once again on the way, she kept running it through her mind so she wouldn't lose it.  
  
At the bottom everyone else was waiting. Aeris' face turned a slight shaded of red as she realized they were all here for her, something she wasn't too use to. She tried to hide her face in Cloud's chest, slightly embarrassed by the attention she was getting. Up until two years ago the only person that really cared for her was her foster mother, but all that changed when she met Cloud. 'And here you are again, saving my life once more.' She felt a pang of guilt hit her, the amount of times Cloud had come running to her rescue. After this she promised that she would repay him in some way.  
  
Aeris broke her chain of thought as Cloud stopped walking. He was stood just in front of the water that separated them from the altar. For the first time she began to fell nervous about been here.  
  
Cid, Barret and Zack were already stood on the altar. She guessed that Cloud was taking no chances this time, a little over the top but she couldn't blame him.  
  
She looked back up at Cloud as he carefully jumped from stone to stone finally arriving at their destination. He walked over to the opposite side and leaned over putting her feet on the ground, almost instantly Aeris dropped to her knees unable to support her own weight.  
  
"You ok?" Zack kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, just a little numb. But it doesn't matter anyway, I don't need to stand." Aeris balanced her self before putting her hands together and running Red's instructions through her mind. Before closing her eyes she looked over at Cloud who was turned away. He was leaning against the side of the stonewall, his arms crossed but she couldn't see what his expression was.  
  
Zack stood up and backed away, making sure she wasn't about to fall over. After a few moments it looked like she was frozen still, locked in deep thought. He frowned hearing a small chuckle from somewhere, but when he looked round to see, everybody was silent.  
  
A few moments later he couldn't help but smile as a faint white glow began to shine from Aeris, though strange enough it looked like the light was shining from within her body.  
  
He looked up hearing another laugh. This time when he looked round he saw Cloud standing in front of the stone steps, his hand stretched out as he continued to laugh.  
  
"Cloud you ok?" Zack took a few steps over to him.  
  
"Hey Spike what's so funny?" Barret also noticed the blonde's odd behavior.  
  
Cloud just half turned to them, he gave them sharp smile before looking back at the steps. His laugh deepened as he cast the spell, a huge quake hit the stones causing them to crack and turn to rubble, each piece fell into the water splashing it over the others.  
  
Tifa ran up to the side figuring she couldn't get to the other side now. "What are you doing Cloud?"  
  
Zack stepped up to the blond and put his hand of his shoulder. "Hey!"  
  
Cloud spun round pushing his hand away. He stopped laughing and just stared at the ex-Soldier. "What's wrong? Don't recognize me?"  
  
Zack looked confused as he looked at him. After a few moments the obvious hit him. "You." Before Cloud could speak Zack grabbed onto his neck pinning him up against the wall. "Get out now!"  
  
Cloud just smiled at him pushing him away effortlessly. Zack reached for his sword but was too late as Cloud shot his fist straight into his chest sending him flying into the wall behind.  
  
Barret grabbed hold of Cloud's shoulder pinning him up against the side again. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The blond just smiled again and reached out with his arms. Barret stared in disbelief as he was been picked up into the air. "Still using all the muscles except the one that counts hmm?" He tossed the Avalanche leaded over the wall into the water.  
  
As Cloud turned to the final obstacle a bullet whistled past his face.  
  
He turned round to see Vincent on the other ledge aiming at him. "That was your only warning shot."  
  
"Hmph." He lifted his hand and cast a second spell. Everyone on the other side ran for cover as the rain of lightning came down on them.  
  
Cloud grunted as he felt someone from behind lock his arms. "Idiot." He flexed his chest and Cid was thrown into the wall next to Zack. He collapsed into a heap feeling a wash of pain hit him as a few of his back ribs cracked on impact. It took all of the pilot's strength to try and hold the pain back.  
  
With all interruptions out of the way Cloud turned towards his goal. Zack watched helplessly as the blond stood in front of Aeris.  
  
After a few moments of savoring the victory Cloud held out his hand into the air. From around his arm black streaks began to appear, each moving towards his fingertips and over. Each piece of darkness merged and set, the dark object grew further until it was at full length. Cloud smiled and brought his arm in front of his face, the black sword stretched out perfecting its shape.  
  
In front of him Aeris didn't even twitch, he didn't know whether she was oblivious to what was happening or if she just knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Either way it didn't matter.  
  
Cloud took one more step up to her, the light that glowed inside of her body brightened as the prayer was nearly complete. He brought the blade down to his side, as the tip touched the floor it cut through the solid stone as if it was made of mud.  
  
He cocked his head and smiled at her. "Well. Doesn't this bring back memories."  
  
______________________  
  
Ok and that's all from this chapter, I'm not sure how pleased I am with it, its quite hard to make a trip on the Highwind and a walk down some stairs interesting but I hope you enjoyed it. The next one will of course be the last for this story. Thank you to Clorith, Bytemite, BlazingSamurai and aeris'slilsis for reviewing. And yep it is finishing soon but then again my other story still has a long way to go yet before the end. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the last chapter. 


	18. Already Set in Time

* * *

At last, I have finally finished. I hope it was worth the long wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed over the course of this story, each one was helpful in its own way. There won't be any more after this chapter, I was going to include an epilogue but decided the ending was enough. So, without anything else coming to mind I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Already Set in Time  
  
Cloud waved the sword around in front of him. The blade left thin, black, streaks of light in air as it passed by.  
  
Aeris stayed perfectly still as she prayed, whatever was about to happen it looked like she wasn't going to stop it. To the side Cid laid barely conscious, next to him Zack propped himself up against the wall trying to gather enough energy just to stand.  
  
Cloud let his eyes wander, across the water most of the Avalanche group were laid along the floor, still feeling the effects of the lightning. He smiled turning back to Aeris.  
  
"So, is this it?" He kneeled down. "After all this time I'm a little disappointed."  
  
Aeris continued to be silent. She had a small smile on her lips just like before.  
  
"You wait for something for so long and when it finally happens..." He grinned, shaking his head before standing back up. "Well... I guess it doesn't matter."  
  
Zack fell back to the floor, the last of his energy had been used up. Cloud gave him a brief look before turning back to the girl. "I keep feeling something is going to happen, so many times have I been here and by some luck you have survived. But I know this time is different."  
  
"I didn't think you would be so cowardly."  
  
The blond looked over at Zack once again. "Cowardly? I have given you plenty of time to protect her, you just failed."  
  
Zack opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words to use.  
  
The light inside Aeris reached its peak. To those watching it looked like her very soul was been shown to all to see.  
  
"Times up..." Cloud lifted his arm and aimed the blade at her chest. He took one last moment before thrusting the dark blade through her body.  
  
Zack felt his breath leave him as the sword ran her through. The darkness pierced the light that grew from within Aeris' body.  
  
Cloud grinned pushing the blade further in until his hand was pressed against her chest. The darkness began to merge with the light, taking over completely until there was nothing left. Within moments the light that had shone from inside her body had turned to a shadow of darkness.  
  
Cloud reached in to Aeris' taking hold of her spirit as it tried to flee. His own body began to merge with the darkness, it spread through his arm and into his chest.  
  
Finally in one huge burst of dark light the two were swallowed, leaving nothing behind. Zack crawled a fast as he could to the scene but by the time he had reached it, it was too late. The darkness vanished and with it the two it engulfed.  
  
He looked over to see most of the others staring with the same face he had. "What the hell happened?" Someone asked.  
  
Zack looked back to the spot and exhaled slowly, his voice filled with the tears that were impossible to hold back. "We failed, that's what."

* * *

'Darkness... cold darkness.... I should be use to it by now, but I'm not.' Cloud slowly lifted his head. The surroundings felt familiar but then again completely unknown.  
  
'I know this place.' Dizzy he tried to stand up. His knees felt soft and his balance was gone.  
  
'It makes sense now.' Taking a step forward to stop from falling over Cloud then turned round, confirming his feelings.  
  
'You knew it all along.' In front of him stood the figure he'd only seen in dreams, her full real form was magnificent but also terrifying.  
  
Jenova stood a fair distance away with her back turned away from him.  
  
'This is what it was all about.' Cloud took another step but fell to the ground. As he landed he noticed the figure that was laid down in front of him.  
  
'I don't see why you should forgive me. I was always too weak, I always failed.' He crawled over to her and saw her chest rising gently into the air before lowering again. The wound given only moments earlier had disappeared.  
  
Aeris wrinkled her forehead as she tried to awake, the virus was still struggling to prevail but in the end it was losing.  
  
Cloud looked up once more. He scowled as Jenova turned round to meet his gaze, she smiled back at him and began to walk forwards.  
  
"Such possibilities for a place like this. And all wasted on creatures like you."  
  
"This was it all along. Everything that has happened was just so you could come here."  
  
Jenova walked closer, she stopped a few meters in front of him and Aeris. "A perfect plan no? You were so confident about yourself you never even gave it a second thought." She waved her hand and the darkness changed to that of the space station. "Our fight here? What do you think really happened?"  
  
Cloud watched as another Cloud fought Tysall. As the lights went out he could see himself shouting into the air, and then so easily Jenova was able to reach him. Her body collapsed and passed straight into the other Cloud.  
  
"You were inside me all the time."  
  
She nodded, waving her hand once more so the world turned back to darkness. "I waited. A truly hideous experience, waiting inside you pathetic body, fighting the urge not to rip you apart from the inside. Of course plans and sacrifices had to be made. Without the full power of that materia, the station was useless to me, but it was enough to make you believe you had won."  
  
Aeris opened her eyes and blinked a few times.  
  
Jenova looked down at her. "And of course you, the thorn that was continuously sticking in my side. I finally found a use for you."  
  
Cloud knelt down next to her. Aeris looked around curiously until she figured out where she actually was. "No." She turned and saw Jenova smiling down at her. "No, you shouldn't be here!" She shouted while shaking her head as if to deny the creature presence.  
  
"But why?" She smiled taking another step towards the two. "It was you who brought me here in the first place."  
  
Aeris quickly jumped up and stood next to Cloud. "You're lying."  
  
"Oh? Did the thought ever enter your mind to why you were infected with a disease from thousands of years ago?" Jenova cross her arms, she was enjoying the moment as the two realized what happened. "You were never meant to die. That's why the cure was so easy to locate, I couldn't risk you not finding it."  
  
"The cure worked." Cloud spoke. "But that's what you wanted. The connection. It was just like opening a door."  
  
"Finally using you head huh? To bad it's too late." She turned back to Aeris. "Once our friend here connected with this place, killing her would instantly send her spirit along, and anything that was attached."  
  
"Y-you bitch." Aeris shouted.  
  
"My, such language for a child." She smiled and turned round, walking away.  
  
Aeris turned to Cloud and took hold of his arm. "What do we do?" Her eyes were full of panic and fear.  
  
Cloud stared at Jenova for a moment longer before turning to Aeris. "I, I don't know."

* * *

She hadn't expected those two to be brought along, hopefully they would have been destroyed in the crossover but not such luck. 'Not that it matters.'  
  
Cloud seemed to be loosing his mind once again and the Cetra was of little help to him now. Even if she could bring him round there wouldn't be anything they could do. 'Not after this.'  
  
Jenova smiled and held out her arms, she began to split open the space that made this plain possible. The air cracked as it split, streaks of light spread out showing the pain she was causing to the land.  
  
She turned her head hearing the Cetra speaking to her, asking what she was hoping to accomplish. "Don't you see it already?"  
  
Aeris looked at the space in front of her. The floor ripped open, leading into to an unknown void. "You cannot destroy this place, even you do not have that power."  
  
"Your right." Jenova turned round fully to see the hole that grew larger in the black ground. "Which is why I decided to get some help."  
  
The ground continued to split open until the space between the three was large enough to fit a building in to it. Inside the void Aeris could hear the screams coming from the plain it linked with, she realized the 'help' Jenova was calling.  
  
"This is your world." She whispered.  
  
"You can feel it can't you?"  
  
Aeris felt the pain that came from the other world. It was overwhelming, a force that equaled their own existence. She looked at Cloud who was just staring at the rip in space, she couldn't tell if he was actually taking notice or if he was just gone altogether.  
  
Slowly the air around them heated, matching the plain that was trying to merge with their own. The atmosphere grew heavy, making each movement slightly hard to make. The endless black sky above them filled with small flickers of red that descended down.  
  
Holding out her hand Aeris tried to catch one as it fell. She felt a burn as the small flame landed in her palm, burning her skin. Again turning to Cloud, he didn't seem to take notice of the small flames as they touched his skin.  
  
Aeris looked back to Jenova who was stood at the opposite side of the hole. The air all around was filled with the tiny flares.  
  
"Still in the dark? Can't you feel it yet?" She smiled at the girl as she tried to understand everything that was happening. "Look before you, your race was capable of creating the creatures Weapon, and so is mine."  
  
Deep in the abyss Aeris could hear something coming, it grew closer and closer to their position. Before she could think of the possibilities of what it could be, it had already arrived.  
  
The first arm came up, gripping on to the edge of the opening. This was followed by the other, both looked like they were made of flesh that was twisted, as if the body had gone insane while growing. The colour and tone of the skin was a gritty dark red, it seemed to fit in perfectly with its insane flesh.  
  
Aeris couldn't help but take a step back, she felt her stomach twist as the creature pulled its self up from the gaping hole.  
  
Cloud slowly looked up until his gaze met the creatures face. If he was scared at all his face didn't show it, he just wore a blank, emotionless expression.  
  
The Weapon climbed out of the abyss but took no interest in the two, it turned its body and began to walk over to an open area before standing still in silence. Aeris was expecting it to attack but instead it held out its arms and began some type of spell.  
  
Jenova watched the creature begin its task, she couldn't help but grin. "This is the beginning of a new time, this is when our kind will replace yours. This 'Promised Land' now belongs to us, and you are no longer needed. Once my friend here is finished, this rift will remain open permanently."  
  
"You think you can win this with out a fight?" Aeris unhooked her staff.  
  
"Oh please," Jenova scoffed. "What do you expect to do with that?"  
  
Aeris looked down at her weapon, she gripped it tightly before putting it back. "Cloud." She stepped up to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Cloud!"  
  
Cloud slowly looked down to her, he was still speechless. He wanted to go back, to before he'd let this happen, to before he'd failed again.  
  
"Cloud come on, we don't have time for this."  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry." He fell to his knees silently. "I was so stupid, to fall for it every step of the way."  
  
"Stop it Cloud, I need your help." Aeris looked behind her at the Weapon. Along its arms a stream on energy was flowing, it poured to its open palms and began to charge up the spell.  
  
"I can't." Cloud whispered.  
  
Aeris turned back to him, he was staring down at the floor. 'Sorry Cloud but this is for your own good.' She bit her lip not wanting to do it, but inside Aeris knew she had no choice.  
  
She grabbed hold of Cloud's shirt with one hand and brought the other swiftly across his cheek.  
  
Cloud looked up quickly, the shock and sting hit him immediately but lingered on. He stared at Aeris for a while before she took his shirt in both hands.  
  
"Wake up! What's happened has happened Cloud, but right now I need you."  
  
The blond tried to avoid her look.  
  
"Are you going to help me?"  
  
Cloud looked up at her face. He could see how angry she looked but in her eyes he could tell she was just worried. This was something he was sick of, he was tired of her having to worry about him. One way or another he wanted to change that now.  
  
Cloud stood up and rubbed his cheek as it still stung. "Do you have a plan?"  
  
"Sort of," Aeris smiled at him, she didn't want to hurt him but it was for his own good. "First we need to...." The Ancient stopped talking as a familiar figure came in to view.  
  
Long sliver hair ran down the back of his pitch-black coat. Along his side the deadly masamune stretched out, it remained silently and still as if waiting for its time to take another life.  
  
Sephiroth stepped next to Jenova, he grinned while staying silent.  
  
"And here is the final link." Jenova ran her hand down Sephiroth's arm. "I believe you have some, unfinished business."  
  
Aeris broke her stare and turned to Cloud. His face had quickly turned from shock to his coldest look, even Vincent wouldn't be able to compete with him right now.  
  
"What's wrong? You look surprised." The creature smiled cruelly at Aeris. "Did you think my son had turned soft? That he was no longer under the evil and wicked spell of Jenova?" She laughed. "Don't be so childish."  
  
Sephiroth stepped forward. "Mother and I have had this planned for a long time."  
  
Cloud smirked and crossed his arms. "Always the mommy's boy huh?"  
  
Sephiroth looked coldly at the blond but said nothing.  
  
"Well, I must say it's been fun these past few years but now I can finally move on to a new life. A new life that will begin with the ending of yours." Jenova stretched her arm our to the side, the same black sword from before reached out and took its shape.  
  
"So, you were talking about ideas." Cloud leaned over and whispered to Aeris.  
  
The Ancient nodded and turned away from Jenova. "Well when you say plan..."  
  
The blond rubbed the back of his head while rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, I take mommy's boy and she thing, you take rock for brains over there."  
  
"That's about it." She smiled.  
  
"Figures." He forced a smiled back. "Then I'll see you at the finishing line."  
  
Aeris nodded, she knew that the task ahead was nearly impossible but that didn't mean she'd lost hope, not yet. Cloud turned to leave when he paused for a moment, his eyes still watched her standing there.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He stared for just a moment before taking hold of her sides and pulling her body close. Aeris widened her eyes as she felt his lips press softly against hers, a few moments passed before the shock left and she began to return the kiss. Although inside she knew this wasn't the time for this Aeris couldn't stop, her heart lifted in her chest, she could feel every beat that it took.  
  
Unwillingly Cloud released her from his grip and moved back from her lips. He felt Aeris warm breath on his own as she sighed gently, a brief moment of sadness crossed her face as she had to return to everything outside their moment.  
  
Cloud stepped back and drew his sword from his back, holding it to one side. "Make sure that's not our last."  
  
Aeris smiled and nodded while taking her staff from her side. She glanced up at the monstrous creature that was already nearing the end of its task. "It better not be our last."  
  
Cloud grinned before he turned away and began to walk towards the other two, he stopped for a moment and looked back at Aeris, reaching into his pocket he took out a small orb.  
  
"Oh yeah," He threw it at her. "I don't know if it will help but I know I can't use it."  
  
Aeris caught the materia and recognized it as the one from crystal formation back a Junon. She put the sphere in her pocket and looked up at Cloud. "Anything's worth trying now."  
  
Cloud nodded and turned back towards his two targets. Although he wasn't scared he knew inside that it would be impossible to beat the two, surviving this would be a miracle its self.  
  
"So? This is it?" Jenova said with a smile. "Your just going to throw your life away like this?"  
  
"If that's what I want to do."  
  
"Hmph, how noble." She scowled at him. "But I'm afraid that won't get you anything more than a dogs death."  
  
"Like I said." Cloud stood in his stance. "My choice."  
  
Jenova turned to Sephiroth and nodded, the sliver haired fighter took a step back and crossed his arms. "We'll make this one on one for now."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Your still not scared? You should be." The female creature began to circle around Cloud like a vulture. "You know what happens when you die here? Your entire existence is taken away, your spirit will no longer exist. The name Cloud Strife, will have no meaning what so ever."  
  
Cloud gritted his teeth. "Are you going to talk me to death?"  
  
"Just a lesson, I want you to know what's happening to you before the end comes."  
  
"Great." Cloud decided not to wait any longer and charged towards Jenova, their blades clashed together as they met.

* * *

Aeris cast the spell once again. The thunderous bolt ripped through the air and smashed into the creature, but once again it remained unharmed.  
  
The Ancient put her hands on her knees and began pant, eight spells in a row and for nothing. The monster had taken no notice of her and continued on with its task as if she wasn't even there.  
  
"Thi-this is impossible." Aeris turned her head away and caught a glimpse of Cloud. He and the infectious creature were deep in battle, each struck fatal blows to the other but each time the attacks were parried.  
  
Stood away Sephiroth was waiting calmly with his arms crossed, he watched the two fight with a wicked smile across his face. 'Enough.' Aeris' mind brought her back to her own problem.  
  
In her staff were four materia fire, bolt, ice and Ultima. The elemental attacks were doing nothing so now she decided it was time to bring out the big guns. Gathering her strength Aeris held out the weapon and cast the spell with the last of her energy, the green light shot towards the creature.  
  
A blinding flash emerged but then quickly died down. Aeris rubbed her eyes feeling a slight burn from the flash, the results of the spell had been somewhat successful. The Weapon had stopped what it was doing before and now concentrated its gaze upon her. A small scratch could be seen across its face form where the spell had hit but apart from that the only thing it seemed to do was anger the creature.  
  
"Wonderful, that's just wonderful." Aeris took a step back as the Weapon took a huge step towards her, she fell back onto the floor as its foot came thundering down on the ground.

* * *

Cloud lifted the sword up in time to block another slash from his opponent. So far the two had been evenly matched, each managing to block the others attacks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jenova spun round and hit Cloud's weapon causing him to be knocked back. "Are you tired already?"  
  
"Hmph." Cloud stood firm and raised his sword into the air, the blade flashed for a moment before he slashed at the air. A flash of light left the blade and headed for Jenova.  
  
Taking the threat seriously she dodged to the side totally missing the attack, but as soon as the light passed her it split into two and one part managed to aim directly at her. Jenova staggered forward as the beam hit her back, a fresh wound opened up and instantly began to bleed.  
  
Cloud grinned at his successful attack, as he predicted Jenova was too cocky to make sure the beam did nothing after it passed.  
  
"Don't act so smug." The alien straightened up and copied Cloud initial stance. Her dark blade flashed before she swung it through the air, a black flash of light left the blade and headed for the blond.  
  
Cloud jumped into the air, avoiding the beam as it passed underneath. As he predicted the blade would now split into as chase him once again, but after landing back down he turned to see the beam had just stopped a few meters away.  
  
"What the?"  
  
The blond half turned in time to catch a glimpse of Jenova running at him, she thrust her fist deep into his back and sent for flying forwards. The beam the had stopped had waited for him to come, Cloud fell forwards hitting the black light at full speed. A large rip opened on his chest, it felt like he was been cut by a sword that had been resting in fire.  
  
He brought his hand up on his chest and pressed down, the warm, thick feeling of fresh blood filled his fingertips. After the initial pain it didn't feel too bad, he was able to push it away to the back of his mind with enough concentration.  
  
While standing up Cloud was able to catch a quick look at Aeris. She seemed to be having as much luck as he was.

* * *

Aeris ran as fast as her legs would go, the monstrous Weapon followed closely behind. She reached down her staff and touched the Ultima materia again, the orb glowed brightly signaling it was ready to be cast again.  
  
The Ancient skidded to a halt and spun round, casting the spell instantly into the creatures face. Once again Weapon was hit was a flash of green energy, it succeeded in blinding the monster, at least for now.  
  
As the green mist slowly clear from its face Aeris kneeled down and tried to catch her breath. At this rate the fight wouldn't last much longer, the creature hadn't even touched her yet and she was already drained.  
  
Usually if tired all you would have to do in the Promised Land would be imagine your were at full strength and it would come true. But as Aeris guessed, this creature seemed to be screwing around with the way everything worked here.  
  
'So what do I do?' She helplessly looked up as Weapon's sight returned. The impact of its monstrous step made Aeris fall back onto the ground, out of her pocket rolled out the materia Cloud had given her. She jumped after it and caught the sphere in her hands. 'If I could cast this thing there wouldn't be a problem.'  
  
Weapon stopped walking and looked ahead at the tiny Ancient. She had gotten about a hundred meters ahead of it. The grotesque face of the monster began to stretch apart, the flesh tore into pieces reveling the bone and muscle beneath. In the center of the gaping hole a bone formation formed into a circular hole, inside a dark red light began to build up.  
  
Aeris felt her stomach turn as this happened. She didn't know if it was from the disgusting sight or the fact that it would probably mean her end that was making her feel this way.  
  
After a few seconds the light reach its peak and fired down towards the ground. When it hit, the light shattered the black surface like glass. Aeris watched as it began to move up towards her, the ground beneath shattered into pieces and fell into nothingness.  
  
As hard as she tried to run the light was moving faster than her legs could go, within seconds Aeris was trying not to fall into the abyss just behind her feet. Finding running wasn't doing the trick she leapt to the side, missing the beam as it passed by inches.  
  
'Come of Aeris, this thing must have a weak point.'  
  
Weapon stopped the beam and its face closed back in, the flesh didn't quite fit back together making it look even more abnormal. It raised its foot into the air and began to chase after her again. As it did Aeris noticed how long it actually took the monster to move, the sheer amount of bone and armor attached to it made the creature extremely slow to maneuver.  
  
'Ok, it's worth a shot.' She stopped running and spun round heading straight on a collision course with Weapon. Before the creature could realize what happened Aeris had disappeared from sight, it stared through the endless black plains ahead but could not find one trace of the Ancient.  
  
Half dead from all the running Aeris collapsed just behind Weapon, realizing it wouldn't be able to see behind its self she figured this was the best place to hide until she came up with a plan. 'And now for the hard part, what plan?'

* * *

Cloud dodged Jenova's slash and stepped to the side. He thrust his fist straight under her jaw and followed up with a roundhouse kick.  
  
The impact sent Jenova back on to the floor, she skidded to a halt and cursed him. "Still believe you can win?"  
  
Cloud grinned and jumped high into the air, he brought his sword down over his head and slammed it into the ground where Jenova had just been. The alien cursed him once again as she barely dodged the attack.  
  
Sephiroth during this hadn't interfered at all, he just stood in the same place watching, even if the fighters came right up next to him he didn't budge.  
  
Even though the fight didn't seem to be favoring either opponent Cloud felt that he was beginning to take the upper hand. Each time Jenova tried to attack he was able to counter it easily, eventually she would make a fatal mistake, he could feel it.  
  
Slashing furiously Jenova managed to force the blond back, she took advantage of the brief pause as he jumped back and raised her hand towards him. The powerful green light grew as she cast the Ultima spell, the blast shot out hitting Cloud. Even though he managed to block the blast with his sword, the force of the impact threw him back into the air.  
  
After hitting the ground he reached into his pocket and realized he didn't have any decent materia of his own, it looked like it was down to his sword skills. 'Fine by me.'  
  
Cloud shot forwards and struck her blade, forcing her back as he followed up with a continuous set of attacks. Each time the blades clashed together they sent streaks of sparks through the air.  
  
Jenova seemed to be struggling to keep up with the speed of Cloud's attacks, each time she just barely managed to block his sword from cutting into her. Feeling it was time to stop playing she cast a fire spell and held it in her hand, once Cloud slashed with his sword Jenova stepped up to him and pressed the ball against his chest and let it go.  
  
A sudden blast sent Cloud flying back, the front of his clothes were singed from the flames. The landing was just as painful but he took little notice of it and jumped to his feet. In front Jenova had her back to him, the dark blade she wielded in her hand had gone.  
  
Cloud coughed feeling a spot of blood reach his lips as he did. Wipeing his mouth he grinned. "W-what's wrong? You giving up already?"  
  
Jenova turned round and smiled calmly at him. "No Cloud. This is the part when I stop playing." She held her arm out and this time a dark replica of Cloud's buster sword appeared.  
  
"Stop playin.." Before Cloud could finish the word Jenova had shot towards him and slammed the side of the sword against his chest. The force instantly broke a few ribs, along with sending him flying through the air.

* * *

Aeris held the materia in her palm and took a deep breath. She concentrated hard, feeling the energy that was held inside the tiny orb.  
  
In front of her Weapon had given up its search for her and had started again with its previous task. This gave her enough time to try and cast the unknown materia, although so far she didn't seem to be getting anywhere.  
  
Aeris closed her eyes, concentrating even harder. Her body tensed up as she tried to find away to cast the magic.  
  
Soon enough her concentration began to show its effects, her feet lifted up off of the ground and the materia drifted out of her hands, floating at the end of her fingertips. A soothing light began to glow around it and along to her fingers.  
  
Feeling some amount of energy flowing through her fingers Aeris couldn't help but smile, she felt that this time perhaps it would work. But as the energy built up and the green orb shone its brightest the whole thing fell to pieces.  
  
The materia fell to the floor soon followed by the flower girl. Aeris landed on her feet but collapsed to the ground feeling that all of her strength had gone. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath was fast and sharp.  
  
'It's just too much... I, I just don't have that much energy.'  
  
From Weapon's arms came a surge of energy, this all flowed into the void it had first appeared from.  
  
'It's nearly finished, I have to find a way to destroy it now." Aeris panicked realizing her time was growing short. 'Ok, try again in a second. First just concentrate on gathering your strength.'  
  
Putting her hands together the Ancient began a small prayer, calming her soul and restoring her strength. As she concentrated more on gathering this energy she suddenly felt a huge surge of power run through her body, it filled her all the way to the very tips of her fingers.  
  
"What the?" Aeris stopped what she was doing and looked down at her body. It felt completely full of energy, as if she'd just taken a whole case of elixirs. "How did this..?"  
  
Before she finished the sentence Aeris noticed the green orb in her pocket glowing. Taking out the materia it shined brightly in her hand, just touching it made her whole arm feel rich with power. 'Oh? So that's how this works.' A small smile curved her lips as she looked up at the monster in front.

* * *

Cloud hit the floor once again. His whole body felt like it was on fire.  
  
Jenova laughed and stabbed her sword into the ground. She walked up to Cloud and kicked him up into the air, then followed up by spinning around and hitting him again with her other foot.  
  
The blond landed a good ten meters away from his last position. Since Jenova had stopped pulling her punches he had realized how out matched he really was. In the past five minutes she must have broken a few ribs, cracked his arm and now his shoulder had dislocated.  
  
"Are you ready to give up?" The alien walked casually towards him.  
  
Cloud grabbed hold of his arm and in one fast push he managed to push the bone back into his shoulder socket. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth while trying to hold back the pain.  
  
"Just say when Cloud, and then all of this can be over."  
  
Ignoring her the ex-mercenary managed to stand up once again, though inside he could hear a voice asking him why bother. His sword had landed further away, and even worse it was behind where Jenova now stood.  
  
'That's not helpful.' He plotted a course around her to get to the weapon.  
  
Cloud sprinted off and took a straight path towards Jenova, he then shifted course to the side hoping this would throw her off enough for him to reach the sword. But during this the alien calmly watched and shot towards the ex- merc as he passed her. Within seconds Cloud had been caught and was been lifted into the air by the throat.  
  
"Pathetic, though I must admire your persistence."  
  
Cloud ignored her and thrust his foot as hard as he could straight into her face. This however had little effect. Jenova scowled at him and threw Cloud higher into the air, she then followed up by spinning her body and producing the small dark blade from before. As he fell back Cloud felt a sharp pain hit his shoulder, he slowly looked down and found himself impaled on Jenova's weapon.  
  
"How does that feel?"  
  
Cloud closed his eyes and grit his teeth as she began to twist the blade, ripping his flesh apart. The pain was growing to far for him to take, inside his mind was screaming for it to end.  
  
Suddenly it stopped. A flash of black and a soft swish through the air that ended with a slickly ripping sound. Cloud was dropped onto the floor, he fell to his knees, instantly feeling relived as the blade left his shoulder.  
  
Her body was shaking, this strange new feeling was horrifying. Jenova hesitated before lowering her eyes, she took a sharp deep breath as she saw the long thin blade that was stretching out from within her chest.

* * *

Aeris placed the materia in between both her palms and began the prayer. As she figured this materia worked the opposite way all the others did.  
  
Any other materia when cast would drain some of the person's energy to cast the spell. This one however doesn't cast a spell, it aids the person using the materia and replenishes their energy when they are trying to gather their strength. Trying to actually cast the materia just causes it to drain the casters energy and store it inside its self. This is how it was used to power an orbital weapon, Jenova managed to use technology to draw the materia's power out.  
  
'So all I have to do is concentrate on resting and this will empty all of its stored energy into my body until I'm full again, but...' She looked up at Weapon. 'I'm going to need more than one hundred percent to fight this thing.'  
  
Not wasting anymore time Aeris continued on with her prayer, concentrating as hard as she could on unlocking the power from the materia. In her hands the green orb began to glow brightly again, even enclosed in her palms the green light began to shine through.  
  
Within seconds Aeris was able to feel the energy of the materia flowing into her body once again, though this time she kept on concentrating. The power from the orb continued to flow into her body, her spirit absorbed it all and thirsted for more.  
  
As she continued Weapon stopped its task once again, sensing a new power. It searched around in front trying to find the mass of energy that was building, slowly it turned its hulking form around and felt the source coming from below.  
  
Aeris felt the tremors from its monstrous steps, she tried even harder knowing the creature had found her and with her becoming an actual threat she guessed it wouldn't be playing around anymore.  
  
Weapon looked down to the ground and found its prey, the small Cetra who was gathering energy right below. Her body was beginning to glow from the overwhelming amount of power now flowing through her veins.  
  
The monster lifted its hugely black, clawed foot and moved it over where Aeris was continuing praying. The Ancient made no attempt to run and instead pushed harder as if she was trying to squeeze every last drop of energy the materia has.  
  
Weapon took no interest in the Cetra's goals. You wouldn't know from its deformed face but the monster was actually smiling as it smashed its foot to the ground.  
  
What the creature couldn't understand was that its foot never reached the floor. Moving it away it could see Aeris staring back up at it. Her expression had lost all innocence of a happy flower girl and instead showed her darker side.  
  
Aeris grinned as the monster couldn't understand what had happened. She raised one hand up and opened the palm of her hand, the simplest motion left white streaks in the air. She tapped the fire materia on her wrist bangle and the orb began to shine. Before Weapon could try to crush her again Aeris cast the fire spell, an unstoppable fireball launched from her palm and hit the monsters chest.  
  
Staggering back Weapon tried to clear the smoke blocking its face as it rose from its burnt flesh. Looking down at its chest the monster didn't seem to be put off by the large hole that had appeared in its chest. The spell had forced its way through the Weapons chest entirely.  
  
Aeris continued her grin as she saw the results of her magic. She had drained every last drop from the new materia, its entire store of energy now flowed through out her body.

* * *

Jenova fell to her knees as the blade was swiftly pulled back from her chest. A thin trickle of blood poured from the open wound.  
  
"W-why is this?" She tried to speak finding her voice had gone soft and filled with gasps for air. She shook her head while staring down, trying to denying the presence of this.  
  
Cloud had the same look of shock on his own face. Of all things to happen he didn't expect this, but then again he doubted Jenova did either.  
  
She fell forwards to the floor but managed to hold her self up with her arms. "How, how could you?"  
  
Sephiroth sheathed the masamune and walked by her, he looked on to Cloud and grinned. "Dear mother, did you really think you were in control all the time?"  
  
"You," Jenova gritted her teeth. "You traitorous bastard!" She leapt forwards at the dark warrior but instantly found her self-run through by the masamune once again. This time the blade cut straight through her shoulder, as her legs gave way and she was suspended in the air like a puppet.  
  
"Now now, there's no need for such language." He grinned and twisted the sword around in her flesh. "Did you really think that all this time I was blindly following your orders? Did you really think I was so stupid to allow you to take my rightful place as God over this place?"  
  
"Ungrateful child." Jenova pulled back and freed herself from the blade. "I was going to wait for this, but I guess killing you now won't hurt." She leapt forwards and struck the dark warrior, their blades clashed and sparked as they met.  
  
Cloud stepped back letting the two fight. He didn't understand why Sephiroth had struck her at that point, but whatever the reason was, it saved his life.

* * *

Weapon sent another blast of lightning down towards Aeris, however once more the massive burst of energy shattered as it hit her body. The monster let out a screeching cry as failed again.  
  
Aeris flicked the strands of hair away from her face and smiled, tapping the bolt materia on her wrist. "Here, let me show you how that is done." She raised her hand a swept it along the air.  
  
A devastating wave of lightning tore through the air, the blast struck Weapon in the shoulder. At first the damage didn't seem as severe as expected, but as the moments passed the bone began to stick out of the mounds of twisted flesh began to crumble. They split and splinted, breaking apart. Weapon screamed out while staggering back, its right arm split from its body and fell to the floor.  
  
Aeris stepped back as the arm smashed into the ground. The power flowing through her body was altering her way of thinking, she was actually enjoying this. 'This energy is full of hate, it was made for fighting.' She reached along her arm and touched the Ultima materia. 'Then I'll just have to use it all in one go, before it corrupts me.'  
  
Weapon looked down at the Ancient, its face once again began to split open and reveal its core. The red light began to charge up, making the features of its face glow in a blood like manner.  
  
Not deterred by this at all Aeris raised her hand once again. Just the thought of casting the spell sent streaks of light up her arm and to her fingertips. Weapon had almost finished charging its primary attack but it was too late.  
  
Aeris clicked her fingers and the green light appeared, it soon grew in to a tremendous sphere of energy. The sphere grew larger, sending sparks in every direction. She held her arms out and tried to control the growing mass of pure energy, as the power left her own body and poured into the sphere it became more difficult to control.  
  
Weapon saw the growing spell and tried to push it away with its remaining arm, but as soon as it touched the sphere with its hand it began to burn away. In one huge swipe intended to deflect the Ultima spell Weapon lost it's second arm, the flesh and bone incinerated upon touching the sphere.  
  
The glow that surrounded Aeris' body began to fade away as the last of the materia's energy drained into the sphere. Aeris felt herself growing more and more tired, her arms began to feel like she was trying to hold up huge metal weights.  
  
Weapon on the other hand wasn't doing any better, the monstrous creature screamed into the air feeling it's inevitable end coming. It tried to cast a rage of spell directed at the sphere but each failed to damage it. Even though the Ancient was now weak enough to damage again, it couldn't get close enough to even touch her. The sphere of glowing, sparking green power took up its entire view.  
  
The light emitting from the spell lit up the darkness around them, the endless black setting was now illuminated from the sphere.  
  
Aeris felt herself falling away, the last of the materia's power had gone and now it was her own strength that was pouring into the ball. 'Now or never.'  
  
The Ancient fell to her knees, using every last bit of strength left in her body to finish casting the spell. Ultima burst into life, the floating sphere exploded into thousand upon thousands of beams that shot into the air. Once reaching their limit in the sky the green blades of light fell back towards the ground, appearing like a storm of devastating rain.  
  
Each of the blades slashed down through Weapon's body, each running through its body like it was cutting through melted butter. Weapon again tried to deflect the Ultima spell with magic but at no avail, the red beam in it's face started up and burst into the air, but this only managed to stop a few of the seemingly never ending rain of energy.

* * *

Sephiroth grinned and raised his arm slowly as Jenova charged at him. The palm of his hand ignited and burst into flames, a barrage of intense fire, each ball having enough to incinerate a typical fighter, followed this.  
  
Jenova continued her charge and weaved in and out of the incoming fire, she managed to reach him with only a few hitting her body.  
  
Their blades clashed once again, neither causing any damage to the other. But during this Sephiroth hadn't lost his smile. The dark warrior slashed away at his former ally and knocked away her weapon long enough to grab her by the throat.  
  
Cloud still watching wide-eyed found himself turning away from the fight. He didn't notice it a first but the darkness around them had faded away, instead the whole area now had a faint glow of green. He turned around and saw the source of this light, the huge sphere of energy that was hovering close to the Weapon.  
  
The blond continued to stare as Weapon screamed out in fury as it lost it's arm to the sphere, it stomped it's feet into the ground like a crying child. Cloud swallowed hard not been able to see Aeris at this distance, even though inside he knew this was her doing it didn't help not been able to see her.  
  
A laugh from behind caused Cloud to turn once again.  
  
Sephiroth had Jenova by the neck and he raised her up from the ground. The alien creature shrieked furiously as she tried to free her self, slashing at his arms with her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry it has come to this but I guess everything has to end something time." He continued the smile he'd worn throughout the fight.  
  
Jenova's only reply was screaming at his face as she continued to slash furiously at him, only managing to reach the air in front of his face.  
  
Sighing Sephiroth raised his other hand and held it to her face, opening his fist to reveal the palm.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Jenova stopped her rage and stared coldly at him, she held onto the hand that was currently lifting her off of the floor.  
  
Sephiroth gave her a cruel smile and nodded. His palm burst into flames, the center glowing white-hot as the spell grew stronger. "Goodbye, mother."  
  
Cloud watched as Jenova was engulfed in a stream of white fire, the heat made the air ripple and wave. Within moments he had to shield his eyes with his hands, the light became too bright to look at.  
  
At the same point he heard an explosion from behind. Turning round Cloud watched as the huge sphere exploded into thousands of glowing spikes.  
  
The blond had to shield his eyes once again while watching the enhanced Ultima spell. "Why do I feel a little out classed here?"

* * *

The last of the Ultima rained down on Weapon, the monster screamed in agony as its body was ripped to pieces.  
  
Aeris lowered her arms to her sides, her breath was heavy and deep. She tried to raise her head to make sure the monster was defeated but instead her body gave way and fell to the floor.  
  
As the spell finished Weapon staggered back, its body was riddled with open wounds and splinted bones. The legs of the creature broke and snapped, causing the monster to collapse to the ground unable to hold it's self up any longer.  
  
The gapping wounds poured out its blood, the ripped flesh collapsed over the bones that stuck out.  
  
Aeris felt her mind clear, although her body felt sore all over she felt good from actually been able to control her thoughts again. Tiredly she pushed her body off of the ground with her arms and looked up at the fallen creature. Her stomach twisted as she saw the mess of flesh and bone, she held her hand over her mouth not wanting to throw up.  
  
The Ancient turned over and used her legs to push herself away from the monster, at the moment the only thing she felt could make her feel better was putting as much distance between her and Weapon.  
  
As the last of Weapons life drained away the creature tried again to kill the Cetra. Its last attempt was to use a shower of meteors.  
  
Aeris saw the incoming attack but felt no threat. The spell was just too weak, hardly any of the meteors actually hit the ground and instead their power faded in mid air. Finally feeling she'd won the fight the Ancient closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
Her peace didn't last long as Aeris felt something on her shoulder, she panicked and shot up to he feet while pulling out her staff.  
  
"Hey relax."  
  
It took a moment for her eyes to settle on the figure, but as they did she realize it was Cloud who was standing in front of her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Aeris dropped the staff and ran at him, she hit his body with her own knocking him over. Cloud laughed as he hit the floor and placed his arms around her. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Did you win?" She gasped.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Cloud sat up and looked over to where Sephiroth and Jenova had lest been. The spell Sephiroth had cast was finally dieing down.  
  
"What's going on?" Aeris stood up and held her hand out towards Cloud.  
  
Cloud took her hand and pulled himself up. "Sephiroth turned on Jenova. It looks like it didn't end well for her."

* * *

Sephiroth lowered his arms.  
  
He looked down towards the ground seeing a small trace of burnt dust. He had waited for this day for a long time, planning it out while Jenova thought he was her loyal servant.  
  
'Stupid creature.' He had known her intentions, that she would turn on him. Playing the role of the obedient son was the easiest way to keep in the game. 'Although 'son' would be a strange word to use. She really thought I wouldn't find out about Lucrecia.' He turned away from the pile of dust. 'Hmph, was a waste of space.'  
  
Sephiroth settled his gaze of the two staring at him. He was suppressed that the Cetra was strong enough to fight and win against Weapon, but then again he had never put it past her. Something Jenova had done too often, the Cetra are not to be played around with.  
  
Though this didn't matter. Sephiroth was not interested in linking the two plains of existence together, should the Cetra have failed he would have destroyed the monster him self. The other world wasn't able to defeat the Lifestream after all this time, why would he want them mixing in with the stronger side?  
  
Though out of all this, one thing hadn't been a fake. The blond one, Cloud. He remembered him. Jenova had used that one a lot during the reunion, playing with his mind as she pretended to be himself.  
  
In truth the real Sephiroth with his own thoughts clear had only once met Cloud, one of the low class escorts used for guard duty. He always tried to do better but failed. That was of course his own fatal mistake, underestimating even a simple guard ended in him been defeated. The power of Jenova had been in his hands and that single low life managed to screw it up.  
  
It was true though that after that, Cloud set up to be made into a Sephiroth clone. After been wounded he was experimented on, injected with Jenova cells. But in Hojo's eyes this ended in failure. Cloud did not fully accept the Jenova cells, therefore he could not be made into a Sephiroth clone. What was not expected was that the cells did not kill him, instead he managed to over power them and use them to his own advantage, gaining the experience of a first class Soldier instantly upon recovering.  
  
Once Cloud and Jenova met on the ship to Costa de Sol, she realized who he was. Figuring he was the perfect tool to help carry out her work. Of course she also under estimated the Cetra, once again proving that a single person can mess up everything. While she thought Cloud would inevitably break her mind control and managed to pose an actual threat, it turned out that the Cetra was the inevitable disaster.  
  
In the end Jenova tried to merge with Sephiroth as Cloud descended in to the planets center. However this once again ended in failure, Meteor was too late in hitting and none of the Lifestream was able to be absorbed. Even after defeat the meteor never hit, once again the Cetra interfered.  
  
After that Sephiroth was rid of Jenova's cells. His mind was clear again, his own ambitions could once again be his without the aid of a stupid creature that never learned from its own mistakes.  
  
"Well... I do learn."

* * *

Cloud drew his weapon as the black caped man began to walk towards them. He wore a black expression on his face, his weapon sheathed along his waist.  
  
"So what do we do?" Aeris nudged Cloud's arm.  
  
"I don't know, if we fight we'll most likely lose. But what other choice do we have?"  
  
Aeris reached into her pocket and took out the materia hoping it would help. But as she looked at the orb she realized it was useless, instead of giving off a soft green glow it was just empty, a clear sphere with nothing in it.  
  
Sephiroth stood a small distance away from the two, his hand hovered over the handle of his weapon. "So, I believe this is when it all ends."  
  
"You going to start some big speech?" Cloud raised his sword into the air.  
  
He laughed coldly. "No, the sooner I end this, the sooner I can achieve my goal. You are just the last annoyance to finish."  
  
"If so then why did you save me earlier? Why did you stop Jenova?"  
  
"I have my reasons. I owe you one myself, thanks to you my plans were put back by years. I wanted to correct the mistake I made a long time ago with my own hands."  
  
Cloud just scowled at him. "Well, here's your chance then."  
  
Sephiroth nodded and leapt forward. Before Cloud had drawn his next breath their blades had clashed, the force knocked him back. Not stopping for an instant Sephiroth continued his attack, slashing again and again at Cloud. The blond was able to parry each attack, but at this speed of fighting he was unable to move in his own attack.  
  
Aeris held out her staff and ran up to the dark fighter as he continued to attack Cloud. She swung the staff with all her strength at Sephiroth's back but somehow he managed to deflect it, taking a moment from attacking Cloud, Sephiroth had turned and parried her attack. Cloud saw this moment and leapt forwards, knocking his opponent staggering backwards.  
  
Not giving him a moment to recover the two than charged into an attack.  
  
Even when fighting against two opponents Sephiroth didn't seem to be having too much trouble. He managed to parry each of their attacks with little problem. Cloud broke off his attack and quickly tapped the bolt materia on his sword, the flash of lightning came down towards Sephiroth but the fighter leapt into the air causing it to miss completely.  
  
On his decent he brought the masamune down on Aeris. The Ancient raised her staff into the air to block the attack, as the metal clashed she fell back on to the floor. Aeris stared wide-eyed as she lifted her staff up, which was now in two pieces.  
  
Cloud moved in making sure Sephiroth wouldn't attack her again. He charged ahead, swinging his sword as hard as possible. Sephiroth blocked the sword from hitting, but at the same time was knocked backwards from the force put into the blow.  
  
"Enough of this." He sheathed his weapon and ran ahead at Cloud as he was recovering from the parry. The dark fighter lifted him up by the throat and threw the blond in to the air. He then turned to Aeris as she was standing up again.  
  
Aeris looked up and saw a black blur in front of her, suddenly it disappeared and she felt a firm pressure on her neck. Sephiroth stood behind her and pulled her tight towards him, his arm locked around Aeris' neck.  
  
Cloud leapt to his feet but stopped instantly as he saw Sephiroth smiling at him, Aeris firmly held by his arm.  
  
"I believe this is the end of our fight. If that's what you call it." He slowly drew his sword from his side, running it along in front of Aeris's stomach.  
  
Lifting his own weapon Cloud swallowed hard. If he rushed ahead now it would be over by the time he took the second step. If he stayed it would be over anyway.  
  
"No rescue attempt?" Sephiroth grinned. "Fair enough."  
  
Cloud looked helplessly at Aeris. She smiled back at him and with her free hand motioned him to come.  
  
'What?' The blond didn't understand what she wanted him to do. 'She can't mean attack him. Can she?' He raised his sword into an attack stance. Once he did Aeris nodded at him.  
  
'That's what she wants, but, I can't do that.' Cloud felt like his body was going to explode, Aeris was prepared to sacrifice her self once again, but he wasn't.  
  
"You can't do it can you Cloud?" Sephiroth grinned. "You just don't have it in you."  
  
Aeris looked harshly at the blond. She waved him to come once again.  
  
Cloud stared back, his face was filled with desperation.  
  
'Come on Cloud, just do it.' Aeris felt the cold blade run along her arm. 'Just trust me please.'  
  
Sephiroth pulled her tighter and lifted his sword up to her face.  
  
Cloud took a deep breath, he watched as Aeris put her hands together and closed her eyes, he only just noticed the small green orb between her palms. A small flicker of light shone across her body. 'What the?' As he watched the same thing happened again, the light lasted longer this time though, it had a golden shine to it. 'I know what that is.'  
  
Raising his blade into the air Cloud braced himself and grinned at Sephiroth, his fate was already set in time.  
  
Sephiroth was taken back by Cloud's sudden change of expression, he was even further thrown off as the blond charged towards him.  
  
'I guess you're always destined to make the wrong choice.' The dark warrior tightened his grip on the masamune and prepared to thrust it into his captive, he heard her whisper something but didn't understand what it meant. 'Gospel? What?' He ignored it but found that was a mistake as his arm pass right through the Cetra's body.  
  
"What the?" Sephiroth corrected his step as Aeris left his grip. Her body was overrun by a constant stream of golden light.  
  
Cloud charged straight on, his heart lifted as he saw Aeris pass through Sephiroth's grip. He lowed the buster sword and ran faster knowing the effects wouldn't last long.  
  
The blade reached Aeris body and passed right through along with Cloud, he leapt forwards as Sephiroth came into view. The dark warriors face was filled with shock and disbelief as Cloud continued through and thrust the sword deep into his chest.  
  
The blond didn't stop as he lifted him up off of the ground, he threw the sword into the air with Sephiroth still impaled on it.  
  
Aeris turned round as the limit wore off. She opened her hands and revealed the Ultima materia that was glowing between them.  
  
Sephiroth fell to the ground, the sword stuck into the floor pinning him down. A long trickle of blood began to pour from the large wound. Desperately he tried to pull the oversized weapon out of his body.  
  
Cloud stood back as he saw the sphere of energy that was growing in the sky above his enemy. Small than the one from before but it looked powerful enough to finish the task.  
  
Sephiroth growled as he kept on trying to lift the sword out of his chest, the blade had dug deep into the ground.  
  
Aeris spread her arms, the sphere above shined brightly before exploding into hundreds of thin green blades of light. They shot up in to the sky awaiting her command.  
  
The dark fighter succeeded in removing the blade from his body. He leapt to his feet and drew his weapon.  
  
Aeris looked back down from the sky and smiled at him, casually she clicked her fingers.  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared by that?" Sephiroth raised his hand, the palm once again ignited into flames.  
  
"No..." Cloud stepped next to her.  
  
"..but you should be of this." Aeris finished and pointed above him.  
  
"What?" Sephiroth scowled at them and lifted his gaze to the sky. His eyes widened as he saw the incoming rain of light.  
  
Cloud shielded his eyes as the light shot into the black ground. Sephiroth was covered by a continuous storm of green light that grew into one blinding beam.  
  
Aeris felt the ground as it finally stopped shaking, she lowered her hand from her face to see the aftermath. In the space Sephiroth had occupied was now a deep creator, a thin trace of Lifestream squirmed about until its energy gave way and it faded into oblivion.  
  
Cloud let out the breath he had been holding for the past minute. His body was still tense until he was able to confirm Sephiroth had been eliminated.  
  
"He's gone isn't he." Aeris stepped next to Cloud and took hold of his hand.  
  
Slowly, waiting a few moments first Cloud nodded. "Yeah, he is."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
The two spun round, nearly having a heart attack from hear the new voice.  
  
"You think you could have called it any closer?" The first walked up to them smiling.  
  
Taking a moment to realize who it was Cloud let out a deep breath. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I always thought you'd win faster than this."  
  
Aeris put her hands on her hips. "You knew this was going to happen?"  
  
"Well, in a way." He smiled at them. "I knew that Jenova had been preparing something for a long time. But I was not sure what it was."  
  
"How?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"I already told you that, remember?"  
  
Cloud thought back to the memory the first had shown him. The one where himself and his allies from a former life had defeated Jenova. "But, how can you tell from something that happened thousands of years ago."  
  
Sighing the he shook his head. "Everything in time is written from the past, all you have to do is have the knowledge to understand it."  
  
"Right, so tell us, why in this place were we the only ones who were fighting?" Aeris looked annoyed at him.  
  
"I myself cannot interfere, I can only watch over this place. And although I hate to admit it Jenova wasn't a complete fool. She managed to block off connection to this door way." He pointed to the abyss that Weapon appeared from. "Thanks to that this whole place was cut off from the rest of the Promised Land, a mess I no doubt am going to have to clean up."  
  
"Wonderful." Cloud didn't look too convinced.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Aeris asked. "Do we have to stay here?"  
  
The first rubbed his chin. "Well in coming here you both died. But then again thanks to that little mess over there nobody knows about it."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"It means that as long as this rift is open, nobody will knows you are or were ever here."  
  
Cloud smiled. "If nobody knows the rules been broken, who can say they have been broken?"  
  
"Exactly." He clicked his fingers opening a rift. "Now hurry up and get going. This mess is going to take some cleaning up."  
  
Aeris smiled and thanked him before taking hold of Cloud's hand. She pulled him over to the rift and looked at his face. "I hope this is the last time we have to go through one of these."  
  
Cloud shrugged. "You never know, maybe there not dead." He paused for a second before turning to the first. "Hey, they are dead right?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, it's a shame one of our own was so corrupted but I'm afraid he no longer exists, along with Jenova."  
  
"Good to know." He grinned and looked back at Aeris. "Well, ladies first."

* * *

Aeris pushed the soft sand away with her bare feet. The water was just a little further along the sand.  
  
Over the sea she watched as the sun began to set, turning the blue waters into an orange glow. Behind her the city of Wutai stood a small walk away, Cloud had gone a short time ago to call for a pick up. In the mean time Aeris had been enjoying the peaceful evening.  
  
After Yuffie two years ago had talked some sense into her father Wutai had once again become a civilization of great fighters. Most of these fighters trained outside the city, meaning the monster population had nearly been extinct, so there was little threat now of been attacked in this area. This was welcomed dearly as the last thing Aeris wanted now was a fight.  
  
Down the beach she could see a few more people settling down on the sand, she figured they had come for the sunset.  
  
'I wonder what's keeping Cloud.' Aeris couldn't help but smile again as she thought of him. After leaving the Promised Land they had arrived on this beach, it took them sometime to get dry from the water and the two spent awhile in each other's arms trying to keep warm. During that time, Cloud had asked her if she remembered the promise he made aboard Jenova's orbital station.  
  
If felt strange, it was something she had wanted for a long time now but felt it would never happen. One of those things you think about but know it's not the time yet. Aeris pulled her legs closer and place her hands on her knees. She couldn't help be stare gently at the new ring on her finger. The platinum metal reflected the suns light, giving it the same orange glow as the sea.  
  
When she asked him how long he had wait to give it her Cloud just laughed saying 'too long'.  
  
From behind Aeris could hear someone walking in the sand, after a few moments she felt and hand touch her shoulder. Cloud smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"Any luck."  
  
He nodded. "Cid said he would be here in about a half hour."  
  
"I bet he was surprised to hear from you."  
  
Cloud laughed softly. "He did use a fair few colorful words."  
  
"I can guess." Aeris rested her head on Cloud's shoulder and yawned. "So what shall we do until he gets here?"  
  
"I'm not sure, if I can stay awake that long it will be a miracle."  
  
She smiled as Cloud shifted round and put his arms around her. "I think I'm just going to sleep the whole trip home."  
  
"That's not a bad idea." He closed his eyes as Aeris leaned against his chest, she brushed her lips softly along his neck.  
  
Aeris managed to stay awake long enough to see the Highwind appear over the glowing sea. Cloud had fallen asleep not long ago, she could feel each breath he took as his chest lifted. Taking one last look as the Highwind flew over the beach, she yawned softly and closed her eyes. 


End file.
